Heroes del Multiverso: La Eleccion de Recuerdos del Mañana
by Heroes del Multiverso
Summary: Tiempo ha que los últimos Portadores de la Llave Espada han fallecido, dejando un periodo de paz en el multiverso, un tiempo donde reinó el Equilibrio, pero ahora las fuerzas de la Oscuridad vuelven a cobrar fuerza y amenazan con destruir el Equilibrio y dar paso al Caos. Pero, como siempre, la Luz llamará a sus fuerzas para luchar por mantener el Equilibrio.
1. Prologo

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

Prólogo:

 **EL ELEGIDO DE RECUERDOS DEL MAÑANA**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es... es... pues la verdad es que ni me acuerdo. Es más, de todos los que somos niños aquí, ninguno tenemos nombre. A veces me pregunto si eso de tener un nombre es en verdad tan importante como algunos hacen pensar. Pero a mí, la verdad es que nunca me ha importado, me da igual. Yo vivo en un orfanato desde que tengo memoria, que tampoco es desde hace mucho tiempo. En verdad todos aquí son hombres y mujeres muy malos, pero no solo en el orfanato, sino en todos los lugares que he visto fuera de aquí. Puede que aquí sea donde vivamos, pero tenemos la suerte de poder escaparnos numerosas veces para ver el resto del mundo, aunque apenas sea una o dos calles antes de que tengamos que volver para no recibir castigos.

Tampoco se la edad que tengo, pero por los pocos libros con información que tenemos, y los demás sabiendo más menos sus edades, puedo asumir que tengo unos ocho años, apenas empezado a vivir como suelen decir algunos.

La vida es verdad no es mala, aunque habiendo vivido esto toda mi vida, tampoco sé lo que es realmente vivir una gran vida. Tenemos que trabajar para mantenernos, sea donde sea, y si no traemos dinero extra para los adultos, entonces podemos recibir castigos muy severos, los cuales solo son una muestra de mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Pero una vez terminamos de trabajar, podemos descansar, la mayoría ese tiempo solo lo usa para dormir, otros aprovechan para escaparse por la noche y ver mundo. Yo soy de esos segundos, aunque no podemos hacerlo todas las noches porque si no entonces no podremos trabajar adecuadamente por falta de sueño.

Esta era una de esas noches en las cuales nos hemos acabado para ver los alrededores. Si algo había aprendido era que no solo en el orfanato la vida era dura, sino también afuera. En todos los lugares que íbamos encontramos que siempre lo mismo: persona mal vestida que dormir en la calle aunque fuera pleno invierno, mujeres en esquinas que se vendían por dinero, gente pinchándose cosas que solo les hacía mal, y muchas más cosas para nada agradables a la vista.

A veces me pregunto si era una parte de este inmenso mundo habrá algo que no sea parecido a esto, pero por las pocas noticias que vemos en la televisión creo que eso es lo menos probable. Lo único que salen son guerras y asesinatos. A veces pensamos sinceramente y con todo nuestro corazón que este mundo es una soberana mierda.

¿Habrá algún sitio por ahí libre de esto? Sinceramente lo dudo, pero esa pequeña esperanza, esa pequeña lucecita en medio de un mundo oscuro es lo único que nos permite seguir adelante. El creer que algún día podremos salir de toda esta mierda es lo que nos hace levantarnos y aguantar los castigos de los adultos del orfanato.

—¡Ey, correr o llegaremos tarde al trabajo! — grita uno de mis compañeros, apremiándonos.

No tengo amigos en el orfanato, ni siquiera de los que son de mi edad. No podemos permitirnos ser amigos, pues en algún momento uno de nosotros desaparecerá y nunca más volveremos a verle. Por eso lo único que podemos hacer es ser compañeros, que no es lo mismo. Intentar ayudarnos, pero si es imposible lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante y dejar al resto atrás.

Corremos a todo lo que da nuestros pies para llegar a nuestro trabajo, pues hoy es día de paga y tenemos que llevar el dinero cuanto antes a los adultos del orfanato. En verdad no podía quejarme de trabajo. Siempre hay muchos peores que el mío, y el hacer pequeños recados para adultos con dinero era algo que podía aguantar, en comparación con otros. Hoy, por ejemplo, nos toca limpiar zapatos y otro tipo de prendas a los adultos con dinero que pasan por la calle.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegarais! — exclamó furioso nuestro jefe — ¡Poneos a trabajar de una vez! ¡Estamos perdiendo dinero!

Asustado asentimos, corriendo rápidamente a por nuestras herramientas para trabajar. Salimos a la calle, desperdigados por ella. Es de noche y era fin de semana, por lo que los adultos estarían bastante animados. Estos eran los mejores momentos para conseguir un mayor volumen de dinero tanto para jefe como para los adultos de los baratos.

Las horas se pasaba increíblemente lentas. En los poquísimos descansos que tenía entre uno y otro, alzaba mi mirada al cielo, a una de nuestras tres lunas. Esta noche solo se podía ver una de ellas, ya que las otras dos, debido a la posición actual, era prácticamente imposible contemplarlas. Me maravillaba ver las colonias en la luna, pues en la parte que no brillaba se podía apreciar perfectamente las luces de las colonias que había ahí arriba.

Muchas veces me pregunto cómo será la vida allí arriba, si será mejor que aquí o igual, o incluso puede ir peor. Pero en verdad me gustaría poder ir allí y salir de este lugar. Es increíble que, a pesar de tener naves que llegan hasta las lunas, vehículos que pueda atravesar el cielo y el espacio, la pobreza llegue hasta el punto en el cual yo estoy metido.

Cómo me encantaría ver el resto de planetas, ver las colonias de las tres lunas y mucho más allá, ver el límite de este inmenso mundo. Eso me hace preguntarme si habrá más lugares, mundos diferentes a este. En uno de los pocos libros que hay aquí hay una cosa, creo que se llama teoría, en la cual se decía que no solo existía este planeta, sino que existían miles y miles y miles de billones en todas las galaxias que podíamos contemplar en la noche. Pero más allá en un lugar imposible de imaginar, existían muchos más.

Mi mayor sueño es poder ir allí, visitarlos, explorarlos. Ver las maravillas que hay en toda la existencia.

—¡Ey, niñato, estate atento!

—¡Auch!

El jefe me golpea con fuerza en la cabeza para sacarme de mis pensamientos, ya que hay un cliente esperando, al parecer impaciente, porque sus dedos golpetean con bastante rapidez en la silla.

Yo asiento y rápidamente me voy atenderle. Espero no recibir ningún castigo por ello. Para evitarme esto dejo de divagar con mi mente, con los posibles mundos que hay ahí afuera, y me centro en mi trabajo todo lo que me resta. Para cuando termino, he logrado una cantidad aceptable de dinero. Todos vamos a donde el jefe con nuestras bolsas llenas de la jornada, a esperas de que él coja su parte y nos de el resto nosotros.

Durante largos minutos se pone a contar la suma total de cada bolsa, cogiendo él la tercera parte de cada bolsa, apuntando en el ordenador holográfico la suma total de cada uno para llevar un correo.

—Bien. Ya está todo. Ya podéis recoger vuestras bolsas y largaos de mi vista.

Asentimos y rápidamente cogemos cada uno nuestra bolsa, corriendo de vuelta del orfanato para que los adultos no manden a buscarnos. El último que intentó huir con el dinero... nada más supimos de él. Por ese motivo nadie intenta ahora huir con el dinero.

La corrida de vuelta al orfanato fue brutal. Para cuando llegamos, los adultos están de brazos cruzados, totalmente impacientes por nuestra llegada. Sus gestos se vuelven muy serios cuando llegamos. No sabría decir si están enfadados o no, pues es difícil no verles de esa manera. Nosotros extendemos nuestras bolsas con el dinero, las cuales cogen con violencia, pero nosotros no vamos a rechistar. Sería una locura.

Atravesamos los pasillos del orfanato hasta llegar al despacho del jefe de orfanato, donde comienza a contar todo el dinero que hemos recolectado cada uno. Sí hemos recolectado el suficiente, no nos pasará nada, pero como no lleguemos al mínimo, el castigo sin duda va a ser más que hablar.

Conforme va terminando cada bolsa le dice al resto de adultos si el dueño de la bolsa de recibir un castigo o se puede marchar tranquilamente. Para cuando llega mi turno, mi corazón está muy revolucionado. No deseo un castigo, y creo que he podido reunir el dinero mínimo.

Abro y cierro las manos totalmente ansioso mientras le veo contar el dinero. Para cuando termina, alza la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Clava su mirada en la mía, lo cual me aterra profundamente. Entonces dirige su vista a los otros adultos, asintiendo.

—Todo está bien. Puede irse.

Suspiro aliviado, dándome la vuelta para poder marcharme de aquel lugar. Ninguno me impide el paso, por lo que cuando atravesó la puerta la cierro. Me apoyo en ella y vuelvo a suspirar de alivio. La última vez que recibí un castigo, estuve sin poder levantarme durante tres días. Claro que, ya que no fue útil para el trabajo, fueron tres días en los que nada más que me daban un poco de agua y un poco de pan en todo el día para alimentarme.

Recorro los pasillos rumbo a la habitación que comparto con el resto. Ahora iba a descansar para poder trabajar tranquilamente mañana. Me iba a tocar el turno de noche, así que solo podía intentar dormir. Siendo sincero, prefiero trabajar de día, pero a ver quién tiene la valentía para decirle algo a los adultos. Solo nos queda obedecer.

Me adentro en la habitación, donde algunos de mis compañeros del turno de noche están durmiendo, mientras los del turno de día empiezan a prepararse para trabajar. Apenas y nos decimos algo, por lo que procedo a acostarme en mi cama, cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir lo que fuera.

XXXXX

Aquella noche algo extraño paso. No recuerdo la hora que era pero sí era bastante tarde. Una especie de escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me desperté de golpe, incorporandome como si tuviera un muelle en la espalda. Siguiendo mi instinto, me salí de la cama y caminé hasta el pasillo. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para no despertar al resto y, con todo el silencio que pude, bajé hasta la planta baja.

Fue entonces que vi algo increíblemente extraño. No sabía qué tipo de criatura era, pues no me sonaba ninguno de los libros. Era pequeña y negra, de ojos amarillos, con antenas y garras que parecían muy afiladas. Pero si aquello era sin duda asombroso, fue aún más cuando se ocultó bajo el suelo. No podía verlo.

Con cuidado me acerqué al lugar donde había estado aquella extraña criatura. Toque el duelo, pero este estaba duro. ¿Cómo había hecho para desaparecer bajo el suelo?

Entonces escuché un grito que venía de la cocina. Me levanté y corrí hasta allá, solo para ver a un grupo de seis de esas extrañas criaturas acorralando a la cocinera principal del orfanato. La mujer estaba aterrada sujetando varios utensilios de cocina para mantener alejadas a esas criaturas. Fue curioso ver cómo, a pesar de recibir heridas con los cuchillos, aquellas extrañas criaturas no se veían afectadas en lo más mínimo. Los cuchillos las atravesaban, pero no hacía efecto alguno.

Varias de ellas atacaron con sus garras, provocando unos extraños cortes en la cocinera. No salía sangre de sus heridas, sino que unas extrañas manchas oscuras aparecieron en el lugar de las heridas. Aquellas extrañas manchas pronto empezaron a extenderse.

Las criaturas no volverán a atacar. Se quedaron mirando cómo las manchas poco a poco se iban encendiendo por el cuerpo de la cocinera. Al final ocurrió algo que me extrañó aún más. Su pecho comenzó a brillar y algo surgió de él. Era su corazón, pero no como aparece en el libro. No era su corazón de carne. Ese corazón se parecía más al los dibujos que hacíamos, solo que brillaba en un tono rosado.

Entonces este comenzó a ascender, hasta que desapareció envuelto en una sombra oscura.

—¡No! ¡Alejaos de mí! ¡Largo!

—¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

—¡Socorro!

Oí más gritos que llegaron desde distintas partes del orfanato. Más y más de esas extrañas criaturas empezaron a surgir de todas partes de una forma extraña. Todas atacaron tanto los mayores como los niños sin distinción alguna, y el destino de todos y cada uno de ellos era exactamente el mismo.

Fue entonces que esas criaturas me vieron y fueron a por mí. Corrí a todo lo que daba mis piernas, alejándome y huyendo de aquellas criaturas, pero era imposible. Aunque no lo pareciera, eran increíblemente rápidas, y el poder ocultarse en el suelo era solo una desventaja para mí, pues me hacía imposible saber dónde estaban. Para cuándo lo sabía ya era demasiado tarde, pues surgían de pronto del suelo, intentando alcanzarme con sus garras.

Seguí corriendo, pero acabaron acorralándome en el salón. Yo ya lo daba todo por perdido, pero cuando aquellas criaturas me atacaron, pasó algo aún más extraño que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Yo crucé mis manos sobre mi, y de pronto, un flash de luz increíblemente luminoso surgió de mis propias manos. Para cuando pude abrir los ojos me encontré con un extraño objeto, el cual sostenía con ambas manos. Pero aún más extraño fue ver que aquellas criaturas habían desaparecido.

No sé qué había pasado, pero apenas tuve tiempo para pensar, pues decenas de aquellas mismas criaturas aparecieron de todos lados. Aterrado apunté con aquel extraño objeto a dichas criaturas, pero cuando estás iban a atacarme, un nuevo estallido de luz surgió de aquel objeto, cegándome por completo.

XXXXX

Aquello fue sin duda alguna el suceso más extraño que había acontecido en mi corta existencia. Aquel potente brillo que momentos atrás me había cegado poco a poco fue disipándose, permitiéndome abrir lentamente mis ojos y dejar que estos se fuesen acostumbrando a la iluminación del lugar. Cuando finalmente pude enfocar mejor, sentí como mi mandíbula caía y mis ojos se abrían tanto que casi se me escapan, me había quedado completamente embobado, ya no me encontraba en el orfanato sino en otro lugar… pero ¿cuál?

Una gran sala se disponía delante de mí, era inmensa, colosal… ¡desorbitadamente grande! Jamás había estado en un sitio así. Era casi como estar en aquellos lugares imaginarios en los que se desarrollaban las historias de fantasía que solía leer: brujas, hechiceros, caballeros, princesas y dragones. Casi me sentía que había sido teletransportado a alguno de esos lugares mágicos.

Di una vuelta a mi alrededor para poder apreciarla mejor, cuatro desmesuradas columnas que brillaban como el oro se hallaban en cada extremo de la sala, estas se elevaban tanto haciendo todo a su vez poderosamente alto, haciéndome sentir como una pequeña hormiga.

Elevé todo lo que pude mi cuello, queriendo observar lo que había en las alturas. Entonces mis ojos se encontraron con una hermosa pieza de arte, la única que había visto en mi corta existencia, pero tan hermosa que fue capaz de robarme el aliento por un momento. El techo estaba compuesto por una enorme bóveda, compuesta por miles de pequeñas piezas de cristal, todas de diversos colores que en su conjunto conformaban una gran imagen. Un mural en que se hallaban representados hombres y mujeres, todos portando brillantes armaduras y a su alrededor se hallaban los rostros de otras personas. ¿Quizás eran sus familias? La luz que atravesaba la gran cristalera dotaba al lugar de una vibrante y colorida iluminación.

Me quedé observándolos por un rato, curioso, intentando imaginarme de quiénes se trataban.

Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a doler me vi en la obligación de bajar el cuello, entonces volví a observar la sala. Dos de las paredes poseían tres altos ventanales mientras que la que estaba frente a mí era un único e inmenso ventanal. Todos dejaban ver un montón de verde, bosques por todas partes. Al instante en mi surgió un deseo de querer ir a explorarlo, pero me contuve. Una de las paredes no poseía ventanales, pero sí una gran y hermosa puerta de madera.

Seguí observando las antiguas paredes de blanca piedra, las cuales estaban decoradas con diversos cuadros y fotografías, así como que había varias estanterías con antiguos libros, cuyas cubiertas estaban deterioradas por el paso del tiempo.

—¿Hola?

Pregunté al instante. Mi voz resonó por todo el lugar. Nunca recibí respuesta. Estaba completamente solo, sin embargo, eso no me echó para atrás.

Avancé hasta el centro de la sala, hacia una enorme mesa de un oscuro marrón, casi como el del chocolate. Una vez que estuve delante de este, froté mi mano sobre la superficie. A pesar del tiempo y de las irregularidades que había en esta, resultaba agradable al tacto. La enorme mesa estaba rodeaba por demasiadas sillas, algo toscas, pero si eran igual que la mesa serían reconfortantes.

Me pude percatar que en el centro de esta había algo, pero como era muy chico apenas llegaba a ver que había a más de dos palmos de mi nariz, por lo que decidí escalar una de las tantas sillas. Cuando estuve enfrente de nuevo, esta vez más alto, no pude evitar pensar por un momento cuál sería la historia que habría contenida en todos estos centímetros de gruesa y antigua madera.

Sin embargo, dejé ese pensamiento a un lado cuando pude observar que había tallado una serie de símbolos en el centro de esta, pero no llegaba a verlos muy bien, por lo que curioso me apoyé en el borde de esta, miré rápidamente de un lado a otro. A pesar de saber que estaba solo necesitaba comprobarlo. Y entonces hice un pequeño impulso para subirme.

CRANC

El centro tallado de la mesa se iluminó, y algunos fragmentos se elevaron. Yo, asustado por eso, me baje de la silla. Entonces un holograma apareció, y, en él, un anciano hizo acto de aparición. Tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos azules y un rostro bastante amable. Solo aparecía la mitad superior de su cuerpo, pero aun así parecía que estaba sentado.

 _Hola ¿qué tal? Ha sido un viaje movidito, ¿verdad? Pero tranquilo, no te alteres, relajate… calma un poco tu mente. Se que tienes un montón de preguntas en este momento, y estoy aquí para responderlas todas, pero a su debido tiempo. Bueno, por dónde empezar. ¡Ah sí! Antes que nada, mi nombre es Sora, y el lugar donde te encuentras es el Castillo de los Portadores de la Llave Espada. Nuestro hogar. Sí, he dicho nuestro hogar, porque ahora tú también eres un Portador de la Llave Espada. Alucinante, ¿verdad?_

¿Llave Espada? Cuando pensé en esas dos palabras, aquel extraño objeto que me había salvado de aquellas criaturas tan raras volvió a aparecer frente a mí, flotando en el aire.

 _Se que parece extraño y difícil de asimilar de golpe, pero todo lo que te digo es cierto. Te dejaré unos momentos para que lo asimiles._

 _Como he mencionado antes, te has convertido en un Portador de la Llave Espada y te estarás preguntado qué es. Somos los Elegidos por las Llaves Espadas para defender la Luz del multiverso… evitar el caos y la destrucción del mismo por mano de la Oscuridad. Formas parte de un gran linaje, los Portadores de la Luz._

Luz y Oscuridad… Esto se parece a alguno de los libros que leí en el orfanato.

 _Has sido elegido porque un nuevo mal ha surgido y amenaza con engullirlo todo en una profunda Oscuridad; tu corazón y tu voluntad son pilares, para sostener y proteger la Luz del Multiverso, como muestra de eso tu Llave Espada te ha reconocido para lograr esta gran misión._

 _Pero tranquilo, no estarás sólo, otros más serán elegidos, al igual que tú, para que juntos podáis hacer frente a todo lo que está por venir. Me es lamentable decirte que tienen un largo y duro camino que recorrer. Creeme no sera facil, pero `en la union esta la fuerza`._

 _Sin embargo, tienen mucho que aprender, y créeme cuando te digo que, lo que está por venir no va a ser precisamente fácil. ¡Pero que el ánimo no decaiga! Cómo Maestro de la Llave Espada que soy, es mi deber guiarte no sólo a ti, sino a tus demás compañeros en esta misión junto a mis compañeros Portadores._

Entonces hizo acto de aparición un gigantesco holograma con los nombres e imágenes de los otros de esos que él había llamado Portadores, cada uno habiendo dividido sus conocimientos en diversos niveles.

 _Cada uno poseemos diversas habilidades y conocimientos que se complementan los unos con los otros. Aconsejo comenzar por lo más básico. Cuando estés preparado, solo di las palabras 'estoy listo', y dará comienzo tu adiestramiento._

… no sé qué es todo esto, pero tengo claro que me asusta mucho. Ciertamente este lugar me ha maravillado, y los hologramas me han encantado. ¡Adoro los hologramas! Pero… esto es demasiado raro. Aparezco de pronto en este extraño lugar, y así, de pronto, al acercarme a la mesa central, aparece ese anciano diciendo cosas tan extrañas. Raro no, lo siguiente.

Me bajo de la silla, alejándome de aquella mesa. En cuanto mismo me bajé, el holograma desapareció, aunque aquel objeto, la Llave Espada, según había dicho aquel anciano, desapareció en un pequeño estallido de luz, reapareciendo ya en mi mano con otro leve estallido.

¡Eso ha molado!

En fin, voy camino a la única puerta que hay en esta sala. No es tan alta como la pared, pero es sin duda grande, también de madera. Estaba tallada como la mesa, con rostros de personas sujetando esta… ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Llave Espada. Intenté abrirla, pero era imposible. La puerta no se movió lo más mínimo.

Di varios pasos atrás, mirándola fijamente. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo bastante curioso. No se que era, pues jamás había visto algo así.

 _El Ojo de la Cerradura._ — me di la vuelta asustado por las repentinas palabras. Allí estaba otra vez el anciano, el cual "miraba" la puerta — _La Llave Espada es capaz de abrir cualquier cosa. Nada se le resiste. Has intentado abrir la puerta y no has podido. Han pasado dos minutos y no has logrado abrirla. Eso solo puede significar que no sabes cómo abrirla._ — ¿Previeron esto? Jope — _Lo único que debes hacer es apuntar con tu Llave Espada hacia el Ojo de la Cerradura. Ella hará el resto. Dado que no han aparecido más Portadores, cerramos el Castillo, por lo que tendrás que abrirlo nuevamente. Una vez abras esa puerta, el Castillo volverá a estar activo. La IA te ayudará. Nos vemos._

Y así como apareció, desapareció. Hum, así que, apuntar con esta cosa rara y ella la abrirá. Bueno, por probar nada se pierde. Apunto a lo que el viejo había llamado _Ojo de la Cerradura_ , y un segundo después, la punta brilló y un haz de luz fue directa hacia el _Ojo_. Pude escuchar como si algo se abriera y entonces la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado estaba un poco oscuro, pero unas luces se encendieron lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver perfectamente.

Y no solo ahí, pude escuchar como más cosas se iban activando. Tal y como había dicho el viejo, este lugar volvía a activarse.

Caminé hacia el pasillo, recorriendolo. Bajaba en una suave pendiente curva. Para cuando hubo finalizado, pude ver un lugar aún más grande que la sala anterior. ¡Este sitio si que era enorme!

Era como uno de esos lugares dentro de los edificios, inmenso, con arcos y columnas y tres niveles.

Hum… tengo hambre. ¿Dónde estará la cocina? Este lugar es demasiado grande. Si me pongo a buscar nunca acabaré. Ahora que recuerdo…

—¿Dónde está la cocina? — pregunté en voz alta.

Justo después de finalizar la pregunta, un holograma 3D apareció frente a mi. Era un mapa de este lugar, y un punto rojo me representaba a mí, y la zona de luz palpitante supongo que era la cocina. Bueno, pues a seguir el holograma.

Atravesé los corredores de este gigantesco lugar, siempre siguiendo el holograma. Al final, después de largos minutos, logré llegar a la cocina… bueno, a una de las cocinas, pues el holograma solo me mostró la más cercana.

Me preparé la comida, pues cuando llegué aquí era de noche, pero aquí no se que hora es, así que comeré y luego me iré a dormir. Y eso fue lo que hice. Terminé de cenar y pedí a la IA que me llevara al dormitorio más cercano.

Para cuando llegué me reí mucho. Hasta ahora todo lo que había visto era bastante grande, pero este dormitorio ya tenía un tamaño más normal. El dormitorio era rectangular. Había una gran cama donde podríamos dormir varios de nosotros, una mesilla a cada lado con una lamparita cada una, un armario para la ropa y calzado, una ventana de tamaño aceptable en una de las paredes laterales, un escritorio con lámpara y una estantería que cubría toda una pared. También había una puerta que daba acceso a un baño privado. Este disponía de una ducha, una bañera, un váter, un bidé y un lavabo.

XXXXX

No se cuanto tiempo dormí, pues jamás había dormido tan bien. Ojala hubiera tenido una cama como esta en el orfanato. Lo primero que hice fue ducharme. En el orfanato solo nos duchábamos una vez a la semana. Me tocaba ducharme pasado mañana, pero ¡me da igual! ¡Voy a ducharme! Y que bien que me sentó. Casi grité de alegría al ver que podía elegir agua caliente o fría. En el orfanato no teníamos agua caliente, ni siquiera para los meses fríos.

Fui nuevamente a la cocina, donde desayune hasta quedar satisfecho. Ufff, estoy que voy a llorar de alegría. Comida, agua caliente y una cama grande y cómoda. Ahora que me lo pregunto… ¿cómo puede haber comida si este lugar estaba abandonado? Estuve pensando en ello mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible todo esto en un lugar abandonado? Ni siquiera había polvo o pelusas.

Durante aquel día me lo pasé investigando aquel lugar. Incluso descubrí varias cosas, como que habían múltiples relojes, e incluso se podía convocar uno holográfico. Pero no solo ese día, sino que durante una semana aproximada estuve de un lado para otro. No paré hasta que me ví todo el Castillo, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Los bosques me maravillaron, así como los lagos y ríos. Pero sin duda, lo más impresionante era el "cielo". Era muy distinto al de mi hogar natal. Había colores que conocía y desconocía danzando tanto arriba como abajo. Pero, ¿cómo que abajo? Eso era porque se llegaba a un punto en el que la tierra acababa y el agua caia al vacio para desaparecer y reaparecer en nubes. Intente saltar, si, suena estupido, pero lo intente, pero no cai. Una especie de barrera me lo impidió.

Dos días después de finalizar mi tour, volví a la sala donde fui llevado días atrás. Allí volví a activar el dispositivo, donde el anciano volvió a aparecer.

—Estoy listo. Podemos empezar.

El anciano sonrió alegre, y así comenzó mi nueva vida.

* * *

Bueno, esta será la historia de mi personaje y su viaje por el multiverso. Si alguien está interesado en colaborar en este proyecto, puede ponerse en contacto con nosotros o el mismo perfil este. Aclaro que la colaboración es para aportar un OC y escribir su historia.


	2. Ogros y asnos - parte 01

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **OGROS Y ASNOS - PARTE 01**

* * *

Han pasado seis años desde que llegara al Castillo. Seis años desde que me convertí en el aprendiz de la anterior generación de Portadores de la Llave Espada, aunque estos fueran hologramas con las memorias y conocimientos de los originales.

A pesar de haber pasado seis años, mis conocimientos sobre mi arma eran bastante limitados. Apenas y había arañado la superficie del inmenso mar que eran los conocimientos sobre la Llave Espada. Si bien era cierto que sabía manejarla, estaba muy lejos de tener un manejo en lo que los anteriores Portadores llamarían un nivel aceptable.

Conocía muchos hechizos, aunque apenas podía lanzar alguno de nivel complejo. También sabía luchar con mi arma, aunque lejos estaba aún de tener un nivel aceptable. No me quejaba de mis Maestros, pero en verdad el que fueran hologramas hacía un poco más dificultosa la tarea de instruirme.

Para tener entrenamientos debía usar viejos dispositivos que simulaban tanto a otros Portadores de Llave Espada como a nuestros enemigos ancestrales, los sincorazón e incorpóreos. Podían moverse de una forma similar, pero no dejaban de ser copias que no podían llegar al nivel de los originales. En cuanto a los hechizos, bueno, la teoría era algo complejo, pero la práctica lo era aún más.

Aun a pesar de las dificultades, creo tener el nivel suficiente como para poder comenzar a viajar por el inmenso multiverso.

*La noche antes de comenzar el viaje, pues había decidido comenzar mañana con las primeras luces del día, claro que aquí existía el día y la noche, aunque no hubiera estrella alguna, fui a la sala de simulación de combate. Realizaría un último entrenamiento antes de comenzar.

La sala de simulación se encontraba bajo la superficie del castillo. Era el sótano, bueno, en verdad era parte de él.

La sala en sí era inmensa, una de las más grandes del castillo. No poseía columnas y sus paredes eran lisas. En cada esquina tenía pequeños aparatos que creaban el mundo de simulación. Eran capaces de crear cualquier cosa: edificios, árboles, ríos, océanos… e incluso el mismo espacio. Además de eso, podía modificar la gravedad, aumentando o disminuyéndola.

Configuré una configuración estándar, eligiendo de enemigos varios tipos de sincorazón e incorpóreos. Fui hasta el centro de la sala, donde esperé a que la simulación terminara de cargarse. Los dispositivos de las esquinas comenzaron a funcionar y, en apenas unos segundos, la zona de combate ya había sido creada y cargada.

El lugar era un bosque con varios claros. Árboles cuya copa me era imposible ver debido a las gruesas ramas y enormes hojas. Los troncos eran tan gruesos que harían falta veinte personas para poder rodearlo. Esperé a que mis enemigos atacaran, colocándome en posición de guardia.

De un momento a otro usé _**Reflejo**_ para poder defenderme de varios ataques que llegaron desde diversos ángulos. Unos treinta sincorazón aparecieron frente a mi, por lo que, empuñando con fuerza mi arma, me lancé al ataque. Fue un entrenamiento corto pero a la vez intenso. Otro beneficio de esta sala era que si recibías un ataque tu cuerpo sufría daño, aunque nunca al punto de fisurar huesos o sangrar. Era más parecido a un intenso dolor… aunque claro, dependía del tipo de ataque.

Una vez hubo finalizado el entrenamiento me duche, cene y fui a dormir, aunque aquella noche costó horrores conciliar el sueño por el nerviosismo del próximo viaje.

Para la mañana siguiente desayuné con toda la tranquilidad del mundo ya que, al contrario de lo que esperaba, el sol, o lo que hacía de sol, estaba mucho más alto de lo que esperaba. Una vez hube finalizado, salí al patio exterior con gran alegría.

—"Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de comenzar este viaje"

Invoqué mi arma y la Llave Espada apareció con un estallido de color plateado. Entonces me concentré y esta comenzó a transformarse. Flotó frente a mí y un nuevo brillo la cubrió. Para cuando este desapareció, la Llave Espada había cambiado de forma. Ahora era un vehículo volador capaz de atravesar las brechas que separaban los distintos universos, el Mar de los Cielos. Ahora podía viajar por todo el multiverso.

Con un pequeño salto pude subirme en el vehículo e, automática e inmediatamente, mi Armadura me cubrió. Hice despegar el vehículo en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, comenzando a ascender lentamente hasta coger una buena velocidad, alejándose del Castillo. Cuando estuve fuera de la "burbuja" que envolvía la isla flotante, hice aparecer una brecha frente a mi con el poder de Recuerdos del Mañana.

Aquel fue mi primer viaje por el multiverso.

XXXXX

Me adentre en el espacio que hay entre los distintos universos, el Mar de los Cielos, y el lugar no distaba mucho de cómo veía el cielo que rodeaba el castillo. Colores conocidos y desconocidos por todas partes, cambiando constantemente. En este lugar el tiempo no existe, por lo que podría tirarme aquí perfectamente un día y en otro lado puede ser o un segundo o diez mil años.

El viaje entre los mundos normalmente es imposible. Los mundos están protegidos por barreras dimensionales que impiden la entrada de extranjeros en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, estas barreras pueden romperse, dando lugar a una lluvia de meteoritos en ese mundo. Hay varios métodos para viajar por él:

Corredores de la Oscuridad: la utilización de los Corredores de Oscuridad es un medio rápido, pero quienes los usan están en gran riesgo de ser dañados o destruidos por la oscuridad.

Teletransporte: pero para ello necesitas conocer el mundo de destino, pues no puedes tele transportarte a un lugar que no conoces.

Los Portadores de la Llave Espada pueden viajar con su armadura al convertir sus Llaves Espada en vehículos, la Surcadora, que pueden viajar a otros mundos mediante el uso de puertas creadas por la Llave Espada.

Según tenía entendido, podía hacer que mi arma localizara a los enemigos de los Portadores, pero para mi sorpresa no me llevó a ningún lado específico. Así que, dado que no tenía ningún lugar específico al que ir, decidí ir a un lugar aleatorio.

Di varias vueltas con mi nave y al final acabe creando una puerta en un lugar aleatorio, pues no tenía ni idea de adónde iba a ir. Me adentre en la puerta que cree, y lo primero que vi fue un inmenso cielo azul con algunas pocas nubes, con un sol que debía ser de primavera, pues calentaba pero no al punto de arder, y una extensión de hermosos valles verdes lleno de bosques y zonas de cultivo.

A lo lejos me pareció ver un castillo ridículamente alto en comparación con el resto de la ciudad, lo cual me hacía pensar que el que viviera allí tenía algo mal. ¿Algún complejo quizás?

Bueno, hice descender mi vehículo hasta el suelo, el cual se queda flotando a unos centímetros de este. De un salto bajé y con un destello en vehículo desapareció. Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago? Me rasque la cabeza y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Por aquí no se sentía presencia de ningún sincorazon incorporeo o a saber qué otra cosa. Camine durante bastante tiempo, pues el sol ya no se encontraba tan alto como antes.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo que me hizo muchísima gracia. ¿De qué se trataba? Se trataba de un enorme ogro verde hablando con un burro. Era una escena bastante rara, o bizarra, como dirían algunos. Oséase, ¿un burro que habla?

El ogro parecía estar muy molesto con la presencia del burro. En cuanto a este, no dejaba de hablar y hablar y hablar. Mi curiosidad me gano, por lo que decidí acercarme hasta ellos. Nada más verme se pusieron alertas. El burro se escondió rápidamente detrás del enorme ogro, el cual frunció aún más el ceño al verme.

—Lo que faltaba.— gruñó el ogro molesto.

—Hola tíos. ¿Podéis decirme en qué mundo me encuentro?

—¿Mundo?

El ogro alzó una de sus cejas y miró al burro, que le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera. Ninguno parecía entender a qué me refería con mundo.

—Estás en el reino de Lord Farquaad. — contestó el asno.

Asno, burro, lo mismo es. Son sinónimos, después de todo.

—¿El rey se llama así? Qué nombre más raro.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que no es rey. Es por eso que tenemos la misión de ir a buscar a la princesa con la que se despose.

Explicó sonriente el asno, provocando que el ogro se enfureciera.

—¡Asno!

¿Asno? ¿En serio se llama así?

—Entonces, sí he entendido bien, vosotros estáis en busca de una princesa para que el tipo ese se despose y se convierte en rey de un reino del cual no es rey. ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien? — El asno asintió — ¿Y por qué motivo estáis realizando esta misión para ese tipo?

—Para que le devuelva a Shrek su ciénaga.

Asentí un par de veces y desvié mi mirada al otro, el cual parecía quiere estrangular a Asno.

—Así que tu nombre es Shrek. Yo me llamo Beren, un placer.

—Vaya un nombre más raro tienes. — se sinceró el ogro.

—¿En serio tu me acabas de decir eso? Bueno, mejor no entremos en detalles como ese. Y, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

Mi pregunta descolocó al ogro, que trastabilló. Su rostro era una clara muestra de fastidio e incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que vamos?

—Quiero acompañaros. ¡Parece divertido! Es como en los viejos cuentos que leí de pequeño. ¡No puedo perderme algo así!

—¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya tengo bastante con este! — señaló a Asno, quien ladeó la cabeza

—Yo iré si me da la gana. Este es un lugar libre, ¿no?

El ogro se dio la vuelta, llevándose las manos a la cara, como queriendo arrancársela. Entonces, así de pronto, se volvió a dar la vuelta.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Dio un grito mientras se colocaba en posición amenazante, y una cara similar. Cuando finalizó su actuación, yo solo pude decir…

—Colega, deberías tomarte un caramelo. Tu aliento podría espantar dementores.

El ogro pareció frustrarse al no verme reaccionar con miedo. Asno sonrió contento mientras Shrek retomaba el camino, mascullando cosas que parecían hirientes. Yo me encogí de hombros. En verdad no me importaba lo que dijeran sobre mi. Luego de tantos años de soledad en el Castillo, hay ciertas cosas que ya no molestan. Los hologramas no contaban, pues no servían para otra cosa que no fueran lecciones sobre la Llave Espada, su historia y lo relacionado con el Castillo.

Caminamos por largo tiempo, con Asno contándome sobre su vida y el cómo había sido salvado por el ogro, aunque este en verdad no lo salvó, por lo menos no porque quisiese. El astro rey se ocultó en el lejano horizonte, dando paso a una noche despejada de luna llena. No fue hasta tarde que encendimos una hoguera y comimos lo que encontraron. Por mucho que cueste creerlo, debo admitir que la rata de hierbajo era un plato de buen gusto, si Shrek lo cocinaba. Al día siguiente, luego de apagar la hoguera con el pié, primero Shrek lo intentó con su pié y luego Asno usó su pis, pues a mí no le dieron tiempo de usar mi magia, seguimos caminando rumbo a nuestro destino. Era prácticamente medio día cuando dejamos atrás la verde hierba y hermosos prados y dimos con su objetivo…

Una enorme montaña, un jodido volcán, con un monto de nubarrones de tonos grises y negros girando como huracán justo encima del cráter.

—¿En serio es aquí? Debo admitir que es jodidamente cliché. — opiné.

—Yo creo que nos hemos equivocado. Ese lugar no me da buen yuyu.

Shrek no hizo caso a las palabras de Asno, por lo que continuó el camino, siendo seguido por mi y luego por Asno. La cuesta era bastante empinada, pero uno era capaz de subirla sin necesidad de apoyar las manos en las rocas o el suelo. Subimos y subimos, yendo Shrek a la cabeza, Asno detrás y yo como la retaguardia. Cuando estábamos llegando a la cima, un fuerte olor a azufre llegó a mis fosas nasales. Ugh, que olor mas horroroso.

—Bufff. Tronco, ¿has sido tú? Jo tio, podrias avisar antes de zurrarte. Me has pillado con la boca abierta. — se quejó Asno con una sonrisa divertida.

—Creeme Asno. Si hubiera sido yo, habrías muerto. — Shrek respondió con la misma sonrisa. No se porqué, pero le creo. El ogro olfateó, dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña pared empinada que nos daría acceso al cráter — Ha sido el azufre. Debemos estar cerca.

—Si, claro, a mi me vas a engañar. — comenzamos a escalar la pared, yo casi riéndome por las palabras de Asno — Oye, aquí estamos nosotros tres solitos, así que no me digas que ha sido ese tal Azufre. Cada uno que apechugue con lo suyo.

—¿Y qué me dices de él?

Shrek me miró por encima de su hombro, a lo que yo enarqué una ceja.

—Estaba detrás mío, así que él no ha podido ser.

Ahí está la lógica. Con algo de dificultad logramos alcanzar la cima de la pared, dando un último empujón a mis piernas para lograr asomar mi cabeza por encima, al mismo tiempo que el ogro y el burro. Fue entonces que nuestras bocas se abrieron por asombro, asombro e incredulidad por lo que veíamos. Frente a nosotros había un pequeño saliente de rocas volcánicas, las cuales conectaban con el castillo gracias a un puente de madera de aspecto para nada fiable que se sostenía sobre un lago de lava hirviente. Oh, es cierto, el castillo. Pues el castillo, uno prácticamente semi derruido, se encontraba asentado sobre un cono de roca volcánica. Alzamos la vista, logrando ver una pequeña lucecita en la más alta de las torres que quedaban en pie.

Miré a mis dos compañeros de viaje, quienes al principio parecían asustados, pero entonces Shrek me miró y cambió a una sonrisa divertida. Yo le respondí de la misma manera, y ambos miramos a Asno, quien nos miró aún asustado.

—Si, es bastante amplio, pero no muy soleado. Jejejeje. Ahí, jejeje. — dió un salto, adentrándose en el cráter.

Yo me reí divertido por aquellas palabras. ¿Hace cuánto que no me había reido tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—Aquí huele a típico cuento de hadas, pero por mucho. Es más, estoy totalmente seguro de que un dragón duerme ahí dentro. — comenté con gran ilusión por ver un dragón con mis propios ojos.

Ciertamente había mucha información en el Castillo sobre los diversos seres que habitaban el multiverso, pero no es lo mismo verlos en libros o en la sala de simulación que verlo con tus propios ojos.

—¿Por qué crees eso? — la voz de Asno llegó a mis oídos, una voz temblorosa.

—Porque es más que obvio, compañero. Tu solo fijate en el castillo y su localización. Es que vamos, si no hay un maldito dragón, esto será una decepción de élite.

—… entiendo… — no mucho después, Asno se acercó hasta el ogro — Eh, Shrek, ¿recuerdas lo que me has dicho de que los ogros tenéis capas?

—Ah, sí.

¿Cuando hablaron de eso? Supongo que cuando aún no les había encontrado. ¿En serio los ogros tienen capas? Vaya, ni me acordaba. Logramos llegar hasta el nivel del puente. Si que daba mal rollo. Pasamos junto al cadáver de un animal, y Asno se aterrorizó.

—Pues debo confesarte algo. ¡Ah! ¡Los asnos no tenemos capas! ¡Llevamos el miedo pintado en la cara!

—Para un momento. Los asnos no os pintais la cara.

—Es una forma de hablar, tio.

—No irás a decirme que te dan miedo las alturas.

—Nooo. Solo me incomoda un poco un puente arenisco ¡sobre un un lago de lava hirviente!

Ahí estoy con Asno. Esto no es algo que a alguien le resulte agradable. Osea, ese puente parece que se vaya a romper con el mínimo soplo de aire. ¡Y la caída no mola nada de nada! Shrek negó con la cabeza y se adentró un poco en el puente.

—Mírale a él. No anda quejándose. — me señaló con su mano abierta. Bueno, eso es porque no me oye quejarme — Por favor Asno. Yo estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?. — dejó un pequeño hueco para que Asno se pusiera frente a él. — Para… darte mi apoyo moral. — le cogió del hocico para que le mirara a los ojos, luego le soltó — Ahora cruzaremos esto juntitos, muy despacico y con buena letra — y dió un pequeño empujón.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó Asno temeroso.

—De verdad de la buena.

—Ah, vale, así me siento más seguro.

Yo me puse detrás del ogro, agarrándome con ambas manos a las cuerdas del puente. Sin duda alguna, este pedazo de puente más viejo que el castillo no daba sensación de seguridad. El sonido de la madera vieja agrietándose con nuestro peso, el pequeño balanceo del mismo puente, o las burbujas de lava que explotaban solo llamaba al instinto a salir de aquí escopetado.

—Tu no te pares, y no mires hacia abajo.

Ante la advertencia de Shrek, Asno levantó su vista del magna, comenzando a susurras cosicas pasa sí, para darse valor. Podía sentir como Shrek gruñía mentalmente al tener que aguantar al burro. Pero, cuando llevábamos la mitad del camino, una tabla se rompió.

—¡Shrek, estoy mirando! — gritó aterrorizado Asno, dando un salto para darse la vuelta y mirar al ogro — ¡Aaahhh! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Déjame marchar!

Ambos le miramos incrédulos. ¿En serio? ¿Tiene que mearse del miedo ahora? A ver, yo también estoy asustado, ¡pero venga ya!

—Ya has conseguido cruzar la mitad. — le recordó Shrek en un intento porque se diera la vuelta y siguiera avanzando.

—Pero esa era la mitad segura.

Aquello acabó con la paciencia del ogro.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Vale! ¡Dejate de lamentos! ¡Intenta pasar!

Shrek intentó avanzar, pero Asno le bloqueaba, intentando volver atrás. Ambos comenzaron a quejarse, hasta que…

—Ohhh, ¿me concedes este baile? ¡Vamos!

Dio un salto, haciendo que el puente se tambaleara violentamente. ¡Joder, eso me asustó! Me agarré con más fuerza a las cuerdas. Puedo jurar que me había cagado encima por tal movimiento abrupto.

—¡Ah, no hagas eso! — chilló Asno aterrorizado.

—Ohhh, perdona. ¿Hacer qué? Ohhh, ¡¿esto?!

Volvió a balancear violentamente el puente.

—¡Si, eso!

—¡¿Si?! ¡¿Quieres que lo haga?! ¡Muy bien!

Ante un nuevo grito de Asno, Shrek comenzó a balancear el puente con aún más violencia. Gracias a eso, Asno fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la otra parte, la entrada al castillo, mientras gritaba cosas lastimeras. Yo avancé con dificultad detrás del ogro, maldiciéndolo internamente.

—¡Voy a morir! — sollozó Asno con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió el suelo bajo sus pezuñas — Ohhh.

—Esta bien Asno, está bien.

Shrek le dió un suave golpecito en el hocico, y Asno volvió a sonreír. Yo, una vez hube finalizado el cruce del puente, me apoyé en el suelo, con las piernas temblorosas. Asno miró al puente y luego al ogro.

—Genial.

—Oh, es cierto. No me acordaba de tí.

El ogro sonrió divertido, mirándome por encima del hombro.

—Te aseguro de que esta me la guardo. — siseé ya en pié.

Avanzamos hacia la entrada, dando un pequeño salto para evitar una grieta en el suelo.

—¿Dónde estará ese peñazo escupe llamas? — interrogó Asno.

—Dentro, esperando que la rescatemos. Jejejeje.

—... me refería al dragón, tío…

Nos adentramos en el interior del castillo, avanzando por los corredores inmensos. Todo este lugar daba clarísimas muestras e indicios de abandono. Muchas paredes, columnas y parte del techo estaban derruidos o semi derruidos. Podíamos encontrarnos con enormes grietas en el suelo que daban al lago de magma que teníamos justo debajo. Incluso numerosas fueron las veces en las que encontramos los huesos de caballeros. Muchos habían sido incinerados, de otros solo encontramos algunas partes. Sin duda el dragón se divertía con ellos.

Subimos varios niveles, pero cuando más nos adentrábamos, más asustado estaba Asno. Admito que este lugar, y el saber que había un dragón dentro, asustaba mucho, pero la emoción que me embargaba era mayor al miedo.

—Oye, ¿tenéis miedo? — preguntó Asno de pronto.

—Admito que sí, pero es increíblemente emocionante esto, ¿no crees?

—Yo no. — respondió Shrek — Pero shhh.

Se puso en dedo sobre los labios, indicándonos que guardáramos silencio.

—Perfecto. Yo tampoco.

Asno intentó sonar valiente… pero era más que claro que estaba acojonado. Solo tuvimos que escuchar el pequeño grito que dió cuando se dió cuenta de que habíamos seguido sin él. Eso le pasa por quedarse parado mirando los alrededores. Dió largas zancadas, acercándose a nosotros lo más rápido posible.

—Aunque no pasa nada si tienes miedo. El miedo es una reacción sensata ante una situación desconocida. Desconocida y peligrosa, me permito añadir. — en serio, subir las escaleras con este tipo cuando se pone así solo lo hace más agotador — Y con un dragón que escupe fuego y devora caballeros y escupe fuego, pues si estás un pelín asustado no significa que seas un cobarde. — ambos, Shrek y yo, suspiramos ya por la pesadez de escucharle. ¿Cuándo iba a callarse? Ahora entiendo el motivo del porqué los burros no suelen hablar — Yo se que no soy un cobarde.

Entonces chocó con el esqueleto de un caballero tiempo ha muerto. El choque provocó un gran estruendo que rebotó en el lugar y se perdió por los corredores. El casco del caballero le cayó en la cabeza… y la cabeza del caballero cayó al suelo. Asno volvió a gritar de terror ante la grotesca escena. Si, bueno, no es algo agradable encontrarte un escenario similar. Yo ya vi cosas parecidas de pequeño, así que no me asusta tanto. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué clase de infancia tuve? Se que no fue buena, pero joer.

—Asno, dos cosas, ¿de acuerdo? — extendió su mano, levantando el índice y el corazón — Cerrar… hocico. — ambos dedos bajaron. Le cogió el casco — Ahora a ver si encuentras unas escaleras.

—¿Escaleras? ¿No buscamos a una princesa?

Si, ciertamente aquello también me dejó grillado.

—La princesa estará al final de unas escaleras en lo más alto de la más alta torres. — respondió el ogro mientras recogía otras partes de la armadura, comenzando a colocárselas mientras avanzaba.

Hum, pues suena muy cliché. ¿En serio todo aquí era tan cliché?

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? — inquirí.

—Lo leí en un cuento.

Buena respuesta. Si todo aquí es cliché, entonces ese era el mejor lugar para encontrar a una princesa cautiva.

—Si señor. Tu busca al dragón y yo esas escaleras. — sonrió Asno, contento con su nuevo cometido — Cuando las encuentre les voy a dar una paliza que no sabrán si suben o bajan.

Ambos fueron por caminos totalmente opuestos, dejándome a mi totalmente solo. Me quedé pensando, ¿qué podría hacer yo? Uno está buscando al dragón y otro las escaleras. Hum, ¡oh, ya sé! Todo dragón que se precie tiene un buen tesoro. ¡Pues a buscar el tesoro entonces! Comencé a caminar por los corredores del pasillo, buscando un lugar donde pudiera estar el tesoro. Era norma que el tesoro estuviera con el dragón, pero, si Shrek busca al dragón, entonces este dejará el tesoro totalmente desprotegido.

—¡Dragón!

Oí el grito de Asno en la lejanía. Me llegaba muy débil, por lo que debía estar en la otra punta del castillo. El suelo tembló con violencia ante el dragón. Debía ser uno bastante grande para causar temblores como esos. Comencé a correr en la misma dirección por la que había llegado… o al menos creo que era la misma. La verdad es que en poco tiempo he recorrido muchos lugares… y creo que me he perdido.

—¡Shrek! ¡Shrek!

Nuevamente escuché el grito de Asno, quien llamaba a Shrek. Seguí el grito, o al menos el lugar de donde provenían estos. Logré llegar hasta una plaza enorme. Debía ser la plaza del castillo, pues era bastante grande. A un lado estaba la torre más alta, donde presupongo que estaría la princesa. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues porque era la única torre con luz. Pero ahora no era el momento de buscar a la princesa. ¿Dónde estaba Asno?

Chasqueé la lengua, volviendo a correr en dirección al lugar donde creo que estará Asno y el dragón. Dudo que se lo haya comido. Mi instinto me lo dice. El lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera un dragón de tamaño pequeño… en clasificación de dragones de tamaño medio. Bueno, no es hora de ponerse a explicar la clasificación de los tamaños de los dragones. ¡Tengo un burro que rescatar!

Busqué por todo el castillo al dragón y Asno, pero este era tan increíblemente grande que la dificultad se incrementaba. Por eso dejé de correr a lo loco, invocando a Recuerdos del Mañana.

—Bueno, compañera, ¿me echas una mano?

La punta del arma comenzó a brillar. Me giré levemente hacia mi derecha, pero el brillo menguó bastante, por lo que giré hacia la izquierda, donde el brillo se intensificó notablemente. Ahora, con el rumbo correcto, comencé a correr, siguiendo en todo momento las indicaciones de la Llave Espada. Al final me llevó hasta una puerta de madera y el brillo se apagó. Me acerqué lentamente, pegando la oreja a la puerta. ¡Ahí estaba ese maldito burro!

Alcé una ceja al escucharle hablar. Su tono demostraba que estaba nervioso y asustado, pero su lengua no paraba de bailar en su boca, pronunciando todas las palabras existentes y por existir. Este tipo podría aburrir a un abuelo hablando de sus batallitas. Abrí con cuidado la puerta, encontrándome con unas escaleras que bajaban por las redondeadas paredes. Y justo en medio, un hueco enorme. Abajo se encontraba el tesoro… el inmenso tesoro… ¡Cuanto oro, plata y joyas, madre mía! ¡Ah! A ver, a ver, vuelve a tus cabales, Beren. El dragón estaba ahí abajo, y Asno envuelto en su cola, aunque apenas sin tocarle.

Ahora que me doy cuenta… el dragón tiene las escamas moradas. Hum, interesante. A ver, ¿cómo lo saco de aquí?

—... en una… relación física. — Espera… ¿qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir? — No estoy preparado emocionalmente para una relación de esa… ehhh… magnitud. Esa es la palabra que buscaba, magnitud. — el dragón bajó una garra, acariciándole las orejas — ¡Eh, eso es contacto físico no deseado! Eh, ¿qué haces? — la dragona elevó su largo y escamoso cuello, exhalando algo de fuego al enorme candelabro que colgaba justo encima de ella — Vale, vale, vale. Rebobinemos y vayamos pasito a paso.

Vale, de acuerdo, aquí hay algo que no termino de entender. Dejé de prestar atención a esta… extraña, conversación. Miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome con una enorme cadena. La seguí hasta una gigantesca polea, donde la cadena se enrollaba. Esta misma pertenecía al candelabro. Ohhh, ¡tengo una idea!

Me subo a la baranda, agarrando la cadena, saltando al vacío. Ufff, estoy a no mucho del dragón. Seguro que si me tiro un peo este puede olerlo. Una vez terminó de balancearme, me quedo quieto justo encima de la cabeza. Bien, ahora es el momento. Comencé a tirar de la cadena, pero mi fuerza no era suficiente como para provocar que la polea comenzara a girar. Hum, ¿qué hacer? … ahhh, cabeza la mía. ¿Cómo se me ha olvidado? Me sujeté con una mano, invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana, y la lancé contra la polea, la cual empezó a girar, por lo que caí hacia abajo.

—¡Espera! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No, no, no, no!

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Asno, por lo que, una vez hube finalizado la caída, le tiré del lugar en donde estaba. Pero…

MUAC

Algo pasó… y no me agradó en lo más mínimo.

Me… besó… mi… trasero… No es lo que me esperaba. La dragona, porque si, era una dragona, me pude fijar al mirar sobre mi cuello, abrió los ojos, cambiando su gesto a uno muy enojado, irguió el cuello y rugió furiosa.

—Oye, que a mí tampoco es que me haya hecho mucha gracia que me hayas besado el culo. — me quejé mientras limpiaba mi trasero, o bueno, la parte del pantalón que cubría esa zona.

La dragona bajó rápidamente la cabeza, con sus mandíbulas abiertas, dispuesta a devorarme. Yo solté la cadena y el candelabro bajo del techo, logrando de algún modo que aún no sé cómo es posible, enrollarse en su cuello, de modo que quedara como una soga.

Ahora, con la dragona rugiendo furiosa por su nuevo collar, me dio el tiempo necesario para saltar donde estaba y caer al lado de Asno. Ambos comenzamos a correr escaleras arriba, hacia la salida, evadiendo con dificultad las garras, cola y fuego de la dragona.

Invoqué un pequeño hechizo de hielo, de modo que el ardiente fuego de la dragona no nos calcinara como había hecho con los otros caballeros. Corrimos hacia donde creía que estaba la salida principal, y no muy lejos pude ver a Shrek y la princesa, pues supongo que era ella, corriendo hacia nosotros. Cuando nos juntamos todos corrimos en la misma dirección.

—¡Hola princesa! — gritó Asno.

—¡Habla! — exclamó las fémina totalmente asombrada por ello.

—¡Si! ¡Lo difícil es que esté calladito!

Para entonces noté que subimos al ver que no había un camino que seguir, sino una columna semiderruida que nos hacía de rampilla hacia el piso inferior. La dragona, que ya estaba justo detrás nuestro, rugió y agitó su cola.

Shrek agarró a Asno y a la princesa, saltando sobre la columna, comenzando a descender a gran velocidad. Yo tuve que saltar hacia atrás para evitar su cola, agachándome para evitar ahora su garra, invocando mi Llave Espada y transformándola en una tabla. De ese modo poder deslizarme sobre la columna a una velocidad mayor a la que lo hacía Shrek.

Mientras bajábamos pude escuchar como si dos huevos se rompieran y, al instante despues, senti un desnivel bajo la tabla, pero pude seguir. Finalizamos de bajar la columna, y el ogro soltó un sonido lastimero, un sonido de dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver aquel desnivel… ufff, ahora entiendo. ¡Que dolor de solo imaginarlo!

Nuevamente comenzamos a correr, con la dragona pisándonos los talones. Atravesamos varios corredores y arcos, llegando a una gigantesca sala, la cual era sostenida por un número enorme de columnas. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—¡Oye! — llame a Shrek, llamándome la atención tanto de él como de los dos que sostenía por los brazos — ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Corramos por toda esta sala! ¡Eso nevera de recortar la longitud de la cadena!

El ogro me miró extrañado, pero echó una mirada sobre su hombro a la dragona, y luego al resto de la sala, luego me miró asintiendo, dando a entender que había entendido mi plan.

Comenzamos a correr de un lado a otro de la sala, con la dragona justo detrás. Al final, cuando creímos que era suficiente, no detuvimos un instante. Shrek que dejó a Asno y a la princesa en el suelo, señalando hacia la salida.

—¡Vosotros tres a la salida!

Ambos comenzaron a correr, echando una última mirada hacia atrás. Pero yo no me moví del sitio, dándole a entender que iba a quedarme ahí. El ogro encogido los hombros, echándome una mala mirada, agarrando una espada que había clavado en el suelo, alzandola.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos del dragón.

Bajó la espada, clavándola en un cruce de la cadena. Si, eso es a lo que me refería con el plan. Ahora si empezamos a correr los dos. En el corredor del recibidor, osea a la entrada principal, nos encontramos con Asno y la princesa parados, esperándonos.

—¡Correeeeeed!

Ambos gritamos al dúo, quienes volvieron a correr como alma que lleva al diablo al ver a la dragona aparecer poco después, inhalando para exhalar su ardiente fuego, cosa que acabó haciendo. Logramos llegar al puente, corriendo para llegar al otro lado. Para nuestra desgracia, la mitad del puente se quemó, por lo que tuvimos que agarrarnos a las tablas para no caer al magma.

Chocamos contra la pared, y miramos atrás. La dragona seguía corriendo y, cuando llego al borde, dio un salto, pero tal y como esperábamos, el plan funcionó y la dragona no pudo avanzar, por lo que tuvo que dar marcha atrás. Nos quedamos un par de segundos totalmente quietos, esperando, pero la dragona no intentó volver a acercarse a nosotros. Ahora, aliviados, comenzamos a ascender la escalera, corriendo para salir de aquel cráter volcánico. Detrás nuestro, la dragona rugía, primero con ira, pero luego con… ¿tristeza? Que raro.

La princesa fue la primera en descender la cima del cráter. Corrió hacia un pequeño acantilado, abriendo los brazos, disfrutando del sol y su libertad.

—¡Lo conseguisteis! ¡Me habéis rescatado, caballero! —Asno fue el siguiente en descender, pero en el descenso perdió el equilibrio, quedando tumbado sobre su panza. Luego le siguió Shrek, quien chocó con él — ¡Sois maravilloso! ¡Sois…! — la damisela se detuvo al ver la graciosa escena. Luego fui yo, pero di un salto, pisando a Shrek, quien me miró de una manera nada agradable. Yo solo le devolví la mirada, la cual decía… "te la debía" — … ahhh, poco ortodoxo, hay que reconocerlo. Pero grande es vuestra hazaña, y puro es vuestro corazón. — se acercó a ambos, colocándose frente al ogro, alabándole — Mi deuda es eterna con vos.

—¡Ejem!

Tosió Asno para llamar la atención de la princesa.

—¿Y qué sería de tan valiente caballero sin su noble corcel?

—Ya puedes tomar nota. Me ha llamado noble corcel. Cree que soy un corcel.

—¡Jajajaja!

No pude evitar reírme por aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso no veía bien? Por favor, se notaba a leguas que Shrek era un ogro, aun con el casco de la armadura puesto, y Asno distaba mucho de ser un noble corcel.

—Un escudero no debería reírse de eso. — me recriminó — Vuestra hazaña también es grande al seguir a vuestro señor y ayudarle en esta noble batalla, pero debeis tenerle respeto, igual que al corcel.

… espera… ¿escudero? ¿Señor?

—La batalla está ganada. Podéis quitaros vuestro yelmo, noble caballero.

Yelmo, casco, lo mismo es. Shrek se asustó por aquellas palabras, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Pero la princesa se acercó a él, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ahhhh, no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ahhh… ehhh… ¡El casco me deja marca! — intentó excusarse.

—Por favor. Cuan desearía ver el rostro de mi salvador.

Ese tono sonó coqueto… ¿o es cosa mía? Pero, a pesar de su petición, el ogro siguió negándose.

—No, no, no, no. Nada de cuan. No.

—Pero, ¿cómo vais a besarme?

—¿Qué?

Eso mismo. ¿Qué?

Shrek, asombrado por aquella declaración, retrocedió un poco más, pero su espalda chocó con la pared de roca volcánica. Miró a su espalda y luego a Asno.

—E—eso no estaba en la orden de trabajo.

—Quizás sea un plus.

Asno intentó buscarle sentido a las palabras de la princesa. ¿Un plus? Joder, esa es muy buena.

—No, es el destino. — explicó la princesa a Asno. Volteó a mirar de nuevo a Shrek — Vos debéis saber en qué consiste. — comenzó a caminar, alejándose a lentos pasos de nosotros tres — Una princesa encerrada en una torre y prisionera de un dragón… — Shrek nos hizo gestos de no entender, pero Asno sólo podía sonreír como idiota y yo encogerme de hombros — es rescatada por un audaz caballero. Y luego los dos comparten su primer beso de amor. — finalizó con voz melosa.

… nuestras caras debían ser un poema. Ninguno decía nada, sino que observábamos a la princesa con cara de pasmados total. ¿En serio acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir? Oh Dios, esto iba a ser buenísimo.

—¿Con Shrek? — inquirió Asno intercambiando su mirada entre la princesa y el ogro — ¿Que tu…? Alto, alto, alto. ¿Tu crees que Shrek es tu amor?

Intentaba aguantarse las ganas de reir. Los tres lo intentábamos como podíamos.

—Pues... si. — respondió con total sinceridad la princesa.

Se hizo el silencio durante tres segundos, hasta que los tres estallamos en carcajadas. Madre mía, nunca jamás me había reído tanto. La princesa frunció el ceño, molesta con nuestras risas.

—No veo donde está la gracia. — nos recriminó.

—Jejeje, digamos que no soy tu tipo, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo el ogro.

—Desde luego que lo sois. Vos sois mi salvador. Ahora, quitaos el yelmo.

—Oye, en serio, no creo que sea buena una buena idea.

—Quitaos el yelmo. — pidió por segunda vez la princesa.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Aquello estaba frustrando a la mujer.

—Quitáoslo.

—¡No!

—¡Ahora!

—¡De acuerdo! Tranquila. Como vos ordeneis, alteza.

Shrek hizo una reverencia burlesca, procediendo a quitarse el casco. Nada más ver su rostro, ver de que ser se trataba, el rostro de la princesa mostró su desilusión. Shrek sonrió con burla.

—Tu… eres… un ogro…

Aquello pareció descolocar al ser gigante verde, quien sonrió nuevamente, rascándose la cabeza.

—Oh, tú esperabas un príncipe de verdad.

—Pues… si. Reconozco que… Ohhh no, todo me está saliendo mal. Tu no deberías ser un ogro.

La princesa recriminó a Shrek por ser lo que és, y luego procedió a alejarse de nosotros.

—Princesa, he venido a rescatarte por orden de Lord Farquaad. El es quien quiere casarse contigo. — explicó mientras se quitaba las demás partes de la armadura.

—¿Y por qué no vino él a rescatarme?

—Buena pregunta. Pregúntaselo cuando lleguemos.

—¡Pero yo debía ser rescatada por mi enamorado! — se quejó la pelirroja. Shrek solo repetía con burla sus palabras — No por un ogro, un niño y su… su mascota.

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de noble corcel? — se preguntó Asno.

Bueno, realmente soy un niño, así que no me quejo. Prefiero eso a que me llamen escudero. Lo siento bastante insultante.

—Oye princesa, no me compliques más el trabajo. — pidió amablemente el ogro, encarando a la princesa.

—Pues lo siento, pero tu trabajo no es mi problema. — se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en una roca — Ya puedes ir a decirle a Lord Farquaad, que si de verdad quiere rescatarme como es debido, estaré esperándole aquí sentada.

Aquello no alegró mucho al ogro, pues se acercó con cara de mala leche.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy el mensajero de nadie, ¿de acuerdo?! Yo soy el repartidor.

Esas palabras llevaban una clara advertencia.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Buen intento de ser retadora, princesa, pero a este ogro uno no puede retarle. La agarró por la cintura y se la puso sobre el hombro derecho.

—¿Venís chicos?

—Somos tu sombra. — respondió Asno sonriente.

Así empezó el viaje de vuelta al territorio de ese tal Lord Farquaad, con una princesa quejándose gran parte del camino, amenazando al ogro, con este ignorándola por completo, cargándola para que no escapara, y con Asno y mi persona justo detrás, intentando entablar una conversación más tranquila.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya hemos empezado con el primer capítulo. En verdad, cuando ví de nuevo Shrek, una maravilla de película, no pude evitar pensar: _'''debo empezar con esta película'''_. Así que ale, aquí está la primera mitad. Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos !


	3. Ogros y asnos - parte 02

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **OGROS Y ASNOS — PARTE 02**

* * *

El atardecer comenzaba a ocupar su lugar en el ciclo del día. Llevábamos todo el día caminando y caminando, apenas tomando algún que otro descanso, descansos que la princesa intentaba aprovechar para salir por patas, pero rápidamente Shrek la atrapaba.

—Vale, otra pregunta. Tu le molas a una mujer, ¿vale? Pero ella a tí para nada. ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que lo pille sin ofenderse y no te ase y se te coma? ¿Qué haces?

En verdad era un tema difícil. Esa dragona, para sorpresa de cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, pareció tener un flechazo con Asno, pero él no sentía atracción sobre ese inmenso ser escupellamas.

—Decirle que no es tu amor verdadero. — Venga ya. ¿No tenía otra cosa mejor que sugerir?

—Pues yo discrepo, princesa Fiona. Nadie puede enamorarse a primera vista. — opiné.

—Por supuesto que sí. — sonrió ella — Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa cuando encuentras a tu ¡ooohhh! — Shrek la había zarandeado un poco simplemente por diversión — ¡Eh!

—Una cosa es tener un flechazo y la típica atracción del momento, pero amor lo que es amor… Me parece que eso se consigue con tiempo, no en un instante.

—Qué poco romántico eres.

—Bueno, apenas y tengo catorce años, así que si, no se nada sobre amor más de lo que he leído.

—Ufff, menudo de quienes estoy rodeada. Que ganas tengo de que lleguemos a Duloc .

—Oh si, te va a encantar princesa. Es un sitio precioso. — sonrió Asno mientras asentía.

—¿Y cómo es mi prometido? Lord Farquaad. ¿Qué tal es?

Ese tono de interés admito que no me da buen rollo. ¿Todas las princesas eran así? Pues qué desilusión, la verdad.

—Bien, pongamos las cosas en su sitio. — el ogro tió a la princesa al suelo sin delicadeza, acercándose al río — No se puede decir precisamente que sea… alto, de miras. — hizo un gesto con su mano que me hizo entender que el tipo no era alguien alto.

Shrek y Asno se rieron, aunque yo no terminé de entender. Bueno, después de todo, no conocía a ese tipo.

—Yo no lo sé, pero hay quien dice de él… que no da la talla.

Luego de echarse agua en la cara… ¿me pareció escuchar un peo? Ambos volvieron a reírse, provocando el enojo de la pelirroja.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta inmediatamente! Lo que ocurre es que estás celoso porque nunca podríás medirte con un gran gobernante como Lord Farquaad.

Pero… ¿por qué demonios le defiende si no sabe nada de él? Me resulta imposible entender a las mujeres, en serio.

—Si. Quizás tengas razón, princesa. — eso era sarcasmo puro y duro — Pero es mejor que tu le "midas" — ese gesto con los dedos… tengo la sensación de que es un enano pero enano — cuando le veas mañana.

—¡¿Mañana?! — aquella palabra alertó a la princesa, quien volteó para observar el sol del atardecer — ¿Tanto tardaremos? — nosotros retomamos la marcha para seguir incluso siendo de noche — Ehhh, no… ¿no deberíamos acampar?

—No. Eso nos retrasaría más. Continuaremos.

—P-p-pero en el b-bosque… h-hay b-bandidos..

Estaba muy deseosa por acampar. ¿Tanto miedo tenía de los bandidos? No debería de preocuparse por eso, pues teníamos a un enorme ogro con nosotros. Cualquier bandido saldría corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas nada más verle. Pero Asno dió un brinco, asustandome.

—¡Tiempo muerto! ¡Alto! Esa idea de acampar me ha gustado.

—Eh, vamos. Asustando no me gana nadie, ni aquí ni en el bosque. — le recordó el ogro con tono aburrido.

—Yo le creo.

Intentamos volver a retomar el camino, pero la princesa se cruzó y…

—¡Basta! ¡Quiero acampar a la de YA!

Los tres nos asustamos, inclinándonos un poco hacia atrás por el rostro y semejante grito de la fémina. Su eco resonó con fuerza, e incluso en la distancia se escuchaba potente.

—… vale, de acuerdo… ella dá más miedo… — murmuré.

XXXXX

Abandonamos el camino y comenzamos a buscar un buen lugar para pasar la noche. Conforme el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte, la princesa estaba más y más ansiosa. Era como si fuera a pasar algo horrible esta noche. Al final llegamos a un pequeño acantilado, donde vimos unas rocas en una posición curiosa. Nos acercamos a ellas y Shrek empujó una de las piedras. Dentro había un hueco suficiente como para que cupieran unas tres personas. ¿Quién habría construido este sitio y para qué? El ogro asomó la cabeza, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nada peligroso.

—¡Eh, por aquí! — llamó a la princesa.

—Shrek, busquemos algo mejor. Esto no es para una princesa.

—Que le zurzan. — susurré — Por como se ha comportado, este sitio es más que suficiente.

A mi me importaba un pepino quien estuviera frente a mí. Solo trataba a las personas como creo que debía hacerlo, y en este caso nada de lujos. Lo que pilláramos y punto.

—No, no. Es perfecto. — se apresuró a decir la pelirroja luego de echar otro vistazo al atardecer — Le daré un toque hogareño.

Caminó hasta los árboles, revisando uno en particular.

—¿Un toque hogareño? ¿Como cuál? — curioseó Shrek mientras los tres mirábamos la cueva.

Entonces un sonido nos llamó la atención. La princesa había arrancado un trozo de corteza de un tamaño considerable. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

—Una puerta. Bien caballeros, os deseo buenas noches. — se adentró en la cueva y colocó la corteza en la entrada. Pues sí que parecía una puerta.

—¿Entro y te leo un cuento para dormir? Se me da muy bien. — ofreció Asno con toda su buena intención.

—¡He dicho buenas noches!

Asno se sorprendió por la respuesta tan brusca, y el ogro y yo nos enojamos. Encima de que le encontramos un sitio como este y Asno le ofrece ese servicio… ¿responde de esa manera? A ver, que entiendo que nadie querría que Asno le hablara durante más de cinco minutos, pero no por eso se debe responder de tal manera. Shrek, con una sonrisa vengativa, agarró la piedra que había apartado, dispuesto a colocarla en su lugar original.

—¿Pero tú qué haces? — preguntó Asno confuso al ver su actuar.

—Jejeje… oh… pues… oh vamos, era una broma. — se excusó para luego alejarse de la cueva.

miramos al ogro sin creernos sus palabras, pues estaba seguro de que si Asno si no le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta, Fiona estaría encerrada… otra vez. Ahora que habíamos terminado con los pedidos de su horrible alteza, nos pusimos a preparar lo que sería el fuego y algún alimento. Dejé que Shrek y Asno se ocuparan del fuego mientras yo buscaba algún alimento. En verdad tenía mucha hambre ya que no habíamos comido desde… ¿hacía seis horas? Y maldición, comer y después andar tantas horas no es bueno… ¡cómo me duelen los pies! Pero que se le va ha hacer.

Por suerte logré encontrar varios árboles que daban fruta, así que cogí las suficientes como para que sobrara. Si nos las comíamos, todo perfecto, y en caso contrario solo teníamos que tirarlas. Total, las frutas no contaminan. ¡Todo lo contrario! Una vez hube llenado mis brazos hasta más no poder, volví al campamento improvisado. Ya no quedaba luz en el horizonte, solo la de la luna, que por cierto era muchísimo más grande que la luna más grande de mi mundo.

Shrek y Asno se habían tumbado en el suelo, observando las estrellas. El ogro tenía un grueso tronco que usaba como almohada. Hmmm, tengo que buscar algo parecido… En todos el tiempo que llevaba aquí, me dí cuenta de lo difícil e incómodo que es dormir en el suelo. Tan acostumbrado estaba a las camas, aunque las del orfanato fueran más que pésimas, que no dormir en una se me hacía algo increíblemente difícil.

—Aquí os dejo la cena, si gustáis. — Dejé la gran mayoría de frutas en el suelo, salvo unas pocas que llevé hasta la "puerta" de la cueva — Princesa, aquí os dejo fruta.

—Bien.

… ¿otra vez palabras tan frías? En serio, esta mujer es frustrante. ¡No quiero volver a tener nada que ver con princesas! ¡Que les den! Con pesados pasos volví hasta el fuego, comenzando a devorar con violencia las frutas. Pude ver que habían muchas menos de las que había dejado, por lo que desvié la mirada hacia el duo. Ambos parecían masticar algo. Si, las frutas. Una vez hube finalizado de cenar me alejé un poco del fuego y me tumbé boca arriba, sumergiéndome en mis propios pensamientos mientras contemplaba esta hermosa vista.

—¡Asno, te estás pasando!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

El grito del ogro me sacó de mi pensar, por lo que me incorporé un poco para ver qué estaba pasando. Asno daba la espalda al fuego y Shrek se mantenía sobre sus rodillas y brazos.

—¿A quién pretendes apartar? ¿A quíen?

Esa pregunta terminó por cruzarle los cables a Shrek, quien se incorporó furioso.

—¡A todo el mundo, ¿vale?!

Asno se quedó un par de segundos callado, impactado.

—Ahora empezamos a hablar clarito.

—¡Oh, por el amor del cielo!

—¿Cual es tu problema tio? ¿Qué tienes tú contra el mundo, eh?

—Oye, yo no tengo ningún problema, ¿vale? Es el mundo el que parece tener un problema conmigo! Toda la gente cuando me ve grita _¡Ah! ¡Socorro! ¡Corred! ¡Mirad ese ogro feo y tontorrón!_ — entonces suspiró abatido — Ahhh. No me conocen y se atreven a juzgarme. Por eso estoy mejor solo.

Asno fue a sentarse a su lado, ambos observando la luna. En verdad… debe doler vivir de ese modo. Que la gente te juzgue sin conocerte, sea por el motivo que sea. Yo puedo decir que no conozco ese sentimiento… los mios son otros.

—¿Sabes qué? Cuando te ví… yo no pensé que fueras feo y tontorrón. — dijo Asno — Y estoy seguro de que Beren piensa igual que yo.

Yo pienso igual. Ambos no somos como el resto, pues no juzgamos a este ogro de esa manera nada más verle. La verdad es que, una vez llegabas a conocerle mejor, te dabas cuenta de que era un tipo muy… iba a decir majo, pero no sería la palabra más acertada. Pero yo me entiendo.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y…? ¿Hay algún asno allí arriba?

—Pues… está… charlatán. El pequeño y palizo.

—¡Ah, si, si, ya lo veo! Es esa grande y redonda, ¿no?

—... eso es la luna…

Ambos quedaron más tiempo hablando de las estrellas y de los ogros y asnos que entre ellas estaban. Asno… era un poco bastante ignorante… pero bueno. Yo cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar.

XXXXX

Un nuevo día llegó. ¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil… por la molesta luz del astro rey… y un delicioso olor a huevos. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, gruñendo molesto porque la luz del sol me dio directamente. Me tapé la cara con una mano hasta que poco a poco mis ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la luz del día. Entonces me incorporé, viendo que Shrek estaba recién despierto, observando a un lado. Yo seguí su línea de visión… asombrándome al ver a la princesa Fiona preparando varios huevos de algún ave sobre una hoja que había puesto sobre una piedra que estaba sobre un pequeño fuego. Ingenioso, la verdad.

Escuché a Asno murmurar algunas cosas que me resultaron extrañas, por lo que le dí unas pataditas para que despertara. Aunque eso me hace preguntarme… ¿ha dormido cerca mío toda la noche?

—Asno, despierta. — susurré.

—Ñam, ñam. ¿Qué?

Fiona nos escuchó, pues nos miró sonriente.

—Buenos días. Eh, ¿cómo os gustan los huevos?

—Oh, ¡buenos días princesa!

Con su típica sonrisa de burro, Asno saludó bastante animada.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta que nos rondó a los tres por la mente fue expuesta por el ogro.

—Bueno… — ella comenzó a incorporarse, teniendo gran cuidado para que los huevos no se cayeran de la hoja — se que ayer no empezamos precisamente con buen pie, y quería compensarlo. Veréis, al fin y al cabo — dejó la hoja con los huevos frente a nosotros, alejándose luego unos pasos — vosotros me habéis rescatado.

—Ehhh… gracias…

Miramos los huevos con las bocas babeantes. Esto olía increíblemente bien.

—Venga, comed. Hoy nos espera un largo día.

Mientras ella se alejaba para hacer a saber qué, nosotros nos miramos interrogantes, no creyéndonos lo que estaba pasando o que aquí había gato encerrado. Una vez terminamos de comernos los huevos, nos levantamos para seguir el camino. Aún nos quedaba un largo trecho hasta llegar al reino del Lord ese.

"Inserte sonido de eructo de ogro enorme y verde"

—¡Shrek! — increpó Asno.

—¿Qué? Es un cumplido. Yo digo mejor fuera que dentro, jejejeje. — le explicó a la princesa.

—Eso no se hace ante una princesa.

"Inserte sonido de eructo enorme de princesa"

Los tres nos detuvimos al escuchar eso. Jamás me hubiera imaginado a una princesa soltar semejante eructo. Ella nos miró y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Y luego siguió andando ante nuestras impresionadas miradas.

—Ahora vas y lo cascas. — murmuró Asno.

—Jejejeje. ¿Sábes? No eres exactamente como imaginaba.

—Bueno, quizás no deberías juzgar a nadie antes de conocerlo.

—Hombre, después de lo que hemos pasado… — comenté recordando todo lo sucedido desde su rescate del dragón y castillo.

—Si, en parte me lo he ganado. Por eso quiero que empecemos de nuevo.

Entonces volvió a retomar el camino, balanceando su cuerpo a la vez que canturreaba. Sin duda está de muy buen humor. Entonces escuchamos otro grito.

—¡La libertéeeee!

Y un tipo agarrado a una liana agarró a la princesa, llevándola hasta una rama de uno de estos enormes y gruesos árboles.

—¡Princesa! — chillamos los tres mientras corríamos hacia donde aquel tipo se la había llevado.

El tipo con pintas de bandolero no fue muy lejos, y estaba besando el brazo de la princesa de un modo que a mí, sinceramente, me daría por darle un buen puñetazo en toda la boca.

—¡Eh, esa es nuestra princesa! ¡Tu buscate a otra! — gruñó Shrek.

—¡Ogh, por favor, monstruo! ¿Acaso no ves que estoy aquí un poquito ocupado?

No me suelen desagradar los acentos, pero el de este tipo me ponía de muy mal humor. Fiona frunció el ceño y le dió un empujón.

—¡Oiga amigo, no se quien se ha creído que es!

Le picó con su dedo repetidamente en el pecho al tipo este con acento raro, sorprendiéndole, pero poco después sonrió.

¡Mondieu! ¡Que rudo olala! Por favor, dejad que me presiente. ¡Hombres alegres! ¡Jajajaja!

Ante su llamado apareció un fraile y cinco tipos que vestían muy similar. Pero, ¿lo raro? Que los seis se pusieron a cantar mientras el fraile tocaba un acordeón. Esto es lo más surrealista que he visto en toda mi vida, y eso que he visto muchas cosas increíblemente raras. Pero sin duda alguna, lo peor era que todos tenían aquel horrible acento. ¡Estoy empezando a odiarlo! El líder, así de pronto, sacó una daga y comenzó a acercarse a Shrek con no buenas intenciones.

—¡Que voy a empezaaaaar!

PAM

Cierta princesa, agarrada a una liana, le acababa de meter una pedazo de patada en la cabeza al insoportable este, el cual rebotó en una piedra, quedando totalmente KO. Fiona dio un grito, un par de piruetas, y apareció entre nosotros y los bandoleros. Admito que eso fue impresionante.

—Ufff, que plasta de tio.

Uno de los otros bandoleros tomó su arco y una flecha y, diciendo algo con ese horrible acento, disparó dicha flecha. La princesa la evadió con habilidad y Asno saltó a los brazos del ogro para evitarla también. Entonces empezó…. una pelea que tenía claramente un solo ganador. Los tres nos quedamos embobados al ver a la princesa repartir tortas como panes a todos los bandoleros de una manera que nadie jamás creería ver en una mujer como ella. Para cuando hubo terminado, se acercó a nosotros avergonzada.

—¿Eh? ¿Nos vamos?

No esperó respuesta, sino que se alejó a paso rápido.

—Jo con la princesa. — murmuró el ogro, tirándome a Asno encima, corriendo para alcanzar a la princesa.

Asno no tardó mucho en quitarse de encima mio… este tipo pesa lo suyo aunque no lo parezca. Caminamos a paso tranquilo hasta alcanzar al dúo, pero Fiona tenía sus manos en su boca mientras se echaba la culpa por algo.

—¿Qué pasa? — interrogó Asno.

—Shrek está herido.

Y Asno comenzó a enloquecer, pero Fiona le agarró por la oreja.

—Asno, ¿quieres calmarte? Si quieres ayudar a Shrek, entra en el bosque y tráeme una flor azul con espinas rojas.

—Flor azul, espinas rojas. Está chupao. — comenzó a repetir esas palabras mientras se alejaba — ¡No te mueras! ¡Y si ves un largo túnel, aléjate del resplandor!

—¡Asno! — gritaron princesa y ogro.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Flor azul, espinas rojas…!

Los tres vimos cómo el burro se alejaba en busca de las flores. Creo que ha exagerado. Solo tiene una flecha clavada en el pandero. Para Shrek eso no es naaaaada.

—¿Para qué sirven las flores? — curioseó el ogro.

—Para desacerme de él.

—Ah.

Me pregunto si recuerdan que estoy aquí.

—Ahora estate quieto mientras te saco este chisme.

Se acercó y agarró la flecha, dándole un suave tirón.

—¡Ei! ¡Cuidado con los tirones!

—Pero tengo que sacártela.

Y comenzaron a jugar al ratón y el gato, con Fiona siendo el gato y Shrek el ratón. Era más que entendible que el ogro no quisiera recibir otro tirón por la flecha. Al final tuvo que ponerle la mano en la cara para que dejara de intentarlo.

—Muy bien. — se rindió la princesa cuando se deshizo de la enorme mano verde — Dime, ¿qué propones que hagamos?

lo que sugirió el ogro me pareció sumamente gracioso. Él se tumbó en el suelo mientras Fiona se ponía encima, tirando de la flecha.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Ha dolido!

—Tranquilo, está saliendo, está asomando la punta.

Pero el ogro no pensaba dejar que volviera a intentarlo, por lo que se dió la vuelta, tirando a la princesa encima suyo. Esa posición… ¿es cosa mía o aquí hay un extraño ambiente? Pero alguien tenía que interrumpir, ¿y quién fue? Obviamente Asno.

—Ejem, ejem.

Este animal tenía una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

—N—no es lo que parece. — intentó explicar Shrek — S—solo estábamos…

—Si queríais estar a solas, solo teníais que decirlo, ¿vale?.

—Coincido contigo. — sonreí.

Ambos me miraron, como acordándose de mi presencia.

—Vamos, eso es algo que no se me ocurriría en la vida. — la princesa puso sus manos en sus caderas… ¿enojada? No… ¿pero y si sí? — La princesa estaba intentando ¡!.

Un grito mudo. La princesa había aprovechado para sacar la flecha sin misericordia alguna. El ogro miró a la princesa, quien balanceó la flecha con una sonrisa… ¿vengativa?

—Au…

—¿E—eso qué es? ¿E—es sangre?

PUM

Asno caído inconsciente. Todos nos pusimos nuevamente en pie, retornando el camino hacia el reino del Lord. Pero aquí pasaba algo raro. Conforme pasaba el día pude notar un cambio de actitud en los dos, ogro y princesa. No había experimentado nada semejante en mi vida, pero si había leído libros y visto series y películas. Por el cómo actuaban ambos… podía asegurar que estos dos se gustaban. Raro, sin duda, pero no por ello malo.

Cuando el sol estaba en sus últimas horas, pero aun sin llegar al atardecer, llegamos hasta un molino y, no muy lejos, pudimos ver una ciudad… pero su castillo era increíble y ridículamente alto. Hum, creo que es el mismo que ví cuando llegué aquí.

—Ahí lo tienes, princesa. Tu futuro te espera.

—¿Eso es Duloc?

Las palabras de ambos sonaron amargas. No tenían ganas de llegar allí. Oh sí, esto era sin duda... ¿amor? ¿Se pueden enamorar dos personas en un día y medio? Vaya.

Asno pasó por en medio, con su típica sonrisa.

—Si, lo sé. Shrek dice que Lord Farquaad intenta compensar algo. Yo creo que lo que pasa es que la tiene muy ¡!

Con rostro avergonzado, Shrek le dio una patadita a las patas delanteras de Asno para que este dejara de hablar. La verdad es que yo opino igual que él. Esto huele a complejo, ¡pero vamos!

—Bueno… eh… será mejor que continuemos…

—Claro… pero… Shrek… yo… me preocupa Asno. — hablando del burro, este se puso nuevamente en pie.

—¿Qué?

—No se. Míralo tú. No tiene buen aspecto.

—Qué tontería. Estoy muy bien. — se defendió el animal.

Ohhh, ya sé lo que intenta la princesita. Inteligente, sin duda. Shrek también sonrió, comprendiendo sus intenciones.

—Eso es lo que se dice… y luego… y luego… se estira la pata. — Asno la miró sin entender Se muere.

—¡!

Eso sí lo entendió.

—Pues es verdad. Tienes una pinta horrible. ¿Quieres echarte un rato?

—Voy a prepararte un té.

—Si, lo he sufrido en silencio. — con voz lastimera, Asno acabó creyéndose en verdad que estaba enfermo — Reconozco que tengo tortícolis y cuando tuerzo la cabeza, ¡ah!

Uf, eso no ha sonado bien. No debería crujir su cuello de esa manera.

—¿Tienes hambre? Iré a buscar la cena.

—Y yo a por leña.

Con aquellas palabras, ambos se marcharon a buscar la cena y la leña para cocinar, dejándome nuevamente solo con este Asno paranóico. En fin, una vez que se calmó y el dúo volvió, nos pusimos a preparar la cena… ¿ratas? Bueno, no sería la primera vez que como una cocinada, aunque no saben precisamente bien. Pero, una vez que probé el primer bocado, tuve que admitir que estaba increíblemente deliciosa. ¿Cómo demonios se puede lograr que una rata cocinada sepa bien? Este ogro no deja de asombrarme.

—Mis felicitaciones al chef. Esto está de rechupete. — comenté alabando al ogro.

—¿Verdad que sí? — Fiona asintió a mi alago — Está muy rico. Está pero que muy rico. ¿Qué es?

—Rata de hierbajo, al estilo de mi abuela.

—¿No me digas? Está deliciosa.

—Y estofadas son todo un manjar. En serio. Y no es por fardar, pero preparó un estofado que está de muerte.

Fiona se rió, dirigiendo su vista al castillo. El ogro siguió su línea de visión.

—... me parece que mi cena de mañana será muy diferente.

—Tal vez algún día podrías ir a verme a mi ciénaga. Y te cocinaré todo mi repertorio…

Vale, me parece que aquí yo sobro. Con disimulo me alejé de ambos, disfrutando de mi rata de hierbajo. Madre mia, si que estaba buena. Sorprendente. Me quedé observando el castillo, sintiendo una cosa extraña en mi corazón. Mi instinto me decía que aquí había algo que estaba mal, ¿pero el qué? No había evidencias de sincorazón o incorpóreos en este mundo.

—¡Puesta de sol! ¡Oh no!

El grito alarmado de Fiona captó mi atención. La princesa miraba el sol anaranjado con miedo, por lo que se disculpó y subió al molino.

—Buenas noches. — se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches.

El tono de Shrek era como el de alguien que acababa de perder una gran oportunidad. La princesa le miró por última vez y luego entró en el molino.

—Hummm, ahora veo muy clarito lo que está ocurriendo aquí. — comentó Asno con aire jocoso.

¿En serio? ¿Ahora se daba cuenta? Bueno, no sé porqué debería sorprenderme.

—Eh, oye, ¿a qué te refieres?

Ambos caminaron hasta la fogata y yo fui con ellos.

—No te hagas el longui. Soy un animal y tengo mi instinto. Y se que vosotros estáis engatusados, lo huelo.

—Naaah. Tonterías tuyas. Solo la llevo para entregarla a Farquaad.

—Ahhh. Espabila tío. Despierta y huele las feromonas. Entra y dile lo que sientes.

—Coincido con Asno.

—¡Callaos los dos! No tengo nada que decir. Además, aunque entrara y le dijera que… bueno… ya sabeis. N—no estoy diciendo que lo haga, porque no lo haré. Ella es una princesa, y yo…

—¿Un ogro?

—... sí… un ogro.

Dicho esto, Shrek comenzó a caminar, alejándose de nosotros.

—Esa es una excusa penosa, compañero, tengo en cuenta. — le dije mientras me recostaba en el suelo.

Asno intentó decirle algo, pero yo le indiqué que se quedara callado. Esto era algo que el ogro debía pensar a conciencia. El sol se ocultó y las estrellas y luna tomaron su lugar. No sé en qué momento quedé dormido, pues cuando me desperté el sol ya había vuelto a tomar su lugar en el ciclo de los días.

Me incorporé y estiré mi cuerpo. Aun no me acostumbraba a dormir en el suelo. Pude ver a Fiona afuera del molino, bajando por las escaleras y a Shrek caminando hacia nosotros con un semblante muy serio.

—Shrek. — la princesa terminó de bajar las escaleras, acercándose a él, aunque se apartó al ver la mala mirada del ogro — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente. Nunca había estado mejor.

—Yo… quería decirte algo importante.

—No hace falta que me digas nada, princesa. Anoche ya oí más que suficiente.

¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿De qué me perdí?

—¿Oíste lo que dije? — la voz de Fiona demostraba que estaba atemorizada. A saber qué dijo.

—Absolutamente todo.

—Creí que lo entenderías.

—Oh, claro que lo entiendo. Como tu dijiste, _¿quién podría amar a un engendro horroroso y feo?_

Vale, aquí está pasando algo muy raro. Maldición. ¿Por qué no me desperté anoche?

—Creía que eso a tí no te importaría.

Ahora ya no estaba atemorizada, sino dolida, muy dolida.

—Ah ¿no? Pues, mal creído. — creo que es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan dolido por unas palabras, y eso que no tuve una buena infancia en el orfanato. Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un caballo y hombres en armadura — Oh justo a tiempo. Princesa, te he traído un pequeño presente.

Los que aparecieron eran varios caballeros acompañando a un jinete, todos armados y llevando los estandartes del reino. Asno, asustado por los soldados, se alejó hasta colocarse junto al ogro.

—Princesa Fiona.

El jinete saludó a la princesa, pero antes de que continuara, Shrek le cortó.

—Antes lo prometido. Entregamela ahora.

—Esta bien, ogro. La escritura de tu cienaga despejada, como acordamos. Cógela y vete. No sea que cambie de parecer.

Ahhh, cierto. Cuando los conocí, Asno me explicó que el trabajo era para que Shrek pudiera recuperar lo que era suyo, su tan amada ciénaga. Farquaad dejó de mirar con disgusto a Shrek, centrando su atención nuevamente en la princesa.

—Disculpadme princesa por sorprenderos, pero vos me sorprendeis a mí. Debo decir que jamás había visto una belleza tan deslumbrante. — el caballo se acercó un poco más a la princesa, permitiendo a su dueño que la contemplara más de cerca — Yo, yo soy Lord Farquaad.

—¿Lord Farquaad? — Fiona parecía bastante sorprendida — Oh no,no. — mientras Fiona hablaba, Farquaad chasqueó los dedos mientras sus soldados se acercaban — Solo se trataba de una corta… — ¡oh joder! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! — despedida.

¡Es un puto enano! ¡Pero no uno proporcionado! Nada más sacarlo, por la parte de la armadura de las piernas surgieron piernas de niño. Su cabeza era demasiado grande en comparación con su cuerpo de niño. Porque sí, ese era el cuerpo de un niño pequeño, muy pequeño. Los soldados le posaron en el suelo… que pequeñín que era… Le llegaba a Fiona a poco más arriba de la cintura… Era tan alto como Asno.. sin contar las orejas del burro...

—Oh, sois todo un encanto. No desperdicieis vuestros modales con ese ogro. Jajajaja. Eso carece de sentimientos. — dijo con desprecio mirando de reojo a Shrek.

—No, es cierto. Eso no los tiene.

—¡!

¡Oh joder! ¡¿Que cojones ha pasado esta noche?! No me podía creer lo que habían dicho ambos, y por lo que ví tampoco Asno podía creerlo.

—Princesa Fiona, meliflua, flamante y florida Fiona. Yo, os pido en matrimonio. — se agachó, en la típica posición de pedida de matrimonio, provocando que Fiona se agachara mucho — ¿Queréis ser la perfecta novia para el perfecto novio?

Fiona levantó su vista para ver a Shrek, pero este la desvió de nuevo al pergamino que los soldados de Farquaad le habían entregado. Ante aquello, el rostro de la princesa se arrugó. Estaba más que enfadada.

—Lord Farquaad, si, acepto. Nada en este momento…

—¡Excelente! — el pequeñín se puso en pie con un bote, sorprendiendo a la princesa — Iniciaré los preparativos. Mañana será la boda.

—¡No! — aquella negativa sorprendió tanto al ogro como al mini—Lord — Bueno, ehhh… ¿por qué esperar? Celebremos hoy la boda. Antes del ocaso.

Aquello satisfizo mucho al mini—Lord, pero terminó de destrozar al ogro.

—Oh, el ansia os conmueve. Cierto, cuanto antes mejor. ¡Hay mucho que hacer! — chasqueó los dedos y los soldados volvieron a subirle al caballo.

El mini—Lord comenzó a contar todo aquello que iba a necesitar para la boda mientras subían a Fiona al caballo.

—Id en paz, ogro.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Fiona mientras se alejaba junto al mini—Lord y su guardia. Yo aun no me movía de mi sitio, pues vi a Asno correr hacia Shrek, quien caminaba con fuertes pasos de vuelta a su ciénaga.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Deja que se largue?

—Si, que se largue.

—Hay algo que no sabes de ella. — se colocó delante del ogro para impedir que siguiera avanzando — Anoche estuvimos hablando.

—Si, ya se que anoche estuvisteis hablando. Sois muy amiguitos, ¿no es así? Y si sois tan amiguitos, ¿por qué no la sigues hasta su casa?

El ogro volvió a retomar el camino.

—Pero… quiero ir contigo.

—¡Eh, te lo dejé muy claro! — volteó furioso mientras le señalaba con el dedo — ¡Tú no volverás a mi casa conmigo! ¡Allí vivo yo solo! ¡Es mi ciénaga! ¡Mia! ¡Y de nadie más! ¡¿Queda claro?! ¡De nadie más! ¡Y aún menos de un inútil, patético, charlatán y cargante asno!

Puede que ninguno de ellos lo notara, pero yo si. Yo pude ver el dolor en el rostro del ogro, en sus palabras. Había confiado en alguien y sentía que ese alguien le había traicionado.

—P—pero, creí…

—¡Ya! ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Estás equivocado!

—... Shrek...

Y con aquellas últimas palabras, Shrek se alejó sin nadie que se lo impidiera. Yo no podía hacerlo, pues no sabía que estaba pasando. Esperé a que Asno volviera aquí, pero vi que tomó un rumbo distinto, por lo que corrí tras él.

—¡Ey, Asno, espera! ¡Quieto ahí!

El burro, quien tenía el rostro decaído, al igual que su ánimo y orejas, se detuvo ante mi llamado, girando lo suficiente su cuello como para mirarme directamente. Yo me puse a su lado y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque.

—Oh, lo lamento. Me olvidaba de ti. Con lo de Shrek…

—Si, si. He notado que os olvidais mucho de mi presencia. Pero esa no es la cuestión. A ver, quiero que me expliques todo lo que ocurrió anoche, porque no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado.

Asno me contó con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido. Al parecer, la princesa Fiona se transformaba en una ogresa, y Shrek había escuchado y se había sentido traicionado. Eso es todo, pero a mi parecer, Shrek no lo escuchó todo, sino que tuvo la mala suerte de escuchar la parte en la cual Fiona se refería a sí misma en su forma de ogresa.

—Esto no ha terminado, compañero. Pero creo que lo mejor será que pensemos adecuadamente. La boda será antes del ocaso, así que tenemos todo el día.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres amigo de Shrek, ¿no? Y sabemos que ese gigante verde no lo ha escuchado todo, sino que ha malinterpretado lo que escuchó anoche. ¡Es nuestro deber como sus amigos limpiar este desorden! ¡¿O no?!

Asno pareció recuperar el ánimo, pues sonrió como solo él sabía.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Ese ogro es un cabezota que no escucha! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a por él!

Intentó correr hacia donde estaba la ciénaga, pero le agarré para evitar que cometiera aquel estúpido acto.

—¡Quieto parao! ¡Pisa el freno colega!

—Pero…

—Aún no es el momento. Las heridas están aún muy frescas. Tenemos que encontrar el modo de hacerle entrar en razón, y luego un medio para llegar desde la ciénaga a Duloc en el menor tiempo posible. La ciénaga está muy lejos, ¿no?

—A mediodía, más o menos.

—Perfecto. Pues pongámonos a pensar en cómo arreglar este estropicio.

Asno y yo continuamos caminando, internándonos en el bosque. Pasaron varias horas y no conseguíamos un plan adecuado para esta circunstancia. Yo podría usar mi poder, pero no debo hacerlo a menos que sea necesario. Pero… ¿esta es una ocasión necesaria?

—¡Ah!

Un grito ahogado de Asno me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estábamos al lado de un río, bebiendo un poco de agua, cuando Asno dió un brinco. Yo seguí su línea de visión… ¡y ahí estaba la dragona! ¡La del volcán! Me preparé para luchar pero… no hizo la menor falta. La dragona estaba triste, sollozando, aún con el candelabro en el cuello, aunque la cadena estaba mucho más corta.

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea, pero Asno ya estaba caminando cuidadosamente hasta la dragona, quien se sorprendió al verle. Yo retrocedí para mantener la distancia, con el nuevo plan ya en mi mente.

XXXXX

—Admito que esto es bastante extraño. Es decir, hace dos días… si, dos días estabas a punto de matarnos. ¡Y míranos ahora! ¡Trabajando codo con codo para ayudar a ese ogro testarudo a arreglar las cosas con la chica que le gusta, una princesa que se transforma en ogresa por la noche! ¡Esto vale para una película!

Dragona gruñó mientras asentía. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo. Y, ¿qué hacía yo encima de esta dragona? Sencillo. Asno se encontraba ahora mismo en la ciénaga, teniendo una brusca discusión con Shrek mientras yo esperaba encima de Dragona a que ambos arreglaran sus propios asuntos. No fue hasta que escuchamos el silbido de Asno que aparecimos justo encima de la ciénaga y descendimos lo suficiente como para que el ogro pudiera escalar por la cadena. Nada más verle estiré mi mano para ayudarle.

—Supongo que esto ha sido idea tuya. — sonrió Shrek un poco avergonzado.

—En verdad ha sido de ambos.

—Ya veo. Oye, lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—Como supongo que habrá dicho Asno, no hay nada que perdonar. Para eso están los amigos.

Estrechamos nuestras manos mientras Asno subía al lomo de Dragona con la ayuda de esta.

—Sujetaos bien, que aún no se han inventado los cinturones de seguridad.

Dicho y hecho. Los tres nos agarramos fuerte mientras Dragona se alzaba en el aire, recorriendo la distancia entre la ciénaga y Duloc en poco tiempo. La verdad es que volar sobre un dragón, o dragona en este caso, se siente muy diferente a cuando lo hago sobre mi Llave Espada. Es una sensación muy agradable. Además, sentir como batía sus alas, la respiración de esta enorme criatura… era maravilloso. No tardamos mucho en ver nuestro objetivo, la ciudad del castillo ridículamente alto.

—¡Ahí está nuestro objetivo! — informó Asno.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Pues entremos a lo grande! — sonreí divertido — ¡Dragona, aterriza en medio de la plaza, la que está junto a la iglesia!

Dragona asintió con su cabeza y comenzamos a descender. Podía ver numerosos caballeros en aquella plaza, por lo que, una vez que Dragona aterrizó con fuerza, tanta que casi nos caemos, los soldados salieron corriendo. Nosotros bajamos de Dragona y Shrek y yo corrimos hacia la iglesia mientras Asno le daba las últimas instrucciones.

Ví que el ogro estaba dispuesto a entrar en la iglesia así como así, por lo que me puse enfrente, deteniendo su paso.

—Ey, colega, ¿a dónde vas?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Hay que impedir la boda.

—Pero Beren tiene razón. Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien. — habló Asno — Tienes que esperar a que el que les casa diga lo siguiente: _'hable ahora o caye para siempre'_. Entonces tú vas, entras y dices: _'yo objeto'_.

—Esto es ridículo.

Shrek intentó entrar, pero nuevamente lo detuvimos.

—Alto, alto, alto. A ver, tú quieres a esa mujer, ¿no?

—Si.

Shrek miró raro a Asno por la pregunta.

—¿Abrazarla?

—¡Si!

—¿Gustarla?

—¡SI!

—¡Pues tú dale, dale tu ternura y tu amoooor! — cantó — A las tías les va ese rollo.

¿En serio? Oh, eso me lo apunto para el futuro.

—¡Vale, cállate ya! — nos miró a ambos con duda — ¿Cuando dice eso el que los casa?

—Lo averiguaremos. — sonreí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Cómo?

—Sencillo. Coge a Asno y lánzalo hacia arriba,, que llegue hasta aquel ventanal.

Me aparté de la puerta y señalé un ventanal redondo que estaba a una altura bastante considerable. Shrek asintió, pero Asno… Asno nos miraba con mucho miedo. Pero el ogro no le dio tiempo a correr, sino que lo agarró y lanzó hacia arriba. ¡Buah, qué fuerza tiene este tipo!

—¡Dinos qué ves! — le pedí.

—¡Está todo el pueblo! — otra vez Asno para arriba — ¡Están en el altar! — para abajo, para arriba — ¡Ah madre, ya lo ha dicho!

—¡Oh, por el amor del cielo!

… oh porras.

PUM

… eso ha dolido mucho. Que te caiga un burro a una altura de veinte metros no es algo que sea suave. Puede que mi cuerpo sea capaz de aguantar cosas como esta por el bendito poder de la Llave Espada… ¡pero duele mucho!

Asno se quitó de encima mío, por lo que pude estirar mi adolorido cuerpo, escuchando huesos crujir de un modo nada normal.

—Colega, deberías adelgazar. — le dije, pero él solo sonrió — Uy, me parece que tenemos que poner pies en polvorosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—porque hay varios guardias armados corriendo hacia acá.

Señalé con mi mano a la espalda del burro, y éste se alarmó al ver a los soldados señalarnos y apresurar el paso. Ambos corrimos, alejándonos de la iglesia hasta casi abandonar la plaza.

—¡No podemos alejarnos más! ¡Shrek nos necesita!

—¡Tienes razón, Asno! ¡De acuerdo, nos vamos a dividir! ¡Tu vuelve a la iglesia, yo me encargo de los soldados!

Él asintió y ambos corrimos por calles distintas. La mitad de los soldados me siguieron por las vacías calles. Podía escuchar los rugidos de Dragona en la distancia. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien. No fue hasta que llegué a un callejón sin salida que me detuve.

—No puedes escapar, mocoso. Será mejor que te rindas.

El líder se adelantó un poco al resto de sus hombres, todos apuntándome con ballestas y espadas. Yo no me di la vuelta para encararles, sino que alcé mi mano y, con un estallido de luz, Recuerdos del Mañana apareció en mi mano.

— **Paro.**

La punta del arma brilló levemente y, cuando me di la vuelta, los soldados estaban totalmente quietos, congelados en el tiempo. Me apresuré a alejarme de ellos en dirección a la iglesia, no sin antes usar un pequeño hechizo de **Hielo** para congelar el suelo sobre el cual pisaban. No mucho después escuché como se caía y maldecían.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar nuevamente a la plaza. El sol ya se había ocultado y podía oírse mucho jaleo dentro de la iglesia. Pude ver a Dragona y Asno charlando, y ningún rastro de soldados. Corrí hasta ellos, subiendo al lomo de Dragona. Asno también subió con su ayuda

—¡Muñeca, ve hacia ese enorme cristal redondo!

Dragona alzó la cabeza, viendo el enorme rosetón de la iglesia. Entonces escuchamos un silbido, el silbido de Shrek, por lo que Dragona dio un salto potente, aterrizando en el rosetón, destrozándolo, gruñendo con fuerza, agachándose y… ¿acaba de comerse al pitufo?

—¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Tengo un dragón y no dudaré en usarlo! ¡Soy un Asno cabreado!

… esto es impresionante. Mientras los soldados corrían asustados, yo bajé de Dragona al suelo. La misma eructó, echando por la boca la corona del mini—Lord.

—Je, los matrimonios famosos no suelen durar mucho. — escuchamos los aplausos de los habitantes de la ciudad, quienes se sintieron alegres por perder a aquel horrible Lord — Cuando quieras.

Shrek se acercó a Fiona para por fin hablar de lo que ambos sentían… pero fue entonces que sentí algo extraño. Recuerdos del Mañana apareció en mi mano con un destello. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Dragona, quien tenía un rostro de dolor.

—Ey muñeca, ¿estás bien?

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Dragona vomitó, algo bastante asqueroso, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue el mini—Lord. Farquaad estaba envuelto en vómito de dragón, pero pude ver que algo le envolvía. Una leve capa de… Oscuridad.

Esta era la primera vez que veía con mis ojos Oscuridad, y su presencia era atemorizante, como un vacío eterno y oscuro que todo lo consume. Farquaad se irguió, con rostro furioso y sus ojos más oscuros de lo que recordaba.

… mi primer Jefe Sincorazón.

—¡Muerteee!

Con aquel grito de furia e ira, la capa de Oscuridad se extendió por toda la iglesia, destrozando todos los ventanales, tirando a la gente que huía atemorizada al duelo y volcando los bancos de madera.

Entonces la Oscuridad comenzó a tomar forma… la forma de pequeños sincorazones. Al final, una vez la onda de Oscuridad se hubo disipado, toda la iglesia había sido cubierta con un aura de Oscuridad, y solo quedábamos ambos ogros, burro, la dragona y yo.

—Escuchadme bien. — llame la atención del cuarteto — Este tipo ya no es humano. Vosotros enfrentad a las criaturas oscuras, pero tened mucho cuidado, pues son letales y os consumirán.

—¿Tú sabes qué está ocurriendo? — me pregunto Shrek mientras chocaba su espalda con la de Fiona.

—Si, lo sé. Pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicar nada. Yo me encargo de Farquaad… o su sincorazón.

Ellos no me preguntaron otra vez, sino que comenzaron a luchar. Fiona se defendía con maestría, y Shrek golpeaba con pura fuerza bruta, agarrando todo objeto que encontrara para luchar. Asno y Dragona luchaban juntos desde la altura. Mientras tanto, yo comencé mi combate contra el sincorazón de Farquaad.

Debido a su reciente cambio, el Jefe Sincorazón había adquirido habilidades, permitiéndole luchar contra mi. El combate se alargó durante varios minutos, minutos en los que pude planear una estrategia para derrotar definitivamente a este ser.

Apenas y acababa de convertirse en sincorazón, por lo que aún no manejaba su poder de forma adecuada, pues solo enviaba esferas de Oscuridad a lo loco, intentando acertar a todo lo que pudiera. Era una lucha fácil. Yo aproveché eso para atacar con varios hechizos para distraerle y así acumular poder en la punta de la Llave Espada, enviando ese poder como un láser hacia el sincorazón, logrando impactarle de lleno.

El Jefe Sincorazón no emitió sonido alguno, sino que comenzó a desaparecer junto a la Oscuridad del lugar, volviendo todo a cómo debía ser. Bueno, no está mal, para ser mi primer encuentro, pero la próxima vez es muy probable que no encuentre un rival débil.

—Esto ha sido muy extraño. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Shrek, Fiona, Asno y Dragona se acercaron a mí, esperando una explicación. Yo me puse pensativo. Según tenía entendido, no era bueno andar diciendo por ahí quién era, así que tenía que buscar una buena excusa.

—Bueno, resulta que soy un… ¿cazador? No, esa no es buena definición. Digamos que mi trabajo consiste en viajar que derrotar a los tipos como ese que se han dejado llevar por los malos sentimientos hasta un punto en el cual se transforman.

—Es la primera vez que oigo de algo así. — comentó Fiona.

—El mundo es enorme. Ya ha ocurrido en otras partes.

—¿Y por qué te ocupas tú de ello? ¿Acaso no hay adultos que se ocupen?

—Los últimos murieron hace muchos años. Yo lo encontré por casualidad y decidí convertirme en uno.

—Eres muy valiente, Beren.

—¡Gracias! Y vosotros lo habéis hecho muy bien. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no creeis? Este lugar ya está muy destrozado. La confesión de nuestro galán enorme y verde — Shrek se sonrojó por ello, gruñéndome molesto — debe ser en un sitio mejor que este… ¡todos a la ciénaga!

XXXXX

Ambos confesaron sus sentimientos en la ciénaga, solo frente a nosotros tres. Incluso Asno y Dragona se pusieron bien tórtolos. Tiempo después llegó la boda de ambos, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero bueno, ¿quién era yo para decir nada? La boda fue corta y fueron invitados tanto "criaturas de los cuentos", como los llamó Shrek, como habitantes de Duloc a la ceremonia. Cuando ambos se casaron los siete enanitos de Blancanieves… si, aun no me creo estar en una boda junto a Blancanieves y otros tantos seres de los cuentos, comenzaron a tocar una melodía bastante pegadiza, y a ella se unió Asno como cantante luego de coger el ramillete de flores de Fiona. Un montón de mujeres peleándose por él… y acabó en manos del burro.

Vimos como la feliz pareja se alejaba en su carroza—cebolla, y fue entonces que Recuerdos del Mañana apareció sola por segunda vez. Nadie se dio cuenta, pues estaban aún bailando y disfrutando de la canción de Asno.

—Guíame compañera. — la Llave Espada me llevó hasta adentro de la casa, más concretamente hacia la chimenea, donde apareció cierta cosa que reconocí al instante — Una cerradura. — murmuré con asombro.

Con gran alegría apunte con la Llave Espada hacia la Cerradura. La punta brilló y un haz de luz salió disparado hacia la Cerradura, produciendo un sonido como de algo que se cierra con llave.

—Mi primera Cerradura… ¡que gran día!

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí la parte de la peli Shrek. No quería centrarme demasiado en la batalla, como habéis podido ver, pero aún así espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos !


	4. El legado de los Precursors - parte 01

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 **EL LEGADO DE LOS PRECURSORS - PARTE 01**

* * *

Otra vez me encontraba en la brecha que existe entre los distintos universos que componen el multiverso. Me acuerdo que el mundo donde conocí a Shrek, Asno y Fiona fue el primero que viste, y también el primer lugar donde me enfrente a un Jefe Sincorazón y encontré una Cerradura. Desde entonces, en estos últimos seis meses de mi vida, he visitado otros cincos mundos, cada uno desarrollándose de una manera totalmente extraña a la vez que increíble.

Actualmente estaba a punto de ver mi séptimo universo. Había pasado una semana de descanso en el Castillo, entrenando un poco más para mejorar mis capacidades. En estos últimos meses he podido dar cuenta de que mis enemigos han ido aumentando su poder de forma gradual, de tal modo que mi último Jefe Sincorazón me costó horrores derrotar.

Ahora estaba como al principio, como cada vez que finalizaba mi misión en algún universo. Aquí, flotando, esperando que la Llave Espada me guiara hasta mi próximo destino. Para mi alegría, no tardé mucho en ponerme en camino. Creé una grieta y la atravesé. Lo que me encontré fue un poblado situado en un archipiélago que estaba unido por varios puentes, comunicando directamente con una playa, una selva y un desfiladero de lava, todo bañado por la luz del mediodía.

Aterricé a una distancia adecuada del poblado para evitar asustar a sus aldeanos. Una vez que hube aterrizado y mi Llave Espada abandonara su forma de nave para desaparecer con un estallido de luz, desplegué mi dispositivo holográfico de memoria, el cual estaba en mi muñeca izquierda, donde podía consultar cualquier información ya que este dispositivo estaba conectado con la base de datos del Castillo. No dejaba de asombrarme de ver cómo era capaz de sincronizarse fuera donde fuera.

—Veamos, ¿dónde me encuentro?

En la pantalla holográfica apareció un nombre con información desplegable. Esto significaba que los Elegidos de la Llave Espada ya habían visitado este lugar con anterioridad. Curiosamente es la primera vez que esto me ocurre en todos los universos que he visitado. Incluso cerraron la Cerradura de este mismo.

Aldea de Sandover.

La Aldea de Sandover se sitúa al final de la península en la que transcurre el juego, en un archipiélago que está unido por varios puentes, comunica directamente con la Playa del Centinela, la Selva Prohibida, y el Desfiladero del Fuego.

Al parecer tenía muy pocos habitantes. Desplegué los datos sobre los seres de este mundo, dándome cuenta de que los humanos de este mundo tenían las orejas largas y puntiagudas, por lo que invoqué un hechizo para adaptar mi aspecto a los seres de este universo.

Investigué un poco más, leyendo algo sobre las baterías, los lurker, el Eco, esferas precursor y otras cosas interesantes.

Ahora, con algo más de información, comencé a caminar hacia el poblado para investigar. Si la Llave Espada me había traído aquí, era por un motivo. Comencé a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

Lo primero que me encontré fue a un granjero que se encontraba durmiendo tan tranquilo, por lo que decidí no molestarle y seguir avanzando. Subí el pequeño acantilado que lo separaba del resto del poblado y una vez arriba pude ver varias casas redondas, las cuales tenían a sus habitantes dentro. Atravesé el puente que conectaba esta parte con el resto del pueblo, pues este se dividía en cuatro partes: donde yo estaba, donde estaba el pueblo como tal, la casa del sabio del pueblo y una casa que se encontraba al fondo a la derecha.

Atravesar el pueblo intentando no hablar con nadie, pero cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la casa del sabio del pueblo, que si no recuerdo mal era un tal Samos, un chico de diría que tenía mi edad y una especie de comadreja naranja aparecieron bajando por el puente. Los tres nos quedamos mirando, yo sin saber que decir y ellos mirándome extraño.

—Tu cara no me suena. ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

—... — no pude evitar quedarme un poco impresionado porque la comadreja me hablará con aunque después de ver a un burro parlanchín que no se callaba ni debajo del agua, tampoco era tan extraño — Eh, pues sí, soy nuevo por aquí. Me llamo Beren, ¿y vosotros sois?

—Yo soy Daxter, él es Jak.

El chico, que tenía una cabellera rubia bastante larga, asintió como saludo, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

—¿Eres mudo? — curioseé.

—Sí, lo es. Por eso soy yo el que habla.

—Ahhh. Entiendo. Y, ¿a dónde vais? Como he dicho, soy nuevo por aquí y no conozco nada.

—Ahora mismo vamos a la playa del centinela, vente con nosotros y te mostramos todo esto. Tenemos que desatascar los recolectores de eco del viejo Samos y encontrar baterías para el zoomer antigravitatorio de ese bombón de Keira.

Recolectores de eco, eso me sonaba bastante. En cuanto lo del zoomer… eso suena interesante. Sonreí divertido al ver como Jak fruncía el ceño cuando Daxter llamó bombón a esa tal Keira.

—Pues en ese caso, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

Ambos, Jak y Daxter, asintieron sonrientes y nos pusimos a caminar hacia la choza más alejada. Al parecer habían hablado con los habitantes del pueblo y habían intercambiado las esferas precursor por baterías para ese zoomer. Según me habían explicado, usarían esa máquina para atravesar un desfiladero de fuego que se encontraba cerca de la casa del granjero, pero necesitaban varias baterías más para poder darle la energía necesaria. Cruzamos el puente y nos acercamos a la casa, donde había un tipo mirando una piedra con cara triste. Parecía un escultor.

—Eh. — Saludó sin ánimo, pero este cambió de pronto — ¡Pequeñín peludo! — Exclamó de pronto, asustándonos — Oh… por un momento pensé que eras mi musa. — dijo mirando a Daxter.

—¿Tu qué?

—¿Nunca habíais visto a una musa? — Interrogó sonriente mientras se acercaba — Es una pequeña ardilla resplandeciente de tu tamaño, llena de vitalidad, loca como una regadera.

—Ahhh, lo pillo. Como un compañero de aventuras. — señaló Daxter a Jak, quien le devolvió la mirada ofendido.

—Hombre, yo tenía entendido que una musa era otra cosa. — comenté alzando los hombros.

—En realidad, sin mi musa… no puedo esculpir. — Explicó con voz preocupada mientras daba suaves golpecitos a la piedra — Con ella cerca, veo la belleza de todo. — sonrió levemente, apoyándose en la piedra mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo — ¿Sabéis? Ahora mismo no podría hacer ni un agujero con el cincel. — Y se puso en pie — Creo que ella ha huido a Isla de Misty. Ah, espero que esté bien. — Entonces sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, y admito que me dio un escalofrío — Os daré una batería si me la traéis.

Parecía una propuesta lógica, aunque Daxter se alarmó mucho.

—¡Espero un segundo! ¡No vamos a volver a la isla de niebla! — a pesar de que su tono parecía ser el de alguien convencido, desvió la mirada a Jak — … ¿verdad?

Por el gesto del rubio, estaba claro que sí volverían. Jak asintió a la petición del escultor y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. No veía problema en esta petición. No podía ser tan malo como Daxter dejaba entrever… espero. Salimos de la casa del escultor rumbo a la Playa del Centinela.

—Oye Daxter, ¿por qué tienes miedo a esa isla?

—Porque allí caí en un pozo de Eco Oscuro y me convertí en esto.

Eco Oscuro… El **Eco Oscuro** es una clase de Eco inestable el cual no tiene un poder muy claro, generalmente deforma o muta. Es considerado la clase de Eco más peligrosa.

—Entonces, ¿no siempre has sido una comadreja?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo era un joven fuerte y guapo… ¡que ha quedado convertido a una bola de pelos!

Jak llevó una mano a su boca para evitar reírse. Bajamos hasta la arena de la playa, pues al parecer empezaba aquí. Pude ver un racimo azul y flotante que parecía llevar electricidad. Jak se acercó hasta él, tocándolo. Entonces su cuerpo se vio envuelto por aquel racimo, me miró y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad. Mientras lo veía alejarse, despliegue nuevamente mi dispositivo de memoria.

Eco Azul.

Es uno de los varios tipos de Eco que había, y este representaba la velocidad o el tiempo.

Yo me acerqué y también lo toqué… ¡y joder! ¡Pude sentir un aumento de mi poder! Vi mi cuerpo, rodeado por el Eco Azul. Miré a Jak, quien ya estaba muy lejos, y comencé a correr, ¡pero esto era increíble! ¡Qué gran velocidad! Es decir, yo soy muy rápido, más que Jak gracias al poder de la Llave Espada, pero con este Eco mi velocidad aumentaba aún más. Pasé al lado de Jak, quien sonrió, aceptando mi desafío. Corrimos durante un periodo corto de tiempo, pues unos extraños cangrejos aparecieron de pronto en la arena.

—¡Esos son cangrejos lurker! ¡A por ellos Jak!

Lurkers. Si, los recuerdo. Jak, con gran velocidad, corrió hacia ellos y dio un puñetazo a uno de los cangrejos mientras este estaba fuera de su concha… ¡y lo derrotó de un solo golpe! Entonces apareció otro, primero escondido y luego al descubierto, ¡y también lo derrotó de una patada giratoria! Este tipo parece que sabe pelear bien. Entonces pasamos de la arena a un montículo de tierra en el cual hay unas cuantas casas pequeñas.

Decidimos no subir por el momento y seguir por la arena. Fue entonces que vimos una especie de serpiente gigante que surgió de la arena de pronto, intentando devorarnos. A partir de ahora debíamos tener más cuidado si había bichos semejantes bajo la arena. Hum, creo que sería mejor subir al montículo. Pero cuando pasamos las dos primeras serpientes, pude ver varias cajas que parecían imposible de romperlas. El efecto del Eco se acabó y volvimos a nuestra velocidad normal. Nos acercamos hasta las cajas, donde las revisamos.

—Hum, no parece que se puedan romper fácilmente. — opiné.

—Entonces tendremos que buscar algo para…

PUM

¿Qué era ese sonido?

—¡Un cañón! ¡Cuidado!

Jak y yo miramos al cielo, donde pudimos ver como algo caía… algo que tenía mecha.

—¡A cubierto!

BUUUM

La explosión fue bastante fuerte. Si nos hubiera caído encima o hubiéramos estado cerca nos habría hecho muchísima pupa. Dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el mar. A unos veinte metros, o poco más, había una enorme estructura, una torre de piedra, que surgía del mismo mar, y en la cima había un cañón custodiado por uno de esos lurkers.

—Mierda, hay que salir cagando leches de aquí. Esperemos que no tenga mucho alcance.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con el nue… ¡Jak! ¡Una batería!

Desviamos la mirada hacia donde la comadreja nos indicaba, y ahí vimos una de esas baterías. Corrimos hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar… un maldito pelícano gigante se la comió.

—¡Eh! ¡Ese pelícano acaba de birlarnos una batería! ¡Vamos a darle su merecido!

Estábamos por ir a por él, pero Jak se detuvo de pronto y me miró. Con gestos me hizo entender que yo me quedara y él iría a hacer que ese pelícano escupiera la batería. No era mal plan. Me quedé en aquel lugar, lejos del radio de alcance del cañón, viendo como Jak nadaba hacia el nido del pelícano, el cual estaba sobre una estructura de tierra que surgía del mar, frente a la catarata.

Con sumo cuidado, intentando que el pelícano no se diera cuenta, Jak se acercó hasta meterle un buen puñetazo en el estómago. Tal fue el golpe que el pelícano escupió la batería sobre el montículo, alzando el vuelo rápidamente. Yo comencé a correr, subiendo por las "escaleras" que permitían la subida, localizando la batería, cogiéndola antes de que ese pelícano pudiera volver a comérsela. Jak y Daxter llegaron hasta donde yo estaba, dando saltos de alegría por la nueva adquisición. Con una sonrisa se la pasé a Jak, quien la guardó en la bolsa, o algo parecido a una bolsa, de su espalda.

—Con esta ya tenemos cinco. ¡Ya queda menos para tener las suficientes para el zoomer! — exclamó Daxter muy contento.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, creo haber visto una ahí abajo.

Señalé a mi espalda y el dúo se acercó, saltando a la arena, cogiendo la batería que en verdad estaba ahí. Ya teníamos seis. ¡A por la siguiente!

—Será mejor que vayamos a desatascar los recolectores del viejo Samos.

Ambos asentimos a las palabras de Daxter, atravesando el montículo, pasando la cascada, hasta ver un total de cinco de esos recolectores. Lo que nos encontramos era una especie de respiraderos de Eco Verde el cual supongo que era almacenado en los globos que tenían encima. Fuimos hasta ello, desatascándolos, y del último de ellos salió otra batería. Hum, podría llegar a afirmar que aparecían de debajo de las piedras…

Un aparato flotante apareció de pronto rodeando a Jak y por él se pudo escuchar la voz de un anciano, quien felicitaba a Jak y al mismo tiempo se burlaba de Daxter. Bueno, a mí ni me conoce, así que es normal que no diga nada sobre mí.

Eco Verde generalmente sirve para curar y es de los Ecos más abundantes.

Dejamos atrás los recolectores de Eco Verde y bajamos nuevamente hasta la playa, la zona más al norte. Allí había tres viejos templos con varios lurkers merodeando por ahí. Jak y yo nos miramos y bajamos. Con mucho cuidado nos escabullimos hasta el templo más al sur, en la cual había gran multitud de palomas.

—Ehhh, gaviotas. Vamos a espantarlas, para divertirnos. — propuso Daxter.

Jak asintió con una sonrisa, saliendo del escondite, agitándose bruscamente para asustarlas. Yo nunca jamás he hecho algo semejante, por lo que me uní a ellos.

—¡Yujuuuuuu! ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Esto es muy divertido!

Los tres corrimos hasta el templo central, volviendo a espantarlas. Sí que era divertido. Pero, cuando estábamos cerca del tercer templo, llamamos la atención de los dos lurkers grandes y morados.

—Oh oh. Eeeesto no es bueeeno. ¡Soldados lurker!

Los dos lurkers corrieron hacia nosotros, pero Jak se lanzó hacia ellos decidido. Los soldados lurker no parecían ser muy fuertes. Jak pudo esquivar fácilmente varios ataques de uno de ellos, golpeando en distintas zonas hasta dejarle KO. O este tipo tenía mucha fuerza o los lurkers eran muy flojos. El segundo soldado intentó atacarle por la espalda, pero yo invoqué mi Llave Espada y le golpeé certeramente en la cabeza. Jak y Daxter quedaron observando mi arma, asintiendo al ver cómo regresaba a mí. Entonces corrimos hacia el tercer templo para volver a espantar palomas.

—¡Yuuuu!

Las palomas no volvieron a ningún templo, sino que volaron lejos, hacia la catarata de la playa… y para nuestra total sorpresa… hubo un pequeño derrumbamiento cuando varias de ellas se posaron sobre las rocas. Piedras de grandes dimensiones cayeron, y también una batería.

—¡Wow! Han causado una avalancha. Vamos a verla. — comentó sorprendido Daxter.

—Id vosotros. Yo seguiré explorando por aquí, a ver si encuentro esferas de precursor o más baterías.

Ellos asintieron y fueron hacia la catarata, subiendo nuevamente al montículo, cerca de los recolectores de Eco. Observé a mí alrededor, frunciendo el ceño al no ver batería alguna, pero algo me decía que estaba cerca. Primero subí a la cima del templo, pero nada, y luego fui a la parte de atrás del templo donde me encontraba, pero nada de nada. Me rasqué la cabeza y probé suerte en el segundo templo. Para mi sorpresa, ahí había una batería, la cual recogí para entregársela más tarde a Jak. Bajé a la parte trasera, pero tampoco había nada. Volví al primer templo, ¡y eureka! ¡Aquí había esferas precursor! Tenían forma de huevo y eran tan grandes como los de un avestruz. Eran de un color cobre, o parecido, y tenía símbolos extraños que presupongo serían de los precursores.

Ahora, con toda esta parte de la playa explorada, fui a encontrarme con Jak, quien ya había recogido la batería y ahora se encontraba cerca de un enorme huevo que estaba en la parte transitable más alta. Comenzó a empujarlo hasta que éste cayó un nivel más abajo, agrietándolo. Para mi sorpresa, una anciana se encontraba cerca, y agradeció al dúo que lo bajaran de su nido. Jak saltó y se juntó con la anciana, pero antes de que esta hablara le hizo esperar a mi llegada.

—Oh cielos, espero que el pobrecito este bien. Tomad una batería por vuestro valor.

La anciana rebuscó entre sus cosas, sacando una batería que Jak cogió sonriente. Entonces el huevo comenzó a agitarse bruscamente, hasta que un ave extraña salió de él.

—¿Qué bicho es este? — interrogué con gran curiosidad mientras veía a la enorme ave salir de su huevo.

—Es una cría de Flut Flut.

La cría observó con curiosidad a su alrededor, hasta encontrarse con Daxter, acercándose a él de forma extraña.

—Oh no, no no no no nooo.

—Mirad. ¿A qué es mono? Cree que piensa que eres su mamá. — explicó con dulzura esta mujer pájaro.

—¿Mamá? No soy tu madre. ¿Ves plumas por algún lado?

—Ohhh, amor a primera vista. Bueno, escuchad chicos, me llevaré al pueblo al polluelo y trataré de que el Sabio se ocupe de él. Tomad, esta es la batería de nuestro acuerdo.

Chocamos nuestras manos al haber logrado casi todo lo que por aquí nos era útil, aunque ese cañón era algo muy molesto.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con ese cañón. — murmuré viéndolo molesto.

—He visto un respiradero de Eco Azul. Quizás nos pueda servir para llegar allí.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo activarlo?

—Seguramente tendrá que ver con lo que nos ha comentado el alcalde.

—¿?

—Tenemos que ir a la selva para investigar sobre esto. Una vez reactivemos la fuente de Eco volveremos ¡y acabaremos con ese lurker que no deja de dispararnos!

—Pues entonces deberíamos ir hasta la selva, ¿no? — pregunté a Jak.

—Será mejor ir mañana. Está a punto de hacerse de noche, y no me apetece ir a la selva a oscuras.

Ciertamente la noche estaba cerca de terminar de ocupar su lugar en el ciclo de los días, por lo que era momento para descansar. Acompañamos a esta mujer pájaro de vuelta a la aldea, librándonos de todos los enemigos que nos encontráramos, manteniendo a la mujer y al polluelo lejos del alcance del cañón. Una vez en la aldea, mujer y polluelo a salvos, llevamos nosotros al polluelo hasta la casa del Sabio. Cruzamos el largo puente hasta llegar al pedazo de trozo de roca y piedra que era el lugar donde se asentaba la casa. Un lugar un tanto peligroso, a mi parecer.

Los primero que vi fue un taller donde se encontraba un vehículo, y trabajando en él estaba una joven que saludo al dúo y a mí me miró con curiosidad. Subimos por un camino de madera en V hasta la parte de arriba de la casa, donde al parecer residía el anciano.

—Oye, ¿y quién era ella?

—Es Keira, la hija del viejo Samos.

—Ahhh… me pregunto con cuantos años la tuyo. — murmuré para mí.

Atravesamos la "entrada" y pude ver a un tipo flotar en el aire. Era un robusto con un cuerpo rechoncho, miembros demacrados, pies y manos grandes, una cabeza grande y redonda coronada con un tronco grande y una tez de piel ligeramente teñida de verde. Llevaba un bastón y dos troncos cortos pero gruesos utilizados como zancos.

—Oh, parece que ese huevo nos ha regalado a este pequeño. — El anciano no saludó, sino que se acercó hasta el polluelo, revisándolo de arriba abajo — Parece sano. Sí, sin duda está sano.

—La anciana de los pájaros te pide que cuides de él, si te es posible.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Me haré cargo de este pequeño. — Entonces nos miró a los tres, ladeando la cabeza al verme — ¿Y tú quién eres muchacho? — el Sabio Samos se acercó a mí con ojos curiosos.

Admito que molaba verlo flotar en el aire, y sus gafas provocaban que sus ojos se vieran aún más grandes.

—Bueno, yo me llamo Beren y no soy de por aquí.

—Nos lo encontramos esta mañana, y nos ha ayudado bastante. — comenzó a explicar Daxter — Y tiene un arma de lo más rara. Puede invocarla cuando quiere, y tiene forma de llave, pero es muchíiiiisimo más grande.

—… — esa comadreja bocazas.

Ante la mención de mi Llave Espada, el viejo Samos arrugó el ceño y flotó hasta una de sus estanterías, rebuscando entre los libros mientras murmuraba algo que no pude entender. Keira me miraba curiosa mientras Jak y Daxter observaban al viejo.

—¡Ajá! ¡Aquí lo tengo! — Con un grito de alegría, el Sabio extrajo un libro que parecía ser increíblemente viejo — Veamos… debe estar por aquí… hmmm... si… esto no es… ¡eureka! ¡Lo encontré!

—¿Qué encontraste, papá? — curioseó Keira.

Jak y yo dimos un pequeño brinco, pues en ningún momento la habíamos oído. Debería ser más cuidadoso con eso aun cuando estuviera en momentos tranquilos.

—Cuando Daxter ha mencionado ese objeto, a la mente me han llegado viejos recuerdos de cuando era muy joven y apenas estaba volviéndome sabio.

—Pues entonces fue en el comienzo del mundo. — Daxter se rio de su propia broma, hasta que Samos le dio con su bastón en la cabeza de forma bastante bruta.

—No es algo de lo que bromear, Daxter. Estamos ante un Elegido de la Llave Espada.

—¿Un qué?

Daxter y Keira preguntaron a la vez, y Jak, pese a no decir nada, también preguntaba lo mismo.

—Un Elegido de la Llave Espada. Son personas que protegen el mundo de todo lo malo, de la Oscuridad, y el Eco Oscuro es un hijo menor de esta. Según los escritos de los Precursors, estos Elegidos ayudaron al comienzo de nuestro mundo contra los Precursors Oscuros, los Oscuradores. A pesar de que lograron ganar la guerra contra los Oscuradores, perdieron contra otras criaturas que no recuerdo cuales eran. El motivo fue que los Elegidos desaparecieron de pronto y no pudieron ayudarlos.

—Ohhh.

—Pero, si ahora están apareciendo de nuevo, significa que le necesitaremos para nuestra tarea, pues algo importante está a punto de pasar. ¿Has vitos a alguno de vuestros ancestrales enemigos?

El anciano me miró con gran preocupación, pero yo sonreí para intentar aliviarle.

—No, por ahora no he visto a ninguno, lo cual es bueno.

—Entonces podemos estar tranquilos… por ahora… — durante varios segundos se quedó en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el libro — ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?! ¡Id a descansar que ya es tarde!

Nos miramos entre nosotros y abandonamos la casa del viejo. Keira volvió a su taller para seguir trabajando en su vehículo mientras nosotros nos íbamos a dormir. Jak fue muy amable al dejarme dormir en su hogar, bueno en realidad el de su tío, pero aun así fue un detalle.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, poco después del amanecer, nos despertamos para seguir con nuestra búsqueda de baterías y esferas precursor. Salimos de la casa del tío de Jak y fuimos hasta la casa del granjero. Según las indicaciones de Daxter, debíamos continuar el sendero de la playa hasta llegar cerca de una cascada. Fue así que encontramos pequeños montículos en forma de escalera, los cuales subimos hasta llegar a la cima, a una altura considerable. Allí había un puente de madera, un poco roto, que daba acceso a la tan temida… Selva Prohibida. Atravesamos el puente y al fin la pude ver. Al principio parecía una selva normal y corriente, pero al fijarme mejor pude entender el motivo del temor de los habitantes.

Pude ver serpientes de gran tamaño, un tamaño tan grande que podría comerse a varias personas al mismo tiempo. También había unas especies de ranas lurker, además de los propios soldados lurker. El lugar estaba lleno de zonas bastante peligrosas, llenas de cosas muy afiladas. Pequeños montículos permitían atravesar el río de rápida corriente hasta el otro lado. Y justo en el centro se encontraba un Templo Precursor, nuestro objetivo… creo…

—Bien, será mejor que nos dividamos. Jak y yo seguiremos de frente. Beren, tu podrías recorrer e investigar hacia allá. — señaló a nuestra izquierda.

—Ciertamente así cubriremos más terreno. Bien, investigaré por toda esa zona. Tened cuidado.

—Igualmente.

Jak y yo asentimos y los tres nos separamos. Miré a mi derecha. Al otro lado del río había un puente que conectaba con otra parte de la selva, por lo que procedí primero a cruzar el río y luego el puente de dudosa consistencia. Con mucho cuidado fui pasando, agarrándome fuerte cuando varias tablas se partieron por mi peso. Invoqué un pequeño hechizo de viento y pasé el resto del puente prácticamente flotando.

GOAG

—¡Uh que susto!

Un soldado lurker apareció de pronto, sorprendiéndome. Seguramente debía haberme visto antes y estaba preparado para atacarme por la espalda. Recuerdos del Mañana apareció en un instante, por lo que golpeé a este lurker. Un golpe certero para dejarlo KO, pues este no volvió a moverse. Revisé a mi alrededor, descubriendo que había varias esferas precursor por aquí, sobre todo sobre unas cuantas estructuras parecidas a pilares de los Precursores, además de también una especie de planta que surgía de la tierra. Tenía forma triangular y estaba llena de espinas, por no mencionar que me atacaba si me acercaba demasiado. Subí por los pilares precursor, algunos muy enterrados en la tierra, recogiendo toda esfera que encontrara. Según me explicó anoche Daxter, muchos intercambian estas esferas por baterías, por lo que era sumamente recomendable recoger todas las posibles.

Una vez todas recogidas subí hasta una parte más elevada de este lugar, encontrándome con más de esas plantas y varias ranas lurker. Dado que no tenía muchas ganas de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, creé otro hechizo de viento, enviando a aquellas ranas lurker a volar muy lejos de aquí. Seguí recogiendo más y más esferas precursor por todo aquel lugar, hasta que bajé a donde había llegado por el puente, maldiciendo al ver que tendría que atravesar otro puente para llegar al siguiente lugar de exploración.

Una vez logré cruzarlo, observé que había varias trampas lurker, las cuales se activaron nada más poner yo un pie aquí. ¿Habría tocado algo que no debía sin haberme dado cuenta? ¡Pues maldición si así fuera! Con dificultad pude evadir las mortales trampas, bajando de aquel montículo… pero desgraciadamente, en este lugar había un total de dos soldados lurker preparados para enfrentarme. Me pregunto qué tal le irá a Jak y Daxter. Rápidamente me enfrenté a ellos, dejándolos inconscientes sin demasiado apuro. Cuando levanté mi vista, puede ver una máquina rara, y al dúo eliminando a los lurkers que la custodiaban. Entonces cruzamos nuestras miradas y asintieron con el pulgar. Un palo muy largo con una especie de lupa apareció junto a la máquina, y un rayo de luz azul, supongo que era Eco Azul, salió de la máquina, reflejándose en el cristal. Usando un dispositivo en la base, Jak lo movió hasta el siguiente pilar con lupa, y poco después se marcharon, no sin antes señalarles que no había revisado la parte de abajo. Dado que tenía el Templo, su entrada, frente a mí, yo me adentraría y ellos terminarían de revisar esta parte.

Un respiradero de Eco Azul, este activo, se encontraba a no mucha distancia. Me acerqué, dejando que el Eco me envolviera, y para mi sorpresa, varias piezas precursor surgieron de más abajo, creando la mitad de un puente que permitía pasar el gran hueco que separaba el lugar donde yo me encontraba de la entrada al Templo.

Hmmm… este Eco es sin duda más útil de lo que creía.

Crucé el puente, aliviado al ver que no se derrumbaba. Cerca de la puerta había dos más de esas extrañas plantas con pinchos, pero las evadí fácilmente, acercándome a la puerta. Esta se abrió gracias al Eco que aún recorría mi cuerpo. Me adentré y lo único que había en este lugar era una especie de plataforma circular que también se activó gracias al Eco Azul. Esta rápidamente comenzó a ascender, descendiendo unos segundos después. Hum, se parecía a un ascensor.

Subí hasta el siguiente nivel, encontrándome con otra plataforma circular que me llevó hasta la mitad del siguiente nivel, pues tuve que saltar a otra para que esta terminara de llevarme arriba. Una forma un poco peligrosa de desplazarse en el aire, me parece. Cuando llegué al siguiente nivel pude ver otro respiradero de Eco Azul y otra cosa que no sabía lo que era. Me cubrí nuevamente de Eco y me acerqué. Rápidamente lo que fuera esto reaccionó al Eco de mi cuerpo. Me puse encima y pude sentir como mi cuerpo pesaba un poco más. Intenté incorporarme y, para mi sorpresa, di un salto muy grande, pero no tanto como para llegar al siguiente nivel.

Entiendo… ya veo… ¡como mola! Esta vez me agaché lo justo y necesario y volví a incorporarme, pero esta vez con un salto. Finalmente llegué al siguiente nivel, encontrándome con un soldado lurker, al que despaché en seguida. En este nivel me encontré con una cama elástica, la cual utilicé para subir al siguiente, donde me encontré con tres plataformas. Subí a la primera y luego a la segunda, llegando así al punto más alto del Templo. Wow, la vista era sin duda muy hermosa. Podía ver montañas en el horizonte, la Isla de Misty al fondo, cubierta de niebla, la selva y la casa del Sabio Samos. Pude darme cuenta de que el rayo de Eco ya había llegado a la aldea, por lo que supongo que Jak estaría volviendo aquí para revisar la parte de abajo de esta selva. Cuando volteé pude darme cuenta de que había una batería, la cual recogí y guardé para enseñársela más tarde a Jak.

Pude darme cuenta de que en el centro había algo parecido a un botón gigante. Soy alguien muy curioso, por lo que no pude evitar pulsar el botón. Al instante todo esto comenzó a descender como un auténtico ascensor hasta llevarme al interior del templo.

Me crucé de brazos, observando a mí alrededor. Dos puertas circulares cerradas, un respiradero de Eco desactivado y un corredor cuya entrada se encontraba a dos metros de altura. Bueno, nada difícil para alguien que puede llegar a saltar muuuchos metros gracias al poder de su Llave Espada. Avancé a paso tranquilo, encontrándome con otro dispositivo de salto. Estiré mi cuello hacia arriba, pero nada veía, por lo que creé un hechizo de luz, observando sonriente que había varias esferas precursor a muchos metros. Bueno, luego las cogería.

Seguí avanzando hasta vislumbrar varias plataformas flotantes que no dejaban de moverse sobre un pozo sin fondo. Con habilidad salté de una a otra hasta llegar a suelo firme. Seguí y seguí, pues había otras plataformas flotantes moviéndose sobre pozos sin fondo, hasta que logré llegar al final. Había una extraña estructura con una batería en su cima, y al lado de la estructura un respiradero inactivo. Subí hasta ella, recogiendo la batería al tiempo que el lugar sobre el que estaba bajaba. Como consecuencia se originó un potente flash de luz azul y, una vez éste se hubo apagado, el respiradero ya estaba activo.

—*Wow. ¿Has visto eso Beren? Los respiraderos de Eco Azul se han activado en todo el mundo. Sabía que había una manera de hacerlo. Debe haber otros sitios donde reactivar los demás respiraderos de Eco*

Con aquellas palabras, el dispositivo flotante de Keira se encogió hasta guardarse en mi bolsa. Un aparato sumamente útil, sin duda. Me acerqué hasta el respiradero y salí por la única puerta que había, la cual daba acceso al ascensor que me había llevado desde la cima hasta aquí. Me acerqué hasta la otra puerta, la cual se abrió debido al Eco, y me encontré más plataformas sobre pozos sin fondo. Esta vez la plataforma no se desplazaba, pero si giraba sobre sí misma de forma vertical, de modo que durante la mitad del tiempo que duraba el ciclo, era imposible situarse encima.

Salté cuando estuvo boca arriba, saltando luego sobre una plataforma de salto, recogiendo más esferas precursor. Entonces seguí el camino, saltando sobre plataformas móviles, evadiendo plantas con pinchos, hasta que llegué al final… y vaya cosa más rara me encontré.

Una planta enorme, bastante grande desde luego. Pero lo curioso fue que al acercarme, el tallo central dejó de estar totalmente erguido para encogerse. Dos ojos amarillentos surgieron de pronto y una boca de grandes dimensiones me rugió no sé si con hambre o furia. Supongo que ambas.

Salté a la primera plataforma que se desplazaba en horizontal y luego a la segunda, que se desplazaba en vertical. Una vez estuve en la zona de la planta, esta intentó atraparme, pero su cuello llegaba hasta cierta distancia, por lo que si me mantenía lo suficientemente alejado, entonces jamás podría pillarme, pero el problema surgió cuando unos bichitos con púas surgieron de la planta, acercándose a mí con muchas ganas de clavarme sus afilados pinchos.

Invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana y golpeé a estos bichitos puosos. Fácilmente los eliminé, pues no eran para tanto, siempre y cuando tuvieras algo con lo que golpearles y no fuera tu propio cuerpo. La planta gigante intentó atraparme. Yo sonreí y salté hacia ella, pero usé la Llave Espada para mantener su boca abierta.

—Deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de intentar comerme. ¡Ahora planta gigante come hombres a la plancha! **¡Piro!**

De mi mano izquierda surgió una bola de fuego que viajó por toda la garganta de la planta gigante, abrasándola, hasta llegar a su centro, provocando una explosión. Aproveché el grito de la planta carnívora para alejarme, sonriendo al ver como esta caía totalmente derrotada. Para mi sorpresa, una batería surgió del cuerpo chamuscado, por lo que me acerqué y la recogí. Hum, un día bastante fructífero. Ahora, con otra batería y más esferas precursor, me acerqué hasta el respiradero de Eco que había junto a la planta y luego fui hasta la plataforma de salto. Salí por el primer montículo al cual llegué después de atravesar el primer puente, donde estaban los pilares precursor. Las plantas que surgían del suelo ya estaban muertas, pues no me equivocaba, estaban conectadas con la planta gigante. Camine de vuelta a la aldea, hasta la casa del alcalde, donde Jak y Daxter me esperaban, afuera de la misma.

—Hey colega, lo hemos conseguido. El alcalde ya nos ha dado la batería, y también hemos investigado la parte de abajo de la selva, encontrando OTRA batería.

—Bien por vosotros. Yo he encontrado varias baterías y esferas precursor.

Me quité la bolsa y se las enseñé. Ambos asintieron satisfechos.

—Con todas las esferas precursor que hemos obtenido, tendremos suficiente para hacer el intercambio por las baterías con los vecinos.

Hicimos lo que Daxter indicó, intercambiando las esferas precursor por baterías, llegando a tener un total de veinticinco.

—Bueno, creo que aún tenemos tiempo de ir a otro lugar. — comenté al ver como el sol comenzaba a descender por el cielo, y dentro de no mucho estaría atardeciendo. Jak señaló la Isla de Misty — ¡Cierto! Teníamos que encontrar la musa del escultor.

—¡No! ¡No pienso volver a esa isla!

Daxter se bajó del hombro de Jak y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lado. Jak y yo nos miramos de reojo y luego a la comadreja naranja parlante.

 _...Un par de minutos después…_

—¡Noooooooooooooooo!

El dúo se encontraba en una lancha de un pescador. El tipo se la había prestado a Jak porque había atrapado doscientos kilos de pescado. Actualmente se encontraban rumbo a la Isla de Misty para encontrar a la musa del escultor y obtener así otra batería. Yo mientras tanto me dirigía hacia la playa para ir hacia el cañón y derrotar a ese lurker. Crucé toda la playa hasta llegar a un pequeño montículo donde se encontraba el respiradero de Eco Azul, ahora activo. Me envolví en Eco y me coloqué sobre la plataforma de salto. Salté de islote en islote hasta llegar al islote del cañón, donde había un par de soldados lurker custodiándolo. Rápidamente me libré de ambos y, mientras registraba las cajas que aquí tenían, pude obtener una nueva batería que estaban custodiando.

Ahora, con este lugar limpio de lurkers, clavé mi mirada en la Isla de Misty. Estaba a mucha distancia y no tenía la lancha, pero no me hacía falta para llegar hasta allí. Lancé la Llave Espada al agua, pero esta se transformó en la Llave Espada Surcadora, por lo que salté sobre ella y volé rápidamente hacia la isla.

Llegué a la isla a través del embarcadero donde estaba la lancha completamente vacía. No veía ni oía a Jak o Daxter, por lo que comencé a explorar. La Isla de Misty es una isla árida situada en el sureste a la que solo se puede acceder a través de la lancha rápida. Está rodeado por una espesa niebla, y tiene muchos esqueletos antiguos de animales cuyo origen y especie son inexplicables. La isla consiste principalmente en plataformas rocosas dispersas con bancos de niebla y agua, y una gran bahía rodeada por una cerca de madera. Hay dos silos de Eco Oscuros en esta isla: uno pequeño y abierto, y uno más grande.

Caminé hacia el lugar donde estaban las principales plataformas rocosas, y admito que daba mucho yuyu observar los bancos de niebla. Parecía que te perderías en las profundidades, o que algo que vivía allí te devoraría. Evitando pensar en ello, subí a las cimas de las plataformas y pude encontrarme con varios lurkers, aunque estos no eran simples soldados lurker, sino que se trataban de lurkers con armadura de hueso, unos bichos más grandes que los lurkers y equipados con armaduras de hueso y grandes mazas también de hueso, y lurkers de lodo, unos bichos morados que lanzaban por sus bocas escupitajos de Eco Oscuro.

Comencé a saltar entre plataformas, dejando KO a todos los lurkers que me encontraba. Obviamente ni Jak ni Daxter habían pasado por aquí, pues si lo hubieran hecho no vería tanto enemigo presente. Al final acabé llegando a una enorme puerta redonda precursor, pero esta no se abría sin Eco Azul.

—… así que no se abrirá sin Eco Azul, ¿eh? ¡Pues y una porra! ¡Soy un jodido Elegido de la Llave Espada! ¡A mí no hay cerradura que se me resista! — Apunté con Recuerdos del Mañana hacia la puerta y un pequeño rayo de la extraña energía de las Llaves Espada golpeó el centro de la puerta… al instante esta se abrió — Pse, chupado.

Me adentré en la vieja estructura precursor. Era bastante amplia, como si fuera un coliseo. Pude ver varias cajas herméticas que algo debían contener. ¿Esferas precursor? ¿Baterías? Bueno, luego lo revisaría. A mi izquierda había unas escaleras y otra puerta al frente, por lo que debía ir primero hacia las escaleras para investigar… pero entonces… la puerta se cerró, y decenas de lurkers, tanto soldados como con armaduras óseas, aparecieron de pronto por las paredes de este mini coliseo, rugiendo al tiempo que se lanzaban contra mí. Pero para mejorar aún más este momento, una especie de cañón no dejaba de disparar hacia aquí. Era como en la playa, y era muy molesto.

Con una sonrisa, invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana y comencé a correr hacia mis contrincantes. Ninguno de estos lurkers era rival para mí. Eran demasiado lentos y predecibles. Fue entonces que, al lanzar mi Llave Espada, erré en el tiro y ésta golpeó una de las cajas herméticas, destrozándola. Lo que surgió de ahí era Eco Rojo.

Eco Rojo, este Eco mejoraba la fuerza que aquel que lo tomara.

Con la misma curiosidad que cuando toqué el Eco Azul, corrí hacia esa pequeña esfera de Eco, tocándola. Al instante mi cuerpo se vio envuelto en Eco Rojo, y pude sentir como mi fuerza física aumentaba. Recuerdos del Mañana quedó clavada en el suelo, pero no la llamé. Al contrario, me di la vuelta, encarándome con los lurkers. Iba a probar de primera mano que tan poderoso era este Eco. Me lancé hacia mis contrincantes y…

PIM-PAM-PUM-KATABLUMBLUMBLUMBLUM

Mis capacidades físicas podían aumentar a niveles cósmicos gracias al poder de la Llave Espada, pero en aquel momento solo tenía mi propia fuerza física aumentada con el poder del Eco Rojo… ¡y joder si aumentaba la fuerza física! Los lurkers salían despedidos contra las paredes o hacia el cielo con solo un golpe. Sin duda este Eco era impresionante.

Para cuando hube terminado con todos los lurkers, y esquivando los cañonazos, me dispuse a romper todas las cajas herméticas. Me alegré al descubrir que todas ellas tenían esferas precursor. Seguramente nos servirían en el futuro.

Ahora, con todas las esferas recogidas, procedí a subir las escaleras, encontrándome con el pequeño silo de Eco Oscuro. El solo acercarme hizo a mi cuerpo sentir escalofríos. Esto no era como el poder de la Oscuridad, pero se podría decir que era un descendiente directo. Este tipo de Eco debía ser intocable para mí, así como el poder de la Oscuridad. ¡La Luz es lo único que debo tocar! Revisé a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de un pequeño mirador construido con madera donde se encontraba una batería que daba energía a una extraña máquina, la cual no tenía interés en descubrir para qué era. Subí arriba y agarré la batería, guardándola en la bolsa, teniendo sumo cuidado de no acercarme al borde para caer en el Eco Oscuro.

Ahora, con las esferas precursor y la batería recogidas, salí por la otra puerta, encontrándome con más lurkers. Rápidamente me libre de ellos y recorrí el camino que se situaba a mi izquierda. Al final llegué hasta la parte de la bahía de la isla. Subí a una plataforma y llegué hasta un barco lurker. Pude ver a Jak y Daxter en un vehículo recogiendo baterías y eliminando lurkers que manejaban extrañas máquinas. Yo vi un camino de subida hacia donde estaba el cañón, por lo que rápidamente lo recorrí, pero los lurkers se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que comenzaron a tirarme obstáculos cual Donkey Kong.

Con algo de dificultad logré llegar al cañón, o bueno, a la cima de la montaña donde se encontraba. Los dos soldados lurker que lo custodiaban fueron hacia mí con claras intenciones hostiles, pero sin mucho problema me libré de ellos. Ahora el cañón no tenía a nadie que lo custodiara, pero como se suele decir, mejor prevenir que curar, por lo que destruí el cañón, alegrándome al ver otra batería. Pero con curiosidad me asomé a los bordes, contemplando como los lurkers usaban el cañón para intentar abrir el silo gordo de Eco Oscuro. Sí, he hecho bien en destrozar este cañón.

Ahora, con todo ya resuelto, procedí a volver al lugar donde estaba la lancha y esperar allí al dúo, quienes no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta mí.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Habéis tenido buena pesca? Yo me he librado del cañón y he obtenido varias baterías y esferas precursor. — sonreí mientras les enseñaba la mercancía.

—¡Guay! ¡Nosotros también hemos obtenido muchas baterías! ¡Y además hemos atrapado a esa maldita musa! — El rostro de Daxter se arrugó — Era muy escurridiza la condenada. ¡Como la odio!

Seguimos hablando durante un rato para estar seguros de que habíamos revisado toda la isla, de arriba abajo, sin dejarnos nada de nada. Luego subimos a la lancha y volvimos a la aldea. Primero fuimos a la casa del escultor, el cual nos dio una batería por recuperar a su mascota, y luego fuimos a la casa de Samos. Cuando llegamos al piso de Keira, nos acercamos para contar el número de baterías que teníamos.

—Bien, habéis reunido las suficientes baterías para activar mi escudo térmico. Dentro de unas horas escalaremos el acantilado que hay detrás de la granja del granjero e iremos a la entrada del Desfiladero.

—¿Y por qué dentro de unas horas? - curioseó Daxter.

—Porque me llevará un tiempo prepararlo todo. Pero antes del atardecer estará listo y preparado para atravesar el desfiladero.

Con aquella explicación, dejamos a Keira trabajar tranquila y nos fuimos a descansar un rato, perder el tiempo. No sentía enemigos cerca, así que podía descansar un rato. Y tal y como nos dijo la hija del Sabio, unas horas después, luego de comer, la vimos a ella y a su anciano padre llevar el zoomer a través de la aldea. El vehículo flotaba en el aire gracias al poder del anciano Samos. Fuimos atrás de la casa del granjero, subiendo por las escaleras hasta alcanzar la cima del acantilado. Ya aquí arriba, podíamos sentir un gran calor. Atravesamos el principio del desfiladero y fue entonces… que vimos semejante lugar.

* * *

Bueno, luego de los acontecimientos de la película de Shrek he decidido continuar con una de las mejores sagas de videojuegos a los que jugado, con Jak and Daxter. Espero que os guste este arco. Escribir sobre un juego de este modo es más complicado de lo que esperaba jajaja.

Nos leemos !


	5. El legado de los Precursors - parte 02

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 **EL LEGADO DE LOS PRECURSOR — PARTE 02**

* * *

El Desfiladero era sin lugar a dudas un lugar increíblemente caliente. Todo el paso estaba cubierto por lava o roca súper caliente. Con solo estar cerca uno ya se asaba por el calor que desprendía. Debía haber un volcán por aquí cerca, aunque no he podido divisarlo. El zoomer estaba listo para ser pilotado por Jak, quien debía llegar hasta el otro extremo y activar el portal de la cabaña del Sabio Azul, el Sabio de la Aldea de Piedra, como era llamado el lugar donde residía. Después de una larga explicación sobre el escudo térmico, Jak y Daxter subieron al vehículo, activándolo y lanzándose de lleno al calor del desfiladero.

—Espero que lo consigan. —murmuró Keira con gran preocupación.

—Esos dos mocosos estarán bien, Keira. Ahora nosotros tres debemos volver a mi cabaña y esperar a que activen el portal.

El viejo verde y yo comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la aldea, aunque Keira se quedó unos segundos observando el horizonte visible del Desfiladero. Jak y Daxter hacían segundos que se habían marchado, y esperábamos que llegaran sanos y salvos a la aldea. Si hubiera algún tipo de desgracia, entonces yo mismo iría hasta la aldea… pero esperaba que no tuviera que llegar a ello. Atravesamos la aldea y subimos hasta la cabaña del viejo, la que se encontraba justo encima de la casa de su hija. Allí estaba el portal, pero Samos pudo comprobar que aún no estaba abierto. Durante varios minutos quedamos ahí, esperando, y a cada segundo que pasaba nuestro nerviosismo aumentaba.

Keira se mordía las uñas mientras no paraba de ir de un lado para otro. Su preocupación por el rubio era más que notoria. Samos no despegaba la mirada del portal, pero aunque su cuerpo no lo diera a entender, se podía notar que también estaba muy preocupado. Después de dos minutos, el portal reaccionó.

— ¡Lo han logrado! —exclamó Samos.

Ambos suspiraron y recobraron la compostura. Saltaron hacia el portal, desapareciendo. Yo salté justo después y, en un instante, me encontraba en otro lugar.

—Creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a la sensación de hormigueo de estos chismes —La voz del viejo Samos llamó mi atención—. ¡Eh! ¡Parece que el Sabio Azul ha hecho una fiesta!

Enarqué una ceja al no entender de lo que hablaba, por lo que estudié la cabaña. Ciertamente parecía que aquí había habido una gran fiesta… o una pelea. Keira se acercó hasta una gran estructura que parecía usarse como prismático.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡La Aldea de Piedra está que arde! —exclamó asombrada.

Yo me acerqué para observar también. No tenía un buen presagio de lo acontecido aquí.

—Menuda fiesta.

Samos lo mal entendió, pues sonreía divertido.

—Te equivocas, no es ese tipo de fiesta. —comenté con el ceño fruncido.

—Es cierto. La aldea está siendo atacada con peñascos llameantes.

—Aunque… parece ser que el Sabio de por aquí ha pensado en algo para moverlos.

Me aparté del enorme prismático y dejé que Keira pudiera observar lo que yo. Una gran máquina que apuntaba a una roca que bloqueaba el paso que daba acceso a la montaña donde un gigantesco lurker lanzaba los peñascos.

—Sí, eso parece. Necesitaremos baterías para activarlo, y estoy segura de que serán muchas más de las que actualmente tenemos.

—Entiendo. Jak, Daxter, ¿os parece si vamos en busca de más baterías? —pregunté al rubio y la comadreja.

— ¡Por supuesto colega!

Daxter alzó el pulgar y Jak asintió.

—Bien. Nosotros investigaremos las notas del Sabio Azul mientras tanto. De paso mirad a ver cómo están los aldeanos.

Nuevamente activé mi dispositivo para ver los datos que había sobre esta aldea.

El terreno que conecta el Desfiladero de Fuego con la Aldea de Piedra es una transición abrupta, que se convierte en un acantilado cubierto de hierba conectado a la cabaña de Sabio Azul que domina el pueblo y sus alrededores. El pueblo en sí consiste principalmente en grandes promontorios de piedra llenos de pequeñas chozas plantadas a grandes alturas, situadas en la costa este del continente, con vistas al océano. Las estructuras de piedra parecen ahuecarse y usarse como las chozas, con los exteriores de las unidades de vivienda actuando como terrazas. Debajo de la montaña central se encuentra un pabellón flotante conectado a un café, pontones y otras estructuras de madera que rodean las aguas que conectan con otras partes del pueblo, o ubicaciones circundantes, como la ciudad perdida de Precursor y el pantano cenagoso. En el otro lado del pueblo hay un gran oráculo. Esta extensión es también el hogar de la cuenca del precursor, más o menos una parte extendida pero deshabitada de la aldea.

Los tres procedimos a bajar de la cabaña del Sabio hasta la aldea, evitando los ardientes peñascos que había por todos lados. Una vez abajo, caminamos hasta un Oráculo, una estatua de precursor grande y de construcción pesada, hecha de metal precursor que tiene la cabeza típica de una estatua del Precursor: una cara de insectoide, dos ojos grandes de insecto, una nariz hueca y una gran probóscide que se extiende más allá de su cara, a menudo utilizada para presentar células de energía o disparar un rayo de eco oscuro. La nariz hueca tiene una forma notable como un orbe Precursor, y puede actuar como un medio para recibirlos. Poseía dos baterías por ojos. Entonces la máquina de comunicación surgió de la bolsa de Jak.

—*Hasta que descubramos que ha pasado con el Sabio Azul, tendréis que recoger un total de cuarenta y cinco baterías para alimentar su máquina. ¡Conseguirlas!*

Hum, cuarenta y cinco… iba a ser una tarea harto difícil.

—Bueno, pues podemos empezar por cambiar las esferas precursor con este oráculo de aquí. Jak, Beren, ¿tenemos un total de ciento dos esferas precursor?

Ante aquella pregunta procedí a mirar en mi bolsa, contando todas las que tenía. En verdad era bastante dificultoso.

—Yo tengo un total de ochenta y cuatro. ¿Y tú Jak? —El rubio hizo el número de cuarenta con los dedos—. Perfecto, pues entonces nos llega ese número.

— ¡Guay! Pues intercambiémoslas con este trozo de tecnología precursor.

Daxter señaló al Oráculo Precursor, el cual guardaba dos baterías. Admito que era impresionante.

— _Guardaos de la Luz Oscura…, que ha sesgado el destino de uno de los tres… Traedme ciento veinte esferas de precursor por cada batería que albergo_ —Nos miramos y acercamos mi bolsa al Oráculo. Las esferas precursor comenzaron a salir hasta que se agotaron las ciento veinte esferas—. _He aquí una batería, por vuestros esfuerzos._

— ¡Genial! ¡Ahora tenemos una batería más!

—Sí, pero necesitaremos muchas esferas para obtener la otra batería.

Jak guardó la nueva batería en su bolsa, y continuamos nuestro camino en dirección al centro de la aldea, pero nos detuvimos al ver a una geóloga, pues por las pintas lo parece. La mujer parecía bastante preocupada, lo más posible es que fuera por los peñascos ardientes. La mujer, al vernos, asintió satisfecha, pero ¿por qué?

—Vosotros tres parecéis tipos capaces. Tengo en marcha un proyecto de investigación y a lo mejor me podéis ayudar.

Hmmm, parecía que no estaba preocupada por los peñascos. Entonces, ¿qué podría ser más importante que esto?

—Eh, que nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir —comentó Daxter—. Somos nosotros quienes te pedimos ayuda.

—Pues a lo mejor nos podamos ayudar. Durante años he estado estudiando los hábitos de excavación de las topoardillas en la Cuenca de Precursor. Pero ahora esos malditos lurkers han hecho que ellas salgan asustadas a la superficie, y como son ciegas no pueden encontrar el camino de vuelta. Si las reunís y guiais de vuelta a los túneles les salvaríais la vida. Os doy una batería si lo conseguís.

—Si…, nos importan las topoardillas…, pero a cambio de dos baterías.

—Buen intento. Pero os daría otra batería si me conseguís noventa esferas de los precursores para comprar equipo de investigación. ¿Qué os parece?

—Ahora mismo no tenemos tantas esferas precursor —comenté—. Pero tranquila, las conseguiremos para negociar contigo —ella asintió, mostrando estar de acuerdo—. Bien, ahora lo importante, Jak, Daxter, ¿podríais ocuparos de las topoardillas? Yo seguiré investigando la ciudad para comprobar cómo está el resto de ciudadanos.

Jak asintió con el pulgar y ambos fueron hasta la Cuenca mientras la geóloga les daba las gracias. La cuenca se encontraba siguiendo un camino que torcía hacia la izquierda, por lo que yo continué a la derecha, pasando un puente amplio de madera hasta una especie de foro. Allí habían dos tipos: un tipo grande y fuerte vestido con armadura, aunque curiosamente se encontraba llorando; el otro tenía como pantalones un barril de madera y miraba con molestia al guerrero. Primero me acerqué al grandote.

—Hola colega, ¿qué te pasa? Es raro ver llorar a un tipo como tú de una manera como esta.

— ¿También vienes a burlarte de mí? —vaya, parece que toque un punto sensible sin querer—. ¡Ahhh, como me duele la cabeza!

— ¿Sólo por eso estás llorando así? Pues, o es un dolor increíblemente doloroso o tienes pinta de duro pero no eres para nada duro.

— ¡Pues sí! —para mi sorpresa, el guerrero dejó de llorar y se incorporó de golpe, haciendo gala de sus músculos— ¡Yo era un tipo duro! ¡Quizás el más duro! Durante casi un año defendí solito la aldea de aquellas terribles criaturas. Después llegó aquel monstruo espantoso y empezó a lanzar peñascos —salimos un poco del foro para poder asomarnos. Señaló en lo alto del acantilado, donde un lurker de considerable tamaño vigilaba y, de vez en cuando, lanzaba algún peñasco calentito—. Así que…, lleno de valor…, enfundado en mi brillante armadura, ¡subí la colina para enfrentarme a él! Pero ahhh…, pero me machacó como quien ablanda un filete de yakow.

—Creo que servirías para el teatro —murmuré, pero no me escuchó.

—Tras derrotarme de aquella manera, bloqueó el corredor hacia su guarida —desvié mi mirada al corredor que ascendía por el acantilado, donde una enorme piedra al rojo vivo bloqueaba el paso— con una roca de treinta toneladas, evitando así que alguien le desafiara de nuevo. Así que nuestro Sabio, un Maestro del Eco Azul, y un genio mecánico, diseñaron una máquina capaz de quitar la roca de en medio. Pero ay de mí, desapareció antes de que pudiésemos encenderla, y se llevó todas sus baterías con él —dirigió una mirada furiosa hacia las plataformas flotantes que comunicaban este foro con el lugar donde estaba la máquina— ¡Al menos he podido quitar los suficientes flotadores a nuestro puente para evitar que el monstruo baje aquí a hacerme daño!

—Pues temo darte malas noticias —el guerrero me miró extrañado—. Verás, necesito que vuelvas a poner los puentes. Tenemos que llegar a esa máquina.

Aquella petición le enojó, pues se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde estaba.

— ¡Si, claro! ¡Y firmar mi sentencia de muerte! —ambos compartimos una dura mirada, pero su autoestima estaba tan baja que suspiró, dándose por vencido—. Ahhh, muy bien, de acuerdo, traedme noventa esferas de los precursores y volveré a poner los flotadores…, ¡pero no me enfrentare a ese monstruo de nuevo!

Hum, puñetas, no los tengo.

— ¿Tienes alguna batería? Nos sería útil.

—Te la daré, si me entregas las esferas precursor.

No ha dicho nada del puente, así que mejor me callo eso.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un trato. Ahora no las tengo, pero volveré con ellas.

Ya tenía la solución para el problema del puente flotante, aunque necesitaba las esferas precursor. Además, podía conseguir una nueva batería. ¡Punto para el menda! Ahora iré a ver al otro tipo, que sin duda era un apostador compulsivo, seguro.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Otro héroe no! —Sin duda decía eso por haber escuchado la conversación con el guerrero—. Perdí mis pantalones por apostar que el supuesto héroe vencería al monstruo. Créeme, hay que apostar por el monstruo. Esta apuesta me ha dejado hecho polvo. Te propongo una cosa, tráeme noventa esferas de los precursores para que pueda ponerme en marcha y salir de este barril, y te daré una batería a cambio. Y, si te atreves, tengo otra apuesta lista…, mi gran retorno. Supera el tiempo de la carrera del Desfiladero del Muerto en la Cuenca de Precursor y conseguiré una buena cantidad. A cambio te daré otra batería.

—Me temo que yo no puedo, pero tengo un amigo que podrá encargarse de machacar ese tiempo, si te parece bien.

—No veo el problema.

—Genial —saqué de mi mochila el aparato para comunicarme con Jak—. Jak, Daxter, ¿me oís?

—*Te oímos Bere. ¿Qué pasa?*

—Veréis, hay una carrera en la Cuenca y un tipo me ha propuesto mejorar ese tiempo y nos dará una batería. ¿Creéis poder hacerlo?

—*No hay problema. ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!*

—Buena suerte —con una sonrisa de victoria, pues estaba seguro que ambos ganarían, guardé el aparato—. Espero te sirva.

— ¡Genial muchacho! Veamos si pueden superar ese tiempo. Es muy justo.

—Tranquilo, lo conseguirán. Ahora yo me voy. Ya vendrán ellos cuando terminen por la Cuenca.

Ahora, con otra promesa de dos baterías, me marché del foro, bajando unas escaleras que había al principio del mismo, a la derecha. Abajo había una plataforma de piedra y madera y un puente flotante que llevaba hasta una gran estructura precursor. Desplegué mi dispositivo para ver si había algún dato sobre ella.

La Ciudad Pérdida de Precursor.

Se sitúa en las profundidades marinas de la Aldea de Piedra a la que se puede acceder mediante un ascensor al que se llega desde la plaza principal de la aldea mediante unos flotadores atravesando un arrecife de coral. Es una cámara de redes submarinas masiva, ubicada a través de un ascensor, y el hogar de un gran silo ecológico oscuro. La entrada a la ciudad perdida de Precursor adopta la forma de una cúpula. La ciudad submarina en sí misma es una red complicada con varios pasillos, plataformas, habitaciones y cámaras. Fue construido principalmente con ventanas de vidrio y metal precursor, lo que permite la observación de la vida silvestre marina. También está lleno de mecanismos de defensa tales como cuerpos de agua energizados, pozos de eco oscuro, tuberías metálicas abrasadoras y trampas temporizadas.

Comencé a ir de flotador el flotador, saltando hasta poder llegar al último, cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño islote situado a mi izquierda. Parecía haber varias esferas precursor, y las necesitábamos con urgencia. Invoqué varias plataformas mágicas para poder llegar al islote sin tener que tirarme a la fría agua para llegar nadando. Recogí las esferas y volví hasta la entrada, donde salté a la plataforma, activando el ascensor. La plataforma circular, al igual que la del Templo situado en la selva de la otra aldea, comenzó a descender. Conforme bajaba pude ver, a través del cristal precursor, el frío mar y varios peces, algunos de aspecto bastante fiero, debo decir.

Al final, luego de varios segundos, llegué al fondo, una cámara semi esférica que solo tenía una salida. Atravesé aquella puerta circular y me encontré con un pasillo. Unos tubos al rojo vivo transmitían energía, por lo que me mantuve alejado. Luego había una piscina, dividida en dos por un pequeño puente, de agua cristalina…, hasta que cambió a un tono verde, del cual surgieron varias chispas. Hmmm, no me da buena espina. Mejor alejarme de ese tipo de líquido.

Llegué al final de la piscina y atravesé otra puerta. El lugar al que accedí era una sala inmensa, cuyo suelo era una gigantesca piscina de agua cristalina…, o por lo menos así era durante unos segundos. Apenas y tenía alguna plataforma en la que uno pudiera evitar el agua de color verdosa. Me adelanté hasta el final de mi plataforma, observando varias que funcionaban. Eran plataformas redondas más pequeñas que conectaban otras plataformas de la sala. Salté a una de ellas, la cual descendía hasta una plataforma a mi izquierda. En ella había otra tubería ardiente y varias esferas precursor. Hmmm, ¿estará todo este lugar lleno de ellas?

Caminé, evitando la tubería, hasta el borde, donde pude ver otra plataforma casi al nivel del agua, pero esta tenía un enorme dispositivo y una extraña arquitectura que parecía activarse con Eco Azul. Cogí un poco de carrerilla y salté, cayendo sin problema alguno en la plataforma inferior. Antes de acercarme al dispositivo, preferí acercarme a la estructura. Esta no se abría, por lo que invoqué mi Llave Espada y, ¡voila! La estructura se abrió y, para mi sorpresa, un buen número de esferas precursor aparecieron una detrás de otra. No perdí el tiempo y comencé a guardarlas, reuniendo un buen número de ellas. ¿Esto era una especie de baúl? Bueno, se parecía más a una caja fuerte, solo que no pudo evitar que Recuerdos del Mañana la abriera. ¡No hay nada que una Llave Espada no pueda abrir!

Me acerqué hasta el enorme dispositivo, activándolo. Unas plataformas cuadradas salieron del fondo de la piscina, a un nivel por encima del agua, las cuales llevaban hasta otra plataforma al otro lado de la sala.

Escuché entonces un tic-tac. ¿Una cuenta atrás? Estos precursores pensaban en todo. Sin perder tiempo comencé a saltar de una plataforma a otra hasta llegar al otro lado. La plataforma a la cual llegué tenía también un dispositivo para activar las plataformas sumergidas, pero no me interesaba. Aunque sí una cosa no esperaba encontrarme en este lugar…, eso era lurkers. Este lurker era muy extraño, pues eran dos que formaban uno…, dos lurkers, uno grande y sin cabeza sujetando a uno pequeño con cabeza. Perturbador debo decir. Dado que en esa plataforma no tenía nada que me interesara, salté a una de las plataformas flotantes, subiendo hasta una plataforma de nivel superior, justo en frente por la que había llegado.

Allí había más esferas precursor, pero estaban custodiadas por un lurker con apariencia de pez globo morado que se infló cuando se dirigió hacia mí. Al hacerlo unas afiladas púas se pusieron tensas. Invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana, pero cambié su forma a una pistola, con la cual disparé un hechizo básico de **Hielo**. El lurker quedó congelado en un cubito de hielo, el cual cayó al suelo de la plataforma. Yo cogí todas las esferas precursor y caminé hasta la parte derecha, donde una placa de hierro iba de derecha a izquierda bajo un tubo ardiente de energía. En serio, ¿cómo diseñaron los Precursors sus ciudades? Porque debía llegar ahí para poder alcanzar las plataformas flotantes que me daban acceso a la salida que estaba situada mucho más arriba…, que si nooo…

Este pasillo tenía otra piscina de agua cristalino-verdosa, por lo que creé más plataformas mágicas para evitar tocarla. Podría saltarlo con facilidad, pues ser portador de la Llave Espada te permite usar su poder para aumentar tus propias capacidades hasta límites insospechados, pero meh. La siguiente sala tenía dos plataformas redondas flotantes, pero estas no se movían. Puse un pie en una y esta comenzó a girar. Ahhh, ya veo. Solo funcionan cuando hay alguien encima… Interesante.

Escuche ruidos y miré abajo. Tres lurkers: un soldado y el de doble piso. Los ignoré y continué hasta el saliente del siguiente pasillo, donde un soldado lurker vigilada. Nada de qué preocuparse. Me libré de él y continué, atravesando el pasillo mientras evitaba más y más tubos al rojo vivo. La siguiente sala era perfectamente dos o tres veces más grande que la primera que me había encontrado, y como no, tenía lurkers y una piscina llena de agua cristalino-verdosa abajo. Genial…

—En serio, los Precursors tenían un serio problema…, ¿o acaso esto ha cambiado desde que se largaron?

Subí a la plataforma giratoria de la izquierda para que esta empezara a rodar y así poder llegar a la plataforma que había al fondo a la derecha. Por lo que mi vista podía captar, ahí había otra estructura que debía servir para guardar esferas precursor, pero había un lurker volador custodiando aquella zona. Bah, nada preocupante. Poco a poco fui moviéndome a través de las plataformas redondas hasta llegar y, una vez ahí, utilicé **Paro** para dejar al lurker detenido durante el tiempo necesario para, saltar la piscina de agua cristalino-verdosa y abrir la estructura y recoger todas las esferas precursor que ahí había, y no eran precisamente pocas.

Una vez recogidas volví a las plataformas giratorias, yendo esta vez hacia mi derecha, donde tres cápsulas huecas transparentes situados en otra plataforma a lo lejos guardaban más esferas precursor y una batería. Un buen botín. Poco a poco, sin pausa pero sin prisa, fui llegando hasta alcanzar la plataforma. Las cápsulas eran de tres colores: rosa, verde y azul. Primero me acerqué al azul, activando el dispositivo. Al instante las esferas que este guardaba fueron absorbidas por la parte de arriba y se desplazaron a través de pequeños tubos, apareciendo en la plataforma que tenía al lado. Volvió a sonar una cuenta atrás, pero me dio tiempo a saltar y recogerlas todas.

Hmmm, debía tener suficientes como para pagar al guerrero porque desplegara los flotadores…, o puede que no… En fin, volví a la plataforma de las cápsulas y activé la de color verde, que contenía más esferas. Estas se tele transportaron hasta una plataforma que se encontraba en medio de la sala, y un cronómetro volvió a escucharse. Rápidamente usé Magia para crear plataformas y poder llegar hasta ellas.

Entonces, ya con todas estas esferas precursor recogidas, clavé mi mirada en mi siguiente objetivo…, la batería. Volvía a la plataforma y activé el último dispositivo. Esta vez la batería fue depositada en la plataforma más alta, la cual era accesible a través de unas cajas metálicas que aparecían y desaparecían en las paredes. El tiempo volvió a correr y fui saltando de caja en caja, teniendo cuidado de no saltar antes de tiempo. Al final no fue difícil llegar hasta arriba y obtener la batería.

Ahora, con todos los premios obtenidos, bajé abajo, pues la salida de aquella sala estaba en la parte izquierda inferior de la sala, siempre y cuando esto se viera desde la entrada a la misma. Creé una nueva plataforma mágica, la cual descendió hasta el hueco que daba acceso a esa sala. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con uno de los silos de Eco Oscuro. Había varias plataformas girando en torno a una circular justo en el centro, la cual tenía una batería. El problema era que esas plataformas giraban cada poquísimos segundos, así que había que tener cuidado.

Logré llegar al centro y coger la batería, la cual guardé, pero a punto estuve de caer cuanto intenté llegar a la siguiente salita. Para mi sorpresa había unos extraños lurkers metidos en unas máquinas llenas de cuchillas con las cuales giraban y giraban. Era como un tiovivo. Debían acabar desmayados de tanta vuelta. Invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana y destruí sus máquinas asesinas. Estos intentaron atacarme con sus cuerpos, pero los congelé y ya no tuve que preocuparme.

Esta sala semiesférica tenía dos posibles caminos, uno a mi derecha y otro a mi izquierda. Preferí empezar por el de la derecha, el cual tenía otra piscina que dificultaba el paso. Cogí carrerilla y salté todos los metros de la piscina. ¡Bendito poder el de la Llave Espada! Ahora, frente a mí, tenía otro silo de Eco Oscuro sobre el cual había un tubo de energía al rojo vivo y una tabla rectangular de metal. Pasé la tabla sin demasiados apuros, llegando a una piscina de eterna agua verdosa, y eliminé al lurker volador que había aquí. Lo curioso de esta piscina es que tenía una especie de cubos con extrañas líneas flotando sobre ella. Con cuidado subí al primero, el cual iluminó las líneas con un tono azulado.

—Hmmm, un rompecabezas, ¿eh? Veamos, esto puede ser divertido. —Con una sonrisa de aquel que disfruta de un juego nuevo, comencé a saltar de plataforma en plataforma, dándome cuenta de que, cuando pisaba una ya encendida, esta se apagaba—. Entiendo. Así que tengo que ponerlas todas azules para que se abra esa puertecita.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta que intentaba abrir para ver qué contenía. Durante varios minutos probé y probé, pero no lograba dejarlas todas iluminadas, así que…

— ¡A tomar por culo! ¡Ábrete!

Apunté con mi Llave Espada a la puerta y esta se abrió. Soy un tipo bastante paciente…, por lo menos en la mayoría de casos, pero en este rompecabezas llevaba ya un rato, y no lograba atinarle. Además, había más sitios que ver en la Aldea de Piedra y no podía perder demasiado tiempo aquí. La puerta se abrió, mostrándome la batería que guardaba. La cogí y volví a la sala semiesférica para continuar por la izquierda, ya que este lugar no tenía otra salida más que el sitio por donde había llegado.

El pasillo de la izquierda también tenía una piscina, aunque este tenía un saliente a la mitad., y justo al final otro lurker doble. Hum, pues sí que hay lurkers por aquí. Llegué al otro lado y me libre de ellos. Esta sala también tenía una piscina de permanente agua verdosa, con dos plataformas al fondo, a derecha e izquierda. Un dispositivo en el suelo activó unas plataformas que se encontraban bajo el agua, formando una escalera. Subí a la primera plataforma, recogiendo una batería que descansaba allí, por lo que volví al suelo firme.

La plataforma de al lado tenía una puerta sobre un saliente, pero la cuesta que descendía más en el mar me llamó la atención. Esa cuesta se encontraba a la derecha de la sala, viéndolo desde el fin del pasillo que conectaba esta sala con la semiesférica. Me asomé y toqué el suelo. Era muy resbaladizo. Una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro. Convoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana, la convertí en un monopatín…, ¡y me lance cuesta abajo!

La cuesta era impresionante. Había tubos transportando energía al rojo vivo tanto a los lados como en medio, aunque de forma intermitente, por lo que debía tener cuidado para evitar acercarme a ellos y quemarme. No es agradable quemarte…, lo sé por experiencia. Con gritos de alegría y diversión me desplacé a gran velocidad hasta llegar al fondo de la cuesta, donde había una sala semiesférica bastante grande. Había un respiradero de Eco Azul, unos extraños dispositivos de cuatro brazos sosteniendo una especie de pelota, una especie de nave precursor justo en medio… y unos cuantos lurkers metidos en esas máquinas con pinchos.

Me libré de todos los que había por aquí de un modo u otro. Luego fui hasta el respiradero de Eco Azul, dejando que este me envolviera y aumentara mi velocidad. Con curiosidad me acerqué hasta la puerta de esta especie de nave, pero no se activó. Entonces me acerqué hasta los extraños dispositivos, tocándolos. Estos se activaron, pues los brazos se abrieron y las pelotas empezaron a girar. Una vez todas estuvieron activas al mismo tiempo, la puerta de la nave se abrió. Miré al techo, donde había una batería. Usando **Magneto** atraje la batería, guardándola.

Ahora que miraba el techo…, esto no era una nave, era un sumergible. Seguramente debía llevar a los de aquí abajo a la superficie sin la necesidad de llegar hasta el lugar por donde he llegado, y viceversa, de la superficie a aquí abajo. Pero aún no quería subir arriba, pues había otro pasillo que conducía a otro lugar, por lo que decidí recorrerlo. Pasé por encima de la maldita piscina, encontrándome con una pequeña sala de agua verdosa y dos respiraderos de vapor, pero no había nada interesante, por lo que seguí hacia la izquierda, donde había otra rampa, la cual decidí recorrer de la misma manera que la anterior, solo que esta tenía más obstáculos de por medio…, ¡pero eso solo lo mejoraba!

Para cuando llegué al final me encontré con una sala redonda que subía y subía con diferentes escaleras las cuales formaban una especie de escalera de caracol. En medio de este lugar había una plataforma redonda con una batería justo encima de otro silo de Eco Oscuro. Salté y agarré la batería, pero entonces la plataforma dio un bajón. Una compuerta cerró el acceso a la rampa y el Eco Oscuro comenzó a subir.

—En serio…, si algún día me encuentro con esos condenados Precursors…, ¡pienso darles una patada en su peludo trasero! Menos mal que no le he mencionado a Daxter nada de esto, le subiría el ego más de lo que ya lo tiene…, y eso no es una opción.

Dado que no había sitio por el que huir, cogí el patinete que era Recuerdos del Mañana y lo transformé en mi nave, comenzando a subir y subir a medida que el Eco Llenaba todo este lugar. Bah, nada de qué preocuparse. Al final llegué a una pequeña sala semiesférica, la cual tenía una batería y una puerta. Cogí la batería y salí por la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, esta puerta daba acceso a esa plataforma que antes no había querido investigar, la que había en la sala de la primera rampa.

Dado que ya no había otro lugar que revisar, bajé la rampa y llegué al lugar donde estaba la máquina sumergible, a la cual subí y activé para que me llevara a la superficie. Nuevamente estaba en la superficie, por lo que decidí volver al foro de la Aldea para intercambiar todas estas esferas precursor con el jugador y el guerrero.

Fue ahí donde me encontré con Jak y Daxter. El rubio se encontraba guardando una batería en su bolsa mientras Daxter hablaba con el jugador.

—Así aprenderás que nosotros no perdemos.

—Sabía que no perderías, compañeros —saludé mientras me acercaba al guerrero— Hola tipo duro. Aquí tengo el pago.

El guerrero revisó mi bolsa, suspirando.

—Ahhh, maravilloso —no estaba nada emocionado con esto—. Me has traído las esferas de los precursores. ¡Muy bien! Arreglaré el puente. Pero no me pidas que me acerque a esa criatura otra vez.

—Sin problemas, colega.

El guerrero se guardó las esferas precursor, me dio la batería y se marchó para proceder a soltar los flotadores. ¿Esta gente salta de flotador en flotador para ir al corredor del acantilado y el otro lugar que no soy capaz de divisar? Flipa. Entonces me acordé del trato que tenía con el jugador, por lo que me acerqué a él y le di las esferas pedidas.

—Ejejejeje. Si señor —El tipo estaba sin duda muy contento con este intercambio—. Con estas esferas podré salir de este maldito barril. Toma la batería prometida.

Sonriendo guardé la batería. Aún no teníamos suficientes para la máquina, por lo que debíamos encontrar otro sitio que pudiera tener.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿ya habéis intercambiado con la geóloga?

—Si. Encontramos muchas esferas escondidas en la Cuenca. Ahora solo nos falta encontrar más baterías para esa dichosa máquina —masculló Daxter al no saber dónde encontrar más.

— ¿Buscáis más baterías? Podéis encontrar en el Pantano Cenagoso —El jugador señaló hacia un lugar que conducía el puente flotante que el guerrero ya estaba reconstruyendo—. Aunque os aviso que no es un buen lugar. Este infestado de lurkers y zonas muy peligrosas en las que caes y ya nunca más puedes salir.

Daxter tragó saliva, pero se subió a la hombrera de Jak y ambos comenzamos a caminar por el puente flotante en dirección al pantano.

El Pantano Cenagoso es como el nombre dice una zona pantanosa con numerosos árboles, dominado por marismas, que incluyen lodo y alquitrán espeso y peligroso, así como grandes espinas y estacas de madera. También cuenta con una red de cuevas. Estas cuevas son comúnmente el hogar ratas de pantano.

En esta Aldea apenas había llovido desde nuestra llegada, pero en este pantano la lluvia parecía ser continua e incesante. Lo primero que nos encontramos al llegar al pantano fue, tal y como mi guía de este mundo me había explicado, lo primero que encontramos fue un agua verdosa y asquerosa que nos cubría todo el pie, y una extraña rata roja de un tamaño bastante considerable. Jak corrió hacia ella, golpeándola repetidas veces hasta dejarla KO. En serio, la fuerza de este tipo impresiona. Tiene mucha fuerza física. Una vez que se libró de la rata subió por una estructura de madera mohosa, recogiendo varias esferas precursor.

Luego, una vez bajó, nos vimos en el impedimento de llegar al otro lado debido a las grandes espinas que nos cortaban el paso.

—Tengo una idea —señalé con mi dedo al cielo y luego a las espinas—. Esas espinas nos impiden llegar al otro lado con un solo salto, o por lo menos a ti, pero yo no tengo problema—Jak alzó una ceja por las últimas palabras—. Por eso yo te daré impulso.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás? —Con una sonrisa ladina invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana, sorprendiendo a ambos— Guau. Nunca dejaré de flipar por cómo aparece y desaparece.

Jak asintió y se separó lo suficiente como para coger carrerilla. Entonces corrió y saltó sobre mí. Yo coloqué la Llave Espada para poder darle el impulso suficiente como para pasar todas las espinas, y por suerte las pasó sobrado. Se giró para verme, quedándose ambos con las bocas abiertas cuando me vieron saltar toda aquella distancia sin ayuda de nadie.

—Soy lo máximo, ¿eh?

— ¡Eso no vale! ¡Yo también quiero una!

Daxter comenzó a hacer una pataleta, provocando que Jak y yo nos riéramos. Ahora lo que estaba frente a nosotros era un estanque de alquitrán y, sobre este, una pasarela de madera con dos plataformas cuadradas con apariencia poco estable. ¿Acaso los lurkers estaban por aquí, o esto lo construyeron las gentes de la Aldea? Bueno, eso ahora no importa demasiado.

Uno a uno saltamos a las plataformas, que rápidamente comenzaron a hundirse y luego a la pasarela de madera, que era mucho más estable. La pasarela llegaba hasta el otro lado del estanque, pero había unas extrañas criaturas parecidas a vampiros volando por ahí, por lo que, al ver como se abalanzaba sobre nosotros al acercarnos, lancé la Llave Espada hacia ellas, dejándolas KO. Algunas cayeron al suelo y otras al alquitrán, por lo que corrimos para sacarlas afuera antes de que se hundieran del todo. No eran lurkers, sino animales naturales de este entorno, así que, ¿qué derecho teníamos nosotros a eliminarlos?

Una vez llegamos al otro lado pudimos ver un respiradero de Eco Azul y una plataforma de salto. Jak decidió que aquel era su turno, pues se puso encima del respiradero y luego saltó gracias a la plataforma, cayendo prácticamente al lado, pero debido a lo denso de los árboles y las espinas, me fue imposible ver nada. Luego, cuando volvieron, pregunté.

— ¿Algo interesante?

—Un poco: algunas ratas y esferas precursor.

Asentí y continuamos nuestro camino, pero nuevamente algo nos cortaba el paso. Se trataba de estacas de madera muy afiladas que surgían del suelo a través de un mecanismo oculto. Sin duda esto lo habían puesto adrede para impedir el paso. Las estacas se ocultaban y al segundo salían con tanta fuerza que atravesarían cualquier cosa, por eso apunté con mi Llave Espada hacia ellas y usé el hechizo **Paro** para permitirnos pasar sin problemas.

Lo que nos encontramos al otro lado era un árbol con enormes agujeros del cual empezaron a salir ratas del pantano. Jak corrió hacia ellas, comenzando a noquearlas mientras yo cargaba de energía la Llave Espada para así poder destruir el árbol de un solo ataque, pues estas ratas no dejaban de salir y salir las muy condenadas. Si no fueran hostiles no habría problema, pero como sí lo eran, eran muuuuy violentas hacia nosotros, no nos dejaron otra opción.

Para poder continuar nuestro camino hacia la derecha teníamos que pasar sobre un buen montón de espinas, por lo que tuvimos que usar la misma estrategia que la primera vez, lo que nos permitió llegar al otro lado. No había nada más que más agua de horrible olor y textura y más estacas… o al menos eso creía. Resulta que, cuando avanzamos un poco, descubrimos una cueva a nuestra izquierda, pero esta también tenía estacas de madera.

—Vale, separémonos. Yo iré por aquí —señalé el camino de la izquierda—y vosotros por ahí —señalé recto—, ¿os parece?

Jak asintió, por lo que continuó a pesar de las quejas de Daxter sobre querer dejar de mojarse. Me aventuré en la cueva, encontrándome con una serie de dos trampas de estacas de madera. Nuevamente usé **Paro** para pasarlas sin demasiado apuro, encontrándome con otro nido-árbol de ratas. Rápidamente eliminé las ratas y luego el árbol, continuando el camino, teniendo que pasar un nuevo grupo de espinos hasta llegar a un lago de alquitrán. Una nueva estructura de madera estaba instalada sobre el alquitrán, y pude ver varias cajas metálicas por el recorrido. No pasó mucho hasta que Jak y Daxter aparecieron a mi lado.

—No os ha llevado mucho.

—Solo teníamos que soltar una cuerda atada a una roca gigante. Al parecer los lurkers tienen un zepelín enorme en este pantano —explicó Daxter mientras agitaba su cuerpo para quitarse tanta agua como le era posible, aunque rápidamente volvía a empaparse.

—Un zepelín, ¿eh?

—Sí, y tenían una batería junto a la roca, pero no sabemos para qué han podido usarla.

—A saber. Pues yo me he encontrado con esto —señalé las cajas metálicas metidas en el alquitrán —. ¿Qué apostáis a que están llenas de esferas precursor? —comenté mientras me cruzaba de brazos, tiritando.

En serio, ¿no deja de llover nunca en este apestoso, peligroso y horrible pantano?

—Es probable que sea una trampa, como las otras que hemos visto.

—Lurkers… Yo me ocupo.

Apunté con Recuerdos del Mañana a las cajas, lanzando un básico hechizo de **Piro** para destruirlas. Las esferas quedaron hundidas en el alquitrán, por lo que invoqué esta vez a **Magneto** para atraerlas a todas y guardarlas. Una vez adquiridas comenzamos a caminar a través de la estructura de madera. Para nuestra sorpresa, cuando llegamos al otro extremo de la estructura, la cual era bastante alta, a unos tres metros por encima del suelo, vimos una piedra enorme que llevaba atada una cuerda. Alcé mi vista y ahí estaba, el zepelín.

—Bien, ocupaos de ello mientras distraigo y elimino a estos bichos.

Bajé de la estructura a través de una escalera, encontrándome con unas ranas lurker. Jak y Daxter fueron hasta la piedra, desatando el nudo al tiempo que yo me ocupaba de las ranas. Para mi sorpresa, ahí había otra batería. Hmmm, no es casualidad que haya una junto a esas enormes piedras.

Abandonamos aquel lugar, encontrándonos con un doble camino. Los bichos voladores vigilaban uno, por lo que Jak y Daxter fueron a investigar el camino de la derecha mientras yo investigaba el de la izquierda. Una vez eliminados los vampiros voladores continué, pero para mi sorpresa el camino cambiaba de sentido, volviendo al punto de partida, solo que en este caso había más cajas metálicas en medio de un estanque de alquitrán. Repetí la misma jugada que antes, obteniendo todas esas esferas que nos serían útiles para más adelante. Continué recto, pues por ese camino se habían ido Jak y Daxter. Era una cueva que tenía un muro de madera, por lo que tuve que saltarlo, teniendo cuidado de no golpearme la cabeza ya que la distancia entre el techo de la cueva y la cima del muro era muy pequeña, pero teniendo aún más cuidado con las cajas de Eco Oscuro colocadas aquí. Si las rozaba… _¡kabooom!_

Continué por el camino hasta llegar a un lago de alquitrán y una estructura muy alta de madera. Para mi sorpresa, cierto pájaro reconocido estaba en una plataforma precursor, un portal, con Jak montándolo. Lo habrán pedido al ver la estructura.

— ¡Beren, fíjate! ¡Aquí está el flut-flut! —exclamó Daxter mientras sonreía en el hombro del rubio.

Me sorprende, la verdad. Apenas y nació ayer, como quien dice, ¿y ya está aquí para ayudarnos?

—Coincidimos en esta idea —asentí mientras me cruzaba de hombros—. Vosotros id por arriba y yo iré por abajo.

Jak asintió y guio al pájaro hacia la estructura, subiendo con poderosos saltos hasta la parte más alta. Espero que la mojada y mohosa madera sea capaz de aguantar su peso. Yo continué por abajo, llegando hasta la orilla del lago de alquitrán, donde había un par de árboles-nido de ratas. Lo destruí y continué, encontrándome con una pequeña explanada llega de cajas de Eco Oscuro. Hum, ¿por qué las habrán puesto aquí? Había sitios mejores. Crucé una nueva trampa de estacas de madera, llegando hasta una extraña casa de madera donde había un tipo con un jarrón de dudoso líquido dejándose mojar por la lluvia.

Para mi sorpresa, había un respiradero de Eco Amarillo en el límite del lago de alquitrán.

Eco Amarillo.

Este tipo de Eco básicamente permite generar bolas de fuego que puedes lanzar contra lo que quieras. Moooola.

Preferí esperar a Jak, quien ya había dejado al pájaro y se apresuraba a venir. Una vez estuvimos los dos juntos, nos acercamos hasta el tipo extraño.

—Necesito un buen refrigerio —masculló el tipo extraño. Cuando nos vio acercarnos saludó—. Ahhh, amigos…, ¿disfrutando de mi precioso pantano? Soy el dueño de estas tierras, ¡de todo lo que no se hunda en el barro! ¡Jajajaja, jijijiji!

Daxter se acercó y olfateó, tapándose la nariz.

—A juzgar por el olor juraría que tu bañera está hundida en el barro desde hace muuucho.

El "dueño del pantano" ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

— ¿Qué es una bañera?

… a ver, no soy alguien que juzgue a los demás por la primera impresión, pero me considero alguien bastante limpio. En aquellos lugares que tenía que estar viajando mucho, intentaba bañarme en los ríos o estanques al menos una vez al día… Que peste llegaba a tener luego de dos días sin ducharme cuando hacía calor.

—Creo que sería un desperdicio de tiempo explicártelo… —comenté.

— ¡Bah! Da igual. Tengo problemas más serios. Parece que unas alimañas lurker están merodeando por ahí, ¡agarrando lo que pueden con sus mugrientas garras! Y asustando a mi hip hog, Farthy…, lleva desaparecido ni se sabe cuánto —empezó a sollozar, totalmente apenado—. He estado poniendo afuera su aperitivo favorito, ¡pero esas ratas de pantano no dejan de robarlo! Si pudiera mantener lejos a esa criaturas el tiempo suficiente sé que Farthy olería el papeo y volvería. ¿Me ayudaréis? Os daré una batería.

Jak y yo asentimos, por lo que fuimos hasta el respiradero de Eco Amarillo. Vimos que aquel tipo había plantado una especie de setas en el alquitrán. ¿En serio eso puede plantarse ahí? Sorprendente. Daxter se quedó tras nosotros, para vigilar por si venía algún enemigo. Jak y yo esperamos pacientemente a que las ratas comenzaran a aparecer y, luego de varios minutos, empezamos a ver figuras rojas corriendo por el alquitrán. Diría que me sorprende, pero lo más probable es que esos seres, las ratas de aquí, hubieran evolucionado para que el alquitrán no les afecte.

Lo que es la evolución.

Las ratas comenzaron a aparecer de dos en dos, luego de cuatro en cuatro y de seis en seis. Parecía que no iban a acabar nunca. Este tipo debía haber plantado esas "setas" hacía no mucho para que hayan aparecido todas estas de golpe. Si solo hubiera sido uno de nosotros, lo hubiera tenido difícil, pero siendo dos, la tarea era mucho más sencilla. Esta vez no usé a Recuerdos del Mañana, sino que preferí experimentar el lanzar Eco Amarillo con mis propias manos…, ¡y era impresionante! Después de unos pocos minutos, no había rata que se acercara a esos cultivos. No mucho después escuchamos unos pasos y vimos a una extraña criatura correr hacia el "dueño del pantano".

— ¡Tenéis buena puntería! Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Nos entregó la batería prometida y vimos como su mascota se acercó a saludar a su dueño toda contenta. Con una nueva batería en nuestras bolsas, continuamos hacia la izquierda, atravesando una cueva hasta llegar a una explanada que tenía un pequeño muelle y un camino hacia la derecha. El nuevo sitio resultó ser un lago de alquitrán con más estructura de madera. Empezaba a pensar que era el "dueño del pantano" el que construyó todo esto durante toda su vida y no los lurkers.

Atravesamos todo el lago hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde nos encontramos con un nuevo lugar lleno de barro y una estructura alta de madera con una roca que ataba la última cuerda del zepelín. Esta vez fui yo que llegó a esa estructura a través de plataformas de madera y una especie de artefacto precursor, desatando aquella cuerda y recogiendo la batería que guardaba. Entonces pudimos ver el zepelín alejándose lentamente en la tormenta.

—*Buen trabajo muchachos* —el viejo Samos nos felicitó a través del aparato— *Jak, tu tío estaría orgulloso, Beren, los antiguos Elegidos también estarían orgullosos. Lo que intentaban sacar era el brazo gigante de un antiguo robot precursor. Nunca había visto uno en tan buen estado. No me imagino para qué lo querrían los lurkers, pero creo que para nada bueno.*

Chocando nuestras manos por habernos librado de aquel zepelín. Continuamos por el lago hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde atravesamos una cueva hasta llegar al otro extremo. La última parte era cuesta arriba, por lo que el lugar donde aparecimos era un agujero en la montaña casi a la entrada del pantano.

Una vez salimos y llegamos hasta el puente, pude respirar nuevamente, libre del olor del pantano. Saqué la máquina para contactar con Keira.

—Hola Keira, Samos, ¿me oís?

—*Si, te oímos. ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?* —interrogó Samos.

—Tenemos todas las baterías suficientes para la máquina.

—*¡Perfecto!* —escuchamos a Keira gritar— *Ahora mismo voy hacia la máquina. Esperadme ahí*

—Bien, pues ya hemos terminado en este maldito pantano. Ahora podemos ir a por la batería del Oráculo y ya tendremos todas las de aquí.

—Jak y yo iremos. Tú ve a donde está la máquina y ayuda a Keira.

Levanté mi pulgar y ambos fueron de vuelta al foro para ir en busca de la batería del Oráculo mientras yo iba a la derecha para llegar al inicio del corredor del acantilado. Allí estaba la máquina, y Keira no tardó mucho en aparecer. Comenzamos a hablar mientras esperábamos a que Jak volviera con la batería del Oráculo. Para cuando llegó, le dimos a Keira todas las baterías que necesitaba.

— ¡Bien! Ya tenemos las baterías de la máquina. Ya tiene bastante energía como para levantar el peñasco —introdujo las baterías en la máquina y esta se vio envuelta en unos relámpagos de color azul… o bueno, una especie de electricidad parecida a los relámpagos. Keira la activó y un rayo salió disparado desde la punta, impactando en la roca, la cual comenzó a levitar—. Ahora tened cuidado al enfrentaros a ese monstruo lurker de ahí arriba.

Jak y yo asentimos, pero Daxter…

— ¡Esperad! Yo…, em…, me quedaré aquí para proteger a Keira. Jak, Beren, creo que estáis listos para enfrentaros a ese monstruo sin mí.

—Oh, es muy valiente por tu parte.

Buen trabajo Keira. Debido a sus palabras, Daxter se sintió totalmente ofendido, por lo que decidió seguir con nosotros. ¡Era hora de patear un gigantesco trasero!

* * *

Bueeeno, pues aquí el siguiente capítulo sobre el mundo de Jak and Daxter. Espero que os esté gustando. Vuelvo a comentar, si alguno está interesado en participar en este proyecto, o bien se pone en contacto conmigo o los demás escritores a través de comentarios o mensajes privados, o puede hacerlo a través de mensajes privados en la cuenta de este proyecto.

Nos leemos !


	6. El legado de los Precursors - parte 03

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

 **EL LEGADO DE LOS PRECURSOR — PARTE 03**

* * *

Llegamos a la cima del acantilado, donde nos esperaba el enorme lurker. El lugar al que accedimos era un ardiente lago de lava, con roca endurecida en algunas partes y estructuras precursor, y medio estaba Klaww, el lurker gigante, el cual tenía un dispositivo en su brazo derecho conectado a una especie de armadura precursor cubriéndole el pecho. Si no medía mínimo diez metros, entonces es que no sabía medir bien. Y, para nuestra sorpresa, este estaba con sus piernas hundidas en la lava. ¿Cómo demonios puede resistirla? Nos acercamos al borde, donde descubrimos varias enormes plataformas de roca dura que flotaban sobre el lago de magma.

Había dos respiraderos abajo, uno de Eco Azul y otro de Eco Amarillo. El Azul lo entiendo, pues estoy seguro de que esas estructuras precursor debían ser un puente parecido al que había en la selva… ¿pero el amarillo? Hummm, quizás fuera para destruir los obstáculos que pudieran crearse en este lago…, aunque ahora me pregunto si esto es un lago o un jodido cráter a punto de explotar...

—Bueno…, colega, ¿crees que tus pies serán capaces de soportar el calor? Vamos, no sé, creo que te los quemarías.

Pero Jak asintió y saltó a la plataforma, y yo salté detrás. Nos envolvimos en Eco Amarillo y nos preparamos para luchar contra el lurker Klaww. Este, al vernos, comenzó su ataque. Nos apuntó con su brazo mecánico y comenzó a crear rocas ardientes, las cuales lanzó contra nosotros. Jak y yo comenzamos a saltar entre las plataformas, evadiendo las rocas gigantes. Luego de varios lanzamientos y ver que no podía alcanzarnos, Klaww se sumergió en la lava, apareciendo al otro lado del lago.

Yo pensé en que hacer ahora, pero nada se me ocurrió, entonces vi a Jak correr hacia el respiradero de Eco Azul, dejando de este inundara su cuerpo, corriendo hacia la plataforma más alejada. Entonces las estructuras precursor comenzaron a moverse hasta crear un puente que cruzaba casi todo el lago. Yo, que aún estaba envuelto en Eco Amarillo, corrí por el puente precursor mientras Klaww lanzaba rocas en mi dirección. Pude evadirlas, hasta que llegué al otro extremo. Momento en que el lurker comenzó a crear una roca de un tamaño aún mayor. Invoqué una gran bola de fuego de Eco Amarillo, la cual lancé hacia el enorme lurker. Esta logró golpear al lurker, provocando que la roca le cayera encima. Entonces esta rebotó en su inmensa cabeza, cayendo hacia adelante, comenzando a destrozar el puente. Yo corrí, intentando llegar nuevamente a las plataformas de roca antes de que aquella roca lograra alcanzarme.

Klaww volvió a aparecer frente a nosotros, volviendo a crear inmensas rocas. Volvimos a repetir la jugada hasta que el lurker volvió a hundirse en la lava, apareciendo al fondo. Esta vez fui yo quien se llenó de Eco Azul y Jak de Eco Amarillo. Corrió hasta el otro extremo, repitiendo la acción que yo había realizado antes. Nuevamente Klaww creó una inmensa roca que le rebotó en la cabeza, la cual comenzó a rodar, destrozando el puente.

Y así comenzamos una tercera ronda, solo que esta vez Klaww actuaba con fiereza, enviando rocas más grandes y ardientes al tiempo que con la otra nos lanzaba trozos de piedra volcánica, dificultándonos la tarea. Por suerte no pasó mucho hasta que vio que su tarea era infructuosa, por lo que volvió a sumergirse hasta el otro extremo, creando una roca aún mayor que las anteriores. Jak volvió a envolverse en Eco Azul, pero esta vez los dos corrimos hasta el otro lado envueltos en Eco Amarillo, acumulando todo el posible que nos permitía el Eco, creando dos enormes bolas de fuego que impactaron en el lurker, mandándolo a volar más allá del Paso entre Montañas.

— ¡Si! ¡Chúpate esa lurker! —Exclamó Daxter con alegría.

Bueno, entiendo el que celebre así. La verdad es que es sorprendente el poder que llega a acumular este Eco. Digo, ¡hemos mandado a volar a ese gigantesco lurker! Es sin duda sorprendente. Ahora, sin lurker gigante que impida el paso, logramos llegar hasta el otro extremo del lago de lava. Ahora, ya con ese enorme ser derrotado, debíamos llegar al Paso entre Montañas, un sendero ancho y verde, por los laterales está limitado por árboles, rocas, precipicios..., y cuando estas cerca del Cráter Volcánico, nuestro siguiente objetivo, se adentra en la montaña de manera que pasa a ser un terreno subterráneo con cristales de Eco Rojo y más precipicios y explosivos. Mientras atravesábamos lo que nos quedaba del lago, saqué la máquina de mi bolsa, poniéndonos en contacto con Samos y Keira.

—Buenas nuevas compañeros, hemos logrado derrotar al lurker Klaww —informé.

—*¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ahora la gente de la Aldea puede vivir tranquilos sin temer al lurker! Pero no hay tiempo para celebraciones. Recorred el Paso entre Montañas con el zoomer, pero tened cuidado, pues parece que los lurkers han puesto explosivos por todo el paso. Cuando lleguéis al Cráter Volcánico acceded al laboratorio del Sabio Rojo y activad la puerta tele transportadora para que mi padre y yo podamos reunirnos con vosotros.*

Con aquellas palabras desconectamos la máquina. Subimos una pequeña plataforma hasta dar con la entrada verdadera del Paso. Sin duda la descripción era muy acertada. El zoomer estaba ya colocado en el transportador que había aquí. Estoy seguro que la gente de la Aldea la instaló para evitarse el paso por el lago de lava. Bueno, es bastante lógico querer evitar todo ese paso. Cuando Jak subió al zoomer, unos lurkers montados en máquinas voladoras aparecieron de pronto, rugiendo de aviso, comenzando a volar a una velocidad bastante rápida a través del paso.

—Oye, Keira ha dicho que había explosivos por todo el paso, ¿no? —preguntó con obviedad Daxter

—Si…, lo que significa…

— ¡Que tenemos que llegar antes! ¡Vamos Jak!

Jak subió al zoomer y salió a toda velocidad por el paso. Dado que la dificultad era muy grande, transformé la Llave Espada en la surcadora, comenzando a conducir a través del paso. Jak y Daxter me observaron asombrados, pero pronto centraron su atención en derrotar a los lurkers que nos sacaban buena distancia.

El paso era bastante complicado, pues ciertamente los lurkers lo habían llenado de cajas de Eco Oscuro y toneles llenos de explosivos. Si así lo deseaban, podían llegar a cargarse todo el paso. Pero entre zoomer y Llave Espada Surcadora fuimos capaces de destrozar las máquinas de los lurkers. Cuando llegamos a un enorme salto entre un pozo sin fondo, estábamos por llegar a la parte subterránea, ya sin peligro de que los lurkers alertaran a los que estaban al otro lado. Noté algo raro en la pared de la izquierda, por lo que le indiqué a Jak que siguiera y eliminara a los lurkers que había al otro lado mientras yo inspeccionaba esta parte.

El asintió y continuó la travesía mientras yo desmontaba y examinaba la pared. Esta pared era "falsa". Es decir, no se había formado como el resto, sino que había sido destruida y reconstruida. Invoqué un hechizo de **Piro** y destruí la pared. Lo que me encontré era otro pozo sin fondo y, al otro lado, una plataforma con batería. Hummm, ¿los lurkers escondieron esta batería? No, no creo.

Me subí a mi Llave Espada nuevamente y volé hasta el otro lado, recogiendo la batería. Dado que no había una salida, volví por donde había llegado, continuando el viaje por la parte subterránea hasta llegar al fin del trayecto.

Jak y Daxter me esperaban en el transportador donde habían dejado el zoomer. Había un camino, un pasillo volcánico, que conectaba este lugar con el laboratorio del Sabio Rojo, por lo que lo atravesamos hasta llegar al Cráter Volcánico.

El cráter volcánico es un gran cráter lleno de magma. El cráter está atravesado por sus meros dos puentes de cuerda y tres plataformas de madera desvencijadas, mientras que el cráter está estructurado con grandes formaciones rocosas del volcán. En el centro del cráter se encuentra la cabaña del Sabio Rojo, que tiene similitud con el sabio precedente, una cabaña adaptada para el ambiente volcánico. El cráter tiene una góndola que se puede usar para viajar directamente hacia arriba de las montañas. También hay una pequeña cueva de diamantes.

—Ufff, que calor hace aquí —murmuró Daxter pasando una de sus manos por la frente.

—Cierto. A este paso acabaremos deshidratados. Vivir en un volcán no es fácil. El Sabio de aquí tiene que tener gran resistencia a este calor infernal.

Atravesamos el puente y entramos en el laboratorio del Sabio Rojo. Mientras Jak activaba el tele transportador, yo revisé este lugar. Fruncí el ceño, pues parecía que, o bien había habido una gran fiesta…, o una pelea bastante fuerte.

— ¡Goa! —de un brinco al ver a Samos aparecer de pronto, aterrizando boca abajo, a mi lado. Keira se llevó una mano a la boca, divertida— Siempre me pregunto si no me dejaré órganos vitales en esas cosas —comentó el viejo mientras flotaba para volver a ponerse recto— ¡Santo cielo! El laboratorio del Sabio Rojo tiene mucho peor aspecto que el del Sabio Azul.

—Aquí ha habido una fuerte pelea. No hay rastros de sangre, pero eso no quiere decir que no hayan podido darle una paliza al Sabio —comenté—. Aunque me parece que estos dos tipos nos podrían explicar qué ha pasado aquí.

Señalé con mi dedo al techo, y los demás alzaron sus miradas, asombrados de ver a un dos tipos flotando, un varón y una mujer. La verdad es que me daban una sensación parecía a aquellos que han caído en la Oscuridad…, pero era por el Eco Oscuro o por la verdadera Oscuridad. He notado que el Eco Oscuro tiene una sensación parecida a la de la Oscuridad, por venir de esta, pero…, no logro distinguir.

El varón parecía ser un hombre mayor, aunque su edad es difícil de distinguir debido a su apariencia extraña. Su tono de piel era de un tono azul grisáceo. Posee unos apéndices de cartílago que se extienden desde su mandíbula, similares a los que están bajo su dominio, los Lurkers. Además, también obtiene ojos grandes, brillantes y amarillos, que es un rasgo que también llevan todos los lurkers. Lleva un guante en su mano derecha que tiene varios tubos que entran en su piel y un cinturón que cuelga tres pesos esféricos.

La apariencia de la mujer era menos distorsionada. Al igual que el varón, su piel era de un color azul grisáceo, y tenía dos parches de un color más oscuro a cada lado de su cara. Usaba un corsé y una armadura de metal precursor, así como un tocado que se asemeja a las cabezas de los oráculos, como las de un oso hormiguero.

— ¡Jajajaja! Yo no lo llegaría a llamarlo pelea, ¿verdad hermanita?

—La verdad es que no. El Sabio Rojo se rindió fácilmente. Qué poca diversión.

Samos se ajustó las gafas y clavó su vista en el dúo.

—Gol, ¿eres tú? Has salido por fin de las profundidades, ¿eh? Y Maia, os dije que el Eco Oscuro os afectaría a los dos —se llevó su mano a la cara, hablando con tono lastimoso—. Nadie hace caso del viejo Samos —Jak se rascó la nuca, un tanto avergonzado. Entonces Samos volvió a recobrar un tono fuerte, goleando el bastón contra el suelo con fuerza—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con los Sabios Rojo y Azul? —exigió saber.

—No te preocupes por tus coloridos amigos, vegete. Están divinamente en nuestra ciudadela. Son nuestros invitados.

—Han accedido amablemente a ayudarnos en un pequeño proyecto.

—Estabas equivocado Samos, el Eco Oscuro se puede controlar. Hemos aprendido sus secretos y ahora podemos rehacer el mundo a nuestro gusto.

Pero Samos negó con la cabeza, sin creerles.

—No podéis dominar el Eco Oscuro. Ni siquiera los precursor…

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la tal Maia.

—Hasta ahora nos hemos arreglado con el poco Eco que había en la superficie. Pero pronto podremos acceder a las enormes reservas de Eco Oscuro, ocultas bajo tierra.

Mientras decía aquello se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de una forma misteriosa.

—… ¿en los Hilos?

Samos preguntó aterrado. Supongo que será debido a que en los Silos debía haber una inmensa cantidad de Eco Oscuro.

—Si…, los Hilos… ¡Vamos a abrirlos! ¡Y todo el Eco Oscuro será nuestro! —exclamó Gol con gran alegría.

— ¡Pero eso es imposible! —Gritó Samos sin poder creerlo— ¡Solo un brazo precursor…!

Pero Maia volvió a interrumpirle.

—Ohhh, no te preocupes tanto, Samos. Tenemos grandes planes para ti.

Admito que su risa no es desagradable para el oído, pero no por ello iba a dejarles marchar. Invoqué mi Llave Espada y me lancé hacia ellos para golpearles, pero, mostrando sorpresa en sus rostros, se desvanecieron antes de que mi arma pudiera siquiera rozar sus cuerpos.

—Puñeta —gruñí fastidiado—. Tele transporte.

— ¡Un momento! —volteé al escuchar a Daxter gritar. El bicho estaba totalmente fuera de sí— ¡Ese era Gol! ¡El Gol que se supone que debe devolverme a mi forma original! —Saldó hacia Jak, agarrando su ropa al tiempo que intentaba zarandearlo— ¡Gol es el tío que trata de matarnos! —Soltó a Jak cayendo al suelo totalmente desesperado—. Estoy condenado.

— ¡Puede que todos estemos condenados! —Le recordó Samos—. ¡Si abren los Hilos, el Eco Oscuro deformará y destruirá todo lo que toque! ¡Tenemos que llegar hasta su ciudadela para detenerlos!

Keira se rascó la cabeza, recordando algo.

—El camino más rápido es a través del Conducto de Lava al fondo de este cráter. Con unas cuantas baterías más y el escudo térmico del zoomer, podréis atravesarla la lava.

— ¡Muy bien chavales, ya lo habéis oído! ¡Coged al saco de pulgas y conseguid más baterías!

—Creo que lo mejor será descansar por hoy —comentó Keira mientras bostezaba—. Todos estamos muy cansados.

Samos miró a su hija y luego a nosotros, suspirando al tiempo que asentía.

—Tienes razón. Descansemos lo justo y necesario por hoy. ¡Pero mañana no podremos perder el tiempo!

—Lo mejor sería montar guardia —propuse—. Esos dos pueden tele transportarse, y a saber si no hay lurkers por aquí.

—Bien visto Beren. Tú montarás la primera guardia.

Alcé mi pulgar, dando a entender que estaba conforme con ello. Los demás se fueron a dormir mientras yo me aseguraba de que nadie interrumpiera su descanso.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, Jak me despertó con un suave zarandeo. Luego de mí, el propio Jak fue el que hizo el siguiente turno, siendo seguido por Keira y por último Samos. Ahora, ya con las pilas recargadas, procedimos a investigar todo este lugar. El primer lugar que inspeccionamos fue la cueva de diamantes. La cueva en sí era enorme, y uno podía encontrar pequeños diamantes aquí y allá, pero nos centramos en cierto sonido que provenía del fondo de la cueva. Una vez llegamos allí, vimos a dos mineros trabajando para sacar un pedazo de diamante con el que podría vivir yo, mis hijos, mis nietos y mis bisnietos. ¡Qué pedazo de diamante! Con cuidado nos acercamos hasta la pequeña hoguera que iluminaba a ambos trabajadores.

Uno es bastante delgado y alto, con una jaula de pájaros en su cabeza plana y poco profunda. Tiene explosivos en su espalda y lleva una pala. A su alrededor volaba una especie de canario.

El otro es bajo y rechoncho, con ropa fangosa típica de un minero, y una piqueta. Lleva una antorcha sobre su cabeza.

—Eh Gordy, mira, parece que tenemos visita.

— ¿Tú crees Willard? —Sarcasmo puro y duro—. ¡Hola forasteros! ¿De paso? Nosotros también. Bueno, tenemos que irnos, aquí no hay nada que ver.

Se veía muy ansioso por echarnos pronto. Bueno, era normal. ¿Quién quisiera que llegara otro para descubrir este pedazo de diamante incrustado en la roca volcánica? Los beneficios se reducirían al tener que compartir. ¿Habrían llegado a un trato con el Sabio Rojo? Duro que no se hubiera dado cuenta de esta cueva.

—Ehhh, creí que habías dicho que era una piedra preciosa de pre…

— ¡Willard!

Viendo que ambos estaban por discutir sobre este "secreto", Daxter prefirió intervenir.

—La verdad es que buscamos baterías.

El llamado Willard asintió.

—Tenemos cuatro. Ehhh… ¿Las queréis?

El otro minero se acercó con su puño amenazante, asustando al larguirucho.

—Lo que el cerebro de chorlito quiere decir es que tal vez tengamos unas cuantas baterías y que tal vez quedamos vender cada una por… noventa esferas.

Daxter frunció el ceño, y yo también. Ese era el precio que nos habían pedido hasta ahora por cada esfera. ¿Acaso es el precio normal de intercambio batería-esferas?

—Esa historia me suena —le murmuró Daxter—. Eh, genios, ¿cómo pensáis sacar esa piedra preciosa tan gooorda de aquí?

—Pues bien, listillo, nos quedan doce años más de excavación para averiguarlo —explicó Gordy mientras volvía al trabajo.

—Ehhh…, Gordy… ¿no tardaríamos menos si ellos también cavaran?

Ante su "inteligente", Gordy volvió a amenazarle para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Nosotros hicimos un círculo, contando todas nuestras esferas.

—No nos da para las cuatro —comenté—. Sugiero conseguir las esferas suficientes antes de ponernos a intercambiar. Mejor todo de un golpe que por separado.

—Guay. Pues pongámonos a buscar esferas y baterías.

—Perfecto. En este lugar tenemos la Cueva de las Arañas y la Montaña Nevada. Yo iré a la Montaña y vosotros a la Cueva, ¿ok?

Jak asintió, pero Daxter no se veía muy seguro.

—Un momento…, en la Cueva de las Arañas hay arañas, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro. Su propio nombre lo dice —enarqué una ceja por la estupidez de la pregunta—. Ohhh, les tienes miedo, ¿no es así?

— ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ¡No le temo a nada!

— ¡Pues perfecto! Nos vemos aquí una vez tengamos todas las esferas y baterías de nuestros respectivos lugares.

Dejando a Daxter impactado, procedí a subir a ir hacia donde estaba la góndola para subir a lo alto de las montañas. Hummm, debería invocar ropa de abrigo. Salí de la cueva y fui directamente al camino de mi izquierda, donde estaba la góndola. Conforme comencé a ascender, fui sintiendo más y más frío, por lo que invoqué un abrigo, pues hacía un frío que pela. Desplegué el dispositivo de mi muñeca para ver la descripción sobre este lugar.

La montaña está dividida en varias secciones diferentes, que consisten principalmente en montañas congeladas, un camino de avalancha, un gran lago congelado y varios otros cuerpos de agua congelados, y puentes helados; los dos últimos haciendo difícil atravesar la montaña. Detrás de un grupo de abetos hay una entrada a una gruta grande que contiene el interruptor amarillo de ventilación ecológica y varios otros dispositivos Precursores que funcionan. Hay varias áreas donde se pueden ver reliquias congeladas en hielo espeso.

La góndola terminó por llevarme hasta una de las partes más elevadas de la montaña. Nada más llegar la góndola a su destino final, pude ver un artefacto precursor protegido por una especie de barrera de energía, un escudo. Algo escondían, ¿pero qué? Baje de la góndola y comencé a avanzar. La nieve era tal que me llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo que dificultaba bastante el caminar. Por ello preferí invocar un pequeño hechizo de levitación para así evitar tener que "nadar" en esta densa nieve. Pero, para mí no sorpresa, un par de soldados lurker surgieron de esa densa nieve, atacándome. Fue sencillo librarme de ellos.

Una vez que me libré de los lurkers, caminé, o bueno, levité, hasta llegar al artefacto precursor. Deshice el hechizo e intenté acercarme, pero como esperaba, el artefacto tenía un escudo que impedía que nadie se acercara. Lo golpeé con suavidad varias veces, comprobando que el escudo no era completo, sino que tenía una apertura en la parte de arriba, por lo que solo tenía que llegar hasta allí.

Una vez logré el impulso necesario, caí sobre la parte superior del artefacto, el cual pareció desactivarse, pues el escudo desapareció. Espero no haber cometido una estupidez…, nah, no creo. Continué mi camino, teniendo que atravesar un graaan hueco que me separaba del camino que debía continuar. Era una molestia porque había que bajar hasta abajo desde el lugar donde está la góndola y subir por unas escaleras naturales que estaban ahí abajo para así poder llegar al otro lado…, ¡pero yo paso de eso!

Esta vez decidí saltar, cogiendo algo de carrerilla. Para un humano normal de mi hogar natal, esta sería distancia imposible de superar aun cogiendo toda la carrerilla posible, ¡pero oye! ¡Yo no soy un ser humano normal! Así que pude pasar todo el socavón sin demasiada dificultad. Una vez pude llegar hasta el otro lado pareció otro lurker. Este era un relámpago de hielo, un lurker que, al atacar, envuelve su cuerpo en estacas de hielo capaces de atravesar la gruesa madera. Nada problemático, un simple **Paro** y ya estaba, lurker detenido en el tiempo durante unos segundos. No era tan poderoso como para lograr detener a alguien minutos, horas, días, semanas, años, décadas, siglos o milenios. Los más poderosos llegaban a tales niveles, pero lo veo un poco sin sentido.

En fin, continué el camino. Frente a mí había una cueva con un pozo sin fondo del cual surgían varias plataformas que llevaban camino arriba, pero decidí continuar por mi izquierda. Por el camino de avalancha. En un momento no entendí el motivo del nombre, pero en cuanto vi enormes bolas de nieve, pude entender el motivo del nombre. Estas surgían de una cueva que estaba al final del camino, pero no sabía si eran naturales o alguien las creaba.

Subí y subí hasta arriba del todo, yendo a la izquierda porque si seguía recto o iba hacia la derecha, llegaría hasta el límite del barranco de la montaña, y era una caída bastante laaarga. Con mucho sigilo me asomé, viendo que en aquel lugar, intentando atravesar el grueso hielo, había un ariete siendo manejado por un lurker. Fuera lo que fuera a lo que intentaba llegar, no sería buena idea que lo consiguiera, por lo que invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana y lo lancé contra el ariete, destrozándolo. El lurker, furioso, se protegió con un escudo y me atacó, pero fue sencillo destruir el escudo y luego dejarle KO. Un brillo llamó mi atención, por lo que comencé a apartar los restos del ariete, encontrándome una batería. ¡Genial! ¡Otra para el saco! Bueno, ya que no queda nada más que ver por aquí, es hora de volver abajo. Creo haber visto un tercer camino cuando subía por el camino de avalancha.

Ciertamente había un tercer camino. Este se bifurcaba a la derecha poco después de empezar el camino de avalancha. Al contrario que el camino de avalancha, que se inclinaba hacia arriba, este se inclinaba hacia abajo. Llegué hasta un puente helado a medio destrozar, pues le faltaban muchas placas de madera. Frente a mí había un gigantesco fuerte lurker sobre una especie de lago, o río, no sabría decir. Me asomé al borde y pude ver varias plataformas que surgían del lateral de la montaña hacia un saliente, pero había varios soldados lurker. Bah, nada preocupante. Bajé hasta abajo, pues ya visitaría el fuerte más adelante, dejé KO a estos seres y tomé el camino de los salientes en posición descendente, formando una especie de escalera, llegando hasta otra cueva helada con un ariete y varios lurkers.

Vencí a los lurkers, destruí el ariete y volví arriba, subiendo por las plataformas hasta llegar al inicio del puente, cruzándolo con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el fuerte. El fuerte es una gran fortificación bordeada por inmensas estacas de madera. Tenía una puerta, pero esta estaba levantada, así que no podía entrar, a no ser que fuera por la fuerza. Pero nah, debía haber algún modo de bajarla.

Bajé hasta el río helado, yendo hacia la izquierda. Había otros dos artefactos precursor activados, por lo que los desactivé así como hice con el primero, dejando KO a los soldados lurker y otros lurkers mucho más pequeños y saltarines. Cuando llegué al final pude ver una inmensa plataforma de roca que surgía del vacío que era el barranco, con otro artefacto precursor activado. Con mucho cuidado de no resbalar, crucé el semi derruido puente, incapacitando a los dos lurkers que había y desactivando el artefacto.

Crucé otro puente que había, que conectaba esta plataforma con una inmensa cueva de hielo, en la cual había más pulgas lurker de esas y otro artefacto. Una vez desactivado, y los lurkers en KO, continué atravesando aquella inmensa cueva. El único camino que había era a la izquierda, por lo que lo seguí, pero me encontré común pozo sin fondo, muy comunes en esta montaña, por lo visto. No tuve problemas en atravesarlo…, el problema llegó después. Solo unos metros luego de pasar aquel pozo negro, llegué a una parte del recorrido…, lleno de pulgas lurker, y no eran precisamente amistosas. Pude vislumbrar estructura precursor, que presupongo formaba parte de alguna ciudad, o quizás un puesto de avanzada o vigilancia.

Invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana…, y…

—Como dirían los de mi generación… ¡que os deeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Y con aquel grito de guerra, corrí al frente, hacia la batalla, ¡y empezaron a llover hondanadas de hostias, a diestro y siniestro, sin ton ni son mientras atravesaba aquel corredor, subiendo por las plataformas, agarrando una batería que tenían escondida! ¡La sangre y los dientes se extendían por el campo de batalla como el día de las fiestas de mi antiguo hogar! Una vez hube logrado librarme de todos los lurkers, continué por un pequeño pasillo que daba a un saliente del puente por el que había llegado al fuerte lurker.

Ufff, eso ha sido intenso. Puede que no lo pareciera, pero esas malditas pulgas eran feroces como pocas. En fin, volví a bajar y cruzar el puente, pero esta vez rumbo a la derecha. Volví a deslizarme por el rio helado. Al contrario que el camino de la izquierda, este daba acceso a un pequeño llano. A la izquierda del mismo había otro artefacto precursor que desactivar y unos salientes en forma de escalera que llevaban más arriba en la montaña, a la derecha había una especie de cascada helada y justo en medio un numeroso grupo de árboles que, si mal no recordaba, daban acceso al interruptor de Eco Amarillo.

Eliminé a los lurkers que vigilaban el artefacto, la entrada al interruptor de Eco y el camino que subía más en la montaña. Otro relámpago de hielo dio mucho por saco, pero lo detuve del mismo modo que el anterior que me encontré.

Desactivé el artefacto y luego me interné entre los árboles, pudiendo adentrarme en la cueva o cámara del interruptor de Eco. Nuevamente, y válgame la redundancia, me encontré con otro pozo sin fondo, y el único modo de llegar al otro lado, si no poseías un artefacto capaz de volar, como yo, era pasando a través de un camino helado y deslizante, esquivando artefactos que te tiraban al fondo del abismo. Pero yo, como no quería abusar el poder de mi Llave Espada, decidí seguir el camino más difícil.

Al final llegué a la cima del maldito camino. El interruptor del Eco Amarillo que impedía que el mismo Eco llegara a los respiraderos del mundo. Era exactamente igual al del Eco Azul que encontré en la selva. Al igual que hice con el otro, activé este y una compuerta se abrió, de la cual salió una batería que supongo servía para mantener el sistema de inactividad operativo.

Ahora, con la batería conseguida y el respiradero activado nuevamente, salí de este lugar, atravesando nuevamente los árboles que ocultaban esta entrada, tomando ahora los salientes y plataformas en la pared de la montaña que daban acceso a una parte superior de la misma. Al lugar que llegué fue un llano en el cual había otro ariete lurker y varios lurkers custodiándolo. Me libré de ellos y destruí el ariete. Continué de frente y vi que tenía dos posibles opciones: ir de frente cruzando un puente, o seguir el camino de la derecha.

Preferí continuar de frente.

Se trataba de otro pozo sin fondo, una negra oscuridad que impedía ver el fondo del lugar. Hummm, si te caes sin duda uno se llevaría un buen mamporrazo. Vislumbré un dispositivo redondo precursor. Lo toqué, pero este no reaccionó, por lo que me puse encima. Al instante, unas plataformas flotantes precursor surgieron del fondo del abismo y un tic-tac volvió a escucharse. Es como en la ciudad perdida esa de la Aldea de Piedra.

La distancia entre plataformas era demasiado grandes para ser saltadas por alguien normal, por lo que aumenté mis capacidades físicas con el poder de la Llave Espada, saltando de una a otra sin demasiado problema. Tuve que repetir este paso tres veces hasta llegar al final del tercero.

Allí pude ver que se trataba de un lago helado en el cual había varias estructuras precursor activa, las cuales debía desactivar. Aquí había un dispositivo, pero no era precursor, pues su diseño de madera contrastaba demasiado con el metal precursor. Un diseño de poleas, muy primitivo en comparación a la tecnología precursor. ¿Fabricado por lurkers? Es probable, y sorprendente.

Apreté el dispositivo y pude escuchar como algo bajaba, pues era muy ruidoso. Algo apareció a mi espalda… ¡la puerta del fuerte! Así que eso es lo que esto habría. ¡Genial! Estudié la maquinaria lurker, descubriendo una batería, la cual recogí. Otra plataforma precursor apareció flotando y, mientras esta subía, yo me preguntaba que habría allí antes. Era extraño que aquel dispositivo precursor llevara desde lo más alto de la montaña hasta aquel lugar que no había nada salvo la estructura lurker. Hum, curioso.

Una vez llegué arriba, la plataforma se detuvo frente al cuartel lurker, el cual tenía la puerta gigantesca de madera abierta. Dentro del fuerte hay dos arietes y varias plataformas de andamios de madera, así como un gran edificio que solo se puede escalar y no entrar. También vislumbré tres estructuras precursor de esas que guardaban esferas. Los lurkers que custodiaban el fuerte, al verme, se lanzaron al ataque, por lo que invoqué nuevamente a Recuerdos del Mañana, defendiéndome de todos estos seres. Para cuando hube finalizado, abrí los almacenes de esferas precursor, recogiendo toooodas las que había, que no eran pocas, revisando luego el resto del cuartel. Arriba, en las plataformas, encontré numerosas esferas precursor así como una batería.

Con el fuerte ya revisado, volví al lugar donde había tenido que hacer mi última decisión, la parte más alta de la montaña, justo antes de cruzar el puente que daba acceso al pozo sin fondo de las plataformas y la cuenta atrás. Esta vez tomé el camino de la derecha, llegando al lago helado. Desactivé los artefactos precursor y eliminé, o bueno, derroté a los lurkers de por aquí.

Continué de frente, encontrándome con un par que pequeñas plataformas de roca y, al fondo a la derecha, otro pozo sin fondo con plataformas de roca muy delgadas que no tenían nada interesante para mí…, o al menos así creí de primeras. Una caja metálica colocada muy arriba me llamó la atención. ¿Qué tendrán ahí para haberlo colocado en un lugar tan inaccesible?

Invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana, apunté a la caja de metal, atrayéndola hacia mí con **Magneto** , abriéndola luego con el poder principal de este objeto. ¡Y toma ya, otra batería! Seguro la tenían guardada para algo, pero ahora es mía. Seguí aquel camino, llegando al punto de inicio, el camino de avalancha. Hum, ya está todo revisado, así que no hay nada más interesante que ver. Volví a la góndola, bajando nuevamente al Cráter Volcánico.

XXXXX

El viaje fue bastante movido debido a que sopló una fuerte rasca que viento que tambaleó la góndola de forma violenta, pero la estructura fue capaz de aguantar a la perfección. Una vez llegué abajo, fui hasta el laboratorio del Sabio Rojo para ver si Jak y Daxter habían vuelto, pero mis dos compañeros seguían en la Cueva de las Arañas, por lo que, mientras tanto fui a la Cueva de Diamantes para visitar a los dos mineros y obtener unas cuantas baterías. Tenía mínimo para dos de ellas, pero me faltaban para conseguir las otras dos.

Esperé pacientemente a que Jak y Daxter volvieran de la Cueva de las Arañas. Para cuando les vi acercarse a mí, sonreí.

— ¿Qué tal en la Cueva?

— ¡Calla, calla! ¡Estaba llena de arañas enormes! ¡Y gusanos lurker gigantes! ¡Y había una batería en una cueva llena, repleta, de arañas! ¡Incluso encontramos un robot precursor que los lurkers estaban extrayendo de la piedra!

—Wow. Sí que os lo habéis pasado bien. Por cierto, ¿cuántas baterías tenéis? Yo solo he podido comprarle dos.

—Tranquilo, tenemos esferas suficientes.

Se adentraron en la Cueva de Diamantes y salieron poco después con dos nuevas baterías. Ahora que ya habíamos inspeccionado todo este lugar, sin encontrar nuevas baterías, fuimos a reunirnos con Keira en la entrada del Conducto de Lava.

El Conducto de Lava es una gran conexión subterránea entre las chozas del Sabio Amarillo y el Sabio Rojo. Había una fábrica dentro del tubo y las vías metálicas son de origen y propósito desconocidos. La gran fábrica "en forma de cuenco" podría haberse utilizado para redirigir o canalizar el tubo y la lava del cráter.

El tubo se divide en tres partes. La primera parte es un paso volcánico lleno de lava fundida con grandes vías. La siguiente parte es la fábrica que tiene múltiples orbes giratorias llamadas esferas de poder que controla la puerta que da acceso a la parte final del tubo. Esta parte está protegida por minas y tiene varios rieles que transportan barriles de Eco. La tercera parte consiste en pistas metálicas grandes y complejas, que terminan en la puerta principal de la choza del Sabio Amarillo.

Bajamos hasta el transportador en el cual estaba el zoomer ya preparado para aguantar el inmenso calor de la lava.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Muy bien! —Nos felicitó Keira—. Con estas baterías adicionales el escudo térmico tendrá la suficiente energía como para aguantar la temperatura de la lava. Pero tened cuidado, pues tiene su límite.

— ¿Hay alguna zona que no sea tan caliente? —pregunté curioso mientras observaba partes de pura lava y otras que se encontraban sobre piedra volcánica ya fría..., o eso aparentaba.

—Así es. Como habrás podido apreciar, hay zonas sobre roca volcánica ya fría, pero no deberíais fiaros, pues también está muy caliente. Podríais intentar buscar algún lugar apartado de la lava.

— ¿Y no hay otro camino para llegar a la Ciudadela de Gol y Maia? —cuestionó Daxter malhumorado por poner su pellejo en juego otra vez.

—Lo hay, pero el camino es demasiado largo y tardaríamos demasiado en llegar. Ahora que sabemos lo que les ha pasado a los Sabios, tenemos que actuar cuanto antes. ¡Contamos con vosotros!

Dicho esto Keira volvió al laboratorio del Sabio Rojo, dejándonos nuevamente el trabajo más duro. Daxter miró el zoomer y luego el camino más rápido para llegar al hogar del Sabio Amarillo. Entendía al peludo, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? No era necesario ni obligatorio el usar mis poderes para tele transportarnos allí, pues teníamos un modo de llegar… Los poderes de la Llave Espada debían ser usados de forma correcta, no por capricho, y este era un caso de capricho, pues Jak era un gran piloto.

—Bueno amigos míos, ¿una carrera a ver quién llega antes?

Con una sonrisa desafiante invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana, lanzándola al aire, observando aún maravillado cómo se convertía en un vehículo. Puede que pasaran los años, pero no dejaba de maravillarme con esto. Jak sonrió de igual manera y se subió al zoomer. Al no ver a nuestro amigo roedor, ambos miramos a nuestra espalda, donde Daxter estaba cruzado de brazos con mal gesto.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso volver a montarme ahí para poder acabar convertido en roedor a la brasa! ¡No! ¡Jamás! —entonces se dio la vuelta mientras seguía negándose a subir a gritos. Jak, rodando los ojos, se bajó silenciosamente y, pillando totalmente desprevenido a Daxter, le agarró de la cola, subió de un salto al zoomer, y arrancó, saliendo disparado—. ¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! —reclamé al tiempo que ponía en marcha el vehículo, saliendo tras Jak.

El camino estaba lleno de piedra volcánica, pilares de lava fría y caminos bastante estrechos cuyos lados estaban lleno de lava fundida. Una vez hubimos pasado aquel trecho, llegamos a una especie de sala gigante la cual tenía una extraña maquinaria justo en el centro. A la izquierda había una compuerta cerrada, por lo que supusimos que era un bloqueo de Gol y Maia para que no llegáramos a la ciudad, o quizás este mecanismo estaba antes que ellos. Dado que no conocíamos el funcionamiento de la máquina central, preferimos no tocarla. ¿Y si por algún casual mantenía la lava a raya? Me acerqué hasta la compuerta y usé el poder de la Llave Espada para abrirla. Para nuestra sorpresa, una vez abierta, esta volvió a cerrarse.

—Esto, creo que esa máquina activa el mecanismo de cerrado de esa puerta.

—Pues si ese es el caso…

Di la vuelta a mi vehículo y apunté con mi mano a la máquina. Invoqué el hechizo básico de **Electro** , el cual impactó de pleno en la máquina, inutilizándola. La puerta volvió a abrirse luego de eso.

—La puerta está abierta, ¡vámonos! —gritó Daxter.

Nuevamente nos pusimos en marcha. Ahora estábamos en la tercera parte del Conducto de Lava…, las inmensas vías metálicas. Estas estaban construidas sobre un río de lava al rojo vivo. Incluso podía notarse el inmenso calor a pesar de los escudos. Jak sudaba mucho y Daxter parecía que se había duchado. Bueno, yo podía sentir el calor, pero por suerte mi escudo era mejor que el suyo.

Luego de pasar la primera parte de esta parte del recorrido, nos encontramos con los montacargas…, llenos de cajas y bombas de Eco Oscuro…, y luego más vías, y luego más montacargas y bombas…, hasta que al fin llegamos a la cabaña del Sabio Amarillo, que estaba situado a las puertas de la Ciudadela.

— ¡Odio este camino! ¡Jamás volveré a cruzarlo! —chilló Daxter con todos los motivos del mundo.

Revisamos la cabaña del Sabio Amarillo, pero no se encontraba allí. Incluso también estaba destrozada, indicios de otra pelea. Mientras tanto, Daxter activó el portal para que Keira y Samos pudieran llegar hasta aquí. Pero, para nuestra sorpresa, solo pasó Keira, quien tenía la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

—Eh, ¿dónde está el viejo bajito, verde y arrugado? —interrogó Daxter imitando al viejo Samos con sus manos.

—Es espantoso. Mi padre ha desaparecido. Es posible que Gol y Maia lo hayan raptado a él también. —explicó la mecánica con voz lastimera.

—Relájate cielo. Tengo todo bajo control.

— ¡Bajo control! —Keira bramó furiosa por las estúpidas palabras del roedor. Daxter, aterrorizado, se escondió tras las piernas de Jak— ¡Los batallones de lurkers siguen multiplicando! ¡Han raptado a los sabios! —Conforme le recordaba a Daxter los graves problemas que atravesábamos, iba enumerándolos con los dedos—. ¡Gol y Maia han juntado suficiente Eco para llevar a cabo su espantoso plan! ¡Y para detenerlos tendréis que luchar para abriros paso a través de su ciudadela!

—Ahm…, ahm…, si eso…, ahhh lo resume todo…

— ¡Tenéis que rescatar a mi padre antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Y Jak…! —se detuvo un par de segundos, agachando la cabeza al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca—. Tened cuidado.

Sonreí divertido al ver la sonrisa de tonto enamorado que tenía Jak. Puede que yo no me hubiera enamorado nunca, pero había visto muchas películas y leído libros a mansalva. Daxter, ofendido, subió por la espalda de Jak, asomando su cuerpo molesto.

—Sí, sí. Lo TENDREMOS.

La mirada que le echó Jak era de todo menos agradable.

—Te avisaremos cuando el camino esté libre y hayamos liberado a los Sabios.

Keira asintió mientras nos dirigíamos a la Ciudadela. Desplegué mi dispositivo nuevamente. Puede que esta fuera ahora la ciudad de Gol y Maia, pero estoy seguro de que en un tiempo pasado lo fue de alguien más.

La entrada de la ciudadela es un largo pasillo que conduce a una vasta sala con plataformas giratorias, andamios de madera, baldosas que caen y otros desafíos de plataformas, además de un gran robot precursor protegido por un escudo en el centro de la habitación, por lo que pudimos ver. Toda la ciudadela consiste en estructuras que parecen ser muy altas y que desafían la gravedad, con cada plataforma que desciende hacia un abismo infinitamente negro. El resto de la tecnología de precursor en funcionamiento dentro de la ciudadela parece ser modificada y parcheada usando tecnología de ocultación identificable. Hay tres compartimentos diferentes dentro de la ciudadela a los que se accede a través de diferentes desafíos de plataforma, cada habitación conduce a una jaula que contiene uno de los sabios.

—Debo admitir que esto es sorprendente —comenté mientras observaba el vasto abismo negro y el robot gigante justo en medio.

— ¡Ya era hora de que dierais señales de vida!

Alzamos nuestras cabezas al reconocer aquella voz. Se trataba del viejo Samos, que se encontraba encerrado en una celda de metal y barrotes de Eco Oscuro suspendido en el vacío.

—También estamos encantados de verte. ¿Ahora te dedicas a fregar suelos?

—No hay tiempo para bromitas Daxter. Gol y Maia nos raptaron para arrebatarnos las fuerzas y alimentar a su terrorífica máquina. Parece ser que han combinado los restos útiles de un robot precursor con artefactos recogidos de aquí y allá, y han añadido unos cuantos toques diabólicos de su cosecha. Creando la única cosa capaz de abrir los Silos de Eco Oscuro. Si lográis liberarnos a los cuatro usaremos nuestros poderes combinados para romper el escudo de fuerza que rodea al robot antes de que lo usen para destruir el mundo.

—Tranqui viejo, nosotros nos encargamos —le dije mientras alzaba el pulgar—. Bien, hagamos como hasta ahora: Jak, Daxter, vosotros iréis por un camino —señalé a las dos rutas de andamios que existían a ambos lados de la plataforma giratoria flotante que teníamos justo enfrente—, y yo iré por el otro lado. ¿Os parece?

Ambos asintieron, por lo que saltamos a la plataforma giratoria y nos dividimos, yo por el de la izquierda y ellos por el de la derecha. Lo primero que me encontré fueron varios soldados lurker que patrullaban esta parte del camino, por lo que, antes que arrojarlos al abismo, preferí simplemente dejarlos KO o incapacitados a base de golpes y/o magia. Luego llegué a un puente que debía activarse hundiendo un botón en el suelo, pero preferí saltar a la plataforma que tenía a la izquierda. Esta era la primera de tres que daban acceso a un pasillo que se encontraba unos metros por encima.

Este pasillo daba acceso a una sala inconmensurablemente gigante. Otro abismo negro del cual surgían pilares precursor. Había un respiradero de Eco Azul y una plataforma de salto, por lo que me cubrí de Eco y comencé a saltar entre plataforma y plataforma. El problema de estas plataformas era que se movían, por lo que había que realizar un buen cálculo si no quería caerme en el oscuro abismo. Al final logré llegar hasta el siguiente saliente de la sala, donde un pasillo daba acceso a la celda del Sabio Amarillo. Vi una especie de célula de energía que alimentaba los barrotes de Eco Oscuro de la celda, por lo que no perdí el tiempo en destruir la célula, de la cual salió una batería, la cual guardé.

El sabio amarillo es un hombre robusto, con piel amarilla saturada y usa varios equipos y placas de metal. Lleva un gran tanque en su espalda, y con los tubos amarillos entrando y saliendo de él, presumiblemente lleva un eco amarillo. Lleva una máscara de metal que cubre todo menos su boca y área de la mandíbula con un pequeño objeto parecido a un telescopio en la parte superior de su cabeza. Tiene una gran barba blanca y usa una túnica de color marrón amarillento adornada con un paño beige. Lleva pantalones amarillo pálido y lleva un bastón de Eco Amarillo.

— ¡¿Quién pensaría que viviría para ver el día en que tuviera que ser rescatado por un chico?! —Bueno, no voy a decir que me siento ofendido, porque no es así, pero ciertamente es un anciano mal agradecido— ¡Voy a dar a Gol y Maia su merecido por pasar este bochorno!

—Si…, hazlo…, y me lo agradecerás otro día…

Frunciendo el ceño salté hasta una plataforma giratoria que se encontraba a mi derecha. El problema de estas plataformas es que no eran completas, sino que eran tres cuartas partes o la mitad de una completa, lo cual dificultaba el salto entre ellas, pero nada que me supusiera un impedimento imposible de superar. Pero, para mi sorpresa, ahí no había nada de nada. Hummm, ¿para qué puñetas construyeron este camino si no hay nada? Pse. Volví hasta la celda del Sabio Amarillo, subiendo a una pequeña plataforma cuyo recorrido era subir y bajar entre el saliente de la celda y otro un par de metros más abajo.

Este saliente también tenía un botón en el suelo, el cual activó un puente de pequeñas plataformas cuadradas de diferentes colores. Pisé la primera, pero rápidamente tuve que retroceder, pues esa y todas las que tuvieran el mismo color cayeron nuevamente al vacío. Ahhh, ya veo. ¡Esto mola! Me pregunto si podré hacer algo parecido en el castillo.

Volví nuevamente a la estructura de madera, los andamios, que rodeaban la jaula del robot precursor. El primer puente con el que me había tropezado, antes de ir a la plataforma que me llevó hasta la celda del Sabio, había quedado atrás. El camino de andamios me llevó hasta otro puente colgante, el cual era vigilado por más lurkers, nada de qué preocuparse.

El puente esta vez era de tres piezas en horizontal, pero en vertical era el doble de largo que el puente anterior, pero eso sí, el número de colores era el mismo, por lo que había que ir dando largos saltos para poder llegar hasta el otro lado. El lugar al que accedí era una gran fábrica de estilo de línea de ensamblaje dentro de una enorme cueva de piedra. Contiene grandes estructuras y plataformas flotantes, y a lo largo de varias líneas de ensamblaje hay dispositivos que pasan por un proceso de soplete.

Entonces la máquina de comunicación apareció frente a mí.

—*Beren, soy Daxter. Escucha, no podemos llegar hasta la cámara del viejo verde sin haber liberado antes a los otros dos. ¿Cómo vas?*

—Ya he liberado al Sabio Amarillo. Ahora voy a por el siguiente. ¿Cuál habéis liberado vosotros?

—*Al Sabio Rojo*

—De acuerdo, pues no tardo en liberar al Sabio Azul. Os avisaré.

—*¡Guay!*

Fue bastante duro pasar esta parte, sobre todo por los sopletes, pero al final pude llegar hasta la celda del Sabio Azul.

El Sabio Azul usa pantalones amarillentos, un chaleco azul y correas de cuero en sus pies. En su cabeza lleva un gran sombrero volcado en forma de cuenco, con varias antenas sobresaliendo. Esto parecería conducir de alguna manera la energía del eco azul, aunque esto es desconocido. El cuenco está conectado a un pequeño barril en su muñeca izquierda por un tubo. Su Eco Azul se canaliza a través de un bastón de metal con una bola de cristal azul brillante en el extremo, que lleva consigo. Lleva un monóculo y luce un bigote blanco en forma de rayo.

Al igual que con la cámara del otro, este tenía una célula de energía, la cual destruí, alimentada con una batería, la cual guardé para luego.

— ¡Buen trabajo, chico! —me felicitó este abuelo. ¡Este sí que me cae bien!— ¡Samos tenía razón sobre vosotros! ¡Eres un buen Elegido, mi joven amigo! —Entonces se asomó para ver mejor el robot, ahora sin los barrotes de Eco Oscuro— ¡Por todos los precursors! —Vociferó furioso— ¡No debemos permitir que esa aberración mecánica desate el caos! ¡Intentaré activar el escudo creando un conducto energético entre mí y el enorme portal que hay abajo!

— ¡Por supuesto colega! ¡Tú dale bien a ese pedazo de chatarra! ¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de liberar al viejo Samos!

Al igual que en la otra celda, había una pequeña plataforma que, al contrario que la anterior, llevaba desde la celda hasta el andamio que rodeaba al robot. Mientras descendía pude ver como una larga línea de plataformas flotantes se elevaba desde el suelo del abismo, que conduce a la parte superior del área que contiene el robot precursor en el centro.

—Chicos, ¿habéis visto eso?

—*Si, lo hemos visto.*

—Por ahí podremos subir para liberar a Samos. Nos vemos frente a la primera.

—*Perfecto*

Caminé hasta quedar frente a la línea de plataformas flotantes mientras esperaba al dúo. Para cuando estos llegaron comenzamos a ascender por las plataformas hasta el área superior. Luego tuvimos que subir por más plataformas rotatorias semicirculares hasta llegar a un saliente de madera. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la maquinaria que se encontraba justo encima del robot. Un gran rotativo de plataformas de varios tonos se conecta al sistema de andamios principal que al mismo tiempo se situaba la célula de la cámara del viejo Samos. Una vez liberado de su prisión, Samos ascendió hasta nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

—Buen trabajo muchachos. Jak, Daxter, ¡ahora sí que sois unos héroes! Combinaré mi poder de Eco Verde con el de los otros tres Sabios y juntos abriremos el escudo que rodea al robot precursor.

—Sí, parece un buen comienzo. ¿Y qué vais a hacer con el robot después de haber abierto el escudo? —curioseó Daxter.

En verdad era una buena pregunta.

—Nada Daxter —aquella simple respuesta nos sorprendió bastante—. Nosotros tenemos que mantener el escudo abierto. Tendréis que descubrir la forma de destruir el robot.

—Oh…, genial… Me toca ayudar al tipo —señaló a Jak con ambas manos, quien le devolvió la mirada ofendido— que me convirtió en una bola de pelos a destruir a la única persona que puede devolverme a mi forma.

—Hombre, visto así…, sí que es una putadilla.

Samos negó con la cabeza mientras descendía para ayudar a los otros Sabios.

—Primero salvar al mundo. Luego trataremos de convencer a Gol para que ayude a Daxter.

El viejo usó su poder junto a los otros viejos para anular el escudo de energía que protegía al robot. Subió nuevamente para mirarnos mientras se limpiaba las manos, pero entonces aparecieron Gol y Maia, levitando rápidamente, quedando por encima, mirándonos con burla y superioridad. Hummm, tengo ganas de partirles la cara a base de golpes de Llave Espada.

—Ahhh, has llegado demasiado tarde, Samos. Cuando posea infinito Eco Oscuro tendré la llave de la creación.

Me hace gracia que mencione la llave de la creación cuando yo si tengo una Llave con una función semejante jajaja.

— ¡Es una locura! —Expuso nuevamente Samos—. Al liberar todo ese Eco Oscuro destruiréis todo. Fijaos en lo que os ha hecho a vosotros.

—Nos ha dado una belleza que tu intelecto no llega a comprender —explicó Maia con arrogancia.

—Bueno..., si ellos lo dicen… —comenté a nadie en particular.

— ¿Belleza? ¿Os habéis mirado al espejo últimamente?

—Espera a que abramos los Silos, chiquitín —Maia le sonrió a Daxter de una manera amenazante—. Añorarás el aspecto que tienes ahora.

— ¿El de un roedor peludo? —pregunté con diversión, recibiendo una mirada amenazante del roedor.

—Ahhh, y pensar que habéis llegado hasta aquí buscando mi ayuda. ¡Tontos! ¡Disfrutad de la remodelación del mundo en primera fila!

Con aquel grito de júbilo, Gol y Maia descendieron a gran velocidad, introduciéndose dentro del robot precursor, el cual comenzó a ascender para salir de la ciudadela.

—Me parece que vamos a tener que liarnos a hostias con ese robot gigante —murmuré mientras me rascaba la nuca—. ¡Pero por mi vida que deseo luchar con un robot gigante!

— ¡Muchachos, subid ahí arriba y detened a ese robot! —ordenó Samos mientras señalaba la puerta a nuestra espalda.

—… ¿por qué siempre nos toca bailar con la más fea? —masculló Daxter mientras se subía al hombro de Jak.

Cruzamos la puerta, donde se encontraba un gran ascensor, que conduce a la parte superior de la ciudadela. Saqué la máquina de comunicación para ponerme en contacto con Keira.

—Keira, ¿me oyes? Soy Beren. El camino está limpio y ya hemos liberado a los Sabios. Ve a reunirte con ellos.

—*¡Buen trabajo los tres! ¡Muchísimas gracias por liberar a mi padre!*

—De nada.

Después de llegar a la cima, había una plataforma flotante que llevaba hasta el Silo de la ciudadela, el cual el robot gigante precursor intentaba abrir con un láser de Eco Azul en su ojo derecho. El robot precursor era un robot masivo con forma humanoide, hecho completamente de metal precursor, con una cabeza de insecto y ojos brillantes, con una probóscide parecida a un tiburón que se extiende desde la parte frontal de su cara, muy similar al Oráculo. Tiene varios cables y extensiones que se conectan a varias extremidades y es capaces de desafiar la gravedad usando un motor anti gravitatorio ubicado en algún lugar en la parte posterior del dispositivo.

Este Silo estaba sobre una de las torres de la ciudadela, la cual tenía otras cuatro mucho más pequeñas en cada punto cardinal. ¿Para qué serían? Bueno, luego lo veré, que ahora no tengo tiempo para mirar mi dispositivo… ¡es la hora de repartir leña!

—Genial… ¡¿y cómo se supone que nosotros dos derrotemos al robot?! —gritó el roedor.

—Hablemos con Samos y pidamos ayuda.

—Buuuena idea —Daxter sacó la máquina de comunicación para hablar con el viejo— Oye, viejo, ¿puedes oírme?

—*¿Qué ocurre Daxter?*

— ¿No podéis echarnos una mano para luchar contra el robot? Es que… ¡resulta que es gigante, está flotando, y no podemos hacer nada para alcanzarle!

—*Entiendo. ¡Hablaré con los Sabios para ver cómo podríamos ayudaros!*

—Eso espero...

Cuando llegamos a la plataforma, pudimos comprobar que no había modo de que Jak y Daxter pelearan contra el robot. Para ellos resultaba imposible sin Eco. Entonces, para nuestra sorpresa, de las cuatro torres comenzaron a surgir Eco Verde, Rojo, Azul y Amarillo., arremolinándose hasta formar esferas deformes. De la torre de Eco Amarillo se desprendieron esferas de menor tamaño.

— ¡Fijaos! ¡Ahora sí podréis luchar!

— ¡Vamos Jak! ¡Démosles para el pelo!

Jak y yo comenzamos a lanzar esferas de fuego, Eco Amarillo y **Piro** , hacia el ojo del robot desde el cual disparaba el láser de Eco, destruyendo su arma. Con un rugido animal, el humo de la explosión dejó de salir del ojo derecho mientras el cuerpo se alejaba y nos apuntaba con su brazo derecho, lanzando una máquina en el centro de la compuerta del silo. De pronto escuchamos un extraño sonido.

—No sé vosotros, pero me parece que ese trasto va a explotar —murmuré— ¡Acercaos a mí!

Jak, con Daxter en su hombro, corrió hasta colocarse a mi lado. Invoqué el hechizo **Reflejo** para crear una barrera defensiva, y un segundo después la máquina explotó con violencia. Debido a que estábamos muy cerca, pude notar el poder de la explosión chocando con la barrera, y al mismo tiempo sentimos como la compuerta se abría un poco, dejando ver el Eco Oscuro.

A salvo de la explosión, y prácticamente intactos, nos volvimos para seguir enfrentando al robot precursor. Entonces este comenzó a lanzar Eco Verde al interior del Silo y, unos segundos después, aparecieron unas extrañas y feroces criaturas creadas con Eco Oscuro y Eco Verde.

Pudimos escuchar los gritos, o más bien órdenes, de Gol y Maia desde el robot. Quizás y tenían altavoces instalados. En fin, las criaturas se lanzaron hacia nosotros, pero de la esfera deforme de Eco Rojo se desprendieron otras esferas de menor tamaño. Jak corrió hacia ellas mientras yo le cubría. Para cuando su cuerpo quedó recubierto de Eco Rojo, se lanzó al ataque. Ambos eliminábamos criaturas de Eco Oscuro sin miramientos, sin dudar, sin misericordia. Para cuando nos libramos de ellas, el robot volvió a dispararnos otra bomba de Eco, y nuevamente invoqué el hechizo **Reflejo** para cubrirnos.

El Silo se abrió un poco más, y el robot precursor volvió a la carga.

Volvió a apuntarnos con su brazo derecho, pero esta vez lanzó varias esferas de Eco Rojo al centro de la plataforma. De la esfera deforme de Eco Azul se desprendieron otras más pequeñas, por lo que esta vez fuimos los dos los que nos envolvimos en él. Las pequeñas esferas de Eco Rojo lanzadas por el robot no explotaron al instante, sino que una a una fueron impresionando, creando olas de poder casi imposibles de esquivar…, casi…, pero con la velocidad aumentada producto del Eco Azul, fuimos capaces de poder esquivarlas por muy poco.

El robot lanzó una segunda ronda al vernos evadir la primera, por lo que, mientras Jak esquivaba, yo invoqué un hechizo de **Hielo** para destruir aquella arma. Al ver que tampoco disponía de su arma de Eco Rojo, el robot no tardó en enviar una nueva bomba por lo que, al tiempo que evadíamos las ondas de poder de las bombas de Eco Rojo, nos juntábamos para protegernos nuevamente con el hechizo **Reflejo**.

El Silo se volvió a abrir mientras el robot nos apuntaba con su mano izquierda, la cual tenía un cañón de Eco Amarillo. Comenzó a lanzarnos esferas de ese Eco, por lo que tuvimos que evadirlas al mismo tiempo que evitábamos no caer en el Silo de Eco Oscuro. De la esfera de Eco Amarillo volvieron a desprenderse pequeñas esferas de Eco, en las cuales se envolvió Jak para atacar junto conmigo el brazo izquierdo del robot, el con Eco Amarillo y yo con **Electro**.

Cuando logramos destruir el arma de Eco Amarillo, el robot volvió a rugir, alejándose al principio para acercarse nuevamente. Estaba por jugar su última carta contra nosotros, pero entonces…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Daxter preguntó en voz alta lo que a todos se nos pasaba por la mente. ¿El motivo? De las cuatro torres surgieron láseres de Eco que chocaban y se fusionaban justo en el centro, creando otro tipo de Eco…, el Eco Luminoso…, una inmensa esfera deforme de Eco Luminoso.

—*¡Eco Luminoso! ¡Existe!* —gritó incrédulo Gol desde el robot.

—*¡No podemos permitir que lo cojan!* —chilló Maia mientras ordenaba al robot lanzar Eco Verde al Silo.

Entonces Daxter habló, mirando aun sorprendido el Eco Luminoso, con una idea rondando su mente.

— ¡Santo Eco! ¡Eso me podría devolver mi aspecto! —sonrió totalmente alegre, pero entonces cayó en lo mismo que Jak y yo—. Hummm, y también detener al robot… —ambos asentimos—. Vaya…, seguir peludo…, salvar el mundo… —se quedó pensando unos segundos, pero al vernos fruncir el ceño su debate concluyó—. Veaaaaamos, vale. Salvaremos el mundo. ¡Pero rapidito, antes de que cambie de idea!

Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la mirada, pero luego la bajó, viéndonos sonreír retadores al robot. Una serie de bombas fueron lanzadas hacia aquí mientras el Silo seguía abriéndose poco a poco. Una esfera de considerable tamaño se desprendió de la principal de Eco Luminoso que flotaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

—*¡No lo permitiremos!*

Jak corrió hacia esa esfera de Eco mientras yo invocaba nuevamente el hechizo **Reflejo** para defendernos de las inminentes explosiones. La barrera resistió la explosión de todas las bombas de Eco, por lo que, una vez deshecho el hechizo, miré a mi espalda. Jak estaba blanco por completo., y miraba desafiante al robot.

—*¡Haz algo!*

Pero antes de que pudieran atacar nuevamente, Jak reunió todo el Eco Luminoso en su mano, lanzándolo como si de una bola de fuego de Eco Amarillo se tratara. La explosión resultante destruyó al robot por completo, quedando solo la parte de la cabeza, que voló hasta caer en el Silo. Lo último que escuchamos fueron los gritos de Gol y Maia. Yo rápidamente invoqué el poder de Recuerdos del Mañana, cerrando la compuerta para evitar que el Eco Oscuro saliera de ahí.

Respirando entrecortadamente, los tres miramos la compuerta cerrada, las torres ya inactivas y el lugar donde antes había estado aquella esfera de Eco Luminoso, la cual ya no existía. Nos miramos en silencio un par de segundos y…

— ¡Yiiiiijaaaa!

— ¡Les hemos derrotado!

Chocamos nuestras manos felices de la vida, celebrando nuestra victoria para después subir a la plataforma y volver a la parte superior de la ciudadela. Allí nos esperaban los cuatro Sabios y Keira, felices de vernos regresar a salvo. Samos extendió sus brazos totalmente alegre.

—Bien, parece que he sido demasiado duro con vosotros. ¡Sí que tenéis madera de héroes!

Keira se agachó un poco para mirar a Daxter.

—Pero Daxter, ahora no podemos cambiarte.

Por un momento pensé que se burlaría de él, pero me equivoqué. En verdad lamentaba aquello.

—No te preocupes por mí, nena. Ya sabes que las grandes esencias vienen en frascos pequeños.

Al notar que Daxter no parecía haberse tomado tan mal, Keira negó con la cabeza, contenta de la actitud de su amigo. Mientras, el Sabio Azul alababa a mi amigo rubio.

—Jak, tienes un don increíble para canalizar el Eco. ¡Samos, no te habías equivocado con él, después de todo!

—Y tú también lo has hecho bien, joven Elegido. Los antiguos Elegidos sin duda estarían orgullosos.

Me sorprende que el Sabio Amarillo me haya dicho palabras tan agradables luego de nuestro primer encuentro.

—Y Keira, sin tu ayuda e ingenio nada de esto habría sido posible —Keira se avergonzó por el halago del Sabio Rojo—. Jejejeje, tal vez tengamos entre nosotros a otro Sabio ahora que Gol y Maia no están.

El Sabio Verde se acercó hasta el borde, contemplando el Silo de Eco Oscuro cerrado.

—Si…, Gol y Maia…, es probable que el Eco Oscuro los haya destruido. Es probable.

— ¡Bah! ¿Qué más da? ¡Que vengan y los derrotaremos de nuevo, ¿verdad Jak, Beren?!

—Por supuesto —asentí sonriente.

Pero no escuchamos una segunda respuesta… ¿Dónde estaba Jak? Todos volteamos solo para ver a Jak y Keira en el centro de la torre. Daxter corrió hacia ellos, deteniéndolos cuando estaban a punto de besarse. Vaya un envidioso.

Entonces nos percatamos de una estructura inmensa. Nos acercamos curiosos para estudiarla.

— ¡Santo Eco! ¿Qué será eso?

— ¡Wow! ¡Es una antigua puerta precursor! Parece que solo se activa al llenar los cien agujeros que tiene con baterías.

Jak, Daxter y yo nos miramos al tiempo que sacábamos de nuestras respectivas bolsas todas las baterías. Creo que me llevaré esta bolsa al castillo. ¿Cuándo encontraba uno una bolsa en la cual podías meter tantísimas baterías como había metido yo en la mía? Cualquiera diría que cabían dos o tres. Entre todos fuimos colocando las esferas en los respectivos huecos hasta rellenarlos todos. Entonces aquella puerta se abrió, pero lo único que pudimos ver era un brillo blanco que ocupaba todo el interior de la puerta.

—Vaya, ¿qué es?

—Es tan bonito.

—Por los precursor.

— ¡Qué interesante tecnología para estudiar!

—Me pregunto cómo podremos activarla.

Vi a todos los Sabios y los más jóvenes observando embelesados el brillo de la puerta, pero la Llave Espada me llamó. Debía marcharme, pues parecía ser que había problemas en algún otro universo. Invoqué un pequeño hechizo en mi dedo, escribiendo en el aire para poco después transformar a Recuerdos del Mañana en un vehículo y marcharme de allí. Estaban tan concentrados en estudiar esa puerta que no me atreví a molestarles, y por eso dejé esa carta mágica.

Seguramente les volveré a ver algún día, pero ahora la Llave Espada me llama, lo que significa… ¡a viajar a otro universo!

* * *

Bueeeeeno, pues hasta aquí este arco del fic. Espero os haya gustado.

Nos leemos !


	7. Entre angeles y evas - parte 01

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

— _Ada_

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

 **ENTRE ÁNGELES Y EVAS - PARTE 01**

* * *

Otro mundo más salvado, otros cientos de billones de vidas salvadas de la Oscuridad, y ahora tocaba descansar del no parar. No recuerdo la última vez que tomé un descanso luego de salvar otro universo. La vida de un Elegido es agotadora, siempre hay que estar atento a los peligros y actuar lo más rápido posible, pero actualmente la Llave Espada no me había indicado ningún lugar al que ir, por lo que decidí volver al Castillo, rellenar la información, y descansar como merezco.

Aterricé en la entrada del castillo, inspirando con fuerza, dejando que el puro aire de este lugar llenara mis pulmones, maravillándome una vez más con los colores de este lugar y el hermoso paisaje que era la isla. Estirando mis doloridas articulaciones y mis agarrotados músculos, procedí a adentrarme en el viejo castillo. No me desagradaba nada de nada, pues era un lugar cálido, mi hogar, el único al cual puedo llamar así, y al que le tengo mucho amor…, pero también era un lugar muy solitario, por lo que ahora que podía viajar por el multiverso al dominar la Llave Espada Surcadora y tener el suficiente poder como para enfrentar el mundo exterior, me quedaba aquí el tiempo necesario para recuperarme y otra vez al trabajo.

Atravesé el recibidor y comencé a vagar rumbo a mi cuarto, pero mientras tanto...

— ¿Ada? ¿Puedes aparecer?

Lancé la pregunta al aire, esperando que ella apareciera. No mucho después, Ada se hizo presente frente a mí, su forma holográfica que prácticamente hacía parecer que fuera una persona real.

Ada es la entidad que controla el castillo, la IA. Fue concebida como un arca en la que poder almacenar todo el conocimiento que los antiguos Elegidos iban recopilando a medida que viajaban por el multiverso. Además de acumular, el objetivo de Ada fue también aprender, consolidar, todo aquello que le era transferido para así servir de guía a las futuras generaciones.

Es por ello por lo que los antiguos decidieron darle una apariencia más humana.

De esta forma la entidad fue transmutada a la forma de una joven doncella, de finos y delicados rasgos con una tez tan pura como la de la perla más brillante, la cual contrastaba enormemente con sus cabellos, lacios y finos; que caían elegantemente sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Los cuales eran de un profundo y opaco negro, pero a la vez capaces de brillar con la luz como si de una obsidiana se tratase.

A pesar de la blancura de su piel, esta posee unos finos labios bañados en un suave y gélido color rosa. Pero sin lugar a duda, su característica más destacable son sus ojos, esta, siempre los suele llevar cerrados; pero cuando los descubre se puede apreciar la nebulosa que habita en estos. De un profundo verde, pero a la vez bañada por otros cientos de tantos colores más; que consiguen profundizar lo inmensa que esta es, tan brillante y llena de vida.

En cuanto a su vestimenta, Ada porta una toga ceremonial de color negro, larga, con grabados florales en la parte anterior, así como en otras zonas, un cinturón o el propio cuello de la toga, pero en este caso hechas de un opaco dorado. A su vez, el traje cuenta con una abertura en la parte frontal a la altura de los mulos, en cuya cara interior también aparecen varios grabados de un oro oscuro, y que permite apreciar sus piernas, así como las altas botas de tacón negro que las cubren, hechas de cuero, y las cuales se extiende hasta llegar por encima de la rodilla. Además, esta cuenta, por un lado, con un chal de fina seda blanca y bordados en bronce que cae por sus hombros, envolviéndose en torno a sus brazos para así colgar extensamente junto al resto del vestido. Y por el otro, con guantes que se extienden por todo el antebrazo, dejando solo a la vista los blancos dedos de su mano derecha.

Por último, Ada desprende elegancia y sobriedad, tiene una personalidad calmada y gélida, y, a pesar de la serenidad que emana, esta tiene el porte comparable al de una reina, o incluso una diosa.

Si soy sincero, llegué a enamorarme de su apariencia, pero solo fueron las hormonas alborotadas de un joven infante. A veces pienso que los que la diseñaron tenían buen gusto pero, ¿las mujeres estuvieron contentas con que fuera así? Bah, cosas curiosas que me llegan a la mente de vez en cuando.

— _¿Me has llamado?_

—Así es. Me gustaría rellenar la información de un nuevo universo.

— _Por supuesto._

Frente a mí apareció el holograma de un teclado escrito en un idioma muy antiguo, el idioma de los antiguos Elegidos de la Llave Espada. Esta misma otorgaba la capacidad de entender todas las lenguas del multiverso, pero una cosa era poder entenderse hablando y otra muy distinta era entenderse escribiendo. Por ese motivo los primeros Elegidos decidieron crear un idioma propio. Era bastante complejo y difícil de aprender, pero aquello era debido a que era un idioma en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Mientras comenzaba a escribir con una mano, invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana, la cual apareció en mi mano con un destello para, dos segundos después, desaparecer y reaparecer en otra parte del Castillo, donde podría ayudarme a rellenar la información. Esto se debía a que ambos compartíamos la información. Yo podría haberme olvidado de algo, o mentir, pero la Llave Espada no hacía ni lo uno ni lo otro, por lo que lo mejor era que ambos, Elegido y Llave, compartieran la información y así sería verídica y completa.

— _Parece que has tenido ciertas complicaciones._

Ada, que caminaba a mi lado, observaba mi informe sobre aquel universo, sobre sus habitantes, su historia y el potencial del mismo.

—Pues bastante —admití aburrido. En verdad odiaba el papeleo—. Pero ha sido muy interesante. Esos tipos poseían poderes bárbaros para tratarse de seres universales.

— _¿Dices que superaban tus habilidades?_

—Así es. Osea, el más poderoso de ellos, bueno, en realidad sería más correcto decir ella, tenía el poder como para destruir la mayor de las galaxias de ese universo con un chasquido de dedos.

— _Un poder muy grande, pero nada comparado al poder de la Llave Espada._

—Lo sé, pero eso es si la Llave Espada se llega a controlar adecuadamente. Yo aún no estoy al nivel de blandirla como se debería. A pesar de los años, aún hay cosas que desconozco y no llego a controlar. Quizás el día que logre el control sobre mi poder, pueda enfrentar a seres como ella sin mayor dificultad.

— _Quizás sería bueno que recibieras una sesión de duro entrenamiento._

—Es posible, pero ahora mismo solo quiero terminar esto y dormir como si no hubiera mañana —bostecé repetidas veces mientras decía aquella frase.

Ada asintió y no abrió nuevamente la boca. Ya que la IA estaba por todo el castillo, Ada podía caminar por todo él. No había zona, al menos que yo conociera, en la que no pudiera estar y pasear libremente.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Espero que aparezcan más como yo. Este lugar es muy… ¿cómo decirlo?

— _¿Desolado?_

—Sí, podría valer.

— _Pero no eres el único, ¿recuerdas?_

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero…, eeehhh…, el otro como se llamara…

— _Siegfried._

—Sí, bueno, ese. Hace varios años que se marchó y no ha vuelto, y no ha contestado a ningún intento de comunicación, ¡y sé que no está muerto! Así que mira, ¡que le zurzan!

Finalicé la conversación allí. Entendía perfectamente que volviera a su mundo, con su familia, pero me sigue doliendo que no haya vuelto ni siquiera de visita, o haya respondido a los intentos de comunicación con él. Al principio nos llevamos mal, y costó mucho que pudiéramos tolerarnos y trabajar juntos, pero llegué a considerarlo mi amigo, así que…, bueno…, es doloroso no saber nada de él…, y que él te ignore por completo. ¡Pero olvidemos eso! Ahora tengo que finalizar esta tarea e ir a dormir. ¡Buah! ¡Que sueño tengo, leñe!

XXXXX

No sé cuántas horas he dormido, ¡pero me siento genial! Me desperté por el simple gusto de hacerlo, sin que nada ni nadie viniera a despertarme cuando aún quería dormir. Me estiré en mi cara, sin duda una de las mejores cosas que existen, y me levanté mientras me rascaba el culo, otro de los mejores momentos que uno puede tener en su vida. Fui a desayunar y vaguear un poco. El día de hoy debía volver a entrenar en una de las tantas salas, pues me notaba débil en ciertos mundos, como me pasó en el último.

En serio, si hubieran querido, prácticamente la mitad de los seres de allí hubieran podido matarme sin siquiera esforzarse. No me siento humillado, pero sí frustrado. Se supone que porto del arma más poderosa del multiverso, un arma que se supone supera cualquier otro poder de cualquier universo, pero claro, como le dije a Ada ayer, eso solo pasaba cuando lograbas obtener el control adecuado sobre el poder de tu respectiva Llave Espada, cosa que yo aún estoy lejos de lograr.

Una vez que terminé de desayunar fuerte, procedía cambiarme, cogí mi dispositivo y bajé a mi taller para fabricar y mejorar mi dispositivo. Debía esperar a que mi sistema digestivo cumpliera su trabajo para poder entrenar duramente. Sí bajara justo después de comer, me podría dar un corte de digestión y palmarla, así que mejor no arriesgarse.

Una vez ingresé en mi taller, activé todo lo posible y ¡boom! La iluminación se activó. Dado que aquí se podía decir que ahora estábamos en la noche, me hacía falta algo más de luz. Los hologramas de mis diseños se activaron de pronto, pero ahora no tenía interés en ponerme con algo nuevo o seguir con cosas que estuvieran a medio. No, ahora tenía interés en mi dispositivo.

Mientras dejaba el dispositivo sobre una de las mesas sonreí un poco, recordando cuando lo construí. Puede que en el orfanato no tuviéramos nada, pero siempre que podíamos intentábamos construir algo, incluso a veces era uno de los posibles trabajos. ¡Me encantaba construir! ¡Era algo increíble! Puede que la mayoría del tiempo quisiera tirarlo todo por la ventana, pero el gusto que sentía cuando algo funcionaba correctamente no me lo quitaba nadie. ¡Era como alcanzar el clímax!

Cogí mis materiales, activé el analizador de campos cuánticos y comencé con la modificación. Mi dispositivo tenía sus límites, sobre todo a la hora del almacenaje de información. No poseía la capacidad de memoria que poseía Ada, y jamás la tendría, por lo que creé una conexión con Ada para poder acceder a la información guardada en la base de datos del Castillo, de modo que podría guiarme en cualquier universo. No fue tarea fácil dado que debía lograr una conexión entre el dispositivo y el Castillo. Al principio no supe cómo lograrlo, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que podría usar mi Llave Espada como un repetidor, uno que permitiera aquella conexión. Requirió muchos años el poder construir un prototipo, que fue el que llevé al universo de mis amigos Shrek, Asno y Fiona. Durante este tiempo he mejorado el prototipo, comenzando a diseñar una unidad perfecta, pero aquello requeriría tiempo, años de trabajo, así que aprovechaba cada momento que pudiera para trabajar en él.

Durante unas tres horas trabajé en el diseño final, hasta que estuve seguro de que podía entrenar sin tener posibilidades de algún tipo de riesgo para mi salud. Una vez que estuve seguro dejé el diseño del dispositivo y fui hasta una de las salas de entrenamiento. Ada me esperaba junto a la puerta de una de ellas.

— _Todo está listo. El nivel de entrenamiento es bastante avanzado. Es más que posible que sufras severas derrotas, y las posibilidades de victoria son del 0,9%._

—Bueno, menos es nada. Pero es un modo efectivo de obtener más poder, conocimiento y control sobre mi Llave Espada.

Ada no dijo nada más. Se echó a un lado y la puerta se abrió. La zona era oscura, salvo por los cuadrados luminosos que formaban la sala de entrenamiento, una sala de simulación, aunque no había que confiarse ya que, una vez dentro, llegabas a sentir el dolor de las heridas, aunque nunca al punto de ser mortales.

Inspirando profundamente me adentré. Esto no iba a ser bonito.

XXXXX

Han pasado varias semanas desde que comencé el entrenamiento. Mi cuerpo no deja de dolerme, a pesar de que hace dos días que finalicé. No siento muchos cambios, pero me ha venido bien, espero. No usé **Cura** desde que abandoné esa sala. Necesitaba que mi cuerpo se recuperara por sí mismo sin estar dependiendo tanto del poder mágico, pues a la larga eso solo me causaría problemas. Una vez me hube recuperado me tomé varios días para seguir trabajando en el diseño definitivo del dispositivo, hasta que nuevamente me puse a viajar por el multiverso.

Volví a viajar entre la brecha de Universos, el Mar de los Cielos, observando a mi alrededor. Extrañamente pude sentir como la Oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse más poderosa, y eso no me agradaba. Guiado por la Llave Espada, localicé un Universo en el cual su poder cobraba más y más fuerza, por lo que me adentré para investigar y, ya de paso, destruirla, o por lo menos disiparla. Esta vez llegar allí no fue tan fácil…, por un simple motivo…

— ¡Oh venga ya! ¡Hay que joderse!

Lo que surgió ante mí, antes de aparecer en el universo, fue un camino oscuro…, debía atravesar un bloqueo de Oscuridad para poder llegar allí…, pero lo peor no era eso, no, lo peor era…

— ¡Mierda!

¡Las malditas naves de los Sincorazón!

Un insano número de naves Sincorazón comenzaron a atacarme. Había leído sobre esto, mundos en los cuales la Oscuridad había ganado gran influencia y poder y que, por tanto, era necesario atravesar su densidad oscura para poder abrir una ruta segura para así poder llegar hasta el universo. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo como esto, y admito que no es agradable. Los ataques llegaban desde todos lados, y fueron numerosas las veces que me cerraban el paso. Yo solo me dejaba guiar por Recuerdos del Mañana mientras usaba su poder para abrir camino y defenderme de los ataques.

¿Qué tan jodida estaba la cosa en ese universo como para que la Oscuridad comience a condensar… se…? No me digas… ¡la Cerradura! ¡Están cerca de encontrarla! ¡Tengo que darme prisa, maldición! Apreté el ritmo y atravesé a toda velocidad, recibiendo ataques a bocajarro, la Oscuridad hasta ser capaz de crear una ruta segura para ir y venir, no sin un alto coste para mí. Al fin, luego de un peligroso y horrible camino, logré llegar hasta el universo.

Lo primero que me encontré al lograr atravesar el bloqueo de la Oscuridad fue… ¡¿Qué cojones es eso?! Un ser humanoide negruzco de tamaño ligeramente mayor bestial, con formaciones aparentemente óseas en sus protuberantes hombros y pecho, y con una distintiva máscara o cara con forma de pico de ave. No cuenta con cuello ni cabeza, ya que la máscara está situada en el centro de su pecho, lo que, sumado a sus largas extremidades y sus proporciones exageradas, le da un aspecto desgarbado y a la par amenazador.

No muy lejos suyo, una serie de vehículos voladores no cejaban su empeño en disparar su munición para destruir a aquel ser, pero este apenas y parecía notar dicho ataque a bocajarro. El ser gigante apuntó con su mano izquierda a uno de los vehículos voladores, disparando un arma de energía, o supongo que era algo parecido a eso, destruyendo el vehículo por completo. Justo después se vio envuelto por una gran energía y levitó un poco, alejándose de los vehículos que volaban a su alrededor como moscas sobre una mierda. Hum, no es un buen ejemplo.

A pesar de ver que el ataque no surtía efecto, los vehículos siguieron descargando toda su munición sobre el ser, pero este continuó tan campante, alejándose de la ciudad sobre la que estábamos en dirección a unas montañas, o colinas, cercanas. Entonces los vehículos se apartaron y…

KABOOM

Una impresionante explosión surgió de pronto. Usé **Reflejo** para evitar que la onda expansiva me afectara. Sin duda aquel ataque había sido brutal, y cualquiera diría que aquel monstruoso ser la había palmado, pero no era así. Aún podía sentir su energía. Era una muy parecida a la que desprendían los seres de categoría divina, aunque quizás un poco menor. ¿Ángeles? Si, bueno, es la que más se asemeja. Para cuando el humo producto de la explosión dejó ver algo, aquel ser surgió nuevamente, aunque estaba bastante herido, o eso parecía indicar unas pústulas sangrantes.

Hummm, ¿qué bicho es ese? Es increíblemente resistente, y parece regenerarse a una velocidad súper acelerada.

Busqué un sitio para descansar, pues el abrirme paso hasta este universo a través de la Oscuridad no había sido una tarea fácil. Necesitaba descansar y recuperar energías. **Cura** podría funcionar en casos como este, pues ese hechizo cura cualquier herida, incluso si has perdido una extremidad, es capaz de unirlos nuevamente, pero gastaba muchísima Magia, por lo que sólo debía usarse en casos de necesidad.

Me alejé de aquel lugar camino a una gran ciudad que podía ver en la distancia. Eché una última mirada al ser gigante y puedo jurar que sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero ningún tipo de sentimiento hostil.

Desviando la mirada nuevamente la centré en la ciudad del fondo. Mientras pilotaba la Surcadora, pude ver un vehículo azul deportivo bastante destrozado, un pedazo de chatarra andante, dirigirse también a la ciudad. Seguramente estaba cerca cuando la explosión. Espero se encontraran bien los ocupantes u ocupante.

No tardé mucho en llegar a aquella ciudad. Podía sentir mucha población, además de ver algunos vehículos saliendo de ella. Puede que la explosión les hubiera aterrado y ahora intentaban salir. Lo extraño es que fueran tan pocos. Entonces sentí una presencia muy conocida. Descendí hasta llegar al suelo, volviendo a Recuerdos del Mañana a su forma original. Fue entonces que lo vi. Un grupo de cinco Sincorazón aparecieron de pronto, cinco Soldados. Estaba por actuar, pero pude ver a cierto grupo armado acercarse a todo correr.

— ¡Ahí están esas criaturas! ¡Atacad!

Aquellos hombres uniformados comenzaron a disparar hacia los Sincorazón. En principio pensé que sería un esfuerzo inútil, pero me equivoqué. No eran muy efectivos, pero no parecían novatos a la hora de enfrentarse a ellos. ¿El motivo? Parecían saber cómo luchaban y actuaban. Los Sombra son los únicos Sincorazón capaces de soportar cualquier otra arma que no fuera la Llave Espada, por lo que cualquier otro Sincorazón es capaz de ser destruido por uno que no poseyera la Llave…, pero claro, era un millón de veces más complicado… Bueno, quizás me he pasado un poco, pero se sobreentiende.

— ¡No dejéis que nos rodeen! —gritó el líder.

El grupo, conformado por diez hombres, se puso en fila, comenzando a descargar la munición de sus armas sobre aquellas oscuras criaturas. Los soldados esquivaban con gran habilidad, usando sus ciclones para atacar a distancia, logrando golpear y herir a varios de aquellos hombres.

— ¡Esquivad cuando hagan eso! ¡¿Acaso no es obvio?!

En menos de dos minutos, cinco hombres habían sido heridos por las garras de los Soldados y los otros cinco no estaban en mejores condiciones, a pesar de su obvio portento físico. En cuanto a los Soldados, tres habían sido eliminados gracias al uso repetido de granadas, y no solo una, sino varias al mismo tiempo. Necesitaban crear poderosas explosiones para poder eliminarlos. Primero los atraían con las balas, luego los colocaban en un punto donde pudieran lanzar las granadas y luego _boom_. No era mala estrategia.

— ¡Solo quedan dos de esos desgraciados!

— ¡Pero Capitán, no nos quedan granadas!

— ¡A mí no me quedan cartuchos!

— ¡Yo estoy casi seco!

— ¡Joder!

Los Soldados se prepararon para atacar al saber que sus contrincantes estaban en las últimas. Bueno, creo que es hora de interferir. Ahora sé que los Sincorazón han estado pululando por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no me avisaría antes mi Llave Espada?

— **¡Magneto!**

Creé el vórtice magnético para atraer a los Soldados, golpeándoles con Recuerdos del Mañana hasta que estos desaparecieron y los Corazones fueron liberados. Miré de reojo a los hombres armados, quienes me observaban con asombro. Entonces, antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada, un grupo de veinte sombras aparecieron de pronto como tanto les gusta hacer a los Sincorazón.

—Será mejor que os larguéis de aquí cagando leches. Estos no son de los que podáis enfrentar.

Los hombres no me hicieron casó, por lo que no tuve más remedio que lanzarme al ataque e intentar mantener sus culos a salvo.

Blandiendo mi arma me lancé contra las Sombras. El mayor problema de este tipo de Sincorazón era que, cuando se escondía bajo tierra y se ocultaban entre las sombras, era imposible saber por dónde iban a aparecer y tampoco podían sacarse del suelo con ningún tipo de hechizo, ni siquiera **Magneto**. Eran de los más porculeros Sincorazón que existe.

Las veinte Sombras se ocultaron en las sombras, impidiéndome alcanzarles. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que atacaran, a mí o a cualquiera de los soldados, por lo que tenía que estar muy atento.

Centre todos mis sentidos en localizar cualquier posible atisbo de ataque por parte de las Sombras. Durante varios segundos no pasó nada, todo en completo silencio, tanto incluso los soldados se relajaron.

Entonces llegó el primer ataque. Una Sombra apareció a mi espalda, saltando hacia mí con sus garras delanteras extendidas, dispuesta a hacerme mucha pupa. Rápidamente giré sobre mi eje blandiendo a Recuerdos de Mañana de manera diagonal, destruyendo al Sincorazón. Al instante aparecieron otras cuatro Sombras atacándome a distinta altura y desde diferentes puntos.

Invoqué el hechizo **Aero** , creando un torbellino de aire a mí alrededor, logrando defenderme del ataque, aplicando justo después la habilidad **Vórtice** , realizando un rápido movimiento giratorio, eliminando las cuatro Sombras.

Llevo cinco, quedaban quince.

Tres de ellas surgieron desde el suelo, justo detrás de los soldados.

— **¡Freno!** —Al usar aquel hechizo, los Sincorazón se movieron muy lentamente. Era un hechizo que no les detenía, como **Paro** , pero consumía menos energía mágica—. ¡Al suelo! —Sin pensarlo dos veces, los militares se tiraron al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza—. **¡Rising Darkness!**

El ataque mágico en forma de media luna blanquinegra golpeó a los tres Sincorazón, y otros siete salieron de golpe, intentando atacarme por la espalda y los lados. Di un salto que me permitió escapar del ataque conjunto de las Sombras. Aproveché para usar la habilidad **Cortabrisas**. A pesar de estar en el aire, usé **Aero** para tomar impulso, hasta que gané la suficiente velocidad como para un remolino de viento. Las Sombras se alzaron en el aire y comencé a lanzar hechizos y usar otras habilidades, logrando eliminar a los Sincorazón.

Llevo quince, faltan cinco.

Mantuve la distancia con los hombres armados, esperando el último ataque. Pero las Sombras surgieron de forma tranquila, clavando sus brillantes miradas tanto en los hombres armados como en mí para, justo después, desaparecer así como habían aparecido.

Gracias a ello la Llave Espada desapareció en un destello. Suspiré de alivio, dando gracias a la Existencia por no haber mandado Sincorazón más poderosos. Yo solo podría enfrentarlos, pero si se trata también de proteger a otros al mismo tiempo, la cosa se complica.

—Ufff, por los pelos —De pronto escuche el sonido de armas cargándose. Bufé fastidiado al tiempo que me daba la vuelta para encarar a los hombres armados—. ¿En serio? ¿Os salvo el culo y así me lo agradecéis?

—Nadie hasta ahora ha sido capaz de destruir a los de ese tipo. ¿Quién eres y qué es eso que portas?

Rodé los ojos e invoqué el hechizo **Paro** antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar. No tenía gana alguna de hablar con gente que no dejaba de apuntarme con armas. Me marché de allí tranquilamente, estudiando el lugar. Necesitaba un lugar para poder dormir y un establecimiento de comida. Pero claro, tendría que pagarlo. Bah, nada nuevo. En cuanto a investigar, lo dejaré para mañana… ¡demasiado cansadoooooo!

Atravesé la ciudad hasta colocarme cerca de un poste de tendido eléctrico. Por lo que había visto, esta civilización había llegado al punto de poder comunicarse a través del cableado. No está mal, aunque muy lejos de lo que mi civilización logró. Bueno, tiempo al tiempo. Quizás y lo logren, si no acaba destruido antes.

Abrí mi dispositivo y lo conecté al poste. Al instante buscó la conexión por red, logrando entrar a Internet, como aquí llamaban a esta conexión global. Comencé a comparar datos y, como esperaba, no había nada de este universo en la base de datos de Ada. Lo primero que hice fue "pedir prestado" algo de dinero a varias de las mayores fortunas de este mundo. No tenía su dinero, y el dinero que me habían "prestado" era ridículo. Lo suficiente como para poder comer y alquilar un piso normal y corriente. Tuve que crearme una cuenta falsa, pero meh, nada que no haya hecho ya antes. Ahora debía ir al cajero y sacar todo el dinero. Tengo hambre y el cuerpo adolorido.

Seguí caminando por la ciudad luego de lograr un mapa, el cual adapté a mi dispositivo para obtener un mapa holográfico en 3D. Volar por la ciudad había servido para escanearla. Muchos me habrán visto, pero dado que aquí tienen máquinas voladoras, no debería pasar nada.

Siguiendo el mapa llegué hasta el banco, conectando mi dispositivo. Al instante comenzaron a salir billetes, dinero que guardé en mi bolsillo nada más salía. La gente de alrededor me observaba impactada, pero no sabía si era por cómo había sacado el dinero o era por la cantidad. Con un "buenos días" me despedí y comencé a caminar hacia un edificio de apartamentos bastante barato, y con buen calidad-precio. Pasé por una tienda de alimentos y fui hasta el edificio, donde alquilé un apartamento. El dueño del edificio no puso pega alguna cuando vio el dinero, incluso me dio uno ya amueblado.

Lo que hace el dios dinero.

Una vez entré en el apartamento pude darme cuenta de que no solo estaba amueblado, sino que también bastante limpio. ¿Habría echado a su antiguo dueño hacía poco o era por otro motivo que estuviera así? Bueno, ahora mismo no importa. Me preparé una comida rápida y me tiré en la cama, bajando la persiana para que el sol no me estorbara y enchufé un pequeño ventilador a que el calor veraniego hacía casi imposible dormir. ¡Incluso me quedé en calzoncillos! Pero bueno, a todo hay que acostumbrarse...

XXXXX

La noche había llegado cuando escuché el sonido de algo enorme caerse contra el suelo. Mascullando cosas nada agradables salí del piso y observé al fondo. Pude ver dos cosas, además de los edificios: el ser que había visto nada más llegar y otra cosa del mismo tamaño, aunque este era oscuro, con un cuerno gigante en lo que sería la nariz, o bueno la frente, más o menos, y dos hombreras gigantes. Estoy cansado y recién despierto, cosa que me cabrea dado que odio ser despertado, así que tampoco me fijo demasiado en la forma del otro ser. Aunque, ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿cómo es que la llegada de aquel ser no la había notado? O bien estoy más cansado de lo que creo o bien ha sido muy silencioso.

El ser amorfo se acercó hasta el caído, agarrándole por la cara al tiempo que lo levantaba del suelo. Entonces cogió el brazo derecho del hombreras, comenzando a estirar y estirar con claro deseo de arrancárselo, pero al ver que no lo lograba, rompió su antebrazo para luego comenzar a atacarlo con esa arma que tenía en su mano, justo en la cara. Después de varios disparos, el ser logró atravesar la cabeza del hombreras, el cual salió disparado hasta estrellarse en un edificio. La cabeza cayó hacia adelante y empezó a brotar sangre por ambos orificios como si de una fuente se tratase.

Aquel hombreras parecía KO, pero no mucho después su ojo sano brilló y su boca se abrió, rugiendo de manera animal. Era sin duda impresionante. El hombreras se agachó y dio un poderoso salto hacia el ser amorfo. Fue entonces que pude darme cuenta de que tenía un cable de considerables dimensiones enchufado a su espalda. El hombreras cayó encima del amorfo, aunque este pudo mantenerse en pie.

Al final se separaron, pero el hombreras volvió a cargar contra el amorfo, solo que esta vez algo apareció entre ambos. Era como una barrera anaranjada con forma de hexágono, como si fuera uno dentro de otro, cada vez más pequeño, o más grande, dependiendo. Al ver que no podía atravesar esa defensa, el hombreras apretó su mano derecha y esta se reparó por sí sola, para luego agarrar con ambas manos aquella barrera, intentando abrirla como si de una compuerta se tratara. Al final lo logró, pero el amorfo lanzó otro rayo de energía, aunque esta vez diría que fue desde sus ojos. El hombreras logró resistirlo, aunque detrás suyo la ciudad recibió ese ataque de lleno, un ataque que terminó en forma de cruz.

El hombreras agarró los brazos del amorfo, rompiéndoselos, para luego darle una patada en el pecho. El hombreras corrió hacia el amorfo a toda pastilla, empujándole y empujándole, arrastrando un enorme edificio hasta que se detuvo. Entonces no pude ver mucho más porque ambos estaban por debajo de los edificios. Solo podía ver al hombreras golpeando al amorfo, hasta que este hizo que el hombreras se levantara, envolviéndolo. Comenzó a brillar hasta que…

KABOOM

Se autodestruyó con una explosión demencial. Una enorme cruz surgió en el lugar, creciendo decenas de metros en el cielo. Aquella explosión debía haber destruido al hombrera junto a toda aquella zona…, pero no fue así. El hombreras estaba en pie, totalmente intacto. Su casco se calló, y pude verle la cara.

¡Joder que cosa más fea!

El hombreras era feo de cojones, ahora entiendo el motivo de su máscara. Con aquella fea imagen volví a meterme en el apartamento. Recuerdos del Mañana no me avisaba sobre algún Sincorazón o Incorpóreo, así que, ahora sin esa amenaza, no tenía motivo de seguir despierto. Lo mejor era volver a dormir.

XXXXX

Un nuevo día, mi segundo en este universo. Ahora lo que toca es estudiar sobre su historia y el motivo de que la Oscuridad haya ganado poder aquí. Me preparé el desayuno, uno fuerte para aguantar el día, me puse mi ropa y salí del apartamento. No vi a nadie, así que bajé hasta el bajo y caminé en dirección a la ciudad. Ahora me encontraba totalmente descansado, aunque pensativo sobre lo ocurrido el día de ayer entre el ser amorfo y el hombreras. Este mundo estaba subdesarrollado en comparación a mi lugar de origen, pero ayer pude averiguar que era capaz de hackear lo que me diera la gana sin problema alguno. Mi dispositivo era capaz de atravesar las barreras de sus sistemas informáticos desfasados, accediendo a todo lo que me viniera en gana.

Hoy no tenía nada que hacer que no fuera exterminar Sincorazón e Incorpóreos, así que, si tenía tiempo libre, pensaba averiguar todo lo referente a este mundo, y ya de paso saber qué eran esas dos enormes cosas de anoche. Además, era posible que me estuvieran buscando por lo de ayer. Esos militares trabajaban para alguien y me habían visto eliminar Sincorazón sin tantos problemas como ellos habían experimentado, así que no sería raro que las cámaras mes estuvieran buscando por toda esta ciudad. Había visto muchas, sobre todo por la parte de los rascacielos, la más lujosa, por decirlo de algún modo.

Abandoné el bloque de edificios donde estaba mi apartamento y caminé con total tranquilidad hasta el centro de esta ciudad. La vida se había visto afectada por la batalla de ayer. Podía ver a muchísima menos gente que el día de ayer, e incluso en las televisiones podían verse las imágenes del gigantesco cráter que había dejado el ser luego de explotar como petardo.

Me adentré en lo que parecía ser una tienda para que la gente se relajara mientras usaba viejos ordenadores conectados a Internet. Entré en una de ellas, observando a mí alrededor. No había muchas personas, por lo que había más de una computadora libre. Me acerqué hasta el dueño de la tienda, tendiéndole el dinero pedido para una hora. En ese tiempo tenía más que suficiente como para averiguar todo aquello que necesitaba saber.

—Oye chico —El dueño de este lugar me llamó poco después de que comenzara a caminar hacia mi asiento—. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

—Meh, no me hace falta. Se mucho más de lo que enseñarían en cualquier escuela de este mundo.

El tipo me miró extrañado, supongo que por haber dicho la palabra mundo refiriéndome a este, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo. Algunos de los presentes me miraron de reojo, pero pronto volvían a sus propios asuntos. Yo me senté frente a mi ordenador, el cual tenía la pantalla desbloqueada y varios iconos. No entendía cómo funcionaba, bueno, más exactamente no sabía que era cada cosa, por lo que saqué un pincho de mi dispositivo y lo conecté al ordenador a través de un puerto. El pincho se adaptó al puerto al instante, desplegué un teclado holográfico, dictando algunas órdenes, y mi dispositivo comenzó a buscar en Internet toda información sobre este universo.

Aquello sí sorprendió a los que estaban a mi lado. Seguramente no sabían qué era lo que tenía en mi muñeca, ni como un pequeño pincho se había transformado en un puerto para este ordenador, así como tampoco se podían explicar cómo era que en el ordenador no dejaban de salir páginas y páginas sin que yo tocara nada. Por lo visto aquí no habían llegado a la tecnología holográfica, así que mi dispositivo debía ser algo increíble para ellos.

—Oye chaval, ¿qué es eso? —Preguntó el que estaba a mi derecha.

—Un dispositivo multifuncional.

— ¿Y eso era un holograma? La pantalla que ha salido de él.

—Así es.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa tecnología? Nadie tiene algo así, o por lo menos nadie que sepamos —El que estaba a mi izquierda se inclinó para observar mejor mi dispositivo.

—Lo fabriqué yo mismo.

— ¿De dónde eres? Extranjero sin duda alguna. ¿Americano o europeo?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Yo vengo de otro lugar.

— ¿Y cuánto pides por él? Pagaré lo que sea por algo así.

Sonreí ladinamente mientras soltaba un bufido, torciendo mi cabeza al tiempo que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Compañero, este dispositivo no está en venta. Y ahora, si no os importa, volved a vuestros asuntos, que supongo serán importantes.

Ambos me observaron con rostros arrugados por el descontento, observando mi dispositivo nuevamente y luego la pantalla. Tardaron varios segundos en saber lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Estás hackeando Internet!

Aquel grito llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluido el dueño. Este se acercó a toda prisa, asomándose para ver la pantalla, poniendo sus ojos como platos al verme hackear a una velocidad supongo que imposible para los de aquí.

— ¡Tú, para esto! ¡Deja de hackear! ¡Me vas a causar problemas!

—He pagado por una hora —Repliqué cruzándome de brazos al tiempo que hacía un berrinche.

— ¡Que pares de una puta vez! ¡Y lárgate de mi tienda!

Rodé los ojos. En verdad odiaba estos momentos, pero prefería obtener esta información de esta manera, pero si me obligaba a otra cosa…

—Lo voy a decir solo una vez. Déjame acabar lo que estoy haciendo y no mandaré a la mierda a todos tus servidores, ¿vale?

Aquella advertencia pareció calar hondo en el dueño. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero supo que podría hacerlo antes de que él pudiera impedírmelo, o al menos intentarlo, y no quería que su negocio se viera afectado por un hackeo como ese. Gruñó cosas ininteligibles y se marchó de vuelta a su sitio. Miré al resto de los presentes, quienes también volvieron a sus asuntos, asustados de que les hackeara y perdieran lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

Dado lo incómodo del lugar, luego del numerito que se montó, aumenté la velocidad del hackeo, pero eran demasiados datos, toda la historia que tenían, todas sus páginas, todas sus bases de datos. No había nada, por más secreto que fuera, que se hubiera escapado a mi hackeo. Para cuando hube terminado, antes de tiempo, me levanté de mi asiento, dejando un pequeño fajo de billetes sobre el mostrador.

—Esto es por las molestias. Chao.

Me despedí del dueño y abandoné aquel lugar. Ahora debía repasar la información y buscar lo que más pudiera interesarme sobre el asunto que me trajo aquí…, la Oscuridad.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad-fortaleza que era esta, Tokio 3, investigaba e investigaba mientras mi programa sacaba la información que fuera más relevante. La irrelevante solo la almacenaba para llevarla después al Castillo. Bufé fastidiado, pues el calor era insoportable. Me sorprendió bastante ver que en este país era un constante verano, todo el año. Aquello llamó mi atención, por lo que busqué el motivo. Al parecer, hasta hace unos quince años, este planeta tenía una inclinación que permitía que hubiera cuatro estaciones, pero luego del Segundo Impacto, aquello se fue de paseo. Todo el planeta cambió luego de eso de tal forma que la mitad de la población murió, producto de los cambios medioambientales y una guerra nuclear que por suerte no acabo con toda la vida.

Según informes oficiales, el Segundo Impacto fue causado por la colisión de un meteorito que fue demasiado pequeño, aproximadamente de diez centímetros, y demasiado rápido, al noventa y cinco por ciento de la velocidad de la luz, para ser detectado. Esta velocidad relativista dio lugar a una enorme explosión cuando el meteorito colisionó con la Tierra. Teniendo en cuenta el impacto de meteoritos antiguos, que creó la Luna a partir de la Tierra al ser el "Primer Impacto", el público en general conoce esta catástrofe oficialmente denominado el "Segundo Impacto" de acuerdo con la tapa de la historia del impacto de un meteorito.

Pero por suerte mi programa hackeó todo lo hackeable y ahora tenía en mi poder la verdadera historia sobre esto. Comencé a leer sobre el Segundo Impacto, la verdadera historia, y lo que todo ello conllevaba: SEELE; Gehim, NERV, Marduk, la Luna Blanca, la Luna Negra, el Geofront, los Elegidos, los Evangelions, los Ángeles, la Lanza de Longinus, Adán y Lilith, los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto, el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana y otros tantos temas. Me senté en un parque luego de comprar comida ambulante, sentándome en un banco que por suerte tenía la sombra de un gran árbol.

La gente al pasar me miraba con extrañeza, pero yo seguía a lo mío. La información hackeada era muy interesante, y no hacía más que cabrearme. Este mundo, este planeta, había sufrido muchísimo. Ciertamente la especie humana lo estaba destruyendo ya antes del Segundo Impacto, pero nada de eso era comparable a lo que sufrió durante y después del Segundo Impacto. Las muertes…, eran demasiadas. Y ahora unos tipos querían cargarse a todo el mundo para alcanzar a ser Dios. Bueno, he visto cosas muy locas y extremas, y esta sin duda está en mi top.

Chasqueé los dedos, creando un pequeño hechizo de protección. Había sentido durante bastante tiempo que había gente vigilándome. Mi instinto me había avisado, así que fui previsor y me protegí mientras seguía leyendo. Durante un largo rato no hicieron movimiento alguno, lo que me dio tiempo a leer hasta que llegó el atardecer. El sol estaba escondiéndose entre las montañas, tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado. Precioso.

Hum, me he tirado todo el día leyendo, ¿eh? Bueno, informarse tiene su tiempo. Me levanté y comencé a caminar, pero entonces el líder del grupo de militares de ayer se puso en medio, apuntándome con su arma. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando estoy de pie? Ya podían haber venido a tocar las narices cuando estaba sentado.

—Jodeeeeeeer —suspiré con aburrimiento.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que venía…, y sinceramente no tenía gana alguna de tener un follón…, por el momento. Pero…, hum…, no, aún es pronto. Por ahora mejor investigar otras partes del mundo.

— ¡Tú, mocoso, las manos arriba! —Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando, pero apretó su arma, gritando bien fuerte—. ¡He dicho que manos arriba! ¡Quédate quieto o abriré fuego! —Pero yo continué como quien no quiere la cosa— ¡Último aviso!

— ¡Por la Existencia! ¡Dispara de una puta vez o cállate! ¡Pesado, que eres un pesado!

Parece que se sorprendió ante mi grito, pero este tipo me había cansado con solo tres frases. Entonces abrió fuego, pero no apuntaba a zonas vitales, sino a mis piernas. Las balas salieron a gran velocidad, pero **Reflejo** me protegió, devolviendo las balas. Estas se estrecharon en el suelo o donde pillaran, por suerte sin herir a nadie. El militar detuvo su ataque, sorprendiéndose al ver lo visto.

—Eres…, eres uno de esos…

Enarqué una ceja, no sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería. Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando. El militar se apartó asustado. Ni siquiera intentó detenerme o atacar por la espalda. No fui al apartamento, sino que invoqué a Recuerdos del Mañana, la convertí en Surcadora y comencé a pilotar para viajar por este mundo, sobre todo por las otras bases de NERV que había: la Primera Rama de NERV, situada en Massachusetts, .; la Segunda Rama de NERV, situada en Nevada, .; y la Tercera Rama de NERV, situada en Alemania, no recuerdo bien si en Berlín o Hamburgo. Y si mal no recuerdo, creo que había otras en otros países. Bueno, ¡pues toca hacer un tour!

…..

Fin del capítulo, ahora una pequeña escena de humor:

 _La noche había llegado cuando escuché el sonido de algo enorme caerse contra el suelo. Mascullando cosas nada agradables salí del piso y observé al fondo. Pude ver dos cosas, además de los edificios: el ser que había visto nada más llegar y otra cosa del mismo tamaño, aunque este era oscuro, con un cuerno gigante en lo que sería la nariz, o bueno la frente, más o menos, y dos hombreras gigantes. Estoy cansado y recién despierto, cosa que me cabrea dado que odio ser despertado. Ambas estaba a punto de ponerse a pelear, pero yo tenía mucho sueño y no estaba para gilipolleces, por lo que, usando el poder de Recuerdos del Mañana, grité todo lo que podía, amplificando mi voz tanto que allí lo escucharían perfectamente._

— _¡¿Queréis callaros?! ¡Hay gente que quiere dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

 _Gracias a ese grito, ambos seres se detuvieron, llevando sus manos a sus nucas, rascándose avergonzados. Entonces cada uno dio la vuelta para dejar la batalla para el día._

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo arco…, la maravillosa serie Evangelion. Espero que os guste como los anteriores arcos.

Nos leemos !


	8. Entre angeles y evas - parte 02

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

— _Ada_

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

 **ENTRE ÁNGELES Y EVAS - PARTE 02**

* * *

Han pasado unas dos semanas, la verdad no llevo la cuenta, desde que llegué a este mundo. He viajado por todo el planeta y no dejo de asombrarme por varios motivos: primero y principal, este mundo está hecho mierda aunque hayan pasado quince años de la mayor catástrofe que esta Humanidad haya experimentado; segundo, las bases de NERV alrededor del mundo son todo menos bonitas, me esperaba edificios chulos, pero todos eran feos de cojones; tercero, la piloto del EVA 02 es una grandísima hija de…, no, no insultaré a su fallecida madre; cuarto, SEELE está compuestas por unos cabrones con complejo de Dios que quiere hacer algo sin consultar a nadie; cinco, Gendo Ikari está pirado de la cabeza, perder a su mujer le ha vuelto un loco demente.

Durante todo mi viaje he sufrido algún intento de asesinato, organizado por SEELE debido a que accedí a sus archivos más secretos, y ahora soy el número uno de los más buscados en todo el planeta, lo que dificulta mi vida aquí. Fue mala idea dejarme ver por las cámaras y no borrarle las memorias a los tíos del cibercafé en el que estuve, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Pero luego se me ocurrió la brillante idea de acceder nuevamente a sus sistemas y modificar mi rostro para que me dejaran en paz. Gracias a eso pude ocultarme de la sociedad aun estando a plena vista. Buscaban a un tipo que poco se parecía a mí. En serio, sus sistemas son tan anticuados que hasta mi versión de cinco años hubiera podido hacer esto. Aunque claro, en comparación con mi mundo de origen, aquí van unos cien años atrasados, más o menos.

Bueno, lo dejo aquí porque sino no pararé nunca. En fin, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Ha pasado tiempo, unas tres semanas más o menos y ya estoy de vuelta en Tokio 3 justo a tiempo para ver el ataque del Cuarto Ángel Shamshel. Me quedé a una distancia segura, en una de las colinas que rodeaban aquella ciudad.

El Ángel era una criatura enorme de color morado y de aspecto vagamente artrópodo. Tiene una gran cabeza en forma de pala con dos ojos circulares sobre ella. Su cuerpo es cilíndrico y posee ocho patas segmentadas similares a las de un insecto, las cuales son retráctiles. Además, cuenta con dos extremidades que proyectan látigos de energía, con los que puede cortar objetos con facilidad o manipularlos.

El Evangelion 01 salió de un ascensor, que tenía más pinta de edificio, desde el Geofront, cogió rápidamente un arma de fuego y descargó su munición sobre el Ángel. ¿Qué no recordaba que esas armas no funcionaban contra esos seres? Ahhh, cabecica loca. El impacto de las balas contra el Campo AT provocó una cortina de humo que impidió al EVA vislumbrar cualquier movimiento. De milagro pudo esquivar sus tentáculos, pero su rifle y el ascensor no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron cortados como un cuchillo afilado corta la mantequilla. El Ángel avanzó y el EVA fue retrocediendo, siendo cortado su cable de alimentación en el proceso. Si no recordaba mal, ahora solo tenía cinco minutos antes de que se quedara sin energía.

El Ángel envolvió uno de los tobillos del Evangelion, lanzándolo hacia una de las colinas cercanas a la que yo me encontraba. Gracias al poder de Recuerdos del Mañana, pude ampliar mi visión, vislumbrando a dos estudiantes en la mano del EVA. El Ángel volvió a atacar y el EVA nuevamente a defenderse. Este estaba perdiendo dado que dos jóvenes estudiantes estaban allí, viendo la lucha, en vez de estar en un refugio. El joven Ikari les dejó entrar en su cápsula y logró quedar en empate con el Ángel, pues al EVA se le acabó su batería y el Ángel la palmó. Un empate en toda regla, digan lo que digan.

Bueno, parecía tener un gran valor para momentos como ese, eso lo reconozco. Después de aquel incidente, visto lo visto, me marché de allí pues dentro de no mucho irían al rescate del piloto y los dos estudiantes que se encontraban dentro del Evangelion. La ciudad siguió en alerta unos minutos más hasta que se verificó la muerte del Ángel. Los agentes de NERV no tardaron en llegar a aquel lugar y comenzar a construir algo para tapar y estudiar al ser. El último hizo boom, así que estarán muy interesados en aquel espécimen cuyo Núcleo estaba casi intacto.

La verdad es que a mí también me gustaría verlo, pero mejor esperaré a que terminen de construir lo que sea que vayan a construir. Esperé con gran paciencia a que terminaran dicha estructura. Fue algo que les llevó varios días, lo cual me sorprendió dada la velocidad de la misma construcción, la cual no fue débil aún a pesar del poco tiempo. Estos tipos trabajan bien y rápido, aunque entiendo que las prisas tuvieran que ver también con que nadie se acercara a este enorme ser.

Luego de que ya lo tuviera todo instalado, el mismo día por la noche, decidí adentrarme en aquella instalación llena de seguridad para echar un vistazo a este Ángel. Apenas tenía información sobre ellos obtenida de las organizaciones secretas, así que me interesa aumentaba por conocer un poco más. Invoqué mi gabardina con capucha y me adentré en la instalación construida alrededor del Cuarto Ángel. Ya había modificado una vez mi aspecto para que olvidaran mi verdadero rostro, por lo que sería un coñazo que me vieran por esta instalación provisional y avisaran a seguridad ya con mi rostro en sus memorias.

Debía decir que era bastante impresionante y que se habían asegurado muy bien de que nadie ajeno pudiera infiltrarse, pero yo no era precisamente un ser más de este mundo. Fue sencillo burlar los sistemas de seguridad y al propio personal. La estructura no era compleja, por lo que moverse por aquí fue bastante simple. Apenas tardé en llegar al lugar exacto donde estaba el enorme ser celestial. El Ángel estaba intacto. Los operarios aún no habían tocado su cuerpo, solo habían colocado escáneres de todo tipo a su alrededor para analizarlo.

Tenía curiosidad, por lo que me acerqué al Núcleo del Ángel y poder analizarlo por mí mismo, pero justo cuando estaba por acercarme hicieron acto de aparición mis enemigos…, pero no solo uno, sino que surgieron un total de cinco Sincorazón…, y lo peor es que se trataban de Estrellas Angelicales, uno de los más difíciles de derrotar. Estos seres son inmunes a los ataques frontales, son capaces de defenderse con sus alas y la Magia es muy poco efectiva contra ellos. Lo mejor es atacarles por la espalda, pero siendo cinco… Puñeta...

— ¡ **Tornado**!

No perdí el tiempo y comencé el ataque. Dos de los Sincorazón fueron atraídos por el tornado y los otros tres comenzaron a brillar para atacarme. Esquivé con dificultad sus ataques, usando la habilidad **Razia Tenebrosa**. Los dos Sincorazón que se encontraban en el interior del tornado fueron eliminados, pero rápidamente los otros tres continuaron con sus ataques. Dos de ellos los pude bloquear, pero el tercero logró alcanzarme en la espalda.

— ¡Arg!

Grité de dolor, pues dolía mucho. Estos seres volvieron a atacar sin contemplación, por lo que usé **Reflejo** para bloquear sus ataques. Cuando cesaron sus ataques no perdí el tiempo y usé la habilidad **Batacazo** contra uno de los Sincorazón, logrando eliminarlo cuando este no pudo bloquear del tercer golpe para adelante. Ahora solo quedaban dos. Salté para evadir un nuevo ataque, usando **Confusión** para lograr aturdirles el tiempo suficiente para realizar una finta y atacar a uno de ellos por la espalda. Al final solo quedó uno, pero no pude alcanzarlo porque el muy desgraciado desapareció así como apareció.

—Ufff…, eso ha sido muy intenso… —Murmuré mientras me sentaba en el suelo, recuperando mi respiración.

Este tipo de Sincorazón, a pesar de no ser Purasangre sino Emblemáticos, son extremadamente difíciles de derrotar, como he podido comprobar. Menos mal que no había nadie aquí. Desvío mi mirada hacia el Ángel. Intenté hallar la respuesta a la pregunta que me rondaba por la mente desde el momento en que vi a estos Sincorazón aparecer junto a su Núcleo. ¿Acaso habían intentado poseerlo? Si se llegar a dar ese caso, tendría un enemigo increíblemente poderoso.

Me puse en pie pero de pronto…

PRUUUM

El suelo tembló y un aura de pura Oscuridad envolvió al Ángel. Esta creó un viento huracanado que mandó a volar la estructura construida a su alrededor incluida mi persona. Logré recuperarme de aquel azote de aire en el aire. Mientras caía al suelo pude sorprenderme al ver cómo el Ángel volvía a estar vivo…, o algo semejante a estar vivo...

¡El desgraciado se había convertido en un maldito Sincorazón! ¡Seguro que ha sido el desgraciado que ha escapado de mí! ¡Yo y mi bocaza!

Las pocas gentes de guardia que estuvieran por aquí… ¡tenía que ayudarlas! Invocando el hechizo **Aero** , en vez de crear un torbellino o una defensa, lo usé para impulsarme por el aire a gran velocidad. Mientras el Ángel Sincorazón comenzaba a tomar consciencia de sí mismo. La estructura comenzó a caer del cielo lejos de la montaña y el bosque, algunas incluso cayeron en las cercanías de la ciudad. Pude ver a un número de personas caer del cielo a grito pelao. Rápidamente impulsándome con el **Aero** y aumentando dicha velocidad con **Accel** , voy hacia ellos, atrapándolos, dejándolos en el suelo a máxima velocidad para poder atrapar al resto.

Una vez todas estuvieron a salvo, o espero que fueran todas, puse toda mi atención en el Ángel Sincorazón…, pero era distinto al que había luchado contra el Evangelion días atrás. Su Núcleo desapareció por completo, sus brazos se volvieron más intrincados; su torso quedó abierto y extendido hacia abajo en forma cónica, conteniendo una columna vertebral expuesta y múltiples brazos esqueléticos de movimiento constante; finalmente, sus colores eran más oscuros, y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos como los de cualquier Sincorazón. Además, tenía el símbolo de esos seres en la parte alta de la cabeza y dos pequeños colmillos bajo ésta.

El Ángel pareció tomar rumbo hacia la ciudad, hacia el Geofront si no me equivoco, pero no podía llevar la lucha contra ese enorme ser allí, debía llevarlo lejos. Alcé a Recuerdos del Mañana y un haz de Luz salió disparado al cielo. Aquello llamó su atención, pues volteó y se lanzó contra mí. Como respuesta comencé a correr, evitando sus ataques, hasta que la ciudad quedó lejos.

NERV tardaría en llevar a Shinji hasta la jaula donde guardaban los Evangelion, sumándole el tiempo que tardaría en cambiarse, tenerlo todo listo, subirlo a la superficie y llegar a donde nosotros estaremos batallando. Tuve que convertir la Llave Espada en mi vehículo, pues el Sincorazón, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, era rápido de cojones. Lo llevé hasta el corazón de la región, una zona boscosa sin ningún tipo de presencia humana, y la animal había salido huyendo ante la presencia de este Sincorazón.

Al final, cuando decidí que la distancia era adecuada, me quedé flotando, haciendo frente al Ángel Sincorazón, el cual se detuvo al mismo tiempo, manteniendo la distancia. Sus látigos se retorcían como culebras y sus ojos amarillos se clavaban en mí aunque estos parecieran mirar al cielo. Sus brazos esqueléticos daban muy mal rollo. Tenía la sensación de que si lograban atraparme harían conmigo de todo menos vudú.

Y aquí estaba yo, de pie en el suelo, y frente a mí el enorme Ángel Sincorazón. Frente a frente sin movernos, esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento o dejara una apertura. Yo no terminaba de fiarme. Ya había demostrado que a pesar de ser tan inmenso su velocidad no debía ser semejante debido al inmenso tamaño, pero bueno. ¿Tendría las mismas capacidades que el Ángel original? Solo había una forma de comprobarlo. Usando nuevamente **Accel** corrí hacia él. El Ángel Sincorazón atacó con sus látigos, destrozando el terreno por completo allá donde golpeaba. Yo logré saltar a uno de los látigos, comenzando a correr en dirección a su cabeza, pero era un largo recorrido. El Sincorazón comenzó a retorcer dicho látigo mientras golpeaba con el otro la zona por donde yo estaba.

Aprovechaba las corrientes de aire y los atajos que me otorgaba el látigo retorcido para acortar la distancia. El Sincorazón llevó el látigo a su pecho, por lo que usé **Reflejo** para evitar que sus brazos esqueléticos me hicieran papilla…, aunque usar aquella defensa me estaba agotando más de lo que pensaba. Como pude logré salir de aquella zona, usando los mismos brazos para avanzar en dirección a la cabeza.

Para intentar evitarlo el Ángel Sincorazón bajó su cuerpo para estamparlo contra el suelo, por lo que me tiré al suelo antes de que aquello pasara, logrando evitar por los pelos convertirme en papilla de Elegido.

—Este pedazo de… ¡odio que sea tan grande!

Aproveché que estaba en tierra para saltar bien alto, creando plataformas y usando el cuerpo del propio Ángel Sincorazón para llegar bien alto. Este, al notarme en su espalda, se irguió, pero yo tenía ahora la ventaja. Corrí por su columna sin necesidad de más hechizos o plataformas, esquivando los látigos, los cuales dañaban el cuerpo del ser. Yo aprovechaba y lanzaba hechizos o usaba diversas habilidades para aumentar el nivel crítico de dichas heridas. Para cuando al final logré llegar a la cima de su cabeza, ataqué sus dos ojos sin miramiento, logrando cegarle tanto con la ayuda de sus látigos como por mis propios ataques. No parecía ser consciente de que se estaba dañando a sí mismo, o lo era pero le importaba más eliminarme.

Cuando sus dos ojos quedaron tan dañados que le imposibilitaba ver, comencé a lanzar hechizos y usar habilidades como si no hubiera mañana. Mis ataques no parecían ser lo suficientemente potentes para eliminar a este gigantesco bicho, pero por suerte el Evangelion 01 apareció en el horizonte portando un par de ametralladoras, comenzando a descargar su munición contra el Ángel Sincorazón. Las balas no eran capaces de atravesar el Campo AT del Ángel Sincorazón, Campo AT que parecía haber sido reforzado con Oscuridad. Me extrañaba que yo hubiera sido capaz de golpearle hasta ahora. ¿Por qué motivo solo activa su…? Ohhh… ¡El muy desgraciado no me tiene en cuenta como un potencial enemigo! ¡Se supone que yo soy el que más daño os puede hacer!

Me coloqué justo sobre el símbolo de los Sincorazón y acumulé toda la Magia que me quedaba para un golpe final, aprovechando que este desgraciado se está defendiendo del ataque de la Unidad Evangelion.

— ¡ **Electro**!

De la punta de mi Llave Espada salió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que atravesó toda la cabeza del Ángel Sincorazón. Este dejó de invocar su Campo AT, por lo que las balas de la Unidad 01 atravesaron el cuerpo del Sincorazón. La suma de mi **Electro** y las balas del Evangelion fue suficiente para dañar al Ángel Sincorazón de forma crítica, provocando que este quedara totalmente quieto, comenzando a desaparecer como estos seres suelen hacerlo. Yo salté a su espalda, aprovechando que iba desapareciendo para correr y ocultarme entre la espesura del bosque.

Ahora debía descansar y pensar.

XXXXX

Pensé en ver al piloto Shinji Ikari luego de la lucha contra ese enorme Ángel Sincorazón, pero luego de ver y escuchar preferí mantenerme alejado. Parecía ser que estuvo cinco días sin ir a la escuela, contando que el quinto fue mí enfrentamiento contra aquel ser, y luego estuvo huido durante tres. Estuvo a punto de abandonar NERV, pero al final, luego de una charla con Katsuragi y dos de sus compañeros de escuela, al final decidió quedarse en la ciudad.

Mientras el joven de los Ikari pasaba por uno de esos momentos en la adolescencia donde pones todo en duda, yo también los he pasado así que se lo que se siente, yo decidí dar vueltas por la ciudad, estudiándola, pero manteniéndome siempre a una distancia adecuada de las entradas del Geofront. Aún no era momento para meterme ahí abajo, ya lo habría. Pero había algo que no dejaba de provocarme dolores de cabeza… ¿Qué demonios pasaba con los Sincorazón e Incorpóreos? Exceptuando mi enfrentamiento contra el Ángel Sincorazón, a veces los veía y a veces no. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que me los había encontrado, y lo peor es que eso ocurría en cualquier parte del mundo. Da igual a donde fuera, siempre aparecían y en la misma cantidad. Normalmente suelen aparecer más donde hay un poderoso Sincorazón o alguien que esté cerca de ser consumido por la Oscuridad, pero no he logrado encontrar nada de nada, y eso me frustra. Llevo aquí varias semanas, más que en cualquier otro lugar que haya estado. No es algo que me disguste, y ni Ada ni mi Llave Espada me han dado aviso de problemas en otra parte, así que supongo que no pasará nada porque me quede más tiempo aquí, pero aun así me da mal rollo.

Los jóvenes estudiantes han terminado las clases hace varias horas y en estas primeras horas de la tarde se encuentran afuera de sus hogares, pasando el tiempo con sus amigos. Pude ver a Shinji junto a dos de sus compañeros, Kensuke y Toji. El lugar era bastante agradable, uno de los pequeños parques de la ciudad, con un helado cada uno bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Con una sonrisa me acerqué sin que prestaran atención a mi persona, pues parecían bastante absortos en su propia conversación.

—No lo haces mal para no haber pilotado un trasto como ese en tu vida —Los tres estudiantes voltearon hacia mí y el joven Ikari alzó una ceja al verme hablar directamente con él—. En serio chico, conozco a otros que hubieran salido cagando leches al ver ese robot gigante y al Ángel.

—Perdona pero, ¿Te conozco?

Yo sonreí mientras negaba, y entonces el chico de las gafas abrió los ojos como platos y gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras me señalaba.

— ¡Eres tú! ¡El tipo que hackeó Internet, robando todos los secretos del mundo! —Los presentes voltearon asustados por el grito de chaval—. ¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Por favor, pásame todo lo que tengas!

Un muchacho llamado Kensuke me provocó un ligero tic en el ojo dado que parecía no entender la situación en la cual me encontraba en este preciso momento.

—Colega, solo por el hecho de haber gritado a los cuatro vientos aquella información, y delatándome en el proceso, te vas a quedar sin conocer los mayores secretos de este mundo, los cuales ya te digo que son increíblemente jugosos.

El muchacho sonrió nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza, disculpándose en silencio, pero ya era tarde, pues absolutamente todo el mundo había clavado su mirada en mí, y no tardaría en comenzar a buscar información hasta dar con aquella que trataba sobre mí y el crimen mundial que hice hace unas semanas. Pero bueno, no es como si importara, pues no había nadie en este mundo que pudiera venir a tocarme las narices, o por lo menos no durante mucho tiempo.

Aunque claro, mi vida en sí estaba el juego, pues tenía desde las mayores organizaciones de inteligencia y espionaje estás de mí hasta los mayores asesinos del mundo, entiéndase los mejores sicarios, pues SEELE estaba más que cabreada, y ni que hablar del comandante Gendo Ikari. Puede que en verdad hubiera modificado mi imagen y la original no se conservara en el sistema, pero si alguien como él había sido capaz de reconocer una foto que apenas duró un día en los medios y en el propio sistema, ¿quién dice que no hubiera otros?

Lo que más me encantaba de esta situación es que tenía a ambos, SEELE e Ikari, totalmente acojonados y agarrados por los huevos, pues a la mínima que se me cruzaron los cables iba a publicar todo lo que he descubierto y les hundiría los planes antes de que un gallo cantará siquiera una sola vez. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no les he amenazado ya? Mi deber como Elegido de la Llave Espada es la de mantener este mundo a salvo, pero debía mantenerlo a salvo de mis enemigos ancestrales, y ayudar a la fuerza del bien a ganar contra las fuerzas del mal. No debía involucrarme en sus asuntos, debía mantener el orden, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Por eso, antes que nada, debía ver cómo se desarrollaban los eventos y mantener a los Sincorazón e Incorpóreos a raya mientras busco la Cerradura, cosa que es increíblemente complicada de encontrar. No se encuentra así como así, pues podría estar en cualquier parte, y no se mostraría hasta estar segura de que no puede ser corrompida.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es él? Yo recuerdo otro rostro —Comentó uno de los compañeros del piloto, uno vestido con chándal.

Yo le dirigí una mirada discreta pero amenazante al tipo de gafas, quien tragó saliva.

—Pues…, creo que me he confundido Toji…

—Ya decía yo. ¡Vete a que te revisen la vista! ¡Obviamente al que buscan es más feo que un gallo!

Sí, me hice bastante feo. ¡Fue muy cómico!

—Kensuke, él está mintiendo —Dijo de pronto el Ikari mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras tonto. Bueno, pues quedará entre nosotros tres —Sonreí mientras me sentaba, estirando mis piernas en el proceso—. Así es, soy ese tipo, solo que modifiqué los videos e imágenes que tienen sobre mí. No es agradable tener una diana en la cabeza y ser buscado por todo el mundo. No quiero morir tan pronto.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Si yo he sido capaz de reconocerte, a pesar de haberte visto solo un día hace ya varias semanas, es posible que otros aún recuerden tu verdadero rostro. ¿No tendrán viejas imágenes o videos?

—Inclusos sus archivos más viejos han sido modificados o eliminados. Me divierte ver cómo buscan y buscan cuando prácticamente estoy frente a sus narices. Además Kensuke —se asombró de que conociera nombre, por lo que es sonreír de forma misteriosa—, digamos que no tengo miedo alguno a todos los países y organizaciones tanto públicas como privadas como secreta que están yendo ahora mismo a por mí pellejo.

—!¿Organizaciones sec…?! —ante mi mirada de reproche calló de pronto, mirando a todos lados, acercándose al tiempo que colgaba la espalda y continuando la pregunta con todo mucho más bajo— ¿Organizaciones secretas?

—Te asombrarías de cuantas hay.

—Pero has dicho que no es agradable tener una diana en la cabeza, y luego que no les tienes miedo. ¿Acaso modificar todo eso no es producto del miedo? —Interrogó Toji con los brazos cruzados.

—Una cosa es el miedo y el otro ser listo. No soy tan idiota como para no evitar tener la diana en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, todos los segundos de todos los días. Pero si he de enfrentarme a ellos, lo haré de frente. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, creo que sí.

— ¡Me alegra!

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mientras los tres me contemplaban. Toji me miraba con desconfianza, Kensuke ansioso por preguntar multitud de cosas y Shinji no sabía qué pensar. Supuestamente yo había robado información valiosa, secreta, clasificada, del lugar donde estaba trabajando. Estaba seguro de que por su mente pasaba la idea de informar tanto a su tutora Misato como a su padre y los demás altos cargos de NERV-Japón, pero algo le detenía.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Shinji. Se lo que piensas, pero yo te pregunto: ¿he hecho mal a alguien? Ciertamente robé información, pero nadie ha sufrido por culpa de ello, o eso creo.

—Yo…, no se…

— ¡Oh vamos! Si algo malo hubiera pasado tendrías toda la libertad del mundo para revelarles que soy yo, pero nada ha pasado. La vida sigue su curso, el mundo sigue rodando.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te has revelado a nosotros?

—En verdad ha sido Kensuke el que me ha reconocido, sorprendentemente debo añadir, y no veo motivos para negar su afirmación.

—Tú quieres que no revelemos tu identidad —dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa—. ¡Por mí de acuerdo! ¡Pero a cambio debes contarme cosas!

—Está bien, no te lo revelaré todo, pero te contaré grandes secretos históricos que hayan pasado. Uno muy suculento tiene que ver con Kennedy.

Los ojos de Kensuke brillaron como el sol al mencionar aquel nombre, y no era para menos. Todo lo relacionado con su muerte levanta el ánimo de aquellos que creen en confabulaciones, secretos del nivel más alto, teorías conspiranóicas y demás.

—A mí nada de eso me interesa —Toji se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía nada para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué apuestas? Te crees un gran deportista, pero yo podría barrer el suelo contigo en cualquier deporte.

Aquellas palabras confiadas, aquel reto, fueron suficiente para que aquel chico se pusiera en pie de un salto con tal sonrisa que enorgullecería a los más arrogantes del multiverso. Media hora después la sonrisa se le había borrado al ser derrotado de forma humillante en todos los juegos y deportes físicos que propuso.

—Está bien…, no diré nada…

— ¡Me alegra escuchar tus palabras! Ahora solo queda Shinji —desvié mi mirada al susodicho, el cual sonreía divertido por ver la derrota de su reciente amigo—. ¿Tú tendrás la boca cerrada por decisión propia, quieres algo a cambio o prefieres apostar?

El Ikari se quedó pensativo, analizándome con una mirada tan penetrante que dudaba que fuera en verdad el Ikari que he estudiado. Al final suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

—No quiero apostar, pero si pediré algo a cambio. Quiero que me prometas que nadie saldrá herido ni muerto.

—Me pides un imposible, Shinji. Yo no haré daño a nadie, pero no puedo prometer que otros no lo hagan por lo que hice. ¿Puedes tú prometerme que no harás daño o matarás a nadie por tus acciones futuras? No, no puedes, pues las consecuencias de estas no están en tus manos. Por algún casual salvas a alguien, pero sin saberlo ese alguien mata a una persona por x motivo. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Pues en ese caso acepto el trato. Ahora sí puedo decir abiertamente que me alegra conoceros chicos. Mi nombre es Beren.

—Yo me presentaría, pero ya sabes nuestros nombres —comentó Kensuke al tiempo que estrechaba mi mano—. ¿Solo Beren? ¿No tienes apellido?

—Pues no, no he tenido ni le veo la necesidad de tenerlo —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

La verdad es que nunca había necesitado un apellido, ni en mi mundo original ni en ningún mundo que haya visitado como Elegido.

—Oye, ¿y tú sabes que era esa cosa? Digo, el enorme Ángel se transformó por completo.

Kensuke clavó su mirada en Shinji, quien ladeó la cabeza.

—No saben lo que es. Su patrón no era el mismo que el de los Ángeles. Pero eso no fue lo único extraño —Se inclinó un poco, hablando ahora en un tono más bajo—. Al parecer hubo alguien más, alguien que luchó contra aquel extraño ser. Alejó a ese ser y comenzó una lucha contra él. Suponen que es el mismo que estuvo adentro de la estructura del Ángel, esa que construyeron.

— ¿Alguien se infiltró ahí dentro? Sorprendente.

—Y parece ser que luchó contra los Oscuros.

Ahhh, si, los Oscuros. Es como llaman aquí a los Sincorazón. Mierda, me descubrieron, fallo tonto. Bueno, al menos no saben quién es ese tipo, osea yo.

— ¿Esos bichos estaban ahí dentro, cerca del Ángel?

—Así es. Tienen la teoría de que lo transformaron de algún modo y por eso no podían detectar a ese Ángel como un Ángel, sino como otra cosa.

—Es una noticia aterradora —Murmuró el chico de gafas—. Es decir, los Ángeles ya son de por sí peligrosos, pero el pensar que ahora se pueden transformar en algo como eso…

—Sin duda es aterrador. Pero ese tipo, el que luchó contra ese Ángel Oscuro parece que puede dañarles y destruirles. Creen que ese tipo sabe sobre los Oscuros, pues puede enfrentarles y derrotarles con una facilidad pasmosa en comparación a policías y militares. Llevaba un objeto extraño, una especie de llave tamaño gigante, pero con esa llave podía derrotar a los Oscuros.

— ¿Una llave gigante? Cosa más extraña.

—Lo más seguro es que quieran atraparle, obligarle a contarles todo y luego tenerlo bajo su yugo —Opinó Toji con sus manos tras su cuello.

—Es muy posible.

Ya, pues que se queden esperando. Kensuke entonces clavó sus ojos en mi persona, esperando que diera mi opinión.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú qué sabes de esto?

—Nada que no se haya dicho ya.

Aquello pareció desilusionarle.

La conversación siguió por el camino de los acontecimientos de la lucha contra el Sincorazón y el extraño tipo que había enfrentado y derrotado tanto a los Oscuros como al Ángel Oscuro. Admito que me encantaría colaborar para poder eliminar a los Sincorazón, evitar que otro Ángel se convierta en una de esas cosas y encontrar la Cerradura, pero esta no se mostraría así como así, y el contrarreloj seguía y seguía. Además, sabiendo lo que se de NERV y SEELE, lo más probable es que pasara lo que dice Toji, y no me apetece pasar por una situación como esa. Debía ayudar a mi modo, pero sería bueno contar con la ayuda de los Evangelion para luchar contra cualquier posible Ángel Sincorazón.

XXXXX

Los días continuaron y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Según nos informaba Shinji, en NERV seguía investigando los audios, imágenes y vídeos relacionados tanto con el Ángel Sincorazón como conmigo. Hasta ahora no habían podido sacar nada en claro a excepción de que no podían dejar que otro Oscuro se acercara a un Ángel, pues el peligro de que se volviera un Ángel Oscuro era extremo, y en ese caso parecía que poseían un poder mayor al del propio Ángel, cosa nada buena para nadie.

Al final llegó el ataque del nuevo Ángel. Ramael era su nombre, el Quinto Ángel, un octaedro cristalino azul que flotaba en el aire. El Campo AT de Ramiel es tan poderoso que modifica la luz al pasar a través de él, hecho que hace que su interior translúcido parezca vacío. Como era de esperarse todas las alarmas de la ciudad se activaron y los dos Elegidos fueron llevados al Geofront para subirse a los Evangelion. El primero y único en ascender hasta la superficie fue el Evangelion de Shinji, pero cometieron un error fatal…, pues el Ángel atacó al instante de que dicha Unidad surgiera del ascensor.

El rayo de positrones de Ramiel impacto en el centro de la Unidad 01 después de haber atravesado varios rascacielos, abrasándolo durante diez segundos completos. Luego de ese tiempo, el ataque cesó. Tan pronto como vieron eso, bajaron el Evangelion tan rápido como había aparecido. Su arma principal era sin duda alguna un rayo de positrones que parte de cualquiera de sus vértices y ataca automáticamente a cualquier objeto que se adentre en cierto radio. Este ataque, generado en su interior por una estructura toroidal que actúa como un tokamak, cuenta con una enorme potencia y puede mantenerse en emisión durante largo rato, quizás indefinidamente.

Cuando la Unidad 01 desapareció bajo tierra el Ángel siguió su curso, pero entonces se detuvo nuevamente. Pude sentir que ese enorme ser sentía mi presencia. Para mi sorpresa me atacó. Invoqué rápidamente a Recuerdos del Mañana y usé el hechizo **Reflejo** para evitar morir por aquel poderoso ataque. Este era sin duda fuerte, pero yo pude resistirlo. Al comprobar que no podía dañarme, Ramael finalizó su ataque. Yo inspiré con fuerza y espiré lentamente, aguantándome las ganas de mandar a ese ser celestial a tomar por culo. Le apunté con mi Llave Espada y…

— ¡Vuelve a tocarme los cojones maldito hijo de la grandísima puta y te aseguro que te acordarás de la paliza que te daré el resto de tu miserable vida!

El Ángel parecía preparado para volver a atacar, pero al final decidió continuar con su tarea, dejándome tranquilo.

Eso ha sido muy extraño…

Entonces el Ángel empezó a atacar el Geofront. Su método para penetrar en el Geofront es extender un taladro de casi dieciocho metros de diámetro con punta de energía desde su vértice inferior, siendo el primer intento con posibilidades reales de llegar al Dogma Terminal. Ninguno de los otros dos Ángeles lo había siquiera intentado.

Durante todo el día, mientras Ramiel perforaba el suelo y destrozaba las capas de defensa del Geofront, NERV hizo varias pruebas para comprobar la distancia del ataque de aquel Ángel: primero probaron con un barco que parecía llevar un enorme globo, o eso parecía, que era exactamente igual a la Unidad Evangelion 01, e incluso su tamaño era semejante, cuando apunto con una pistola al Ángel, este disparo al instante, destruyendo el señuelo por completo; la segunda vez fue a más distancia del Ángel, un tren salió de un túnel, llevando un Cañón Automático Tipo 12, una vez que estuvo fuera del túnel, el Cañón Automático disparo hacia el Ángel, pero el disparo fue detenido por el Campo AT del Ángel y luego destruido por un disparo de este.

Ese mismo día se anunció por la televisión sobre el corte de energía que sufriría Japón. En Tokio 3 ya estaba atardeciendo. El astro rey estaba a punto de ocultarse entre las colinas, dejando el cielo de color anaranjado. Eran las ocho y once y todo estaba a punto de finalizar su preparación. Los Evangelion estaban ya en la montaña rodeado de generadores que estaban conectados a un montón de enormes cables que alimentarían un enorme rifle.

No fue hasta las doce que la operación para eliminar a ese Ángel dio comienzo. La Unidad 00 llevaba un enorme escudo y la Unidad 01 era la que iba a realizar el disparo. Fue bastante impresionante contemplar esto.

El disparo fue directo hacia el Ángel, pero este también disparó. Cuando ambos ataques estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos se ondularon, cambiando su trayectoria, Cada disparo provocó una poderosa explosión cerca de cada uno. Las columnas de fuego y humo eran inmensas. El lugar donde se encontraban los altos cargos de NERV y compañía casi acaba volando por los aires debido a la poderosa explosión. Una vez que la onda expansiva desapareció, todos pudieron ponerse de pie. El Ángel volvió a disparar hacia los Evangelion mientras el rifle se enfriaba para un nuevo disparo. Esta vez la Unidad 00 se colocó delante con el escudo, pero debido al tiempo de duración este comenzó a derretirse, dañando de paso la Unidad. En cuanto mismo pudo la Unidad 01 volvió a disparar y esta vez el disparo dio en el blanco, pues logró destruir el Núcleo, generando una llamarada por la salida del disparo a través del cuerpo del Ángel. Éste cayó del cielo mientras llamas salían del agujero. Era el primero que veía estallar en llamas.

Yo observaba desde una distancia no muy lejana de la base de operaciones de NERV y los Evangelion, pero a pesar de ello tuve un escalofrío. Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi ser. Pensaba que no pasaría como con el anterior Ángel, cuando fue convertido en Sincorazón, pues este no poseía ya un Núcleo, había sido completamente destruido…, pero eso no pareció importar a los Sincorazón… Pude sentirlo…, pude sentir como aquel enorme ser se transformaba en algo mucho peor, y no fui el único en darse cuenta, pues los de NERV parecían sorprendidos. Mientras me lamentaba por mi estúpido error toqueteé el dispositivo para poder escuchar los análisis de la organización.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡Se supone que lo habíamos eliminado!

— ¡Y así es! ¡Éste no es un patrón naranja! ¡No sabemos lo que es!

¿Ya no posee ese patrón? Pero tiene parte del poder y estructura del Ángel… tengo que estudiar esto más a fondo.

— ¡Shinji, vuelve al Evangelion y dispara!

El mencionado, que había bajado para sacar a la Primera de la cápsula, rápidamente corrió hacia su máquina, pero no llegaría a tiempo…, el Ángel Sincorazón ya estaba activo. Este nuevo Ángel Sincorazón no parecía tener cambios en comparación a su forma original, algo distinto a lo ocurrido con el anterior.

Shinji apenas y estaba subiendo a su cápsula cuando el Ángel Sincorazón comenzó a moverse en su dirección. Rápidamente invoqué una gabardina con capucha para ocultar mi rostro y usé **Teleport** para tele transportarme hasta estar frente al Evangelion 01.

Se descompuso en variables formas geométricas y disparo, por lo que tuve que saltar para colocarme en medio del disparo y usar **Reflejo** a un nivel distinto ya que debía ocupar un espacio mayor. El impacto fue tan brutal que mi barrera fue destruida por completo y yo fui empujado hasta chocar con el Evangelion…, pero al menos seguía vivo.

Quejándome por el doloroso golpe me incorporé y vi a Shinji observándome sorprendido, pero por lo que había contemplado pues no podía ver mi rostro. Le señalé con mi dedo la cápsula y él entró. La máquina biomecánica se activó, agarró el rifle y se preparó para disparar. El Ángel Sincorazón volvió a cambiar para poder detener el disparo. Esta vez invocó un Campo AT de Oscuridad, como el anterior. El disparo no pudo traspasarlo, pero me dio tiempo para preparar un ataque.

— ¡ **Sanctus**!

Un pilar de Luz surgió bajo el Ángel, logrando golpearle y herirle, pero no eliminarlo. No fue hasta que atacó, se defendió y pude dañarle que logré comprobar el cambio del Ángel Sincorazón. Cuando ataca o se defiende cambia de forma, adoptando una gran cantidad de configuraciones geométricas, dependiendo de su función. En el proceso, muestra múltiples núcleos falsos, y puede emitir su rayo de positrones desde cualquier parte de sí en una gran gama de formas. Además, emite sonidos, ya que cuando está en su forma normal pueden oírse voces corales femeninas; cuando carga el rayo emite un distorsionado rugido mientras acumula brillante energía por todo su cuerpo; y cuando es dañado produce un sonido estridente, similar a un lamento.

Me resultaría prácticamente imposible llegar hasta él y golpearlo si ataca tan seguido como lo hacía el Ángel original. Tampoco podía quedarme aquí a la espera de que el Evangelion disparara otra vez. El anterior disparo había sido tal que el esfuerzo por detenerlo fue más que considerable. Dudo que pudiese aguantar dos o más disparos del Ángel Sincorazón.

— ¡¿Cuánto demonios os queda para volver a disparar?! —Exigí saber a Shinji.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que pudo responderme.

—*Necesitaremos unos segundos más*

—Me cago en la leche… —Murmuré enfadado. Este enemigo no solo me superaba en tamaño, sino que era probable que si me lanzaba al ataque aprovechara para atacar las Unidades como antes. ¡Maldición!—. ¡Por tu bien espero que no falles!

Dicho esto transformé mi Llave Espada en mi Surcadora y me elevé en el aire y pude ver como el Ángel Sincorazón comenzaba a transformarse nuevamente, apuntándome con todas las intenciones de eliminarme. Los disparos fueron cortos pero muy seguidos. Toda la energía que podía reunir para un único disparo ahora la dividía en varios. Volar por el aire esquivando ataques como ese no es una tarea sencilla, pero por ahora podía evitar que me alcanzara. Cuando el rifle estuvo listo, la Unidad 01 disparó, pero el Ángel Sincorazón volvió a transformarse y él disparó primero fue detenido por el Campo AT y luego contraatacó, por lo que tuve que usar **Teleport** para volver a colocarme frente a él y evitar que el ataque del Ángel Sincorazón alcanzara a esta enorme máquina.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Eso duele! —Siseé mientras me incorporaba nuevamente.

 **Reflejo** había logrado bloquear el potente ataque, pero dudo que ahora fuera capaz de detener efectivamente un tercer disparo. Demasiado poder junto. ¡Malditos Sincorazón! ¡Han convertido a un ser ya de por sí poderoso en uno aún peor!

—*¡Es imposible! ¡No lograremos atravesarle!* —Escuché el grito de Shinji a través de los altavoces del Evangelion.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tú solo repite el disparo, y apunta bien! —Grité con mi voz modificada.

—*¡¿A dónde?!*

— ¡Al mismo punto!

Me coloqué tras la cabeza el Evangelion y este volvió a disparar. El Ángel Sincorazón, en respuesta, también volvió a disparar. Dado que sabía que ese disparo por sí solo no superaría el Campo AT mejorado con Oscuridad del ser, invoqué el hechizo **Sanctus** para unirlo al disparo el Evangelion, logrando así anular el ataque del Ángel y lograr atravesar una especie de Núcleo del Ángel Sincorazón. Éste, en cuanto mismo atravesamos el Núcleo, volvió a su forma de octaedro y comenzó a desaparecer en pequeñas lucecitas así como el anterior Ángel había hecho.

Me senté agotado luego de evitar haber salido volando por la fuerza del viento generada por el disparo del rifle. Había tenido que usar toda mi fuerza física, aumentada con el poder de Recuerdos del Mañana, y de paso concentrar todo mi poder mágico en aquel hechizo para que fuera totalmente efectivo. No había una segunda oportunidad, así que no me quedó otra. Sería cuestión de minutos tener encima a los de NERV, y no tenía gana alguna de colaborar con Gendo y compañía, y Katsuragi no iba a dejarme ser.

—Ha sido duro, pero lo hemos logrado. Escúchame bien Ikari…, esos seres son Sincorazón. Será mejor que eliminéis los cuerpos de los Ángeles cuanto antes o tendremos que enfrentarnos a esos Ángeles Sincorazón en cada ataque, y dudo que lo desees. Vosotros ocupaos de los Ángeles y yo de los Sincorazón.

Dicho esto me puse en pie, usando nuevamente **Teleport** repetidas veces para alejarme lo máximo posible de aquel lugar. Ahora me habían visto actuar más de cerca. Iba a ser la comidilla de SEELE y NERV durante bastante tiempo.


	9. Entre angeles y evas - parte 03

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

— _Ada_

— **Hechizos**

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil "erendir"**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

 **ENTRE ÁNGELES Y EVAS — PARTE 03**

* * *

El tiempo seguía y seguía pasando. NERV había estado muy atareado luego del enfrentamiento contra el último Ángel Sincorazón. Había abierto varias líneas de investigación sobre lo sucedido, siendo yo uno de sus puntos claves. Mi llegada era algo no esperado por nadie, y mi intervención durante los enfrentamientos era algo que tampoco había sido calculado.

SEELE y NERV, o más bien Gendo y Kozo se habían reunido con los miembros de SEELE para intentar dar una explicación a mi llegada y los Oscuros. En los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto no se hacía la más mínima mención a Sincorazón o Incorpóreos, así como la transformación de los Ángeles cuando entraban en contacto, por lo que veían peligrar sus grandes planes.

—*Otro ataque más y otra transformación. Esto se te está yendo de las manos, Ikari.* —comentaba uno de los monolitos.

No es por echarme flores, pero me había resultado sencillo meter mini cámaras y escuchas en la sala donde se celebraban estas maravillosas e interesantes reuniones. Era así como me enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en NERV y el avance y movimientos de SEELE..., por lo menos los que aquí mencionaban. Tener una tecnología doscientos años más avanzada, más o menos, era un gran plus. Estas cámaras y escuchas no serían detectadas por la tecnología de NERV o SEELE a menos que superan exactamente qué buscar. No eran iguales sus cachivaches y los míos.

—*Tiene razón. Los Oscuros…, esas criaturas son bastante parecidas a los Ángeles. Uno de los tipos son inmunes a cualquier arma que usemos, y en cuanto a los otros son difíciles de derrotar con las armas convencionales.*

Yo me encontraba en mi casa, cruzado de piernas en el sofá, viendo y escuchando atentamente. Shinji y compañía me habían llamado para quedar, pero había tenido que poner una excusa para no ir. Agradezco que se la hayan creído y no hayan venido aquí a husmear.

—*¿Tendrán algo que ver con los Ángeles?*

—*Lo dudo* —Respondió Gendo—*. Por lo poco que hemos podido analizar a esas extrañas criaturas, la Dra. Akagi ha confirmado que no tienen similitud alguna con los humanos o los Ángeles. Dado que no hemos podido capturar a ninguno no hemos podido hacer una muestra de ADN, por lo que los datos no son muy precisos.*

—*Años de enfrentar a esos seres, desde el día en que su esposa y la Dra. Soryu fueron absorbidas… Son muchos años y apenas sabemos nada de ellos, y ahora viene ese extraño con una llave gigante y los derrota así como así.*

—*Por no hablar de los Ángeles transformados. Para el último tuvo que coordinar su ataque con el de la Unidad 01. ¿Significará eso que sea cual sea la tecnología que use, no es suficiente para eliminar a los nuevos Ángeles como hizo con los anteriores?*

—*Es una posibilidad. Lo importante es que posee el arma para eliminarlos, es como la Lanza de Longinus, pero en este caso para los Oscuros. Ikari, ¿crees poder hacer contacto con él?*

—*Hemos investigado al sujeto, pero me temo que no hemos podido descubrir nada nuevo. Aunque…*

La sala quedó en silencio unos segundos luego de las últimas palabras del Ikari mayor.

—*¿Aunque qué, Ikari?*

—*Un muchacho ha llegado a la ciudad desde el comienzo de los ataques, desde la llegada del Tercer Ángel. ¿Recuerdan que los datos fueron modificados? Creemos que éste muchacho es aquel que eliminó a los Oscuros cuando llegaron antes del Tercer Ángel, y que es el mismo que ayudó en la eliminación de los siguientes Ángeles.*

Ups, esto no me lo esperaba. Osea, que me tienen en el punto de mira… Bueno, a lo hecho pecho, ¿no?

—*¿Nos estás diciendo que es posible que ese puberto hackeara las bases de datos incluso de NERV para modificar las pocas fotos que existen de él?*

—*No creemos que haya sido sólo él. Es posible que alguien esté detrás. Alguien o algo que se dedica al exterminio de los Oscuros* —Expuso Gendo con tono serio.

—*Eso es imposible. No hay nada que SEELE o NERV no sepan. Me es imposible aceptar que exista un grupo u organización que hayan hackeado nuestras bases de datos y hayan obtenido su propia "Lanza de Longinus" para esas criaturas.*

—*Aunque cueste creerlo, ni SEELE ni NERV son omniscientes, ni omnipotentes u omnipresentes. Por lo que la posibilidad de que exista una organización o grupo así es plausible.*

—*Pues en ese caso habría que intentar contactar con ese adolescente y sacarle información a la fuerza, si es necesario.*

¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera a dejar que me tocasen las pelotas! ¡Antes os meto mi Llave Espada por el orto!

—*No sería buena idea. ¿Acaso olvidas lo que es capaz de hacer? ¡Diablos, si hasta volaba!*

—*Quizás posea tecnología semejante a la de Iron Man.*

—*No bromees, por favor.*

—*Lo importante es que ese niño puede eliminar a los Oscuros y a los Ángeles transformados. Perdimos un posible núcleo, el del Cuarto Ángel, y obviamente los Evangelion se ven superados cuando éstos se transforman. No, debemos obtener su colaboración y la de aquellos para los que trabaja, o con quienes colabore.* —Dijo el jefazo de SEELE—*. Ikari, ponte en contacto con ese muchacho y logra obtener su colaboración, pero no a la fuerza. Y si es posible hazte con el objeto o averigua su tecnología. Podría sernos muy útiles. Por último, intenta averiguar para quién o quienes trabaja.*

—*¿Obtener nuestras propias "armas anti—Oscuros"?* —Curioseó el jefazo de NERV.

—*Exactamente. Una vez las hayamos obtenido, lo eliminaremos así como a sus compañeros y ya no tendremos problemas con los Oscuros.*

—*Entendido. Procederemos pues.*

—*Bien. ¡Ah!, y una cosa más. Investigad si puede sernos útil como piloto.*

—*Bien.*

Dicho esto los hologramas desaparecieron, dando por finalizada aquella reunión. Hummm, así que colaboración… Bueno, admito que es una buena idea, y no me preocupa que puedan obtener a Recuerdos del Mañana. ¡Es imposible! Bueno, al menos si no hay un posible Elegido aquí, pero en verdad lo dudo sabiendo lo que sé de todos ellos.

—*Como siempre, SEELE tiene intenciones detrás de todo acto* —Dijo Fuyutsuki con tono seco.

—*Como nosotros.*

—*Ahora otro niño… ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nuestro futuro esté en manos de niños que no han llegado ni a los dieciséis años?*

—*El Segundo impacto, ya lo sabes. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar todo lo posible sobre éste nuevo niño y su arma.*

—*¿Piensas usarla para ya sabes qué?*

—*Si me es de utilidad, entonces sí. En caso contrario, en cuanto mismo deje de sernos útil, sólo habrá que deshacerse de él.*

Dicho esto, Gendo se puso en pie, abandonando la sala.

—*No creo que eso fuera a ser nada fácil* —Murmuró el anciano siguiendo a su superior.

Ohhh, el anciano no se fía de mí, ¿eh? Eso está bien. Parece que tiene muchos sesos y desconfía de lo que no conoce. No esperaba menos de un profesor de universidad. En cuanto a Gendo…, bueno, no puedo negar que su confianza tiene motivos, pero incluso con esos motivos es de insensatos seguir con esa confianza cuando algo desconocido se mete en tu juego. Habrá que esperar a ver su careto cuando evite que convierta a esta Humanidad en una sopa amarillenta.

NERV no tardará mucho en venir a mi casa, pero si nos vamos a encontrar prefiero hacerlo en otro lado, un lugar abierto, lleno de gente. Hummm… ¡oh, ya se! Con Shinji y compañía me encontré en uno de los pequeños parques de la ciudad, pero esta vez iré al más grande. ¡Cuanta más gente mejor!

Cogí mis llaves y salí de casa. No tenía nada interesante que guardar aquí, así que me daba igual si venían a registrarla, cosa más que probable. La tarde era calurosa, como todos los días en este lugar.

Atravesé las calles, pasando por cada cámara de seguridad, ya fuera de las que había colocadas por toda la ciudad o las privadas de tiendas, locales o casas privadas. No iba a esconderme cuando ya sabía que NERV iba a buscarme para hacerme una oferta. El calor de la ciudad era tolerable en verdad, aunque siempre era mejor estar en la sombra.

Llegué al parque más grande de la ciudad, sentándome en una banca, observando la fuente echar agua, a los niños jugar, a los adolescentes en grupo o bien estudiando o a saber qué. En verdad estos momentos eran muy agradables para mí. Siempre tenía que estar atento a cualquier amenaza, ya fueran Sincorazón, Incorpóreos o alguna posible Cerradura. El peso sobre mis hombros…, el destino de los Mundos, del mismo multiverso, no es algo que uno pueda aceptar así como así, y si lo haces no siempre es por gusto. Me pregunto dónde estará el otro. No le veo desde hace años, y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él. ¿Estará cumpliendo con la misión? Espero que sí. La idea de que haya otros Elegidos echando una mano es algo que alivia un poco la carga.

La tarde avanzó lenta. Yo me dediqué a jugar a varios videojuegos de mi dispositivo mientras esperaba a que los seguratas de NERV hicieran acto de presencia. Ésta ciudad tiene muchas cámaras para vigilar, así como los satélites que sobrevuelan nuestras cabezas, por lo que no tardarán mucho en dar conmigo. No fue hasta que pasó una hora y media, una larga hora y media bastante aburridas, que un tipo vestido como los de seguridad de la organización anti—Ángeles se sentó a mi lado. Barrí lentamente con mis ojos toda la zona, descubriendo que había más de estos tipos en todo el parque, e incluso algunos estaban en los edificios, en distintas plantas. ¿Acaso ese es un francotirador? Vaya, pensaba que me querían vivito y coleando…, o quizás sólo sea para lanzar tranquilizantes… Bueno, no tengo ganas de averiguarlo, la verdad.

De reojo revisé al tipo, quien mantenía su vista clavada en mí. Llevaba una pistola oculta, seguramente para no alertar a todos los civiles que había por aquí. Sonriendo ladinamente dejé mi dispositivo y giré mi cuerpo para encararle.

—Hooola~ —Saludé al personal de seguridad de NERV—. ¿Qué hace un tipo como tú en un parque como éste?

El tipo frunció el ceño, mirándome con gran molestia. Eché un rápido vistazo a los demás agentes, quienes se mantenían alejados para no alterar el orden público.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo —Me dijo en un tono claro pero duro.

—Vaya. No sabía que estaba en el ejército para seguir órdenes. Pero dime, ¿a qué organización perteneces? O a lo mejor eres del ejército… Hum, no, no tienes pinta de militar.

—No responderé a tu pregunta. Solo obedece y ven con nosotros.

—Como he dicho, no tengo que cumplir tu orden. Sabéis de lo que soy capaz, por eso habéis venido varios, y sé también que no queréis alterar a las buenas gentes que se encuentran en este maravilloso parque. ¿Acaso es tan difícil decirme quién quiere verme? Vamos, dudo que sea secreto.

El tipo de NERV colocó su mano en el oído, aunque fingió rascarse. Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

—El Comandante de NERV, Ikari Gendo, pide tu presencia en su despacho.

— ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? —Cuestioné con una gran sonrisa mientras me ponía en pie—. Pues no hagamos esperar al payo. Vamos, vamos.

El segurata, con una clara mueca de disgusto, se puso en pie, comenzando a caminar. Yo iba a su lado, tarareando una vieja canción de mi mundo mientras observaba de reojo al resto de tipos de NERV seguirnos con los ojos bien atentos. Seguramente pensaban que intentaría huir o hacer alguna jugarreta. Nah, no es esa mi intención. Además, será interesante charlar con ese sujeto, Gendo. Lo sé todo sobre él, y que tan hijo de puta puede ser, ¡pero será gracioso, seguro!

Llegamos a una furgoneta negra, donde ingresé en la parte de atrás, junto al tipo que me había hablado y otros dos. Ufff, furgoneta negra, seguratas armados… Digno de una película de secuestros. Peeero yo no soy un tipo normal. Una vez hubieron subido todos el conductor arrancó el vehículo, poniendo rumbo al Geofront. No había ventanas en la parte de atrás, así que sólo podía mirar a través de la luna de la furgo.

Ingresamos por una de las rutas de la inmensa caverna que era el Geofront, más bien secretamente conocido como la Luna Negra de Lilith. Todo estuvo en completo silencio, atentos a cualquier movimiento que mi persona pudiera hacer. Admito que me quedé maravillado luego de contemplar el Geofront por primera vez. Habían creado una maravilla aquí dentro, pues no solo tenía bosques y montañas, sino hasta un lago con un crucero justo en medio. Pero, ¿para qué meter un crucero ahí dentro? ¿Lo habían construido aquí directamente? Sería impresionante que, con su tecnología actual, lograran llevar un crucero desde la costa hasta aquí dentro.

Una vez llegamos al cuartel general de NERV estos amables hombres me guiaron a través de los pasillos hasta donde debía estar el despacho de Gendo. Durante el trayecto me encontré con la tutora legal de Shinji, Misato Katsuragi, quien enarcó una ceja al verme. Seguramente no debían de haberle hablado sobre mí.

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó esta atractiva mujer al líder de los seguratas.

—No puedo responder a esa pregunta.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí?

—El Comandante ha pedido su presencia.

— ¿El Comandante?

Aquello pareció sorprenderla, e incluso a los que estaban por ahí. Misato y yo cruzamos miradas, pero le guiñé un ojo para que no se preocupara. Sin más que decir el grupo me siguió acompañando hasta el despacho de una de las personas más poderosas de éste mundo, con Misato a nuestras espaldas. Al parecer le había llamado bastante la atención, y no era para menos. Luego del laberíntico recorrido logramos llegar al despacho de Gendo. Este tipo debería decorar un poco mejor éste lugar. En serio, no es agradable a la vista, demasiado lúgubre. Sería perfecto para una peli de terror y tortura.

—Lo hemos traído, Comandante —Informó el jefe segurata.

Sentado en su sillón, con la mitad inferior de su cara detrás de sus manos entrecruzadas, y con gafas de sol, estaba Gendo Ikari. En serio, ¿cómo demonios ve algo? Gafas de sol en un lugar oscuro… Bueno, él sabrá. Ah, y cómo olvidar al Subcomandante Kozo Fuyutsuki de pie a su lado. Fiel hasta la muerte, ¿eh? Bueno, cada uno sabe lo que hace, ¿no?

—Comandante, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo de haber traído a este niño aquí?

— ¿Niño? —Fingí molestia por la palabra—. Oye, que tengo quince, un poquito de respeto. ¿Acaso a tú te he llamado señora? No. Pues eso.

La mujer tuvo un tic en su ojo, pero yo solo sonreí.

—Este muchacho es el responsable de la eliminación de los Oscuros de la ciudad así como de los Ángeles transformados —Explicó el mandamás de NERV a su subordinada.

Misato abrió sus ojos todo lo posible, no creyendo sus palabras. Clavó su mirada en mí, analizándome de arriba abajo. La incredulidad era más que notable, y la entendía. ¿Cómo un chico de la misma edad que sus dos pilotos podía derrotar a aquellas criaturas tan enormes con una llave?

— ¿Está seguro, señor?

—Más que seguro. Hemos investigado y no tenemos la más mínima duda. ¿O acaso va a negarlo? —Me preguntó sin cambiar su tono o gesto.

—No afirmaré ni negaré nada si no es en presencia de mi abogado.

La sonrisa divertida en mi rostro no agradó a Misato, y en el anciano la reacción fue similar, aunque más disimulada. Gendo, como era de esperarse, no movió ni un músculo.

—No estás en posición de pedir ni exigir nada. Responda a la pregunta.

—No veo que tenga que responder. ¿O qué podría sacar yo de responder a tu cuestión? Si digo que no es más que probable que intentéis meterme en una celda para sacar respuestas, sea como sea. Y si digo que sí quizás me pase lo mismo, pero ésta vez para sacar información, ¿o me equivoco?

Me pareció ver una leve sonrisa en el Comandante. Si he de ser sincero, éste tipo me daba una extraña sensación, una a la cual no lograba ponerle nombre. Kozo miró de reojo a su superior mientras que Misato intercambiaba miradas con sus dos superiores.

— ¿Eres un espía?

El tono de la mujer era muy duro. No debía tener buena opinión de los espías, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta su relación con el tal Kaji. Yo me encogí de hombros, aún sonriente, lo cual enfadó aún más a la fémina.

—No es mi intención meterte en una celda y sacarte información a la fuerza —Las palabras de Gendo sorprendieron a Misato y provocaron que Fuyutsuki entornara sus ojos—. Tienes o tenéis la capacidad no solo de derrotar a los Oscuros, sino también a los Ángeles que se hayan convertido en esas cosas.

—Sí, eso es cierto.

Ya era tontería fingir ignorancia, así que mejor ir al grano.

—Tienes una capacidad que NERV no tiene y es por eso que nos gustaría tener tu colaboración.

— ¿Comandante?

Misato miraba incrédula a su superior. Aquellas palabras no pegaban con el hombre que ella tenía frente a él. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo a ese puberto ayuda? ¿El Comandante de NERV pidiendo ayuda? Entendía el peligro que suponían los Oscuros, y el gran poder de los Ángeles transformados, pero de ahí a meter a otro niño en aquella guerra…

— ¿Y qué puedo sacar a cambio?

—No nos meteremos en tu camino siempre y cuando elimines a esos seres para evitar que más Ángeles se transformen. Y te dejaremos en paz

—Eso es un buen y lógico trato. Ser capaz de realizar mi trabajo sin que se metan de por medio es muy agradable. ¿Se me permitirá caminar libremente por la ciudad? Obviamente no incluyo la base, pero si poder relacionarme con los pilotos de vuestras máquinas. Por supuesto no tendrán que darme información clasificada ni parecido.

—Concedido.

Ohhh, vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Misato seguía mirando incrédula a su superior, no creyendo nada de lo que escuchaba.

—A cambio, ¿podemos analizar tu tecnología anti—Oscuros? Aquel objeto en forma de llave que usas.

—Claro, no veo el problema.

En verdad no había problema. Era imposible que pudieran sacar información útil de Recuerdos del Mañana para crear sus propias armas.

— ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?

Me acerqué hasta quedar frente a frente con el supremo mandamás de NERV. Con una sonrisa extendí mi mano.

—Tenemos trato. Y tranquilo, solo nos interesa eliminar a los Oscuros. El resto es cosa suya.

Gendo rompió su postura, estrechando mi mano.

—Sea así.

—Bien, pues a menos que aparezcan Oscuros aquí dentro, procedo a marcharme. ¿Alguien aquí que me lleve a la ciudad? Este lugar es un jodido laberinto.

Al salir pude comprobar que el líder del grupo de seguridad de ésta organización me esperaba tras las puertas, en el pasillo. El resto ya no se encontraba, así que supongo que habría sido informado de que no era un peligro para NERV, o por lo menos que no lo era por ahora.

Caminé a su lado en completo silencio, ambos mirando al frente. Luego de un largo recorrido logramos llegar al parking, donde otra furgoneta nos esperaba para llevarnos a alguna parte de la ciudad. Menos mal que no tendríamos que subir andando hasta la superficie. ¡Era mucha distancia y no me apetecía andar tanto!

Una vez en superficie procedí a darme una vuelta. El atardecer estaba por acabar y dar paso a la noche, pero no importa. Me gusta caminar en la noche.

XXXXX

El día pasó y con él llegó el fin de semana. Me desperté tarde, como era costumbre mía cuando no tenía nada que hacer. No había presencia alguna de Sincorazón o Incorpóreos, los cuales parecía que sólo aparecían cuando había un Ángel cerca. Bueno, mejor para mí, pues es menos trabajo. Luego de desayunar vi un poco la televisión, en la cual sólo hablaban de la última batalla contra el Ángel y poco más. Bah, aburrido. Hum, ¿no había por aquí unos recreativos? Cogí las llaves y salí del pido para ir a divertirme un poco.

Estoy seguro de que Misato tuvo una larga charla con sus superiores y que los Elegidos habrían sido informados, como posiblemente el resto de ramas de NERV. Me pregunto cómo será la reacción de Shinji. Parecía haberme ganado algo de confianza, pero a saber cómo irán las cosas ahora. Ese chico tiene serios problemas para relacionarse con la gente, y supongo que mentirle no mejora las cosas.

Para más coincidencia me encontré al trio justo en la puerta de los recreativos. Kensuke estaba más que emocionado, Shinji me observaba un tanto receloso y Toji…, bueno, no sé qué rostro ese exactamente ese.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —Me exigió saber Kensuke con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Eras el tipo de ne…!

Rápidamente Toji y yo le tapamos la boca mientras nos alejábamos de la sala de máquinas para hablar un poco más calmadamente, y en privado, por supuesto.

—Dime, ¿acaso no te han dicho que NADIE ajeno a NERV debe saber quién soy? Y obviamente no lo dijo por ser el hacker más buscado del mundo —Dije con gran molestia.

Este tipo no sabe cerrar la boca.

—Perdón, perdón, ¡pero no puedo evitar asombrarme! ¡Uno de mis amigos pilota un Evangelion, y el otro es el destructor de Oscuros!

— ¿Lo cualo?

—Destructor de Oscuros. Eres el único en todo el mundo que posee la capacidad de destruirlos con esa facilidad. ¡Nadie más ha podido hacer eso! ¡Por no mencionar los Ángeles Oscuros que destruiste! Claro que el último lo hicisteis entre Shinji y tú, ¡pero sigue siendo asombroso!

Desvié la mirada a Shinji, quien aún mantenía una dura mirada.

—Bueno, admito que fue una sorpresa que NERV supiera de mí. En verdad me han tratado mejor de lo que esperaba. Sinceramente me pensaba que intentarían secuestrarme, torturarme, sacarme la información de cualquier manera y obtener mi tecnología. Pero no, fueron bastante majos.

—Sí, Shinji ya nos ha contado que vais a colaborar —Dijo Toji mientras colocaba sus manos tras su cuello—. En verdad es lo mejor. Uno se encarga de los Ángeles mientras el otro de los Oscuros, y de evitar que vuelvan a convertir a un Ángel en un Ángel Oscuro. Son terroríficos.

Yo asentí a las palabras del deportista, clavando mi mirada en el Ikari.

—No diré lo siento, porque no siento que deba decirlo. Cada uno tiene su misión, y pensaba que lo mejor era mantener la mía oculta del mundo por lo que ya he dicho.

—Lo sé, y entiendo que no nos dijeras nada. Pero aun así…

—Entiendo que ahora desconfíes un tanto de mí, Shinji, y no te diré que no lo hagas. Seguro que Misato tampoco se va a fiar de mí, y me juego cinco partidas a cualquier juego que te habrá pedido que no hables mucho conmigo, o que no hables directamente. ¿O me equivoco?

Shinji desvió la mirada, pensativo, durante unos cortos segundos para luego volver a mirarme.

—Sólo me ha dicho que tenga cuidado contigo, pero yo creo que eres una buena persona.

—Me alegra saber que nos llevamos bien, pero me alegra más saber que tendré que pagar cinco partidas a los juegos que queráis.

— ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo algo de confianza de Misato y vuestra. Eso es suficiente.

Los tres sonreímos y, antes de ir a los juegos, Shinji sacó algo de su bolsillo.

— ¿Y eso? —Curioseé al ver una tarjeta de identificación con mi foto, seguramente de cuando estuve en NERV:

—Tu identificación —Respondió mientras me tendía la tarjeta—. Ante la posibilidad de que surjan Oscuros en el cuartel, han decidido darte esto para evitar que te entorpezcan el trabajo. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas acceso al cuartel como tal.

—Entiendo. Gracias tío —Sonreí mientras cogía la tarjeta.

Ahora, con el asunto resuelto, los cuatro fuimos a jugar para pasar la mañana del sábado. Con una relación más estrecha por la sinceridad y la confianza, los días pasaron agradables y rápidos. No hubo muchos eventos importantes, solo dos a mencionar. Uno se trataba del Jet Alone.

El Jet Alone era una enorme máquina de guerra creada para combatir a los Ángeles, siendo un sustituto de los Evangelion. Era un robot que se maneja sin tripulación a bordo y se alimenta con base en energía nuclear. Fue creado por una corporación independiente para el gobierno japonés con la intención de reemplazar a las unidades Evangelion. A diferencia de los EVA, Jet Alone posee un reactor nuclear en su interior para poder funcionar sin conectarse a una fuente externa de energía. Desgraciadamente para ellos la máquina fue saboteada por NERV para que fallara y todos perdieran cualquier buen sentimiento para ese proyecto. Misato estuvo a punto de palmarla, pues tuvo que entrar dentro del robot para desactivarlo manualmente antes de que hiciera boom.

El segundo evento era sobre la Unidad 02 y su piloto, los cuales salieron de una base de Alemania rumbo a Japón, pasando por el Océano Atlántico, los Estados Unidos o Canadá, no lo sé bien, y ahora estaba en una flota de la ONU rumbo a éste país. Aquello fue hace bastante tiempo y según me había informado, ahora la Unidad estaba a menos de un día de su llegada al país. Recuerdo que se lo comenté a Shinji y éste pareció decírselo a su tutora, y era por ese motivo que Misato había decidido llevar a Shinji allí, permitiéndole llevarse a sus amigos.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Por supuesto que iré! ¡Muchísimas gracias Shinji!

Kensuke gritó de alegría por aquella oferta. El Ikari sabía que su amigo de gafas reaccionaría de aquella manera, pero tampoco iba a recriminarle por ello. En cuanto a Toji, el deportista no parecía muy seguro de ir.

—Lo que me faltaba, subir a un maldito portaaviones con este loco —Se quejó mientras observaba a Kensuke.

— ¡No puedes negarte Toji! ¡Es un portaaviones, y podremos ver otro Evangelion!

—Calla, calla. Bastante he tenido luego de lo ocurrido con el Ángel de los látigos. ¡No deseo volver a acercarme a uno de esos malditos trastos!

Mientras ambos amigos discutían, Shinji clavó su mirada en mí.

—Oh, ¿también estoy invitado? —Pregunté con sorpresa.

—Si quieres puedes venir. No veo el motivo para que no vengas. Y dudo que Misato—san ponga alguna excusa. No se fía de tú, pero yo sí.

—Oh, vaya. Muchas gracias Shinji. Me alegra saber que tu nivel de confianza es tan alto.

—Bueno, dudo que alguien que elimina a los Oscuros y ayuda en eliminar a los Ángeles transformados sea alguien malvado.

Si tú supieras que tan errados estás en tu segunda afirmación…

XXXXX

Un día, cuando la flota estaba cercana a tierra, Misato nos llevó a los cuatro hasta el aeropuerto más cercano a la costa, donde subimos a un helicóptero con ciertas dificultades ya que Kensuke no dejaba de grabar todo con su cámara. En serio, a veces pienso que deberíamos de dejarlo aquí, pero luego recuerdo que puede ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad, así que… Una vez subimos al helicóptero partimos rumbo a donde se encontraba la flota de la ONU en el Pacífico. Cuando estábamos cerca de llegar, Kensuke se puso como si se hubiera tomado un Red Bull con galletas.

—Increíble. Estoy subido en un Helicóptero de Transporte MIL—55D. ¡Nunca imagine subirme a uno! Es genial tener amigos así, ¿no crees Shinji?—decía mientras grababa con su cámara de última generación.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué no usas un móvil? Son más pequeños —le dijo Toji.

—Puede que sí pero, no es comparable la cámara de un móvil con el de mi cámara. Tiene dieciocho megapíxeles, una apertura de F1.8 en gran ángulo, captura de video full HD de 1080p, sonido en estéreo y un gran zoom óptico de 42x. ¡Supera eso!

—…

—Pensé que era aburrido estar en una montaña todo el día, así que os invité a todos a una cita —Explicó Misato con una sonrisa.

¿En serio? ¿A mí también quería invitarme? Estoy gratamente sorprendido luego de que le diera información a Shinji que estoy seguro no debía dar. Pero bueno, no es que importe mucho, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Entonces esto es una verdadera cita con Misato—san?! —Exclamó Toji mientras se arreglaba la gorra—. ¡Compré este gorro solo para esta ocasión, Misato—san!

Shinji primero miró a su amigo incrédulo y luego aburrido. Debía ser constante que ambos se comportaran así estando frente a ésta mujer. A ver, lo entiendo, es preciosa y todo, pero creo que también se pasan un poco.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

—En verdad ya hemos llegado —sonrió Misato.

Los cuatro nos asomamos por las ventanas del helicóptero para certificar las palabras de Misato. Frente a nosotros, navegando en el inmenso mar, se encontraba la poderosa flota de las Naciones Unidas.

— ¡Woooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww! ¡Esto es geniaaaaaaaaaal!—grito Kensuke mientras empezara a grabar la gran flota de la ONU.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Interrogó Toji confuso.

— ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! ¡No sabes lo que hay en esa flota! ¡Dos portaaviones, en uno va la Unidad Evangelion 02, cuatro cruceros de combate, tres destructores, tres fragatas, dos corbetas, cuatro lanchas rápidas de ataque y, por lo que se, tres submarinos! ¡Menuda pedazo de flota!

—Olvídalo, solo no hagas mayor escándalo —Le pedí rodando los ojos.

Si éste tipo hubiera visto las flotas espaciales de mi mundo, se hubiera muerto en el sitio del placer de contemplarlo.

— ¿Qué tiene de grandiosas unas naves? Solo míralas. No sé cómo es posible que sigan flotando, son unas antigüedades pre Segundo Impacto —dijo Toji sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Creo que no debiste hacer eso Toji —Susurró Shinji, esperando la reacción de Kensuke.

— ¡¿Antigüedades?! ¡Sobrevivieron al Segundo Impacto como tú has dicho! ¡Son el mejor ejemplo de ingeniería humana luego de los EVAS! ¡Los mejores barcos de las Naciones Unidas! ¡Un poco de respeto!

— ¿Y las nuevas naves? —Preguntó desinteresadamente el deportista.

—Aún no están terminadas debido a los grandes avances científicos que ha habido en los últimos años como el Wifi, la fibra óptica y demás. ¡No están listas!

Al escuchar como Kensuke se alteraba, y teniendo la cabeza loca por tanto griterío, le dirigí una mirada que pudo silenciarle, al menos durante el resto del trayecto en helicóptero. Ojalá hubiera venido en mi hermosa Surcadora.

Finalmente el helicóptero aterrizó en el portaaviones que llevaba a la Unidad Evangelion 02 y los tres tipos no obsesionados con lo militar suspiramos de alivio por librarnos un poco del maniático de gafas, el cual no dejaba de gritar cosas sobre aquellos enormes y poderosos navíos.

Y aquí estoy ahora, en una de las naves que viajan por el Pacífico rumbo a nipolandia. Una flota majestuosa, las cosas como son. Poderosos buques de guerra transportando el mayor arma del mundo. Tres Unidades juntas…, un poder bélico incomparable, y si lograran baterías infinitas, Japón podría conquistar el mundo entero si así lo quisiera. Peeeeero no estoy aquí para eso. Estamos hablando de una Unidad Evangelion, la 02, y si mis cálculos son correctos, es más que probable que un Ángel ataque esta flota. Ya han intentado atacar el Geofront varias veces, y en todas han sido derrotados. Si pueden comunicarse entre ellos, el siguiente Ángel que ataque intentará destruir los refuerzos que lleguen a la ciudad—fortaleza.

Y hablando del diablo…, siento la presencia de un Ángel. Bien, debo estar más que atento si quiero evitar que los Sincorazón se acerquen. Hasta ahora no he visto ninguno, y mi Llave Espada tampoco me ha avisado de peligros inminentes. Me acerqué a la borda, clavando mi mirada en el horizonte, en dirección a donde sentía la presencia. Se estaba acercando lentamente.

PLAF—PLAF—PLAF

¿Hum? ¿Eso que acabo de escuchar han sido bofetadas? Volteé, encontrándome con que mi grupo ya se había encontrado con la Segunda Elegida. Ésta parecía haber abofeteado a los tres varones del grupo.

— ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?! —Exclamó enojado Toji.

—Es el pago por la vista. Te salió barato, ¿eh?

— ¿Cómo que barato? Pues bien, aquí tienes el cambio.

Toji agarró sus pantalones y se los bajó…, con la mala suerte de que también se bajó sus calzoncillos, dejando a su compañero de armas a la vista de todos. La pelirroja le dio una bofetada aún mayor mientras le increpaba aquella acción. En verdad no creo que Toji quisiera mostrarle eso.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el tan afamado Tercer Elegido? —Preguntó Asuka a los otros tres—. No me digas que es…

La cara de repulsión que le mostró a Toji fue bastante graciosa. Yo terminé de acercarme, colocándome junto a Shinji.

—Parece que me he perdido algo gracioso —Comenté mientras miraba su mejilla roja e hinchada por semejante bofetada.

—No, es él —Señaló Misato mirando al Ikari.

La pelirroja se acercó a Shinji, estudiándolo de arriba abajo con una cara que mostraba su decepción.

—No hay mucho que mirar —Aquello ofendió bastante a Shinji. Normal, que te vean de esa manera es bastante desagradable—. ¿Y quiénes son los otros tres? —Clavó primero la mirada en Kensuke y luego en mí—. Tú ni siquiera eres japonés.

—Ellos son amigos de Shinji-kun. Les he invitado a venir aquí.

Saludé con un gesto de cabeza y nada más. En verdad no me apetecía comenzar una conversación con esta chica tan desagradable. Vale que tuviera sus traumas, como casi todos, pero oye, eso no me vale de excusa para que echen mierda de mí. Así que es mejor así, calladito.

Misato nos guio hasta el puente de mando, donde tuvo una charla bastante tensa con el Capitán de esta gran flota. El anciano y veterano Capitán era bastante arrogante, desechando cualquier ayuda de Misato y la Unidad 02. Bueno, es entendible. Este tipo, ni ninguno de los marines de la flota, entienden el poder de los Ángeles.

—Ella es tan genial —Murmuró Toji embobado.

—Sonó casi como Ritsuko—san —Susurró Shinji asombrado.

¿Hum? Oh, no me he enterado de nada. Seguramente habrá tomado su papel como alto mando de NERV.

—Eres tan diplomática como siempre…

Cierto tipo hizo acto de aparición de pronto. Lo conozco. Su nombre, si mal no recuerdo, era Kaji, un espía por partida… ¿triple? Sí, creo que era así. Misato puso cara de disgusto mientras que Asuka se puso como una colegiala enamorada, aunque no se decir si era admiración, amor platónico o verdadero amor. Nunca he sentido ninguno de los dos últimos.

— ¡Kaji—senpai!

—Hola —Saludó el susodicho desde una puerta.

— ¡¿EH?!

—Kaji-kun, no recuerdo haberte invitado al puente —Dijo con obvia molestia el Capitán.

—Lo lamento.

El ambiente se puso muy divertido de pronto. Misato y Kaji tenían su historia, junto a Ritsuko. No es una divertida, pero si lo es la actual situación. Abandonamos el puente de mando y descendimos en un muy estrecho ascensor hasta lo que parecía ser el comedor mientras Misato le exigía respuestas a Kaji y éste las daba de buen grado. Nada mejoró en aquel lugar. Yo me serví algo de comer y beber, pues tenía hambre. Kaji hablaba con Misato sobre su vida privada, pero ésta era más que reacia a contarle algo.

—Estás viviendo con Katsuragi, ¿no es verdad? —Le preguntó Kaji a Shinji.

—S-sí.

Kaji sonrió de una forma que hacía prever lo próximo que iba a salir de sus labios.

—Dime, ¿ella sigue siendo tan salvaje en la cama?

Pufff.

No pude evitar echar el agua de mi boca y reírme después. Todos miraban horrorizados a Kaji, todos menos Shinji. Misato se sonrojó con furia, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza la mesa.

— ¡¿Q-qué rayos estás diciendo?!

—No, no ha cambiado en nada. ¿Cierto Ikari Shinji-kun?

Misato, aún sonrojada, clavó la mirada en el muchacho, temerosa de la posible respuesta que fuera a dar.

—S—supongo. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—No deberías de sorprenderte. Eres famoso en nuestra sociedad. El Tercer Elegido, que combatió en el EVA sin entrenamiento previo.

Mientras Kaji explicaba, Asuka miró con malos ojos al vástago de Gendo, quien sonreía avergonzado.

—No es para tanto. Fue suerte.

—Esa suerte es parte de tu destino. Es tu talento —Dicho esto se puso en pie—. Nos vemos luego.

El espía comenzó a caminar mientras Misato murmuraba cosas bastante fúnebres. Entonces miré de reojo a Kaji, quien me hizo un gesto. Quería hablar conmigo discretamente.

—Bueeeeeno. ¿Alguien sabe dónde están los baños? ¿No? Pues nada, me toca buscar.

Metí en mi boca el último trozo de comida, saliendo de aquella cafetería ante la atenta mirada de Shinji. Salí afuera a tomar el aire, justo donde estaba el espía fumando un cigarrillo. Ugh, no me gusta nada de nada el tabaco.

—Me sorprendí cuando nos dijeron sobre tú. ¿Sabes que tienes alborotado a todo el mundo? Incluso la ONU ha comenzado a investigar sobre tú a fondo, pero resulta casi imposible hallar nada anterior a tu llegada a Tokio 3. Es como si estuvieras fuera del sistema —Dijo el hombre mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla, observándome con una sonrisa.

—Quizás lo esté. En verdad no quería que mi identidad saliera a la luz, pues aquello entorpecería mi trabajo.

—Y lo lograste durante bastante tiempo. Una lástima que el Comandante Ikari se diera cuenta de tu presencia. NERV vigila mucho a sus pilotos. Si te hubieras mantenido al margen de su hijo, es más que probable que no hubieran averiguado quién eres, Beren. ¿Ni siquiera tienes apellido?

—No, no lo tengo. Nunca le he visto la necesidad.

— ¿Colaboras con alguien?

— ¿En serio crees que revelaría información como esa? —Cuestioné sonriente mientras me apoyaba también en la barandilla, clavando mi mirada en la presencia del Ángel, el cual seguía acercándose lentamente.

—No, no lo creo. Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, ¿no es así? Eres un misterio, y me gusta resolver misterios.

—Pues ten cuidado, que a veces los misterios tienden a eliminar a aquellos que quieren descubrir sus secretos. No es una amenaza, solo una advertencia. No soy enemigo de nadie, solo de aquellos que quieren causar caos y destrucción, como los Oscuros.

—En ese caso te considero un aliado. Mientras ayudes en la eliminación de esos seres y evitar que los Ángeles se conviertan en esas cosas, todo estará bien para mí.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, disfrutando de éste, el cual sólo era roto por el sonido del viento y el mar siendo atravesado por los barcos de metal.

—Oye, ¿sabes dónde está el baño?

XXXXX

Me tomé la libertad de dar vueltas por el navío. Shinji había sido llevado por Asuka hasta el navío que transportaba la Unidad 02 mientras que Kensuke obligaba a Misato y Toji investigar el buque. El Ángel estaba cada vez más cerca y eso me mantenía alerta, porque significaba que los Sincorazón podrían aparecer en algún momento para intentar convertir al Ángel en Ángel Sincorazón.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos hasta que uno de los buques hizo explosión. La alerta cundió en la flota y todos se colocaron en sus puestos de combate. Fui junto a Misato y el resto al puente de mando.

— _*Todas las naves, verifiquen distancia entre ustedes y apliquen maniobras evasivas*_

—Reporten situación —Exigió el Teniente.

—*El _'Clinbi'_ se hunde. El _'Titus Andronicus'_ no ha confirmado objetivo.*

—Mierda, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —se preguntó el Capitán.

— ¡Hola! ¡Servicio de asistencia NERV! —Dijo Misato para hacer que ambos altos mandos recordaran nuestra presencia así como la del Evangelion que transportaban.

— ¡Márchese de aquí! ¡Esto es una batalla! ¡No se permite el personal no autorizado!

Misato puso una sonrisa desafiante.

—Es solo mi humilde opinión pero estamos 100% seguros de que es un Ángel.

A pesar de las palabras y la clara advertencia en ellas, el Capitán y el Teniente la ignoraron por completo.

— ¡Todas las naves, fuego!

BANG—BANG—BANG—BANG

Entonces todos los buques empezaron a disparar al Ángel. Lo único que se podía ver era una gigantesca sombra en el mar moviéndose a una rapidez increíblemente rápida para su tamaño. Nadie ni nada hacía mella en la enorme criatura. El Ángel, o más bien su Campo AT, era algo imposible de traspasar para las armas humanas convencionales. No fue hasta un rato después que la Unidad 02 fue activada, seguramente por su piloto, una decisión que no gustó en nada al Capitán.

La Unidad 02 comenzó a saltar de barco en barco, buscando la mejor posición para enfrentarse al Ángel una vez tuviera su cable umbilical. Tan centrado estaba en aquel espectáculo que ni me di cuenta de cierta presencia.

— ¡Oscuros! ¡Oscuros en el puente! —Anunció de pronto el segundo hermano cuando miro su espalda.

Rápidamente vació cargador de su arma contra el Sincorazón, pero las leves heridas que podía hacerle ahí que el arma no le hizo desaparecer, sino que parecía que le enojaron.

—Hidronúcleo —Mascullé mientras invocaba a Recuerdos del Mañana, fascinando a todos los presentes—. ¡Atención todos! ¡Que nadie se acerque a ninguno de éstos! ¡Si tenéis fuego, entonces usadlo para mantener la distancia!

Ordené mientras lanzaron tajo, pero el Sincorazón pudo evadir y ataque.

— ¿Y por qué fuego? —Preguntó Misato mientras buscaba algo que pudiera servirle.

—Éste tipo maneja el agua, ¿y qué es más efectivo contra el agua? La lava, pero ya que de eso no hay, usad fuego. ¿Tenéis lanzallamas aquí? —Pregunté al Capitán de la flota.

—S-sí, tenemos —Murmuró sorprendido aún de ver mi Llave Espada materializarse con un destello.

—Bien, pues ale, nos vemos. Me ocuparé de éstos mientras la Unidad 02 se ocupa del Ángel.

El Sincorazón destrozó la ventana y salió afuera. Yo iba a seguirme, pero llegaron mensajes del resto de la flota.

—*¡Ayuda! ¡¿Alguien puede escucharme?! ¡Han aparecido Oscuros en el barco! ¡Repito, Oscuros a bordo!*

No solo uno de los navíos había enviado el mensaje, sino que prácticamente todos los navíos de la flota había enviado el mismo anuncio sobre Sincorazón haciendo acto de aparición.

— ¡Decidles lo mismo que os dicho yo si tienen el aspecto del que habéis visto! —Grité mientras salía del puente, siguiendo al Sincorazón.

El hidronúcleo avanzó a través de cubierta hasta saltar por la borda, hundiéndose en el agua. Mierda, estos condenados hijos de su madre son más poderosos cerca de su elemento. Me quedé mirando al agua y luego al resto de buques. No sentía la presencia de ninguno más en este barco, pero lo malo de los Sincorazón e Incorpóreos es que aparecen en silencio, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

—*¡Beren, cuidado!* —Escuché gritar a Misato.

¿Hum? Oh… ¡mierda!

PUUUUUM

El maldito Evangelion había aterrizado en el portaaviones, provocando que más de la mitad de todo lo que estuviera en cubierta cayera al agua. Ugh, puedo estar más que seguro de que Kensuke está llorando ahora mismo. Por fortuna pude mantenerme en el portaaviones, sólo para ver cómo el Ángel se acercaba mientras el Evangelion sacaba su cuchillo progresivo para iniciar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Hum, bueno, mejor alejarse del robot.

Lo que tampoco esperaba era que el Ángel saltara fuera del agua, cayendo también sobre el portaaviones. Al menos el Evangelion pudo evadir sus afilados dientes. Ahora sí podía verlo claramente. El sexto ángel, Gaghiel, era un gigantesco ser acuático ictiforme con una gran mandíbula llena de afilados dientes. Su longitud es considerable, siendo de mayor extensión que un portaaviones grande, y su cuerpo tiene tonos sepia y marcas rojas. Posee una pequeña cara similar a la de Sachiel en su frente.

Ángel y EVA comenzaron a forcejear sobre la pista de aterrizaje, o despegue, no sé cómo se le llama, hasta que para mala suerte del EVA, éste pisó en mal sitio y cayó al agua junto al Ángel. Ufff, ahora juega en el terreno del bichejo. ¡Mierda, los Sincorazón!

Desvié mi mirada, barriendo todo el lugar. Los hidronúcleos comenzaron a aparecer sobre cubierta, lanzando diversos ataques de agua en mi dirección.

SPLASH

Para mí no es una sorpresa, pero para todo aquel que no conozca las capacidades de los Sincorazón debe ser una sorpresa ver el acero agujereado por un ataque de agua. Usé **Reflejo** y **Fuego** para intentar derribarlos. Eran los mejores hechizos para éste caso, pues me resultaba imposible usar otros como podía ser **Paro**. Esos hechizos son de mayor nivel y se necesita un poco más de tiempo y energía. Lo bueno es que, luego de unos largos segundos que perfectamente pudieron ser un par de minutos, logré eliminar a todos los Sincorazón de aquí.

Fue entonces que un caza salió del portaaviones prácticamente al mismo tiempo que la batalla bajo el mar se intensificaba. Hum, tengo una extraña sensación… ¿Pero por qué y de qué? Entonces toqueteé mi dispositivo para poder comunicarme con Misato.

—Misato, ¿me escuchas?

—*¿Beren?* —Escuché por los altavoces del portaaviones—*. Sí, te oigo.*

— ¿Hay alguna noticia de los Oscuros en los otros navíos?

—*Si. Al parecer se han tirado al agua.*

—Ya veo. Van a por el Ángel. Bien, me ocupo.

—*¿Cómo que te…? ¡Espera, ¿qué haces?!*

Pero demasiado tarde para ella. Salté por la borda y caí al agua del océano. Comencé a girar la Llave Espada como si fuera una hélice para poder moverme por el agua a una velocidad considerable. El Ángel estaba por capturar al Evangelion, el cual parecía no poder hacer mucho bajo el agua. El bichejo abrió su boca, mostrando sus enormes y afilados dientes, logrando capturar la mitad superior del Evangelion. Pero yo tenía otros problemas por los cuales preocuparme.

Los hidronúcleos nadaban en dirección al Evangelion con el claro objetivo de alcanzarle. En serio, ¿qué les impulsa a sólo centrarse en los Ángeles? Allí donde he ido, estos seres se centran en intentar eliminarme y lograr convertir en Sincorazón a seres consumidos por la Oscuridad, pero aquí prácticamente ha olvidado lo primero.

Aumenté la velocidad de giro de mi Llave Espada para intentar alcanzarles, lo cual resultaba difícil. Es por eso que no me quedó más remedio que usar **Paro** en un pequeño grupo, logrando alcanzarles antes de que pudieran continuar su intento de captura. Con acertados ataques pude eliminarlos, aunque tuve que usar mucha fuerza, pues los hidronúcleos eran más fuertes en su elemento.

Después de haber eliminado a ese grupo tuve que usar otros hechizos avanzados como **Freno, Accel** o **Teleport**. Eran demasiados grupos y no dejaban de ir tras el Ángel en todo momento.

¿? De pronto sentí algo y cuando me di la vuelta casi me meo en los pantalones. ¿El motivo? Me encontraba justo en medio de un plan suicida. ¿Y por qué suicida? Sencillo. El Evangelion rojo tenía abierta la boca del Ángel, mostrando su núcleo, y justo enfrente dos enormes cruceros a punto de adentrarse en aquella boca llena de afilados dientes. Para mi mala suerte los buques destrozaron los dientes y descargaron su munición, reventando al bichejo. Yo apenas y pude usar **Reflejo** para no morir allí mismo, pero la onda expansiva provocó que saliera volando hacia el cielo, saliendo del mar.

Fue durante mi vuelto no planeado que pude ver pequeños restos del Ángel salieron a la superficie mientras parte del agua donde se había originado la explosión se llenaba de sangre dispersa. El Evangelion salió volando por los aires, aterrizando de forma elegante en el portaaviones, cayendo sin energía un par de segundos después.

Pude ver que rápidamente Misato y compañía salían en busca de ambos pilotos. La cápsula salió de la nuca del Evangelion y de la misma ambos pilotos. Shinji, para sorpresa de todos, tenía puesto el traje rojo de Asuka, o por lo menos uno de recambio. Al parecer se olvidaron de mí durante unos segundos, pues tardaron en elevar su vista al cielo para intentar localizarme. Yo hice caída libre, alarmando a todos los presentes, hasta que a poco de estar de convertirme en papilla, caí rodando hacia adelante una vuelta. Era gracioso ver sus caras. Por norma general alguien que cae desde esa altura debería ser papilla al tocar suelo, pero es una de las ventajas de ser un Elegido, como "respirar" bajo el agua, aunque esto es más un hechizo.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —Preguntó Misato en apenas un murmullo.

Yo solo me reí divertido mientras giraba mi Llave Espada en mi mano. Kensuke, recordando lo ocurrido en el puente, comenzó a grabar con su cámara a Recuerdos del Mañana desde varios ángulos.

—Oye, ¿cómo has hecho eso? ¡Ha aparecido con ese flash!

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, ¿no crees?

— ¿Y eso puede cortar? Parece nada más que una llave gigante —Dijo Toji un poco escéptico a pesar de haberme visto caer desde muchos metros de altura.

— ¡Ha derrotado a los Oscuros! ¡¿Te parece poco?!

Gracias por decirlo Kensuke. Pero, para realizar una prueba, clavé la Llave Espada en el suelo, atravesándolo ante el asombro de los miembros de NERV y los tripulantes presentes. Para cuando la saqué, no había hueco alguno en el metal.

—Mola, ¿verdad? Puedo cortar incluso el diamante pero, si así lo deseo, no dejó el más mínimo rastro.

— ¡Esta tecnología es impresionante! ¡Todos los países y organizaciones querrían tener algo igual! —Volvió a hablar Kensuke ahora observando la Llave Espada con sus propios ojos.

—Ya, bueno, que esperen sentados.

Y con un nuevo destello, Recuerdos del Mañana desapareció.

— ¿Tú eres el famoso tipo que es capaz de derrotar Oscuros y a los Ángeles transformados?

Clavé mi mirada en la piloto del Evangelion 02, la cual tenía sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Al parecer no le había gustado que la opacara luego de derrotar a su primer Ángel. Bueno, no es que me importe demasiado eso. Su orgullo y arrogancia no están por encima de mi deber para con los Sincorazón e Incorpóreos.

—Así es.

— ¡Bah! Truquitos e ilusiones. YO SOLA podría haberme ocupado de esos Oscuros. No son nada para mi Evangelion.

—Bueno, cuando te encuentres con uno de ese tamaño podrás comprobar qué tan cierta es esa afirmación, pero mientras tanto intenta enfrentar a los de tamaño normal con tu EVA. Será bastante gracioso verlo.

—Como cuando intentas aplastar mosquitos —Continuó Toji mi broma.

Ambos nos reímos, recibiendo una mirada mortal de la pelirroja.

—Y bueno, creo que a él no te lo he presentado, Asuka —Habló Misato mientras ignoraba el ambiente—. Él es Beren y desde hace un tiempo trabajará en conjunto con NERV para luchar contra los Oscuros y evitar que más Ángeles se conviertan en esas cosas.

— ¿Jaaa? ¿Éste mequetrefe colaborar con NERV? Pues sí que han caído bajo. Deberían haberme llamado antes y así no tendríais que haber contratado a este fantasma.

Uy lo que me ha dicho la niñata esta.

XXXXX

Una vez llegamos al puerto donde descargaron la Unidad 02 volvimos a Tokio 3, con la suerte de que los cuatro fuimos en el coche de Misato. No creo que hubiéramos aguantando todo el viaje con esa odiosa cría. En serio, sabía que era una hija de la gran…, pero en persona es aún peor. Para evitar recordarla comentamos sobre otros asuntos, la gran mayoría centrados en mi persona, mi Llave Espada y los Sincorazón. La información que di fue bastante básica, siempre intentando no hacer mención a cualquier cosa que alterase el Orden multiversal. Pude comprobar cómo Misato me echaba varias miradas, siempre cuando ocultaba información o me negaba a darla. Puede que esto quite confianza hacia mi persona, pero ante todo está el Orden, por lo menos para todos aquellos que lo desconozcan.

—Oye Beren, ¿no has pensado en asistir a clase? Ya sabes, con Shinji, Kensuke y Toji.

Alcé una ceja ante la propuesta de Misato. ¿Yo en una escuela? Admito que la oferta era más que tentadora, pero…, bueno, en verdad no parece mala idea… ¿no?

— ¡Eso sería genial! —Exclamó Kensuke—. El Cazador de Oscuros y dos pilotos de Evangelion. ¡Sería maravilloso!

—Eps, quieto parado colega —Detuve su ensoñación antes de que ésta fuera a más—. Recuerda que son pocos los que saben quién soy y qué hago —En verdad son más de los que me gustaría, pero bueno—. Así que por eso mismo ya estás conteniendo tu lengua. Shinji lo ha hecho, pero de tú no me fio… Y tengo la sensación de que habrá que hablarlo con esa cría.

—Veo que no te agrada Asuka —Sonrió Misato.

Esta mujer ya la conoce, así que supongo que mi caso no será el único para con la Segunda Elegida.

—Nada de nada. Su arrogancia y orgullo está a un nivel por encima de lo que puedo soportar. ¡Anda y que le zurzan!

— ¿Zurzan?

—Nada, palabras del lugar de donde provengo.

— ¿Entonces te unirás a nuestra escuela? —Preguntó Shinji con una sincera sonrisa.

—Bueno, no veo por qué no. Mientras no interfiera con mi trabajo, todo OK. Eso sí, aviso de que a pesar de hablar vuestro idioma, no ocurre lo mismo con la lectura y escritura. No entiendo ni papa.

— ¿En serio? Eso es sorprendente, pues hablas el japonés como cualquier compatriota —Comentó Kensuke mirándome confundido.

—Bueno, no es necesario escribir o leer una lengua para poder hablarla, ¿no?

Lástima que el poder de la Llave Espada no me permita escribir o leer cualquier idioma. Se va a lo básico, la lengua hablada. Bueno, menos mal que tengo mi dispositivo. Él me facilitará el trabajo.

XXXXX

Luego de llegar a Tokio 3 Misato me informó de que mañana podía ir a la misma clase que Shinji y compañía. Incluso me ofreció hospedarme en el apartamento de al lado, pero ahí sí que me negué. Me gusta donde vivo, con un pequeño parque, el bosque no muy lejos así como el lago, y sin grandes construcciones. Aquella misma mañana me encontré con el trío rumbo a la escuela. Los cuatro estábamos contentos de ir juntos en la misma clase. Yo en verdad también estaba agradecido. Desde la desaparición de mi mundo, nunca antes había convivido con gente de mi edad. En todos los mundos que he estado he pasado distintos rangos de tiempo, desde dos o tres días a un par de meses, pero en ninguno de ellos compartí vida con alguien de mi edad, o si lo hacía era por poco tiempo. Pero ahora, ahora la cosa podría ser interesante.

Una vez dentro de la escuela me separé del trío una vez llegamos al despacho del director, el cual ya había sido informado de mi llegada. Lo que más le extrañó a aquel hombre era mi falta de apellido, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse. Me quedé así y punto. Una falsa identidad otorgada por NERV. Al menos respetaron mi deseo de no tener apellido. Seguía sin verle la utilidad, la verdad.

Una vez hubo finalizado la charla fui conducido hasta la clase en la cual estaría a partir de éste día…, solo para encontrarme con el infierno pelirrojo.

—Oh venga ya —Mascullé molesto.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Exigió saber la pelirroja alemana.

Sí señor, Asuka Langley Soryu estaba frente a mí, esperando en la puerta para su presentación, igual que yo. En serio, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡He salvado muchos Mundos!

—Voy a empezar a estudiar aquí. Sabía que te meterían en ésta escuela, pero rezaba a la Existencia porque no estuviéramos en la misma aula —Gruñí—. Espero que no abras tu boca sobre quien soy o qué hago. Estoy seguro de que te lo habrán explicado los de NERV.

—Sí, y me parece una estupidez lo que haces. ¿Acaso no quieres que te reconozcan, que sepas lo que haces?

—Puede que tú tengas la necesidad de que valoren tus aportaciones al mundo, pero yo soy de los que prefiere quedarse al margen.

—Tsk. Menudo imbécil.

Juro que estaba por usar mi Llave Espada y hacer cosas que mis antecesores no aprobarían, por lo que tuve que inspirar y expirar muy profunda y lentamente, borrando de mi mente cualquier idea similar. No mucho después el profesor nos dio permiso para entrar. Asuka fue la primera en presentarse, ante la horrorizada mirada de Shinji, Kensuke y Toji, y luego me presenté yo, esta vez con el trío alegrándose de mi llegada.

Asuka se sentó a la derecha de Shinji mientras yo me sentaba detrás. Hum, todos en ésta aula tienen posibilidades de ser pilotos de Evangelion. Hum, me pregunto el motivo. Kensuke, Shinji y Toji intentaron ayudarme en todo lo posible ante la mirada burlona de Asuka. En serio, comienzo a detestar a esta tipa. Espero que no todos los días a partir de ahora sean así…

XXXXX

¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea!

Había pasado un tiempo desde la llegada de Asuka a la ciudad y puedo asegurar que cada día es peor que el anterior, obviamente refiriéndome a su presencia. Entiendo que tooodos los estudiantes estén obsesionados con ella, pero esto ya es pasarse. ¡Hasta Kensuke ha creado un negocio vendiendo fotos suyas! Eso creo que podría considerarse ilegal, pero bueno, cada quien es dueño de sus propias acciones, ¿no?

La alemana, como era costumbre, se creía una súper diva, y en esta escuela así era, lo cual solo inflaba su orgullo y arrogancia a puntos que jamás creí poder ver. Shinji se sentía bastante incómodo a su lado y Rei la ignoraba, como hacía con todos. En verdad me daba lástima mi pobre colega… Tener que soportar a esa chica incluso en NERV… Tiene el cielo de éste universo ganado, si es que aquí existe un cielo. Pero oye, están los Ángeles, ¿no?

Entonces, como era costumbre, la alarma Ángeles sonó en toda la ciudad, por lo que los civiles se fueron a los refugios mientras que la ciudad se preparaba para el enfrentamiento. Para mi sorpresa NERV también solicitó mi asistencia en el lugar donde se encontraba el actual Ángel. Supongo que querrán que me enfrente a cualquier Sincorazón que asome la cabeza. No son tan tontos como para dejarme fuera.

Una vez en NERV los pilotos Soryu e Ikari subieron a sus respectivos EVAS, los cuales fueron cargados en enormes aviones para dirigirse a la costa donde se encontraba el Ángel. Yo iba en uno de los aviones, preparado para saltar junto a uno de los Evangelion y vigilar que no aparecieran Sincorazón.

Llegamos hasta el mar, un lugar cuyo nombre no recuerdo, donde los Evangelion fueron soltados de los aviones y cayeron a tierra. Yo iba agarrado a la Unidad 01, lo cual admito que era impresionante. Saltar desde tal altura es una experiencia que yo estoy dispuesto a repetir. Una vez en la orilla de la costa les colocaron los Cables Umbilicales. Shinji recibió un rifle y Asuka una lanza como armas.

Yo bajé del Evangelion, corriendo para tomar distancia hasta una zona alta desde la cual pudiera observar el desarrollo del combate así como localizar enemigos.

Pocos segundos después apareció el Ángel, surgiendo del mar. El séptimo Ángel, Israfel. Tiene una apariencia vagamente humanoide, con un cuerpo lejanamente parecido al de Sachiel y una cara similar a un taijitu.

—*¡Ahí está! ¡Comenzad el ataque!*

RATATATATATATATATA

Shinji empezó a disparar con su rifle mientras Asuka se acercaba corriendo con la lanza. El Ángel no se movía pues se defendía del ataque de Shinji. Asuka aprovechó eso para saltar entre los edificios semi hundidos y lanzarse hacia el Ángel con su lanza.

ZAS

Un corte limpio. Asuka partió al Ángel por la mitad. De cabo a rabo. Tan fácil pareció que Shinji se mostró asombrado, o eso supuse por su tono de voz.

—*… ha sido fácil.* —Murmuró.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. El Ángel partido empezó a temblar. De cada parte partida empezó a surgir otra segunda parte. Al final el Ángel partido se convirtió en un dúo. Un nuevo dúo al que denominaron Alfa y Beta. Las dos entidades son idénticas en apariencia al original, salvo en el color, ya que Alfa es dorado y Beta es plateado. Aunque son independientes el uno al otro, actúan en completa sincronización. Poseen garras afiladas con las que seguramente cortarían cualquier cosa.

—*¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?!* —Gritó enojadísima Misato.

En ese momento, entre los dos Ángeles tomaron a la Unidad 02 por los brazos y la lanzaron a una velocidad sorprendente en contra de la Unidad 01. Lamentablemente para Shinji, al realizar esto, el cable de energía de la Unidad 02 se movió entre las piernas de la Unidad 01, cuando la intento esquivar. Lo siguiente que supieron Shinji y Asuka es que sus Evangelion estaban destrozados y enterrados vergonzosamente en el suelo.

Pero ahí no acabó todo, pues los Sincorazón también hicieron acto de aparición. Decenas de Sombras, Soldados y Brujos, todos ellos con el claro objetivo de convertir a este Ángel doble en un Sincorazón.

—*¡Beren!*

— ¡Los he visto!

Me lancé raudo hacia todos ellos, lanzando hechizos a los Sombras y Soldados y realizando ataques físicos contra los Brujos. Usar magia contra estos últimos es de ser idiotas…, y lo sé porque me pasó la primera vez que los enfrenté. ¡Casi pierdo la vida!

A pesar de enfrentarme a los Sincorazón, éstos se centraron en intentar alcanzar a los Ángeles. Pero, para mi sorpresa y el de todos los presentes, éstos mismos atacaban a los Sincorazón. ¿Acaso saben lo que son o el peligro que les representa? Quizás, de alguna manera, sepan lo que les ha pasado a sus hermanos angelicales.

Para evitar que los Ángeles continuaran su camino, los de NERV usaron Bombas N2, dejándolos en el sitio durante un tiempo, eliminando de paso a todos los Sincorazón presentes, y a mí, ya de paso. Suerte que Misato me avisó a tiempo. ¿Cuánto? A saber. Ya me dirán…, creo...

XXXXX

Los EVAS fueron llevados a la base junto a todos los vehículos militares, dejándome solo a mí aquí por si aparecían más Sincorazón. Luego de un par de horas llegaron fuerzas militares de NERV así como de Japón. Instalaron una base y a mí me prepararon un lugar para… ¿hospedarme?

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? —Pregunté a Misato.

La peli morada no estaba presente, sino que se encontraba en NERV, así que hablábamos de forma inalámbrica.

—*Shinji y Asuka realizarán un ejercicio de sincronización para que puedan pelear como uno solo y así derrotar a este Ángel* —Explicó con una sonrisa confiada.

—Osea, que vuestro plan es que esos dos se sincronicen a la perfección mientras yo me quedo aquí durante casi una semana, custodiando a los Ángeles, protegiéndoles de los Sinco… Oscuros hasta que vuestro plan se lleve a cabo, ¿No?

—*Exactamente.*

—… moriremos todos…

—*¡Oye!*

—Ni oye ni nada, Misato. En verdad veo a Rei y Shinji siendo capaces de algo semejante, pero cuando metes a esa pelirroja en la ecuación, ésta se va a tomar viento.

—*Es posible, pero no hay otra manera.*

—Pues ya puedes rezar mucho —Suspiré abatido.

En serio, va a ser un milagro si ese plan sale bien. Shinji se habrá ganado un lugar en el paraíso y Asuka…, bueno, que se la tolere un poquito más.

XXXXX

Durante los seis siguientes días Asuka y Shinji practicaron un baile para derrotar al Ángel. Según me iba contando Misato, los primeros días fueron un gran fracaso, tanto que en verdad pensaron que no iba a funcionar pero luego de cierto evento, al parecer uno que involucraba a Rei, la cosa comenzó a mejorar hasta el punto de sincronizarse a la perfección…, o eso decían

Por mi parte, estos días fueron más que agotadores. El que los Ángeles estuvieran aquí presentes, aunque no operativos, era una llamada para todos los Sincorazón. Llegaron por oleadas tanto por el día como por la noche. Los militares resultaron bastante útiles, pues hacían caso a mis consejos, logrando así cubrir mucho terreno y eliminar a éstos seres de forma rápida y efectiva.

Entonces llegó el día.

A las afueras de Tokio 3, el Ángel se había vuelto a unir, siendo uno de nuevo, por lo que deshicimos el campamento para seguir al Ángel, eliminando a todos los Sincorazón que encontrábamos. Las aeronaves de NERV se mantenían a una distancia segura, listos para atacar aunque no sirviera de mucho.

En el Centro de Mando Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki observaban la imagen del Ángel, las aeronaves y ambos Evangelion. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque nos veíamos a través de las cámaras.

—*El objetivo ha traspasado nuestra línea de defensa final.* —informó Hyuga.

—*Aquí viene. Esta vez no fallaremos.* —dijo con total seriedad Misato, entonces hablo por el micrófono—*. En cuanto empiece la música activen sus Campos AT. Luego procedan como lo planeamos, ¿entendido?*

—*Entendido.* —respondieron al unísono.

—*Beren, ocúpate de los Oscuros.*

—No hace falta que me lo digas.

—*Objetivo llegando a punto cero* —informó Aoba.

—*Desconecten la fuente de poder externa.* —ordenó Misato. Los cables de energía de los Evangelions se soltaron, provocando que el cronómetro empezara en poco más de un minuto. Ese era el tiempo que tenían—*. Despegue*

Los EVAS fueron lanzados a gran velocidad por el ascensor, una velocidad mayor de la normal.

Ambos EVAS salieron a gran velocidad del ascensor, elevándose en el aire. Una vez allí apretaron con fuerza unas lanzas que llevaban y se las lanzaron al Ángel, el cual las detuvo con sus manos, pero no se esperó que de ambas saliera un enorme cuchillo cortante, el cual le cortó por la mitad, dividiéndose de nuevo en Alfa y Beta.

Cada uno empezó a atacar a su EVA correspondiente. A pesar de que los movimientos de los Ángeles eran exactamente iguales y muy veloces, Shinji y Asuka podían esquivarlos sin problema alguno.

Durante los siguientes segundos, las máquinas pilotadas por ambos adolescentes comenzaron una danza con la cual lograban evitar los mortales ataques del Ángel doble así como contraatacar alguna vez.

—*¡10 segundos!* — grito Misato.

Para defenderse el Ángel volvió a unirse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la velocidad aumentada de los Evangelion no evitara golpear en el núcleo nuevamente expuesto.

PAAAAAAAAAMMM

La patada fue poderosa gracias al enorme aumento de la velocidad de los robots. Las patadas fueron hechas con los dos pies, dejando a los EVAS en paralelo al suelo. Arrastraron al Ángel a fuera de la ciudad, donde finalmente explotó en una grandísima explosión.

La explosión fue tal que tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que pudieran ver cómo estaban los EVAS…, pero en verdad desearon no hacerlo. La postura de ambos era ridícula, y escuchar a ambos pilotos discutir solo lo "empeoraba". ¿En serio Shinji casi besa a ese demonio? Mis respetos, colega.

Bueno, esta vez no han aparecido Sincorazón, lo cual agradezco. Me parece que me tomaré unos cuantos días libres...


End file.
